Waitress
by jwatkins
Summary: Working as the waitress and now owner of her late mother's diner, Sarah struggles to keep her mother's dream alive and her remaining family together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was trying to write on some of my other stories but was coming up empty. A song on my Youtube recommendations ( 'She Used to be Mine' from the musical Waitress) sparked an idea, and while not really based off of the song so much, it planted a seed nonetheless. This is an AU obviously. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, blah, blah, blah. Don't own Waitress either, just to cover my bases.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Can I get you a warm up Ernie?" she politely asked with her usual cheerful grin. It was getting close to closing time but she tried to never let the weariness show.

"Ohhhh. I'd better not. Keep me up half the night otherwise. I'll take a piece of that there cherry pie, if it's not too much trouble? Can you pack it up to go?" the older man asked as he sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands on his stomach as if to soothe the tension from the generous meal.

"You got it," the young woman chuckled as she turned to head toward the only other customer in the diner. As she approached, she appraised the young man. He was a regular over the past few weeks, but always quiet, kept to himself. He rarely said more than 'Please' and 'Thank you' outside of placing the same order every time: two eggs over easy, a buttermilk biscuit and black coffee. He was certainly not an unattractive man but most notably he had kind eyes and a warm smile, though it was guarded, sheepish even. He sat in the same remote corner booth, every day for hours. She'd wondered if he were homeless, given his often rumpled appearance. Eventually, as the days drug on, she noticed he started to show up looking a little more put together. His clothes less wrinkled, his dark, curly hair a little more managed. In recent weeks he had taken to bringing a laptop with him, which seemed in large part to dispel the homeless idea. Nevertheless, he seemed shy and harmless and always left a generous tip. They were never so busy that they needed the seating, so she just let him stay.

"Can I get you a warm up, Sweetie?" she asked with a kind smile. He looked at her briefly with wide eyes and then scanned the diner. Sheepishly, he gave a small smile and nodded, his cheeks and neck taking on a bit of color. She thought the reaction seemed a bit odd for just asking for more coffee but she let it go.

"Please," he uttered, his voice a little gravelly. She nodded and filled up his cup. As she turned to leave she replayed the scenario in her mind and then realized what she had said.

"Sir. I'm-I'm sorry. I normally call everyone 'Sweetie' or 'Hone' or something along those lines. The old timers seem to enjoy it. I didn't mean to sound too forward," she rushed out apologetically.

He gave her a smile and just nodded in understanding, "S'okay" he replied. He offered her a small tip of his cup as a thanks before taking a sip. She returned the smile and turned back to work. As she made her way behind the counter she returned the coffee pot and started to cut a slice of cherry pie.

"How's things comin' with that pie, Sarah?" Ernie hollered, mirth evident in his tone.

"Oh, you just keep your shirt on. I'm workin' on it," Sarah returned with mock frustration and a wry smile. She put the pie in a to-go container and brought it around to his table. "There's your damn pie," she said with a smirk. "I put an extra piece in there for Marjorie when she gets off work. And don't you think I won't let her know about it too. So don't you go eatin' both of those." Sarah chided him with a pointed finger.

The older man let out a hearty chuckle, "Sarah, you are one tough lady."

"And don't you forget it!" She nodded and gave a wink. The man passed her the handwritten bill along with some cash as he raised to leave.

"You keep the change, Darlin. Give Molly our best too, huh?" He tipped his hat to her as he departed.

"Thanks Ernie. Will do. Take care now," Sarah waved her goodbye. She walked back to the cash register and went back to the paperwork she had started earlier. She was adding up the receipts for the day on a small adding machine. She surveyed the diner to make sure nobody else was around and then started counting out the money from the drawer, noting the total on a worksheet on the counter. She then added the few credit card receipts she had and began to do the math. When she finished she put her elbows on the counter and her forehead resting in her hands. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She was down a cook and a waitress and STILL she was barely covering expenses. With the reduced menu, it was basically just the regulars who were keeping her afloat. She wasn't sure where she was going to get next month's rent, let alone enough money for food.

A clearing of someone's throat roused her from her deep thoughts. She lifted her head to see the quiet stranger standing at the counter, his dirty dishes in hand. He slid them onto the counter and then placed his check on the counter next to it, a look of apprehension. That was probably the first time a customer had ever cleared their own table. She just gave him a quizzical look, not knowing really what to say.

"Uh...Th-Thank you," the man managed to stumble out. He smiled and nodded at her and then left. Sarah managed a slow wave as she watched him go. He seemed like a rather tall man, but his shoulders were always hunched, his focus on the ground. A small part of her wondered what his story was. She shook herself from her thoughts and cleared the dirty dishes. She came back to collect his check and payment when she noticed there was some writing on the bottom of the check that was not her's. She spun the check around to read it.

"Thank you for your kindness - C"

That brought a smile to her face and lifted her spirits some. It was always nice to know that your efforts were appreciated. _"C"? What does 'C' stand for? Hmm._ She took the $4.50 check and pulled the cash from behind it to add to the till. She froze solid when she saw what she assumed would be a ten dollar bill but was actually a hundred dollar bill. Her jaw dropped in pure shock. This is clearly the biggest tip she had ever received. Wait! This had to be a mistake. No stranger would just give someone this size of a tip. Especially for such a basic meal. Unless...unless they were after something. Trying to buy their way toward … something. Oh, no. That was not happening! Was that why he was here everyday? Well, she was going to have to nip this in the bud, and quick. She set the check and hundred dollar bill under the till and locked it up for the night.

Sarah washed up the dishes and wiped down the counters before shutting off the inside lights. It was just past 9:30 and she would have to be back in the morning at 6:30 to open. She sighed at the thought of it. She turned off the outside sign and then locked up the door. She looked up at the now dark sign on the front of the diner - "Emma's". She gave a sad smile admiring the sign and then turned to head to her car. She looked around, cautious of her surroundings, not naive to the dangers of walking to her car alone at night. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a brief flicker of movement coming from a car parked down the street. When she turned she didn't notice anything but she kept an eye on it through her peripheral vision. Safely making it to her car, she locked herself in and made her trek home.

Walking through the front door, she dropped her keys in the bowl on the entryway table. She leaned her back against the door and blew out a long sigh. The creaking of the old wooden steps drew here attention.

"Hi, Sarah. How was work?" the older woman asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs, a cane in one hand to aid her descent.

"Hi, Judy. It was … long… and frustrating," Sarah confessed as she pushed off the door to walk toward the woman.

"Oh, Sarah. I'm so sorry.. Still no takers for the vacancies at the diner?" the older woman inquired.

"No. I can't afford to pay them anyway, even if I could find somebody. I...I don't know what to do at this point," she confessed with a long sigh, running her hands through her hair. "Mom loved that place, but...I just…" she trailed off biting her bottom lip. "I never get to spend any time with Molly or spend time doing work around the house. Plus you have to watch things here all day while still recovering from your surgery. I should be helping you! … I can't tell you how much it means to me for you to help keep an eye on Molly. I wish I could pay you something. I-"

"Oh, nonsense," Judy interrupted. "I'm happy to do it. Besides, all Tom wants to do is watch fishin' and huntin' shows on TV and nap. At least here I'm never bored. That Molly is an angel and smart as a whip," Judy smiled and grabbed Sarah's hand. "And don't you worry about Molly. She loves you so much and looks up to you. She sees how hard you work. She knows you do it all for her...and for Emma. I know for a fact that Emma would be so proud of you….I know I am," the woman gave her a teary smile and squeezed her hand. "Well… I saved you some leftovers in the fridge. Please be sure to eat. And don't you worry about the laundry. Molly and I took care of it. She's a big helper."

"Uggh, Judy. We would fall apart without you. Thank you so much," Sarah moved in and gave the woman a hug. "You gonna be OK gettin' home?" Sarah inquired as she pulled away.

Judy gave her a small chuckle, shaking her head. " I live like fifty feet from your front door. I think I can manage. I'm not that old and feeble yet,"she retorted in good humor.

"Alright then. Have a great 'll see ya tomorrow," Sarah waved as Judy made her way down the front steps. Sarah closed the door and locked up, turning off the front porch light when she could see that Judy had made it safely home across the street. She turned and headed up the stairs. Quietly she pushed open one of the bedroom doors to see the room bathed in the faint blue glow of the nightlight. Molly was fast asleep, curled up with her stuffed dog Crusty. The origins of the name she was never made privy to, but somehow the name seemed to make sense. The girl's long blonde hair spilled across her pillow and partly across her face. Sarah moved close, pushing the stray hairs out of her face to rest behind her ear. Leaning down she gently placed a kiss on her forehead whispering 'Night Sweetie'. Before leaving the room, Sarah watched over Molly, admiring her peaceful innocence. It gave her a renewed sense of purpose, to know that it was now her job to raise and protect this little girl. Everything else was secondary.

After reheating some leftovers in the microwave, she sat at the kitchen table eating in silence. If only her mom were still here. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do. Then again, if she were here, Sarah wouldn't be in this situation. She'd be putting her degree to use maybe or working on her masters. Instead she was trying her damnedest to keep her mother's dream alive. Trying, and failing quite spectacularly, at keeping the business that her mother and Will had built from going under. She missed them both so much and she knew Molly did too. She's such a strong little girl but this all had to be taking a toll on her. Sarah knew she needed help but there was little help to be found. If Judy hadn't offered to watch Molly before and after school, she'd be sunk for sure. Plus she knew nothing about being a parent, well a guardian, but she was still ill prepared for that. She hoped that being a big sister would be enough for now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the darkened car, he watched as the lights in the diner went out and the sign out front went dark. Even in the dim street light, she looked angelic with the amber glow suffusing her. He shook the thought from his head and realized she might be able to see him, so he quickly ducked down. He had been surveying the area, holding vigil to make sure that she made it to her car safely. He had been doing this for weeks, ever since a group of drunks had hassled her when she was closing the diner one night. She was a strong and independent woman and had proven she could take care of herself, probably far better than he could if he were to make the foolhardy attempt to intercede. There had been no further issues since, but he felt better knowing that someone was watching over her. She would likely never accept that sort of help, especially from him. She was so smart, kind, confident and had this inner beauty that was so strong it escaped through and manifested itself on the outside as well. She was such a magnificent person and he was ...well..he was 'him'. She would have no cause to give someone like him the time of day. Nobody like her had even recognized he was alive much less wishing to engage in conversation. He was the nameless nobody in the crowd. The weird idiot who sat in the corner booth, day in and day out.

From the very first day he risked coming to the diner, she had treated him so kindly, he was immediately mesmerized. Sure it was her job and she was equally as kind to all of the patrons, but it was so foreign to him that he was moved. The simple act of her smile made him want to melt, yet at the same time when she spoke to him he froze. So much so that when she first asked for his order, he uttered the first things that came to his mind. He didn't even like eggs over easy but that was what he ordered. Every day since, she asked if he wanted the usual and he was too dumbstruck to speak up and tell her otherwise. All he could get out was 'Yes. Thank you". So for weeks he had been eating the same thing, not saying a word. It was well worth it to be able to see her, watch her everyday. _God, I'm a stalker! What the hell is wrong with me?_

He drove home and parked in the alley parking space behind the house. He walked up the path and climbed the outside stairs to the detached garage's upstairs apartment, which he rented from the widowed Mrs. Fitzgerald. A very kind and generous woman that did not take no for an answer. While he kept mostly to himself, he did check in on her to see if there was anything she might need help with around the house. That usually got him an invitation to lunch, which he could NOT refuse, followed by stories of the good ole days. Not having much family to speak of nor many fond memories of them, he rather enjoyed listening to her tales of kinder, gentler times. She was like the grandmother he never had but realized he'd always wanted.

He pulled a soda from the fridge and sat on the small couch in the makeshift living area. His thoughts drifted back to what he had witnessed tonight. It didn't take a Rhodes scholar to tell that the frustrated and dejected sigh following her going through the days finances meant that there were troubles. It was not the first time he had witnessed it, but it seemed to be taking a greater toll on her. That perhaps things were getting more desperate. He knew he could not talk to her about it. Hell he couldn't even tell her his real damn order or God forbid his name. Not knowing what else to do to help her, he made the small gesture of giving her a very large tip. He wanted to give her something, to somehow lessen her burden. He'd gladly have given her more but didn't want to overstep his bounds. Perhaps even this much was crossing some line. She probably would not take kindly to handouts, so he would have to come up with some other way to help her. He pursed his lips and moved them side to side in thought. He then grabbed his laptop and started doing some research. He had a thought but would have to proceed cautiously or else it would ruin everything.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning came and he realized that between his research and doing some coding for work that he had not slept. This was not an uncommon occurrence unfortunately. His stomach growled, demanding some sort of sacrifice so he quickly freshened up, grabbed his messenger bag and headed for the diner. He occupied his usual out of the way booth and scanned the place. There were very few people here at 7:15am. The diner opens at 7:00am sharp but most people did not file in until closer to 8:00 as they were on their way to work. With it being so quiet, he could overhear a conversation coming from an office that was down a small adjacent hall.

"_Miss Walker… Sarah. I really am sorry. Truly. I'm trying my best to delay things as much as possible but you're going to have to make some hard decisions soon. I loved Emma to pieces. We all did. I know that Emma loved this place and sunk everything she and Will had into it. Unfortunately with the state of things now and being so far behind on bills, it may be time to consider selling the place."_

"_This was my mother's dream. I can't just give it up, throw it away just because of some ... setbacks. This and the house are all Molly and I have left of her. I can't sell it." _

"_Well...perhaps we could find some...investors. Some partners that may be able to offer some much needed capital in exchange for profit sharing and a small stake in the business."_

"_Absolutely not! I'm not letting anyone else come in here and ruin what my mother has built. I'll...I'll just have to come up with ...something."_

"_Well, at this rate, you have until the end of the month before the bank will begin the foreclosure process. I'm sorry, Sarah. I really wish there was something more that I could do."_

"_Thank you Mr. Kellogg. I appreciate everything you've done for my mother...and for me."_

The office door opened and an older man in a business suit walked out, closing the door behind him. The man noticed him looking his way and offered a tight smile and a nod as he left the diner. The only sounds were the faint music playing in the diner and the sound of tires on the road outside. Then he heard the distinct sound of sniffling coming from the office and his heart nearly shattered. The events that had just unfolded had shaken the inflapable, and frankly, intimidating woman. How could it not? The story alone made him want to cry for her but this...he wished so much that he could ease that pain and suffering. He knew what it was like to lose the ones you loved. But to then lose their legacy as well must be crushing. He found that he had to wipe a lone tear that escaped down his cheek. His resolve was now strengthened even more. He was going to help her and help this diner, no matter the cost.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and did her best to look presentable. She took a few cleansing breaths to get her mind focused and then she left the office and headed out to great the day. As she walked onto the diner floor, an older couple walked in, causing the bell on the door to ring.

"Morning! Have a seat wherever you like, I'll be with you in just a moment," she said cheerfully as she made for the counter to get a coffee pot and two coffee mugs. She made her way to their table and as they were settling into their chairs Sarah began to pour them coffee.

"Morning Bill. Thelma. How's everybody?" She inquired as she topped off the second cup.

"Oh, good. Good," The older woman responded. "The kids never call. Never write. We thought this day would never come," she exclaimed and her husband broke out into laughter as they all joined in.

"Oh. That's funny. Well, I'll give you two a few minutes to look over the menu and I'll be right back." Sarah began to walk away but caught him out of the corner of her eye. 'Him'. That odd man with his rather suspicious tip from last night. He has the nerve to show up here now, after that? She didn't know what his game was, but she was about to find out. She marched to the cash register and pulled the check and the hundred dollar bill, closing the drawer rather forcefully. She stormed across the diner toward his table, but the normal cheerful smile that graced her face all day was now replaced with a very tight smile that seemed to be holding back the gates of hell.

"Good Morning. Care to explain this?" Sarah slapped the check and the cash on his table, causing him to jump. He just sat in wide-eyed astonishment at the display. There was even a healthy does of fear in his eyes.

"Uh..I um… I don't...I was…it was just..." He stammered and failed to be able to piece together a simple thought.

"What? You thought that this big tip could just buy you special services or something? Is that it? Hoping this 'stupid waitress' would do 'anything' to show her gratitude?" She spat.

"Whaaa?! N-No. ," he shook his head vehemently.

She forcefully slid the check and the cash toward him, "I think you should just leave. I don't know what kind of game this is, but I don't have any time for it. So just go … and just… don't come back," she pointed at the door, her brow deeply furrowed and then spun on her heal and headed back behind the counter. She tried to regain her calm as one of her regulars just came in.

"Morning Mrs. Fitzgerald. Sit where ya like. I'll be right over," Sarah addressed the older woman as she made her way behind the counter. As she was getting the coffee pot and a mug, she saw the focus of her anger walking past Mrs. Fitzgerald, his shoulders slumped.

"Morning! Where ya off to in such a-", she addressed the man but was cut off as he passed.

"I'm sorry. Will you please excuse me?" he said as he passed her by and left. The older woman looked at the door, perplexed and then turned to her favorite seat and sat down.

"Morning, Mrs. Fitzgerald. What can I get for ya this morning?" Sarah inquired as she poured the woman her coffee.

"What got into Chuck I wonder? He's always so nice and polite with a smile on his face. But it looked like someone kicked his dog," the older woman offered.

"You...you know him? The tall, dark haired man that just left?" Sarah stood up straight, to eye the woman.

"Well, yes. Of course. He rents the apartment above my garage. Chuck's a great young man. He always checks in on me, just to see if I need anything. He's a really good listener, you know? Now that my Charlie's gone, it's nice to have a man around the place again. I wonder what's got him so upset?" She pondered, seeming genuinely concerned.

Sarah sighed in resignation, "I suppose I had something to do with that," she gave a sheepish half-smile.

"Wh-what do you mean Sweetie? How do you know Chuck?" she inquired.

"Well. I don't really 'know' him. He comes in here everyday. Orders the same thing and sits for hours. A little odd, to be sure. Then…" Sarah sighs again and closes her eyes for a second. "Then last night he left me a 'tip'. A very, very large tip, along with a note on his check thanking me for being nice." Sarah shook her head. 'I was in a pretty bad mood to begin with last night…"

"Ohhhh. And you saw this large tip as a ..'down payment' of sorts. Trying to butter you up for something else. Am I right?" Mrs. Fitzgerald continued. Sarah just nodded.

"I got some rather bad news today and I'm afraid I took it out on him." Sarah winced. "I told him to leave and not come back. Gahhh. Did I blow it way out of proportion?"

"Wellllll… I'd say it may have been a bit harsh, but I certainly can't fault you for watching out for yourself. What I do know is that he is a very kind and caring man. He's also very shy and reclusive sometimes. I got the impression that he finds it exceptionally difficult to talk to women. I'd suspect even more so with the likes of you," the older woman gave a wink and a knowing grin. "I tell you what. Since you're closed on Wednesdays, why don't you come over to my house for lunch. We can catch up and I can invite Chuck over and introduce you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure after today he's not going to be interested in talking with me," Sarah confessed.

The older woman just chuckled then made a circular motion in Sarah's direction. " My Dear, the look of you can forgive a great many sins, I'm sure. Besides, it will give both of you a chance to explain yourselves. You owe me a lunch too, by the way. So I'm not taking No for an answer," she chided playfully.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. It's a date. Well..not a 'date', just a…nevermind. I'll see you at noon on Wednesday. Now, what can I get ya?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck left the diner, his world spinning around him, everything in a blur. He felt like he would be sick. The place he looked forward to coming everyday, he was no longer welcome. The woman he had grown so entranced by, thought of him as some sort of creep and had literally dismissed him. The one place he enjoyed being, really felt at 'home' and he was no longer welcome there. His chest hurt, like some invisible hand was crushing it like a soda can.

He sat in his car, white knuckles gripping the steering wheel as his head rested against it. He tried to control his breathing and regain some control. As tears silently streaked down his cheeks he recalled the overheard conversation this morning. The one that had brought Sarah to tears. What would he do now? Was he still going to help her now? Now that the place he so wanted to save he could no longer visit? Now that the woman he wanted to save it for seemed to hate him so much? He searched his heart and there was only one clear answer; Yes.

Chuck sat up and blew out a long breath. He wiped his eyes and with renewed determination he had a plan. It couldn't be known that he was behind it for fear of throwing gasoline on the already blazing fire. But now he knew where to start. He did a quick search on his phone and then pulled up some directions. After the short trip he found himself parked outside an old downtown storefront that had been renovated into an office. The lettering on the door read "James M. Kellogg - Attorney at Law". Chuck got out of the car and walked to the door. _Here goes nothin'._

* * *

A/N2: So there we have it. Let me know what you think. I'd like to hear if this is even of interest to anyone. PMs and reviews are welcome as always.

Recurring PSA: If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.

PSA#2: For you guest readers, I highly recommend that you register on this site. It will allow you to get email notifications on updates for your favorite stories and authors. It will also allow us to respond to your reviews and have discussions.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really appreciate all of the great feedback people have given on this story. I promise I'll do my best to reply when I can. Hopefully a new chapter will make up for it. Without further ado, welcome to Waitress- Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or any waitress.

* * *

Chapter 2

She hesitantly knocked on the door, a little nervous about how this lunch date would turn out ...no. No date. Lunch. Just lunch, for God sake. Mrs. Fitzgerald had been a family friend and her fourth grade teacher. Sarah has known her most of her life, so why was she so nervous. It was 'him' of course. Chuck? She didn't know why this unnerved her so much. Perhaps it was the prospect of having to apologize, to admit that she had jumped to conclusions that didn't sit well with her. She hated to be wrong and hated to openly admit it even more. Still, in retrospect, she had jumped his shit without even giving him the chance to respond in his own defense before dismissing him. And a paying customer no less. _God that sounds terribly shallow._

"Sarah! Come in. Come in," Mrs. Fitzgerald beamed as she ushered her into the house. "Come have a seat in the living room. I made some fresh sweet tea and was about to have a glass," she confessed as she started to pour a glass full from the pitcher on the coffee table.

"How can I say no to sweet tea? Thank you." Sarah smiled as she accepted the glass and sat in a chair adjacent to Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"So. How's Molly doin'?"

"Oh, she's great. Growing like a weed. Sharp as a tac."

"She'll be quite the handful in a few years. If I recall, you were rather 'spirited' at that age," the older woman chuckled. Sarah chuckled in kind and took another sip of tea. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Opp. Excuse me. I'll be right back." she excused herself and answered the door. Sarah could not see the door from where she sat but once the door was opened she could her the voice clear as day.

"Afternoon Mrs. Fitzgerald. Got your message. Said you needed some help in the kitchen?" the warm, baritone voice inquired.

"Yes. Yes. I tell ya, I was really in the mood for one of those Cubano sandwiches you showed me, but damn my arthritis is acting up. I'm havin' a hard time slicing the bread and I'm sure I couldn't press the sandwiches like you do," the graying woman spoke as she massaged her hands.

"Oh. Um...sure, I can make you one. No problem. Do you need me to go to the store for you? Or do you have the stuff we need already?" the man asked.

"I've got everything in the kitchen. I even made the black bean soup from the recipe you gave me and thawed the pork. I just need your capable hands," she chuckled. He followed suit with a chuckle of his own.

"I thought I smelled something," he added. She invited him into the foyer and closed the door. She wrapped her arm through his and lead him through the house.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Would it be a problem to maybe make a couple of extra sandwiches? I have a guest for lunch today and I was hoping you might join us as well," the older woman said with a smirk. When they got to the doorway to the living room he and Sarah locked eyes and he froze like a deer in headlights, the color drained from his face. His mouth slightly agape, he tried to speak but words seemed to elude him.

"Uh...um..uh… ye-ah uh, s-sure?" he stammered out. Sarah was feeling a bit embarrassed at his reaction and the situation so looked down into her glass of tea to avoid his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you. Chuck Bartowski, this is Sarah Walker, an old family friend. Sarah Walker, Chuck Bartowski. He's my tenant and part time chef apparently," she smiled. Chuck just stood there frozen for a moment until a hard shove to his lower back sent him stumbling toward Sarah. He managed to keep himself upright as he approached her.

"Uh..we've uh...we've met… briefly," Chuck managed to get out as he slowly offered his hand to Sarah. She examined his hand and reached in kind to shake his hand. When their hands met, it could only be described as jolting. It was simultaneously the most unique sensation she had felt, yet so familiar. Like putting on your favorite sweat shirt and relishing in the comfort of it all. Her cheeks began to color and she forced herself to pull away. She now found herself stammering.

"It's uh...it's nice to put a name with the face. Pleased to meet you," she averted her gaze back down to her drink.

"I um...I should uh...I should get to the kitchen and start lunch," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder as he started to back away.

"As you know, Sarah is in the restaurant business. Perhaps she could lend you a hand?" the older woman suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

Chuck's eyes widened slightly, "But sh-she's your guest ma'am. I wouldn't want to impose upon her. Besides, I'm sure the last thing she wants to do on her day off is spend it with me. In the kitchen I mean! With me, in the kitchen…" his eyes closed and he sighed. "What I mean is ... I'm sure she'd rather relax." Chuck rushed out, holding his hands out as if to fend off some sort of assault.

"Um...actually... I haven't had a Cubano since sophomore year in college. I'd like to see how it's made….if-if you don't mind?" she looked up at him through her eyelashes a little hesitant at what he might say.

"Uh...s-sure. Of-of course. You are more than welcome. I mean, it's her home so if she wants you to come watch, who am I to say….I'm just gonna shut up now," he abruptly finished and turned on his heel to head into the kitchen. Sarah and Mrs. Fitzgerald immediately looked at one another and simultaneously lost the battle to hold in their respective giggles.

"Oh. That boy. Bless his heart. He is a genius if I ever met one, but put a pretty girl in front of him…" she just continued to chuckle, blotting away a tear as she sighed. Sarah was a bit embarrassed at the compliment paid her by her friend.

"I'll uh….I'll just go see how he's doing," as she pointed toward the kitchen, sheepishly making her exit. She slowly walked down the hall to the kitchen where she could hear the gentle banging of cabinet doors and the clatter of pans. She stood just outside the doorway and quietly watched on. He was assembling all of the ingredients and pans that would be needed. He opened the bag of bread and began to squeeze and smell it. He pursed his lips and tilted his head side to side but eventually gave a small shrug and nod of approval. Watching him like this shown Chuck in such a different light than what she was used to seeing him. He was standing up straight and had a look of a comfortable confidence on his face. His movements in the kitchen look practiced and purposeful. He seemed at home, at least as much as she as even noticed. Then yet another surprise struck her as she could hear him starting to quietly sing to himself, almost as if he were unconscious of it. She couldn't quite make out the tune but the sound was rich and deep and … mesmerizing. It was so surreal to see this man, this enigmatic man, transform into an entirely different person in front of her eyes. It was actually kind of enthralling. _Wait! What? _She shook herself from that train of thought and cleared her throat as she walked into the room.

"Oh. Hi. Uh...there...there's a stool on the other side of the counter, if you want to sit," he pointed with a soft smile. He continued his preparations occasionally shifting a glance toward her. She took the seat across the counter and leaned forward, resting on her crossed arms on the counter, watching him at work.

"The first time I ever had a Cubano was on Springbreak in college, during my sophomore year. We spent a few days in Key West and there was this Cuban street vendor that was making Cubanos. The smell was so amazing. I immediately fell in love. I haven't been able to find anywhere that serves them since. Especially around here. So, um...where... uh...where did you learn to make Cubanos?" Sarah asked.

Chuck didn't stop his ministrations, he just shrugged as he brought his gaze up to her momentarily. His expression turned a little more somber. "I dunno… I spent a lot of years by myself. Food was a comfort, a friend. Something that made me feel...not so alone, I guess. I watched Food Network, Youtube videos and read articles. If there was something that I thought sounded good, I researched it. I'd find the commonalities between the recipes, the things that defined the dish and then I'd play with the rest until I made something I liked. Being in the kitchen...it let's me escape, well...everything. You know, baking is great and all, but it's largely formulas, know what I mean? You have to have the right ratios, it's very structured. Cooking...that's um...personal? I dunno. It's like you use your intuition, your gut instincts...you just kinda feel it inside. It's like you share a part of yourself in your cooking."

For some reason Sarah was transfixed, hanging on his every word. To start, it sounded as if he was a rather lonely man and something about that caused a pang in her stomach. Then the way he described food with such passion and reverence. While not much of a cook herself, she could definitely understand where he was coming from. She was broken from her musings as he stopped talking and placed the knife down on the counter and let out a sigh, shaking his head. He didn't look up from the counter when he continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm running off at the head, rambling about stuff I'm sure you know more about that I do. Please feel free to ignore me." After a brief moment he returned to his work.

"No. No. Not at all. What you said...it's uh...very profound. I've always thought of food as very personal. My mom and my grandma loved to cook. They had recipes that had been passed down from generation to generation. The conversations in the kitchen as they cooked, all the smells and tastes. All those things are tied to the love that went into making those dishes. Some of my fondest memories involve food and family," she paused as she swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. Chuck had stopped his work to watch her in quiet fascination. She lifted her head to look at him, a bit taken aback to see his warm eyes gazing at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. "So… I understand what you mean and I couldn't agree more." Sarah gave him a tight smile and a shrug. A smile grew across his face as he broke his gaze to return to his work.

"I uh...I'll warn you up front, this is not exactly a traditional Cubano, so I hope it doesn't ruin it for you. I don't use the traditional roasted pork . Instead I have a substitute I prefer to use." He pulled a container out of the microwave and removed the loosely fitting lid and offered it to her to examine. The sweet, smoky aroma that wafted from the container almost immediately setting her mouth to water. "Smoked pork butt, using a mix of Hickory and Applewood. Go ahead. Grab a piece with the bark on it," he nodded with a smile. For some reason this simple offering seemed so … so intimate. She tentatively reached in and pinched a piece with some of the dark, smoky bark still attached and held it over her mouth to catch all the strands of pork. The explosion of flavor elicited an involuntary moan to escape as she felt her body melt and her eyes close. _Oh God! _ She can't believe she just did that in front of him. She was too mortified to open her eyes and look at him.

"Right?" he asked. The tone in his voice was not judgemental but rather more in commiseration. She slowly opened her eyes to see that he was not looking at her which made a sense of relief wash over her. "I hope it's alright. I smoked it myself. I'm strictly an amateur, of course, but I hope it will do. Also, there's not a Latino bakery within a few hundred miles of here, so we'll have to settle for french bread. I hope that's OK?" He looked at her questioningly and a bit apprehensive.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm not a militant foodie or anything. So don't worry about offending me. I'm sure it will all be wonderful," she confessed with a wry smile. She just watched on in curiosity at his work. He had two cast iron skillets heating on the stove as he cut the french loaf into sections, then splitting them in half and lastly, thinly sliced the ham. He had an assembly line of ingredients created in no time and began the process of making the sandwich, giving a step-by-step explanation.

"So the mayo goes on one side….annnnnd mustard on the other…... Now, generous portions of the sliced ham. Therrrrre we go. Next the pulled pork...and some more pulled pork….and a little more pulled pork..." The wry grin on his face and his child-like demeanor just made laughter bubble up out of her. He looked at her with his wide toothy grin and a sparkle in his eye. That was the first time she had ever seen it. She had seen him smile at her nearly every day for weeks but this...this was a different smile. No longer guarded or restrained. This smile reached his warm, chocolatey eyes and made them shine. She can't ever remember anyone smiling at her like that before and she found she rather liked it... a lot. Her laughter died as she returned his gaze with a smile of her own. He shook his head after a moment as if to clear his head and then went back to his sandwich making.

"Ok..I suppose that's enough pulled pork. Alright, now the swiss cheese...two...three….four. That should do it. Lastly…" he paused and brandished a dill pickle slice like a rapier, preparing for battle. As the pickle flopped down limply he gave a comical frown, the situation provoking another laugh from Sarah. "Ok...lots of pickles and theeeeen we top it off with the other half of the loaf. Now...the really fun part," he waggled his eyebrows. He placed the sandwich in the middle of one of the cast iron skillets and then took the other hot skillet and placed it on top. "Viola! Improvised panini press," he chuckled. After a couple of minutes he removed the skillet, placing it back on it's burner, to reveal a perfectly toasted and slightly flattened sandwich. He took the sandwich out and placed it on a cutting board to cool for a moment as he assembled the next sandwich, repeating the process for the next two sandwiches. Once the sandwiches had cooled slightly, he sliced them diagonally and placed them on small plates. He ladled out some of Mrs. Fitzgerald's black bean soup and set everything on the dining table.

Sarah retrieved Mrs. Fitzgerald who mysteriously seemed to be entering the kitchen area just as Sarah was coming to her. Sarah gave her a look with a raised eyebrow but Mrs. Fitzgerald just gave a not so innocent looking "What?" shrug. "Oh, Chuck. This looks and smells amazing," the older woman exclaimed as she sat down across from Chuck, forcing Sarah to sit beside him. They all began to eat and as both women bit into their sandwiches they both moaned in contentment.

"Oh my God, Chuck. This is so amazing. I think this is even better than the first one I had. Truthfully. That smoked pork is so flavorful and juicy, Uggh. So good," she applauded before taking another bite. Chuck had a ting of color in his cheeks and ears as the noises from his lunch companions made him feel a bit embarrassed, like he should let them have some alone time.

"Oh, yes. Chuck smoked that pork butt himself. Made some crazy cardboard contraption in the backyard. I'll tell you what though, I'd put that pork against any pit boss, any day of the week," the older woman exclaimed, a defiant look on her face. Sarah was definitely surprised and gave Chuck a questioning look.

Chuck gave his characteristic sheepish shrug, "Yeah. When the spirit moves you for smoked meat... I just used some stuff I found laying around. A hotplate, a rusted cast iron skillet, some dowels and a couple of cardboard boxes. I borrowed the thermometer from the lid of the gas grill to measure the temperature in the box and picked up some bags of Apple and Hickory wood chips. Thirty minutes later, we're smoking a pork butt," he described matter of factly, as if it were no big deal. Sarah just stared at him in bewilderment.

"Wow. You are just full of surprises," Sarah confessed, shaking her head and turning her attention back to her meal. As lunch progressed they all engaged in light conversation. Chuck was mostly silent, preferring to listen and absorb as the two women talked and reminisced of the years gone by.

"Chuck. You've been awfully quiet over there. We must be boring you with all these old stories," Mrs. Fitzgerald broke in, pulling Chuck back from his thoughts.

"Oh, No. No, ma'am. It's actually nice to hear. I...I don't really have many stories like that to think back on, so it's nice to live vicariously through others sometimes," he replied with a half-smile, one that definitely didn't reach his eyes. Sarah could see that family was a sore subject for him so thought she would change the subject.

"Here, let me clear your guy's plates. While I'm not much of a cook, clearing a table is definitely in my wheelhouse," she remarked with a wry smile. She took all the dirty dishes to the kitchen, rinsed and put them in the dishwasher. After a few minutes, Chuck followed and cleaned up his mess from making lunch and wiped down the counter.

"That meal was so good but I feel like I could use a walk, otherwise I'll want to take a nap," Sarah chuckled.

"That's a great idea. It's a nice day, you two should take a walk. Show Chuck the neighborhood," Mrs. Fitzgerald interjected as she looked between them. As usual, she had that look like she was not going to take No for an answer. Sarah and Chuck looked at one another and shrugged.

"Fine by me," Chuck replied. "Lead the way." Chuck held out his hand, motioning toward the door. Sarah nodded her head and lead them out of the house and down to the sidewalk. They began the leisurely stroll down the tree lined street, admiring the well manicured older homes. It was so peaceful and picturesque, it was almost like something out of a movie.

"At the risk of ruining this lovely walk, I think I should address the elephant in the room," Chuck finally spoke, breaking the silence. Sarah just looked at the ground as they walked, listening to what he had to say. "I really want to apologize that I gave you the wrong impression. I … I could tell that things weren't going so well around the diner... I just wanted to help somehow, even if only in some small way. I cleary just went about it the wrong way. I'm really sorry." Chuck's words were so full of regret and sincerity. Sarah felt like a complete and utter ass.

"No, Chuck. I...I should be the one to apologize. I immediately jumped to the worst conclusion without even giving you a chance to explain yourself. Anyone else would have just been grateful at receiving such as generous tip. I've just learned throughout my life that very little is given without something expected in return. I was also having a really, really bad day. Not that it excuses things. I was just in a bad mindset and I took all of that out on you. I'm really sorry. I hope you can accept my apology and ...I'd really like for you to come back to the diner. If-if you want that is. Frankly, I'm getting tired of people asking me what happened to you. You've become such a fixture that the regulars think you died or something." That got a chuckle from Chuck. "There is one condition though," Sarah continued. Chuck just looked at her with a raised eyebrow quizzically. "No more crazy tips like that, OK? I appreciate you wanting to help. Really I do. But this isn't your problem to fix. I'm sure you have more important things to worry about." Sarah looked up, off in the distance, deep in thought.

"Alright. But can I say one thing?" Chuck asked, looking at her while they walked. She nodded, looking at him briefly then back to the horizon. "Asking for help from people who care is not a sign of weakness. Lots of people work in teams, with partners or with their families. They are all expected to have your back, to help you out when you need it; catch you when you fall. I have watched for weeks now and Sarah... you have a family much larger than you know. The people of this town, the people that come to your diner everyday, they go there because it's ... it's home to them… Just don't be too hasty in refusing when your …'family' offers you help. OK?"

Sarah just stood, staring in shock and disbelief. She couldn't keep her eyes from tearing at the profound admission. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She swallowed thickly before trying to speak. Even so it came out at barely more than a whisper. " Thank you, Chuck. You... you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Thank you." Sarah sniffed and brushed away the rogue tears that trailed down her cheeks. He said nothing in reply. He just gave her a warm smile and a nod of confirmation.

They continued their walk and after a few minutes of silence Sarah began to point out houses and landmarks, giving brief histories or recounting funny stories. The mood lightened significantly and they both had smiles on their faces as they meandered through the neighborhood.

"So, clearly you grew up around here if all the stories are any indication," Chuck gave a wry smile. " At lunch you mentioned college. Where did you go? What'd you study?" Chuck asked as they continued to walk, shoulders brushing occasionally due to the narrow sidewalks or impeding bushes.

"Ah. Right… I uh… I went to Harvard. I studied Romance languages and literature. I know, really useful in my current situation, huh? I got a scholarship to go, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity," Sarah gave a shrug and a self-deprecating smile.

"Hey, that's pretty amazing! Harvard is a really prestigious school, and to get a scholarship? And to study all the Romance languages? Wow! I mean I barely have a handle on English. The only other languages I know don't exist outside a computer. That's really impressive, Sarah. Though not terribly surprising," he commended her with a look of awe that she didn't believe she really deserved. She just shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"What uh...what about you? You're clearly not from around here. What's your story Mr. Bartowski?" she asked with a playful grin and raised eyebrow.

"Me? Well… kind of a long story I guess. I'm sure you'd rather not have to listen to all that," his brow furrowed, Chuck looked to his shoes, his hands in his pockets.

"I have the motto 'Don't ask if you don't want to know'. So, consider this me asking," she gave him a pointed look, almost challenging him to argue with her. He just sighed in resignation.

"Alright. You win… Well, you're right. I'm not from around here, obviously. I was born in Connecticut, a suburb of Hartford. Then my family moved for my Dad's work to the Los Angeles area when I was pretty young. Then uh…," he became quiet and just shook his head and sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it…," Sarah interjected.

"No. I...I should talk about it with somebody I suppose. At least that's what my sister keeps telling me… So… when I was about nine my mom left with us out a word. That was pretty hard for everyone as you could imagine. After that my dad pretty well 'checked out', if you know what I mean? He was there most of the time but not really 'there'. So my sister and I were left to fend for ourselves mostly. A couple years later, my dad left for an extended trip for work and just... never came back. I was twelve and Ellie, my sister, was sixteen. We tried to just go on the way we were but eventually the schools got suspicious and Child and Family Services got involved. Since we didn't have any living relatives that could be found, we were put into the system. Unfortunately nobody would take us both, so we got separated. We didn't live too far apart, so I could take a bus ride to visit or we'd talk on the phone. We both lucked out really. A lot of kids have it way worse than we did. It wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, but they were good people. Ellie is super smart. She got a scholarship to UCLA for pre-Med and is now finishing up her residency." Sarah could see the sense of pride on his face but there was still some pain there as well.

"Wow. That's great. So...what about you?" Sarah asked a little hesitant.

"My foster family were both professionals. Not wealthy, but comfortable I guess. Cindy is an IT project manager and Mark is an electrical engineer. Not the most affectionate people, but they definitely supported me academically. I at least shared some interests with both of them, that being computers and engineering. I got a scholarship to Stanford and dual majoring in computer and electrical engineering. While in college I started doing some freelance software development. After graduation, that took off and that's what I do now… more or less." Chuck just shrugged with half a smile.

"Wow. Stanford. That's pretty impressive. So, I gotta ask. How the hell did you end up here? How do you come from ...wherever Stanford is in California to Grady, North Carolina? This isn't exactly some hub of technology or bustling metropolis," Sarah asked incredulously.

"Well…" Chuck began, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't want to stay in Palo Alto, which is where Stanford is by the way," he gave a wry smile but continued,"and there was really nothing keeping me in LA. I mean sure Ellie was there, but she was so consumed with her career and she didn't know if she was going to stay, so I didn't want to put down roots. So one day I just started driving. I visited cities and small towns all across America. I'd stay for a day or two, get a feel of the town but eventually move on. I never really felt at home, like I fit in any of those places…" Chuck trailed off.

"Hmmm. Then you came to Grady" Sarah added, but not really a question.

"Yeah...I came to Grady." Chuck paused and looked at Sarah for a moment and then faced forward again.

"So...so why Grady? Why stay here so long?" Sarah asked purely from curiosity.

Chuck swallowed a lump in his throat and his neck started to take on some color. "Well… the uh...the first place I stopped was this charming little diner on the main drag through town. Maybe you've heard of it? Emma's?" he asked with a grin. Now it was time for Sarah's neck to start to get a little red as she listened intently to his story. "I have never been really great with making friends, even as a kid...well...especially as a kid. Talking to people has always been a problem for me….um...some people more than others," he winced a little as he looked out of the corner of his eye toward here. "So I tend to stay to myself and people tend to ignore me. Like I blend into the background...Well I sat there in the furthest booth, just watching, as I like to do. It was the evening rush and the place was very busy. There was only one waitress in the whole place but she was working that room like a pro. Whenever she was talking with the customers, there was always a smile on her face. People didn't seem to mind if they had to wait a little while for their food, they just laughed and talked among themselves. People called each other by their first names and seemed genuinely interested in how the other was doing… Then out of nowhere this amazing waitress came to my table, brandishing the most honest smile I've ever seen. She talked to me like I was the only person in the place, even with all the chaos around." Sarah stared in rapt silence as Chuck told his story. She saw the grin spread across his face and his ears began to color. "She asked me what I wanted to eat and I was at a complete loss for words. I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind."

"Two eggs over easy, a buttermilk biscuit and black coffee," the two said simultaneously. They looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"I...I have a confession to make," he stated. Sarah gave him her attention and nodded.

"I hate eggs over easy," he winced. Sarah just stood there her mouth agape, staring at him in disbelief. "The next day I came and you asked me if I wanted my 'usual'... Nobody has ever… nobody ever bothered to remember what my 'usual' might be. Until… until you."

Even though he would not look directly at her, she could see him swallow hard, biting his lower lip. In that moment it all became clear. What he had said about his observations at the diner, about a larger family and people caring; about 'home'. As it all formed in her mind she heard him speak her thoughts.

"For the first time, in a very, very long time...I felt like I was...home." Chuck brought his clenched fist to his mouth and holding his breath, turned to face away from her. She could not help the tears that rolled down her face. On one hand, she felt such an overwhelming sense of humility that her diner, that 'she' had such a profound effect on someone, a perfect stranger. Yet on the other hand, her heart broke to think that such a simple gesture, one that she took for granted every day, could mean that much to him. How lonely he must feel that this simple act of inclusion would elicit such a powerful emotional response. She didn't know what to do, but instinctively she reached out and gently placed her hand on his back. She could feel him shiver at the touch but she didn't pull away. She just rubbed his back gently, not saying a word until they both seemed to regain their composure.

"I'm...I'm sorry about that. I'm sure I look like a complete-"

"No. Don't. Don't you apologize. You have nothing to apologize for, OK? People are entitled to have feelings, so don't hide from them or feel ashamed of them. I...I feel very humble that you'd share something so personal with me. As part of our waitress-customer confidentiality agreement, this all stays between us," a wry smile grew across her face as she shoulder bumped him. That brought a smile to his face that seemed to brighten both of their moods. "Come on. I want you to show me this cardboard smoker contraption you two were boasting about. I think you're just trying to pull one over on me. Don't let the blonde hair fool ya mister, I got you figured out," she pointed with a mock evil eye. That gave him a Chuckle and a nod.

"You caught me. It's all an elaborate ruse to get you to reveal your secret biscuit recipe," Chuck did his best Snidely Whiplash impression. Sarah burst into laughter and started to run from him toward Mrs. Fitzgerald's house.

"I'll never tell!" she exclaimed as she easily dodged his attempts to catch her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"OK. OK. I give up….. You...you win," Chuck managed to get out between his labored breathing, collapsing to the front porch. Sarah just stood over him, a smirk on her face, her hands on her hips.

"You really are a computer geek. You need to get more exercise," Sarah chided playfully.

"Nerd," Chuck coughed out.

"Um, excuse me? What did you call me?" Sarah's mouth agape. Chuck then started jabbing his finger in his chest.

"Me….Me, nerd. We...we prefer nerd…thank you … very much," The absurdity of his insistance on correcting her when he could hardly catch his breath just made her giggle.

"Fine. Nerd it is then," she conceded with a smile as she sat on the porch swing and began to swing in the afternoon breeze. Chuck eventually regained his breath and pulled himself up to sit on the swing near her, but leaving some space between them.

"Thank you, Sarah. That was… that was really great. The uh ...the best day I've had in a very long time, actually. So, thanks," Chuck offering her a bright smile.

"My pleasure...and in the spirit of full disclosure, my days off usually entail cleaning or laundry or something. So this was infinitely more enjoyable. So.. thank 'you'," she replied, giving a mock bow.

"Anytime. Glad I can serve as a distraction. As much as I have enjoyed this distraction, alas I have some work to do, unfortunately." Chuck stood and turned to her. Thank you for a lovely afternoon. I'll uh...see you tomorrow at the diner, if the offer still stands?" Chuck asked, hope apparent in his expression.

Sarah smiled and nodded, "You're welcome any time as long as you stick to the 20% or less on the tips. Got it?" She pointed at him with a playful tone. Chuck gave a small chuckle and nodded is acceptance as he turned around and started toward his garage apartment.

"As you wish," Chuck replied as he waved without turning around. "As you wish."

* * *

A/N2: OK. We made it through that one. No lie, there were some Kleenex harmed in the writing of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. If so, please drop me a PM, review or some smoke signals or something.

Recurring PSA: If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.

PSA#2: For you guest readers, I highly recommend that you register on this site. It will allow you to get email notifications on updates for your favorite stories and authors. It will also allow us to respond to your reviews and have discussions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for sticking around and for all the really positive reviews. I try to write the stories that I'd like to read, so it means a lot that you like to read them too.

Disclaimer: Please keep your hands and feet inside the fic at all times. You may wish to have a facial tissue dispenser within close proximity for the duration of this fic. Not responsible for innocence lost or stolen. Do not operate this fic in a public place. Oh and I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Judy...Judy. Judy! Stop. We'll be fine. You need to take care of yourself. OK? The doctor said you need to stay off that knee, so that's what you're gonna do. Make Tom pull his weight around there and take care of you for a change," Sarah snickered. "I'll just take Molly with me. She can get on the bus at the stop down the street from the diner and they can drop her off there. I got it under control. Please! Take care of yourself. OK? If not for yourself, do it for us…..Alright, good. Let me know if we can help at all. Ok…..OK. Let me know how you're feeling next week and what the doctor says then. Ok….OK...Alright. Talk to you later. B-Bye." Sarah sighed after she ended the call, staring at the ceiling. With all the problems with the diner this was the last thing she needed. She had no choice but to take Molly to work with her. At least today she would be gone at school part of the day. Unfortunately it was Friday and that meant the next couple of days would be all Molly, all the time. Sarah packed together some coloring books and some of Molly's favorite books for reading into a backpack with a few snacks to prepare for tomorrow. She took a long hot shower to wash away the stress of the day, then she fell into bed after setting her alarm.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Work at the diner had been more of the same. Jimmy, the only cook she had left was swamped with orders so she helped with making sandwiches, refilling coffee and passing the playful banter all around. The old timers really enjoyed it because Sarah could dish it out as well or better than she got from them. The bell on the front door rang and a small blonde tornado burst into the diner and ran to Sarah, waving a picture made on construction paper.

'Sarah. Sarah. Look what I made! See it's got horses and goats and this one has wings and there's you and that's Judy!" Molly exclaimed with excitement as she rushed to show Sarah her picture from school.

"Wow. That's really awesome, Peanut. You did a great job!" Sarah replied with equal enthusiasm. "Here. How about I go put it on the bulletin board over there so everyone can see it?" Molly just jumped up and down nodding her head. Sarah proudly displayed the artwork on the community bulletin board. " There. Now, have a seat over here and let's get you out a snack and maybe your coloring stuff. I'll get you some milk from the kitchen." Sarah instructed.

"Okie Dokie," Molly replied as she hopped into a booth and started digging through the bag for a snack. She then pulled out two coloring books and a Tupperware container of crayons as she got settled in.

"Good. You got everything you need?" Sarah asked as she set the kids cup with a bendy straw down on the table. The girl just vigorously nodded her head as she grabbed the cup and took a sip. Sarah let out a small chuckle and smoothed the girls hair back. "Ok. Color quietly and I'll check in on you in a little bit. I have a lot of customers to help, so stay in your seat." Sarah gave her a quick wave and went back to her work.

Nearly forty-five minutes had elapsed since Sarah left Molly to her own devices and Molly had been sitting and staring at the man in the corner booth for the last ten minutes of that. He looked very lonely and kind of sad. He had been typing on his laptop for a while but then he just stared down at the counter. She could tell that every time Sarah walked by he would watch her and he didn't seem so sad for a little bit. Molly put the lid on her crayons and scooped them up along with her coloring books and slid out of her booth. She looked to see if Sarah was watching then snuck over to the man's booth and slid in quietly. She slid one of her coloring books across the table into his field of view. The man looked up with a start, switching his gaze between the young girl and the coloring book.

"When I'm feeling sad, I like to color. Especially with the bright, pretty colors. Would you like to color with me?" The cute, little blonde with the giant blue eyes gave him a look that could melt the coldest heart.

Clearing his throat, "Um..you're probably not supposed to be talking to strangers, Miss," he replied in a hushed tone, bending down slightly to get closer.

"I'm sorry. You're right," the girl nodded apologetically. "I forgot to use my manners." She thrust her hand out toward him, "Hi. I'm Molly," she declared as a smile grew across her face. He couldn't help but share the smile. After only a moment's thought he extended his hand, gently shaking hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Molly. People call me Chuck," he replied with a grin. The little girl's brow furrowed slightly.

"Can't you get them to stop? It's not nice to call people names," she added indignantly. Chuck's hand shot to his mouth to cover the laughter that threatened to burst out at the youngsters sincere grievance. After collecting himself he removed his hand and thoughtfully replied.

"Thank you Miss Molly for being so thoughtful. My real name is Charles but 'Chuck' is a nickname that people use for the name Charles. It may sound a little weird but I like the name Chuck. But you can call me whatever you like," he smiled as he closed his laptop and slid it away.

"OK. If you like 'Chuck' then that's what I'll call you. Mr. Chuck, would you like to color with me?" she asked, sliding the second coloring book closer to him. The simple, sincere offering nearly brought a tear to his eye. She was being so polite, kind and sweet, throwing those piercing blue eyes into the mix was just brutal. Those were the same blue eyes that a certain diner owner possessed, that cut straight through him.

"Miss Molly, it would be my honor to share your coloring books with you," he bowed his head to her and offered her a broad smile. That seemed to bring a big smile to her face and she slid the tub of crayons to the center of the table.

"Great! We can share the crayons. Just don't chew on the crayons or anything. I like to keep them nice," she proclaimed.

"OK. I'll try to control myself," Chuck replied, trying to be serious but not succeeding very well. He opened to one of the first uncolored pictures and began to dig for the right crayon before beginning his creation. The two sat in silence and colored together for a few minutes before Molly began to speak.

"Mr. Chuck, do you have a job? Where do you live? Do you live with your Mom and Dad or do you live by yourself? Do you have any pets?" The questions just seemed to keep coming as the girl just continued to color, not even looking up at him.

"Wow. Um… well lets see," he began counting off on his fingers. "I do have a job. I write computer software. I live in an apartment here in town and No, I don't live with my parents. I haven't seen them in a very, very long time. So I live by myself and No, I don't have any pets."

"Why?" she replied. Chuck was a bit perplexed as there were a number of points that the 'why' could be in reference to.

"Uh..Why what?" Chuck asked in response.

"Why haven't you seen your Mom and Dad for a very, very long time?" she stopped her coloring to look at him as she asked.

"Well...when I was just a little older than you, my parents had to go away. I haven't seen them since then," Chuck offered, trying to sound as upbeat as he could.

"Oh. My parents went away too. They got sick and had to go away," she added, rather matter of factly. Chuck's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked from the young blonde to the older blonde across the diner talking with a customer from behind the counter. The resemblance was so striking that he was nearly certain that he had been sitting with the daughter of Sarah Walker. They had not talked much beyond their walk on Wednesday, so he had assumed that she did not want to reveal that much of her personal life to him; protecting her daughter from random men that may wander into her life.

"Then...um...who DO you live with?" he asked with deep curiosity. Molly's face lit up as she turned to point toward the counter.

"My sister. Sarah. She's right over there," she said with such pride on her face. "She works here. She makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches," she licked her lips, making a comical slurping sound.

"Sister?" Chuck asked, more to himself. The implications of that realization seemed to lighten his spirits quite a bit. He had been sitting here brooding to himself, so certain that Sarah had a relationship, past or present, that had resulted in the beautiful little girl sitting with him. The great difference in age between them must make it a common mistake, he surmised. That didn't mean that she still wasn't in a relationship, but at least there were no children involved. Relationship? What difference did that really make? As if he would ever be in contention for such a thing again, and with the likes of Sarah Walker no less. Chuck had watched for weeks now, all manner of men come and go through this diner, pouring on whatever charms they thought would turn Sarah's head. Many very handsome men, by anyone's measure, had stepped up to the plate and were offered nothing more than a 'nice day'. He certainly had nothing to offer that could even come close to competing with them.

"Heeelllloooooo," came a small, sing-songy voice pulling him from his musings. He caught the waving of Molly's hands in front of his gaze as he shook himself back to reality. "You were just looking over at the floor for a while and never answered my question," she continued.

"I'm...I'm sorry. What..uh...what was your question?" Chuck asked, trying to regain his focus.

Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face she held up her picture, "Do you think that Sarah will like it?" she asked with eager anticipation. Chuck had to admit that for a young girl around seven or eight years old, the picture was very well done. She had colored mostly inside the lines and had good color choices. The picture was of Cinderella sitting in bed, singing to some birds. He had to admit that with the coloring she had done, there was a very striking resemblance to Sarah. He took in the picture for a moment and it brought a wide smile to his face.

"Miss Molly, I think she will absolutely love it. I mean it's a picture of her favorite sister right?" Chuck asked in a playful tone.

Molly looked at the picture quizzically, 'No, silly. That's not meeeee. It's Sarah!" she explained with an exasperated sigh shaking her head, clearly amused.

"Ooooohhh. I see now. Yeah. I guess it could be Sarah. But I thought the woman in the picture was so beautiful that naturally I thought of you," Chuck explained with mock seriousness in his voice as he continued to color his own picture. The little girl giggled at Chuck's playful teasing and the funny faces he made, like sticking his tongue out as if really concentrating on coloring his pictures.

"Molly!" came a stern voice from behind Chuck. "What are you doing bothering him? I thought you were supposed to be over in your own seat?" Sarah chastised the young girl as she approached and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Chuck was coloring a picture right along with her. Sarah could only stand and stare for a moment at the scene, her throat getting a little tight, forcing her to swallow hard. Chuck just turned and looked at Sarah and smiled his big smile at her.

"Miss Molly here was kind enough to share her coloring books with me," Chuck made a show of presenting their handwork, much like a model on a game show.

"Yeah! And I made this for you," she brandished the picture for her older sister. "Mr. Chuck says it's a picture of me 'cause the woman's so beautiful. He's so silly," she giggled.

Sarah gave him a weird look that he couldn't quite decipher but his smile slowly flattened waiting for the response that was clearly coming. "I would have to agree with 'Mr. Chuck'. The blonde hair and blue eyes, plus she is very beautiful. I think she looks just like you," Sarah argued as she finally looked away from Chuck and toward her little sister with a scrunched-face scowl mimicking the one that Molly was giving her. Molly then tried to hit her with the floppy colored page, all the while giggling.

"No! It's you! See! She's a beautiful woman just like you," Molly argued but all in good fun. Sarah had to smile and chuckle at the little girl's frustration as she leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you Peanut. You're very pretty too though," she confessed as she brushed the hair away from Molly's face. "But I don't want you to bother Mr. Chuck, OK?" Molly nodded her head in understanding with a slight frown.

"Oh, No. Miss Molly here has been a wonderful hostess. She's been keeping me company, sharing her crayons,...asking lots of questions," Chuck's eyes grew comically wide for a moment at the last part. That elicited a chuckle from Sarah then grew serious after a moment's thought.

"I know she can be a bit of a chatterbox, so if she's too much, I'll come get her-" Sarah's comments were cut short by a crash of pans coming from the kitchen, followed by some indecipherable grumbling. Sarah winced and closed her eyes, seeming to take a calming breath. "I'm sorry. Will you excuse me?" she calmly addressed Chuck. She then pointed a finger at Molly with a raised eyebrow, "You behave, Peanut. And make sure he stays out of trouble," she added with a smirk. Molly giggled and nodded enthusiastically. Sarah quickly made her way to the kitchen to assess the damage.

Chuck and Molly continued their coloring. It was odd that he did not feel self-conscious sitting there coloring with her. It actually felt ...calming, liberating even. It was like everything else just melted away and his singular focus was on the task at hand. Nearly finished with his coloring page, his attention was drawn to what sounded like a rather heated discussion. He perked up and looked toward the kitchen where through the food window he could see Sarah and her only remaining cook, Jimmy, having an animated discussion. The look on his face showed frustration and perhaps a bit of remorse. Sarah, however, looked panicked, pleading with the rather husky older man. The actual words could not be heard clearly, but he could make out some of what was being said by reading their lips. Jimmy was clearly 'sorry' as Chuck could make that word out several times, but little else. Sarah's words were harder to make out, though he thought he could make out a 'please' as she motioned toward the cooking area and then out toward the seating area of the diner. The 'heat' of the argument seemed to die down, but they continued to talk and could see Sarah's shoulders slump. Jimmy's face was full of sorrow as he put a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment, to which Sarah just nodded, patting his hand. Chuck didn't know exactly what was going on but he had a sinking suspicion and his heart sank at the thought. Jimmy took off his apron and laid it down and left out what Chuck assumed was the back door. Sarah leaned her hands on the counter, facing away from the dining area, her head hung down. Chuck's heart was breaking for her, realizing that with the deadline looming, losing your only cook was a death sentence for a diner. Chuck's phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Yes. This is... Ah, yes!" Chuck's mood was immediately lifted and a smile returned. "Wonderful! Yes. Perfect. Um..I can..I can be there in ten minutes? OK great. I'll see you then.

"Awww. You have to go?" Molly asked, sadness slowly growing across her face.

"I'm really sorry Miss Molly. I have to go for just a little bit for a meeting. I'll be back after a while though, OK?" Chuck asked with all the kindness and sincerity he could muster. Molly just nodded her understanding and some of the sadness fell away. "Will you hold on to my picture for me? I don't want it to get messed or anything. I'll finish it when I get back. Can I trust you to keep it safe for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow trying to sound serious.

Molly's eyes grew wide and she vigorously nodded her head, "I'll take good care of it and make sure nothing happens to it," she declared with a sense of pride as she sat up a little straighter.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you. I'll see you after a little bit," he waved as he grabbed his laptop and messenger bag and made his way toward the door. A stack of printed pages sitting on top of the newspaper machine caught his eye before he left. Upon closer inspection, they were applications for employment. They looked like a rather generic form, the type that could be found online to help small business owners. He turned his attention back toward the kitchen to find Sarah still standing in the same spot, resting against the counter with her head and shoulders slumped. His eyes darted from side to side as he was contemplating and then grabbed one of the applications before exiting the diner.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah stood in the kitchen of her diner, staring at the polished stainless steel counter. The tears she shed were beginning to dry now and her sniffling diminished. She knew it was just a matter of time. Jimmy had been pushed to the breaking point, being the only cook she had, and he had finally had enough. He told her that he had gotten an offer for a much better paying factory job that had benefits and the whole nine yards. She couldn't fault him for wanting to better his situation but it still put her in a terrible bind. Jimmy had felt bad, knowing he was leaving her in a very bad situation, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He was not the greatest cook to begin with and his heart was certainly never in it, but he had been better than nothing, which is what she currently had.

She returned to the dining area after freshening herself and began checking in with the few remaining customers. She topped off their drinks and made her way to check on Molly. Sarah was a bit confused to see Molly sitting alone, so she slid into the spot that was previously occupied by Chuck.

"Hey Peanut. Where's Chuck? I thought you two were coloring," Sarah asked with just a ting of concern.

"He got a phone call and then had to leave. But he said he would be back in a while. He asked me to take care-" as she motioned to the picture Chuck had been coloring, her arm caught the bendy straw in her cup and knocked it over, spilling her drink onto part of the picture. They both scrambled quickly to right the cup and clean the small spill. When Molly saw that some of her drink had gotten onto the picture, she began to tear up.

" .No. I ruined it! He said he trusted me to take care of it and I ruined it. He's going to be so mad at me," the little girl began to cry as she frantically dabbed at the picture with a napkin to try to soak up the liquid.

"Shhhh. Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm sure he won't be mad, OK? It was an accident. I'm sure he'll understand," Sarah moved to the other side of the booth to comfort her distraught sister. Molly just shook her head.

"No. Mommy said to always keep your promises. I promised I would keep his picture safe and I didn't," the young girl began to cry again at the admission and Sarah found herself fighting back tears herself.

"Oh, Peanut. Hey. Shhhh," she held the girl, speaking softly into her hair. "You didn't break your promise, sweetie. You didn't do it on purpose. You did your best and that's all you can do. Now, let's take a look at the picture and see if it can be saved, huh? It may not be that bad," Sarah suggested as she carefully collected the page, turning it over to see the colored side. Sarah's eyes grew wide as saucers when she looked over the picture. The damage was minimal and with a trip under the air dryer in the bathroom it would likely be good as new. What struck her was the subject of the picture. It was also a picture from the Cinderella coloring book. The scene was Cinderella and Prince Charming sitting on the terrace with the clock tower behind them reaching midnight. The two were engaged in a kiss, or nearly so. The fact that he had chosen this picture to color she found interesting. Cinderella was colored with blonde hair, naturally, and Prince Charming with dark hair. The most shocking part was the personal touches that had been added to the scene. Prince Charming's hair had been colored over to appear a little more full and curly than it would otherwise. The most telling of the changes was the use of a white crayon to turn the Prince's shoes into, what she could only conclude were Chuck Taylors, not unlike the pair that Chuck wore everyday.

She immediately had a number of feelings rushing through her at once. First she was a bit embarrassed, feeling like she was intruding into something private, like reading someone's personal journal. She also felt flattered at the thought that he might see her as the Cinderella in this picture and then again a little foolish at being so presumptuous for her to assume that to be the case. They barely knew one another, though they had gotten along very well the other day at Mrs. Fitzgerald's. He had said some very endearing things that day that still stuck with her but she was not sure what to make of all of it. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and began to stand.

"Just sit tight here. I'll go dry it off in the bathroom. I'll be right back," Sarah addressed her sister who was beginning to pull herself out of her tearful state. Sarah went to the restroom and using the hand dryer, was able to get the page dried reasonably well after just a few minutes. Convinced that it should pass muster, she headed back to the table. She sat down beside her sister who was looking at her approaching with a hopeful look on her face. She presented the picture to Molly, showing her that the wet portion was now dried. "See? All better." The young girl visibly relaxed and the smile returned to her face as she crashed into Sarah with a strong hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Molly exclaimed, eventually pulling away.

"Hey guys! Oh, No. What's the matter? You guys OK?" Chuck stood at the end of the booth staring down at the two sisters, his brow furrowed with a look of concern on his face. He slowly slid into his previous seat to join them. Sarah just gave him a tight smile and Molly tried to speak with the occasional aftershock-like gasps evidence of her having been crying.

"M-Mr. Chuck. Don't be m-mad. I'm...I'm sorry. I...I accidently sp-spilled my drink and…and it got your picture all wet and you trusted me to-to take c-care of it for you and-and ..and," huge tears began rolling down her cheeks again as the hyperventilating gasps began again. Sarah looked to Chuck and could plainly see the heartbreak written across his face and the tears forming in his eyes at seeing the small girl so distraught. He quickly reached across the table clutching her hand in both of his.

"Oh, sweetheart. I could never be mad at you. Please. Please don't cry. You did such an amazing job at watching out for my picture. I'm more certain than ever that I picked the best person for the job." Chuck craned his head down to try to meet the girl's down-turned gaze. At hearing his words, she looked up to him, confusion written all over her face.

"But..but I didn't do a good job. I..I got it wet," she contested.

"Well that may be, but I'm sure it was an accident. I trusted that picture to 'you' because I knew that you would do your very best to take care of it. That you would be the one person that would care enough to want to take extra special care of it for me. If you weren't that kind of person, you wouldn't be so upset would you?" The girl seemed to ponder his question for a moment as the tears stopped and her breathing began to return to normal. Sarah could only stare at Chuck, requiring all her focus to not break down and sob at what was unfolding before her.

"Sometimes people trust us with very important things. And sometimes stuff happens that we can't stop. All you can do is try your very best to be honest and truthful. I think you'll find that people will understand. You were honest and truthful with me and told me what happened. I am very thankful for that. In fact... I am so impressed with the job you did, I'd like to trust you with something else very special to me," Chuck confessed as he reached behind his neck and unclasped a chain, pulling the necklace out of the front of his t-shirt. He held it out to Molly, laying it across both of his hands with the pendant resting in his right hand. The chain was a plain silver and the pendant was a silver replica of Han Solo frozen in carbonite. Molly and Sarah both gazed in wonder as Chuck continued.

" A very good friend of mine gave this to me many years ago before he had to move away. I've worn it everyday since then. He trusted me with this and asked me to keep it until he came back for it. Unfortunately…" Chuck paused for a moment, his jaw moving back and forth before swallowing heavily. "Unfortunately … he won't be able to come back for it. But as he trusted it to me for safekeeping, I am now trusting it you. I knew that I'd find the right person one day and now I found them. So, Miss Molly, can I trust this to you? To watch over it and keep it safe?" Chuck looked to her expectantly.

"Wow, Mr. Chuck. Really? But ...but what if I lose it or break it?"she asked with apprehension in her voice. Chuck just smiled at her and lowered the chain over her head.

"I trust you completely, Molly. You just need to trust in yourself." Molly held the pendent in her hands, staring in awe.

"Wow. Thank you, Mr. Chuck. Thank you," she exclaimed in a breathless whisper.

"Um… Chuck? Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Sarah interrupted and she abruptly stood up and walked with purpose down the short hall toward her small office. Chuck excused himself to Molly, who paid him no mind, and followed behind Sarah. He walked into her small office, pushing the door mostly closed, finding Sarah standing with her back to him. He felt like he had gotten called to the Principal's office and was in trouble. In hopes to smooth things over he began to apologize.

"Sarah, if I overstep-" Chuck began but was cut off by Sarah raising a hand to indicate he should stop, still not looking at him. After a moment she turned around to face him and he could see the redness in her eyes and the tear streaks down her face. She took a step toward him and crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"Chuck… that was...that was the kindest thing I have ever seen in my life. You...you just met that little girl today and...you made her feel like the most special little girl in the world. W-Why? Why Chuck?" she demanded, practically pleading. He took a moment to think, taken aback by the unexpected comment.

"Well, because everyone deserves to feel special. To feel important. To know that there are people that believe in them. I did it because she 'is' a very special little girl and I wanted her to know that. Doesn't ...doesn't every little girl deserve to believe they're special?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. Sarah just covered her mouth and looked to the floor. Eventually she lifted her gaze and nodded.

"Look, uh...it's getting late in the day and I have an early job interview tomorrow. So I'm gonna head home. You two have a great night OK?" Chuck asked trying to catch her gaze. Sarah nodded and cleared her throat.

"Right. Right. Well, good luck on your interview. We'll see ya later," she smiled at him finally meeting his gaze.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm gonna need it. I hear the owner is kind of a hardass." Chuck smirked as he waved goodbye.

* * *

A/N2: Those seasonal allergies...that's gotta be it. (sniff) I'm not ashamed to admit that there were some points were I had to take a break to pull myself together while writing this chapter. Let me know what you think. I like the reviews, so keep them comin'. I like to understand what you like and don't, what makes sense and not.

Recurring PSA: If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope those 'allergies' have gotten better. I can't guarantee that allergy season is over yet either. So let's see how Chuck's interview went and how our favorite waitress/diner owner is fairing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 4

"Molly, I know it's Saturday and it's early but I need to go to work and you have to come with me. Judy is home with her bad knee, so you will need to come to the diner with me," Sarah pleaded.

"Mmmnnggg," groaned the little girl as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, a pout on her face. One eye cracked open and looked at Sarah with a very disapproving expression. Sarah had to stifle a chuckle at how cute she looked.

"Come on. I already got your clothes laid out. Just get dressed, brush your hair and teeth then we can go. I'll fix you breakfast at the diner," Sarah called over her shoulder as she left to finish getting herself ready.

Sarah stood at her bathroom vanity and stopped for a moment to look at the woman staring back at her. She barely recognized the ghost of herself staring back at her. Dark circles around her slightly, red puffy eyes. The long days and sleepless nights were taking a toll on her physically and emotionally. The person on the inside felt far more broken than the woman that others saw. All she did was work from dawn to dusk, 6 days a week and then nearly as much on her one 'day off'. What little time she was not at the diner she was trying to spend as much time with her little sister as she could. Sarah was all that she had now, they were all that each other had. There was no time for anyone or anything else. Sarah leaned on the vanity with both hands, staring down into the sink.

With all of the conflicting thoughts and emotions swirling in her head, she could really use someone to talk to. She hadn't had a relationship, someone to share her thoughts, hopes, problems with in over two years. Not since she dropped everything in Boston to come home to be with her mom at the end. The reality was that even before she left, she still didn't have those things, not really. While she thought that her relationship with Bryce had promise, she quickly became painfully aware that he was not one for things like 'commitment' and 'monogamy' apparently. To find this out while sitting vigil beside her dying mother had been a devastating blow. Beyond the grief for her mother, she was initially hurt and angry. But the more she thought about it she came to realize that she really didn't see herself settling down with him. In fact, she likened her time with Bryce as little more than staring into the refrigerator and picking something out of boredom, more so than hunger. Bryce was not a supportive, nurturing or caring person. He was arrogant, conceited and self-centered, so if it didn't directly involve him, he wasn't interested. She initially confused his personality traits as simply being confident, a real go-getter. Hindsight is definitely 20/20.

Pulling herself from her thoughts she put on a small bit of makeup, just enough to try to mask the weariness. She then packed Molly's bag with more books, activities and snacks. She paused for a moment when she saw the picture Chuck had colored. She pulled it from the bag and admired it. There was something about the picture that warmed her, made the weariness seem not so oppressive. She felt 'lighter' somehow. She smiled and shook her head at herself but then put the picture on the fridge with a magnet. She didn't have time to think about that now. Collecting Molly and their things, she made her way to the diner. The blue, rose and amber colors on the horizon as the day began seemed so peaceful. If only it could be, with the never ending barrage of questions from the back seat.

"Is Mr. Chuck going to be here again today?" Molly asked with hope in her voice.

Sarah smiled at the little girl's excitement and had to admit she was wondering the same thing. "I dunno Peanut. He said he had a job interview today, so I don't know if he'll make it or not," Sarah replied, the small frown on her face matched that of her sister in the back seat. They found a parking spot and the two sisters walked hand in hand toward the diner. As they turned the corner of the building they saw someone sitting on the bench outside the front door of the diner. This side of the diner was still bathed in shadow, so the figure was difficult to identify. As they slowly approached the front door, the figure stood to a menacing height. Molly's grip on her hand grew tighter as she clung to Sarah's side. Sarah instinctively pulled Molly close, putting herself between the shadowy figure and her little sister. As they closed the distance they heard the man finally speak.

"Morning ladies," the kind, cheerful voice cut through the early morning air. They both recognized the voice as he came into view.

"Mr. Chuck!" Molly belted out. "What are you doing here?" His broad smile could now be easy seen as he stood before them at the front door to the diner. Sarah was certainly surprised to see Chuck here this early, since the diner would not open for at least another forty minutes.

"Uh..yeah, Mr. Chuck," Sarah parroted. "What 'are' you doing here?" she asked quite perplexed. Chuck cleared his throat and moved toward Sarah, handing her a slip of paper before stepping back and clasping his hands behind his back. Sarah looked at him in confusion and then looked down to the paper she was handed. Glancing across the page she could clearly see that It was one of her applications. Her brow furrowed as her confusion grew. She shook her head and looked up at Chuck. "I...I don't understand," she confessed.

"You'll see that my references are all in order," he said as he pointed to the aforementioned location on the application. She was taken aback and still thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" She looked back at him, clearly at a loss. He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath.

"As I understand it, you're looking for a cook," he stated as he pointed to the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. "I'm not a classically trained chef, obviously, but I believe that I can make the items on your menu," he added. He just stood there looking at her expectantly.

"You...you want a job? A job...here? But...but you have a job interview today. You said…" she trailed off, pointing toward the booth he had sat at yesterday.

"Um..yes ma'am. It started about three minutes ago…. I hope…" Chuck gave a sheepish shrug. "So far it doesn't seem to be going so well," he swallowed thickly, trying to put on a smile. Sarah shook herself from he dazed state and moved to unlock the door, ushering Chuck and Molly inside.

"Here Molly, go find a booth and get your stuff setup. If you're still sleepy, just use the bag as a pillow and take a nap for a bit," Sarah motioned to a table. Molly nodded and climbed into Chuck's booth and laid down, ignoring the direction Sarah had pointed. Sarah just watched her for a moment, a smile growing across her face. She turned back to Chuck, trying her best to hide the smile. "Why Chuck? Don't you already have a job? One that probably pays way more than what I could ever hope to pay you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well...first, I'm sort of between projects right now, so I need something to do in my downtime. Second, and most importantly, my friend- No… my...my 'family' needs help." He stood tall looking down at her, preparing to stand his ground. She raised her gaze to meet his, utterly speechless. She searched his deep, chocolate eyes as if trying to peer inside to see how this incredible creation worked. What magic must be at play to make someone so kind and caring. How could he be real? Feeling a bit lost, she broke her gaze and looked around the diner, searching...searching for an answer.

"I….I...I can't pay you much right now, but-" she started but Chuck broke in.

"Hey. Don't worry about paying me. OK? How about…. how about you let me work for food? You let me eat here and we call it even," Chuck suggested. She began to shake her head, not happy with his offer. "Sarah, Please?" he pleaded, his expression looking almost desperate. She couldn't say no to that face, no matter how much she didn't like this arrangement. She felt like she was taking advantage of the kindness of others. Remembering the little speech he gave on their walk, she found some comfort in knowing that he was doing this because...because he cared. She still wasn't entirely certain that she was deserving or that he knew what he was getting into, but she suddenly didn't feel so lost and alone. She closed her eyes and nodded her head in acceptance. She heard a clap and opened her eyes to see Chuck rubbing his hands together with a celebratory "Yes". "OK...OK. I, uh...I'll get started in the kitchen," he pointed, the toothy grin on his face, like a kid at Christmas. He turned and started toward the kitchen, only to stop after a few steps and turn back around.

"Sarah?" he called, pulling her attention back to his eyes. "Thank you. I'm not gonna let you down. I promise," he declared, a serious look on his face. He then turned back to his task without giving a chance to respond.

"Oh, Chuck. I just hope I don't let you down," she whispered to herself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah was talking with her first customers, pouring coffee and chatting about the goings on around town. She was about to ask them for their order when she heard the bell ring from the kitchen window followed by "Order up!". She and the couple at the table were both confused as no order had been taken yet. She raised a finger to them "Will you excuse me for just a moment?" as she backed away and headed behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"Chuck? W-What are you doing? There aren't any orders yet," Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh...right. Right. I know, but they order the same thing every day," he pointed to the two plates in the window. "Woody gets the short stack with bacon, extra crispy, and Mary gets two eggs, sunny-side up, whole wheat toast and sausage links." Sarah just stood dumbfounded.

"Right but...h-how do you know that, Chuck?" she asked a bit exasperated.

He looked a little apprehensive, " Well, I've been watching and listening from that booth for weeks. Watching everyone. Like..like a TV show, I guess. You learn all about the characters on the 'show'. You learn their family lives, the foods they like, who's going to what college and...who's sleeping with whom…" his ears began to turn a little red. She just stared at him, completely confounded, finally just shaking her head as a smile spread across her face.

"Chuck, you never cease to amaze me. Tell ya what. From now on, wait until I give you the order slip. Even if you are right, you have to set customer expectations. Otherwise they'll begin to think they should get that kind of 'omniscient' service all the time," she smirked. He chuckled and nodded his understanding. "And good work by the way. It looks great. What mix did you use for the pancakes? Those look way fluffier than usual," she admitted.

"Mix? For pancakes? Uh.. I don't think so. Not in my kitchen," he said adamantly. His eyes went wide, realizing what he just said. He held his hands up, as if begging her not to shoot him. Sarah just burst into laughter at the petrified look on his face.

"Chuck. It's OK. I'll let you refer to it as 'your kitchen' while you're cooking in it, as long as you understand where the ownership really lies," she stated with a wry smile.

"Uh, yes ma'am," he replied with a wry smile of his own. Chuck returned to his duties.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sarah?" Woody waved her over after she had finished taking an order from another table.

"Sarah, do you have a new cook in the kitchen?" he asked, somewhat accusatory.

"Uh..yes as a matter of fact. Is...uh..is there something wrong with your meal?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"I'd like to talk to him about these pancakes," pointing at the partial stack still remaining.

"I'm sorry if there's a problem with them. I assure you.." Sarah began to try smoothing over whatever set him off about the pancakes. She was beginning to regret this already if she was going to have to defend him to every customer today.

"I'd just like to have a word with them," the older man interrupted very insistently.

"Al-alright. I'll go get him for you," she said with a smile. She turned and headed toward the kitchen. Woody could be a real piece of work sometimes and was one of the biggest talkers around town. She really didn't need this today. She took a breath and opened the door to the kitchen. "Chuck! Can you come here for a moment please?" she barked.

"Yeah, Sarah. What is it?" his smile fading at seeing the flat look on her face.

"Follow me please. A customer wants to speak to you. If they get nasty, just don't say anything and I'll deal with it OK?" Sarah just gave him a raised eyebrow. Chuck swallowed hard and nodded.

"OK. I'm sorry Sarah. I don't know what could have gone wrong," Chuck looked forlorn.

"It's alright Chuck. Whatever it is we'll fix it. OK?" she lead him to the table.

"Woody, this is my new cook, Chuck. Chuck, this is Woody and Mary Adkins," she introduced.

"Sir. Ma'am," Chuck nodded to both with a courteous smile.

"Chuck….I have been coming to this diner for near on twenty years. Of those twenty years, I have ordered pancakes almost every time. Son, I like my pancakes. I have come to expect my pancakes a certain way, both here and at home. Young man… these have got to be...THE best damn pancakes I have ever had," the older man declared. Sarah and Chuck were both standing in bewilderment as the man continued. "You realize that I am jeopardizin' nearly forty years of marriage with this admission," the man chuckled. "Would you be willing to pass along to my wife, here, whatever your secret is?" Woody pleaded. Chuck took a moment to collect himself.

"I-I am beyond flattered, Sir. However... if I were to part with that secret, then you'd have no cause to come visit us every morning. Now, we can't have that now, can we?" Chuck smirked at the older man. Woody's face became very serious, his jaw working back and forth. Finally he set his jaw and his stoic face started to turn up as a smile began to grow. Nodding his head, he pointed at Chuck and turned to look at Sarah.

"I like this one. He's got spunk. Well done, Sarah. Well done. We'll have to come back and see what he's got in store for lunch and dinner, " the older make smirked.

"I'll hold ya to it, Woody," Sarah pointed at him with mock seriousness. She waved to them as she drug Chuck back the kitchen. Once inside, she spun him around. Chuck looked like a deer in headlights, fearful that he may face the full wrath of Sarah Walker.

"Chuck… I'm sorry," she said with an apologetic look. Chuck was surprised and confused as to what she could possibly have to be sorry for. "I automatically assumed the worst. I assumed that you had messed something up and I was wrong. Very wrong. I should have had more faith in you and I'm sorry."

"Sarah. Hey, No. Look...you don't really know me that well and it's my first day in 'your' kitchen. You have every right to be skeptical until I've proven myself. That just makes good business sense. So you have nothing to apologize for. Besides, you said you had my back out there. I trust you." Chuck admitted "I need to get back to the griddle over there," he motioned with his head. Sarah nodded and handed him the order she had taken before the Woody situation.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Order up!" Chuck's voice rang out with the ding of the bell. Sarah was afraid she was going to have to have the conversation with him again about making orders before they were actually ordered. She approached the window to the kitchen.

"Chuck, everyone has their food," Sarah exclaimed, motioning to the customers eating.

"Not everyone. These are for you and Molly. You haven't had breakfast yet," Chuck stated, pointing toward the booth where Molly was now sitting up and coloring.

"Well...how do you know I didn't eat at home?" Sarah questioned, being a bit defensive. Chuck just snorted.

"Because I could hear your stomach growling from back here when you picked up that last order," Chuck interjected. "So take a few minutes and go sit with your sister and eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I made you guys something special," Chuck pointed to the two plates that were covered with cloth napkins. "No peeking until you get them to the table though," Chuck pointed at Sarah, giving her an amused evil eye.

"Fine," she relented with an exasperated sigh. "Thank you Chuck." Sarah carried the plates to the table where Molly had been sitting quietly.

"Make some room Peanut. Mr. Chuck made us some breakfast," Sarah announced as she stopped at the table.

"Really?! He made breakfast for us?" the excitement she had was contagious. Sarah just nodded with a huge grin as Molly frantically cleaned up her crayons and coloring books. Sarah sat the covered plates in front of them and slid into the booth, sitting across from Molly.

"OK. Go ahead and eat," Sarah instructed as they both took off the napkins to reveal their breakfasts. Both sisters gasped at the sight but Molly was the first to speak.

"Oh, WOW!. That's so awesome. Look Sarah! This one's a teddy bear...and this one's Mickey Mouse! They're so cute I don't wanna eat 'em. Well...almost," she admitted with a grin. Sarah just stared on in amazement. Chuck had created character pancakes for both of them. There were some parts of the pancakes that were darker than the rest, allowing some details to show up in a darker brown. They may not be perfect, artistically speaking, but they were still pretty damned impressive. And seeing the look on that little girl's face just made her heart melt. Chuck had done it again. He knew just what to do to make her little sister happy. Well….maybe not just her sister.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The lunch rush had died down and Chuck was eating his own lunch, seated at 'his' booth across from Molly. The little girl was rambling on as she colored, telling stories about some goings on at the school. Sarah was standing behind the counter watching the interaction. Chuck was giving Molly his full attention, as if what she was saying was engaging and insightful. Given she was only in the second grade, Sarah highly doubted it. Still the look of enjoyment on his face, his tender smile, stirred something within her that she couldn't quite place. There was just something so...comforting about him. Like curling up on the couch with a blanket on a cool fall morning or slipping into a hot bath, where the warmth just envelopes you completely. _Whoa! Reel it back there a little Sarah. _

She was pulled from her musings with the ding of the bell as the front door swung open. She looked to see Mr. Kellogg, her mother's...and now her, attorney. She straightened up as he approached.

"Miss Walker," he greeted. "Do you have a few moments that we could talk?" he asked, his expression very business-like.

"Uh...sure. Let's go back to the office," she pointed as she began to make her way from behind the counter. On her way past their booth, Sarah called to them. "Guys, I have to talk with Mr. Kellogg for a few minutes. Molly you sit there and listen to Mr. Chuck. Chuck, could you keep an eye out for customers?" Chuck seemed to avoid looking toward her, only glancing out of the corner of his eye, but he nodded his head in acknowledgement, as did Molly. It seemed rather off, but she dismissed it and proceeded to the office with the older man in tow.

"What is it Mr. Kellogg? It doesn't seem like good news," Sarah began.

"Well, I do have some troubling news. The bank has seen fit to finalize their foreclosure filings. It has been three months since their first notice and we've done all we can to push the date back. I have it on authority that they will file them by Wednesday at the latest. That gives us two, maybe three business days to reinstate the loan," he revealed solemnly. Sarah slumped as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She began to look around the room, covering her mouth with her hand.

"However," he added to interrupt her spiraling thoughts, "I may have some good news." Sarah immediately perked up, looking on in anticipation. "A company called the Orion Group has come forward and expressed an interest in becoming an angel investor in your business, Sarah."

"What...what does that mean? Do...do they want to by me out?" Sarah asked, both scared and confused.

"Well, in simple terms, an angel investor would give you money upfront to help you and your business and in exchange, they would typically ask for a percentage ownership in your company, thus receiving a share of your future profits," he explained. "The Orion group has made a substantial offer. They are offering to cover all outstanding debts the diner currently has. In addition, they will provide three hundred thousand dollars for any renovations, updates or upgrades to the diner or its equipment."

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed, her mouth agape. Mr. Kellogg smiled and continued.

"There's more. They are asking for only fifteen percent share in the company, and are deferring profit sharing for five years, instead asking that you re-invest that money back into the diner. " He looked at her expectantly but she still seemed lost.

"So, let me get this straight. They want to pay all the debts, give me a ton of money for updates and they are not asking for any money back for five years? My Dad used to say, if it sounds too good to be true, it probably is. So what's the catch? How are they trying to fleece me in the end?" Sarah's brow was furrowed as she questioned the man.

"That is an accurate summary of what they are offering. After that five year period, you would then owe them fifteen percent of your profit for the duration. Although, you will have the option to buy them out at any time. You would have to provide them with all of the initial startup money plus their portion of the projected profits for that five year grace period. Aside from that, they will be silent partners, having no input into the business. That is unless you decide to sell at some point, then they reserve the right to purchase it at fair market value."

"I just don't understand why? Why me? Why this place? It's just a little hole in the wall diner in a small town. It's never going to make huge profits. Why bother? It seems like such a huge risk for very little reward," Sarah paced the floor, chewing her nails.

"I don't know the exact reasons, but typically angel investors are more interested in fostering entrepreneurs and small businesses… a little more philanthropic if you will. To provide assistance but also making a little return on their investment. I really don't know why they chose you. Perhaps the owner or owners of the group stopped and ate here and liked what they saw. Maybe they're originally from the area. I don't know. What I do know, Sarah, is that this is an incredible opportunity for you. I would highly recommend you take this offer. The alternative … well frankly, the alternative is to lose the diner completely," the older man concluded.

"Well, I guess I don't really have much choice, do I? But the offer really does sound incredible. It could really be the shot in the arm we need to turn this place into what Mom dreamed it would be." Sarah sat down in her desk chair and thought for a moment. "OK. Let's do it. What do I have to do?" Sarah asked, letting out a sigh.

"I can call them back and have a representative bring over the necessary paperwork for you to sign. Hopefully the beginning of the week. The sooner the better." He turned and began to exit the office, turning back to address her one last time. "I really think this is going to be a great opportunity for you. I think Emma would be really proud. If you don't mind me saying so...we all are," he gave her an approving smile as he left the office.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last customer had finally left and Sarah locked the door behind them, turning off the light for the sign. She leaned against the door and let out a long breath. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She just wanted a long soak in a tub, but she still needed to feed Molly and herself and then get her to bed. Chuck came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel and then throwing it over his shoulder.

"You look beat," Chuck offered with a sympathetic smile. Sarah just returned the smile and pushed off of the door to get herself moving again.

"No rest for the wicked. I need to get that one home and get us some supper," she replied, pushing some chairs under their respective tables. Chuck's hand started to rub the back of his neck as a contemplative expression decorated his face.

"So...I uh...I was thinking about getting a pizza. There's always more than what I can eat. Would uh...would you mind going out with me? I mean...sharing me? Duh uh… sharing food..the food with me.. At the ...the place. The both of you. For ...for food," Chuck closed his eyes for a moment sighing, silently berating himself for sounding like such an idiot. Sarah began to laugh out loud. A hearty, full out laugh. That made Chuck's blush intensify three fold, his shoes now becoming quite interesting. It was certainly not the first time that he had been laughed at when asking a girl out. Even though in this case he meant it as largely platonic, he supposed he shouldn't have expected any different. She was so far out of his league, in so many ways. Plus she was his 'boss' now and that might seem inappropriate. Right, like THAT would be the deal breaker. He tried his best to put on a smile, to laugh along with her but his heart wasn't really in it. He just felt embarrassed and wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Yeah. You're right. That … that is pretty ridiculous. I'll uh...I'll just-" he motioned toward the door with his thumb, a tight, self-deprecating smile attempting to mask the hurt within.

"Oh, Chuck. No...No," she tried to stifle her laughter and took hold of his arm. "I'm...I'm so sorry. It's just ...just the way you kept putting your foot further and further in your mouth was just so ...so hilarious. I'm sorry," she took a moment to collect herself, still gripping his arm. "I've had some rather bad days lately and I think I just … just needed a really good laugh." As he was still staring at the ground, she craned her neck and body down to bring herself into his field of view. She gave a sad, apologetic frown."I'm sorry, Chuck. Really. Pizza sounds really good. Just the way you were stumbling over yourself was just..cute...and sweet," she added with a bright smile.

"Wow...thanks. Sweet. I feel like I'm eight," he let a wry smile escape his face as he glanced at her. She gave an exasperated huff and released his arm only to give it a playful slap.

"Yeah. Well...maybe that's why Molly likes you so much," she returned the wry smile.

"Touche," he chuckled. "Too bad you're not into younger men." The words just spilled out as part of their playful banter. He then replayed the words in his mind. His expression turned to one of shock and his eyes grew large as saucers. He was about to apologize, but Sarah just continued on.

"Eh, you never know," she retorted with a smirk as she made her way to help Molly collect her things. Chuck just stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly, his brain going through a power cycle. After he regained his senses and tried to play it off as nothing more than a joke he finished his cleanup and walked out with the two ladies, the youngest holding his hand.

Sarah walked behind Chuck and Molly, their joined hands swinging playfully as they made their way to Veto's pizzeria, a couple blocks away. The scene was so heartwarming that for just a moment she entertained the thought that this was a glimpse into her future. That she would have a beautiful, blonde haired little girl, who would skip down the sidewalk holding her father's hand. Suddenly the implications hit her and she stopped in her tracks, her body and brain grinding to a halt. Sarah had never really considered the idea of children of her own or even marriage for that matter. Until now, there was nobody she had ever met that she ever felt that way about. Nobody she had ever dated in high school or college. Certainly not Bryce. What was so different now? Why did those prospects suddenly not seem so frightening? She watched as the two ran in circles up ahead, Chuck allowing Molly to catch him and him making a grand production about how fast she was. Something stirred in her stomach, like the fluttering of butterflies, and that's when she realized what had changed. It was him. That goofy, nerdy, compassionate, caring man. She had never met anyone like him before, not even close. The way he treated Molly, she could clearly see that he would do anything for that little girl. Just when her little sister could use a father figure in her life, here came Chuck Bartowski. If only she had someone like Chuck in her life at that age, things would have been so much different for her. If only she had someone like Chuck in her life... But she did, didn't she. He was right there. Literally right in front of her face. In just a few short days of really getting to know him, he had become such an important part in their lives.

"Sarah! You coming?" The voice of her little sister yelling down the street broke her from her daydream.

Sarah just smiled and playfully retorted, "I'm comin'. I'm comin'" She picked up her pace to catch up with them and then grabbed Molly's hand, opposite Chuck's. The three practically skipped, their joined arms swinging as they headed toward the restaurant.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"In we go," Chuck grunted as he lowered the sleeping little girl into her bed. He took off her shoes and pulled her covers over her, tucking her in. The girl began to stir, a single eye barely open a crack.

"Mmnnngg. Need bedtime song..." the girl groaned out with a frown on her face.

"Sarah's downstairs and I don't know what songs you guys sing. Just close your eyes and get some sleep, OK?" Chuck spoke in hushed tones.

"Mmmnnngg. Pleeeeease," the little girl whimpered with a frown. Chuck was completely defenseless against this adorable little girl. He let out a sigh in resignation.

"Alright….what do you want me to sing?" Chuck asked.

"Mnnn. Don't care" she replied sleepily. Chuck thought for a minute of a song that he knew that might be appropriate. Then a song from his own childhood came to mind as he began. He thought for a second and then began to sing a smooth, soft tone, smoothing her hair back as he sang.

"_Stay awake don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts in the skies_

_Stay awake don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow soft and deep_

_You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream"_

As the final words dissolved into silence, the little girl was fast asleep. Chuck smiled down at her and tucked her in one last time. "Night Sweetie". He quietly made his way into the hall, silently pulling the door closed behind. He turned to head downstairs when he saw Sarah, her back leaning against the wall, wiping at her cheeks, blowing out a breath.

"Sarah? Are you OK? What's wrong?" concern evident in his voice. Sarah sniffed letting out a one note chuckle as a smile overtook her face.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Chuck. Thanks. Can uh… Can I get you a drink before you go?" She stood, trying to compose herself. Chuck could see that she was not 'fine' but the smile seemed genuine enough so he didn't want to harp on the issue.

"Um… that would be nice. If it's not too much trouble," he returned the smile and followed her down the steps.

"What can I get you?" she inquired over her should as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh. Anything is fine. Surprise me." Chuck leaned on the counter while Sarah poured them both a glass of iced tea.

"Here ya go. I have sugar if it's not sweet enough," Sarah added.

"I'm sure it's perfect." They stood there in awkward silence, sipping their tea. After what seemed like an eternity, unable to contain it anymore, Sarah spoke first.

"So, um… singing to Molly. That...That was very nice of you. You didn't have to do that," Sarah swirled the tea in her glass as she spoke, staring at the whirlpool it created,

"Oh. You heard that huh?" Color began to creep up his neck, his self-consciousness getting the better of him.

"I did. It was… it was very beautiful. My...my mom used to sing that to me when I was little. I had completely forgotten about it until I heard you. It brought back a lot of memories…" she trailed off, her eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to upset-"

"No. No they were happy memories, Chuck. Memories of a time when my world was so small and my worries even smaller. I can remember my mom looking down at me, smoothing my hair and singing me that song…. I miss her," she confessed as huge tears streaked down her cheeks and she started to sob. Chuck closed the distance without a second thought and wrapped her in a hug, just holding her without saying a word. After a few minutes, she slowly started to pull away, patting Chuck on his chest. "Thank you. Sorry about that," she brushed at the large wet spot on his shirt.

"Hey, don't give it a second thought. That's what friends are for, right?" He gave her a tight smile as he wiped a lingering tear from her cheek. The light touch on her cheek felt so intimate, so warming that she nearly flinched, closing her eyes and sucking in a small gasp. "I uh...I should get going. I have an early day tomorrow. I can't be late on my second day of work. My new boss is a real taskmaster," he smirked. "Thanks for the tea and … just, Thanks." He waved as he left out the front door into the night.

* * *

A/N2: So things seem to be looking up for Sarah and the diner situation. Sarah has a new cook to help get the diner going. Has she picked up something else along the way? We'll just have to wait for that Joe guy to get off his ass and publish Chapter 5.

Recurring PSA: If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back. All of your comments have greatly appreciated. When last we left our friends, there were some lovely little moments with Chuck and Molly including a sweet bedtime song. So let's see how things fair in the morning. Without further ado, I present Chapter 5. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunday morning, Chuck was waiting for the two sisters as he had the day before. This time however, his jovial greeting was met with a much warmer response as Molly raced to give him a big hug.

"Ooph! Now that's a hug! Boy, I could sure get used to starting my day with one of those," Chuck beamed as he crouched down and returned the hug. Sarah just watched the two, a broad grind spreading across her face. Chuck looked up from his crouched position, to catch Sarah's eye. "Morning, Sarah" Chuck offered as he began to stand.

"Morning," Sarah replied with a smile that caused her eyes to sparkle in the early morning sun. Sarah unlocked the diner and the two followed her inside. "Go grab a seat Molly and I'll get you some breakfast after a bit," Sarah instructed.

"Awwww. Do I have to? It's boring sitting there all by myself. Can Mr. Chuck come color with me?" Molly whined a bit as she scuffed her feet on the way to her booth.

"Umm, Sarah. May I speak with you in my…'office'?" Chuck motioned his head toward the kitchen. Sarah gave him a wry smile and gestured for him to lead the way. Pushing through the swinging door into the kitchen, Chuck checked through the order window to make sure that Molly was out of earshot. Chuck set his messenger bag on the counter and turned toward Sarah.

"I-I didn't want to say anything in front of her without checking with you first. Since your her...well… Parent? Guardian?" he said with a goofy smile. "Anyway...I brought my laptop and I have a kid's profile setup on my Netflix account, plus I have a number of kids games installed, which are educational too by the way. If you'd allow her, she could watch cartoons, nature shows or play games to help her pass the time. I even brought some headphones for her," he finished, patting his messenger bag. Chuck paused and raised an expectant eyebrow, almost wincing for fear of her reaction.

"That...that's very thoughtful of you Chuck. But I really don't want her to spill something on it or drop it. I … I can't afford to replace it if something happened to it," Sarah replied a bit sheepishly.

"Oh! No, you don't have to worry about that. Really. I have accidental damage coverage on it, because let's face it, I'm a klutz. Plus I can write it off as a business expense," he grinned. "I wouldn't have offered if I was worried about it. I trust her. But if you still say 'No', I certainly can't question you," Chuck added, raising his hands in surrender. Sarah pursed her lips together in thought, which turned into a shy smile.

"I think she would really like that," Sarah resigned.

Chuck beamed and then nodded, "I'll go set her up and then get right to work," he took his bag and headed out of the kitchen. "Oh!" Chuck spun around on his heel, almost losing his balance. "I almost forgot. I uh… I had an idea for some "specials" to add to the menu. I-I know I'm really overstepping my bounds here but I just...I just thought that maybe it might grab some attention. You know..something new? Could...Could I make them for you and you tell me what you think?" The look on his face was some combination of fear and anticipation.

Sarah studied him for a moment. If it had been any other man, she would have thought this might be some attempt to challenge her authority or even a passive-aggressive way of snubbing their nose at the simple menu. One look in his eyes and she could see none of that. He was sincere in his desire to help others. From their lunch date...Date? Thinking on that term now she didn't feel the need to protest quite so much. It even made her smile a little on the inside as she remembered that day. He had shown a real passion for food. It seemed that he opened up so much more when he talked about things that he was passionate about. Like Jekyl and Hyde, he was almost a different person, far removed from the quiet, reclusive man she first met. Maybe this sort of thing was the shot in the arm this place needed. Sure the regulars were content with the old stand-bys but maybe some fresh new options would bring in more young families and the like. What could it hurt?

"OK, Chuck. Show me what you have in mind and I'll think about it. Just keep in mind, we can't afford fancy, expensive ingredients. Plus they would have to be fast and relatively easy to make." She gave him a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to indicate he understood. She didn't want to show him,just yet, how excited she was to see what he came up with. Chuck's fear turned to joy as his megawatt smile spread from ear to ear, causing his nose to crinkle a little. Something about that smile was just so infectious, it just warmed her from the inside and made it impossible not to smile back at him. He nodded his understanding and turned and left the kitchen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How's it goin' Peanut?" Sarah asked as she came by the table to check on her. Molly removed her headphones and shot a huge grin at her sister.

"These games so much fun. You have to solve problems or answer questions to get to the next level or get through a door. And.. and if you get stuck, you can ask your friends for help," she excitedly pointed to two other characters that were following behind the little blonde character in the game. The graphics were pretty realistic but from watching a little bit of the game, it was clear that the content was more important. It was as much an educational tool as it was an entertaining game. She could see Molly answering questions she didn't realize her little sister would know the answers to.

"Wow, Peanut. You're pretty good at that," Sarah rubbed the little girls back. That elicited a smile and look of pride in her young sister.

"Can we get a computer so I can play these games at home?" Molly pleaded with that cute little pouty face. It made Sarah ache inside, wishing so much that she could afford to give Molly the things she wanted, the things Sarah never had growing up when it was just her and her mother.

"I dunno. I'll have to see. Computers are pretty expensive and games aren't very cheap either. Things are just a little tight right now," Sarah replied, the sadness apparent in her expression.

"Well maybe...maybe I could ask Santa? Maybe he could bring me one if I'm extra good?" the little girl looked hopeful. It was mid-October, so Christmas wasn't too far away. She wasn't sure if she would be able to save up that kind of money in time. They'd barely been making it by up to this point. Still, she couldn't bare the thought of shattering the little girls hopes like that.

"Maybe. You have been very good. You'll have to write him a letter and tell him what you want." Molly smiled with excitement at the thought and then returned her attention to the computer.

She watched as Molly loaded a different game. The splash screen as it loaded showed a stylized 'X' logo with the company name and slogan above it: 'Intersect Games - Where Learning and Fun Come Together'. She thought the logo was pretty cool and the notion of learning being fun certainly appealed to her. It obviously appealed to Molly as well since she seemed to be so engrossed in the games. Sarah jotted the name on her order pad for future reference. She ruffled her sister's hair and went back to her customers.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks for letting her use your laptop today, Chuck. I really appreciate it. I'm sure Molly did too. Huh, Peanut? What do you say?" Sarah gave her sister a questioning look.

"Thank you, Mr. Chuck. It was so much fun. I'm gonna ask Santa for a computer for Christmas so I can play those games whenever I want," she exclaimed as she released her hug from around Chuck's waist.

"Wow. A computer from Santa?" Chuck sounded impressed as he looked to Sarah. The expression on Sarah's face and subsequent attempts to avoid his gaze told a story. "Well. A computer is a pretty tall order, even for Santa. A computer is also a really big responsibility...But I'll tell you a secret," as Chuck crouched down and looked suspiciously to both sides. "I happen to be pretty close with the big man up north. I could try to put a good word in but you're gonna have to do something for me." The little girl's eyes got wide with wonder.

"What? What do I have to do?" she asked with anticipation. Chuck placed his hand beside his mouth as if to block the exaggerated whisper from being overheard by Sarah who was staring down at them.

"You've already shown me how responsible and trustworthy you are. Now you're gonna have to prove it to Santa. You're gonna have to be a big helper to your sister. Make sure your room is clean and your bed is made. Do all your school work. You'll need to make sure to clean up after yourself and put your dirty dishes in the sink. When it's time for a bath or for bed, you're gonna have to be a big girl and do what your sister tells you without complaining about it. Those are the things that Santa looks for. If you can do all those things, I'll see what I can do. I can't promise...but I'll see what I can do. Alright? Deal?" Chuck held out his hand to shake on it. The look of determination on the little girl's face and the firm shake she gave was so adorable.

"Deal!" she nodded, her smile threatening to split her face. Chuck stood to his full height and came face to face with Sarah who was giving him a look he couldn't quite decipher. The smile quickly melted from his face and he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Molly, go get your stuff together while I talk with Mr. Chuck in the kitchen," Sarah took Chuck by the elbow and escorted him to the kitchen. She kept going and she shoved him into the walk in cooler.

"Chuck! You can't tell her that Santa is gonna get her a computer. I can't...I can't afford a computer. What am I gonna say to her? What am I gonna say to that little girl when her heart is broken on Christmas morning because she didn't get the one thing she wanted? I am the ONLY family she has, and I can't have people coming in here and filling her head with lies and promises that they can't deliver on," Sarah pointed toward the door, her anger and frustration spilling out. Unable to look at her, Chuck was staring at his hands, reverting back into himself. After a moment, Chuck quietly spoke.

"I understand. That's ...that's why I said that I would put the word in to Santa. If Santa can't deliver, then I can be to blame. Not you and not Santa. I was...I was trying to give you an out so that you aren't the bad guy. So that she could keep her trust in you." Chuck swallowed thickly before continuing,"And you're right. I'm not ...not part of your family. But I keep...I keep butting my nose into your life where it clearly doesn't belong. I'm so sorry. I'll… I'll do my best to not let it happen again." Chuck was still looking down at his hands, looking properly chastised. "If … if there's nothing else, I'll get going." Chuck briefly looked up to Sarah, seeing her rather stoic face and then averted his gaze again and then left the walk-in cooler.

His words cut Sarah to her core. He understood that she likely wouldn't be able to afford the gift, so he was willing to throw himself under the proverbial bus, to risk his friendship with the little girl he clearly felt so strongly about. And he did it to preserve Sarah's relationship with her little sister. That alone was enough to take all the wind out of her sails. Then Chuck made the admission about him not being part of their family. Family. She was drawn back to his words on their walk. They had such a profound effect that she could still hear them in her mind:

"..._I have watched for weeks now and Sarah... you have a family much larger than you know. The people of this town, the people that come to your diner everyday, they go there because it's ... it's home to them… Just don't be too hasty in refusing when your …'family' offers you help..."_

Family… Again when Chuck came to her, practically begging her to let him help her by being her new cook, he had said his 'family' needed help. Chuck had spelled it out for her. Told her that this place was home and they … she was like family to him. And Sarah had just crushed all of that with a few words in anger. She quickly realized that she was yelling at him for the sins of others. He was not the one who spun webs of lies and made promises he couldn't deliver on. No, that was her father and those broken promises had been made to her. She was angry at him. She was also angry with herself. Angry and embarrassed that she couldn't give her little sister the things she wanted or even needed. She felt like she was in so far over her head that she was drowning. Now she was lashing out at the only person that was trying to save her...again. _What is wrong with me? I'm the reason I can't have nice things! Why do I have to ruin everything?_

Finally pulling herself back to reality, she realized she was cold. Very cold, in fact. How long had she been standing in this cooler? She burst out of the door, ran through the kitchen and into the dining area. Chuck was gone. Molly stood there holding her stuff with an impatient look on her face. Sarah ran out the front door, looking up and down the street and in the parking lot. Nothing. _Shit!_

Oooooooooooooooooo

When she and Molly got home, she had a million things to do. Making supper, starting laundry, Molly's bath, bedtime rituals. All the things she 'had' to do. What she really 'wanted' to do was talk to Chuck. Of course she didn't have his number and she couldn't leave Molly alone in the house. She would see him in the morning and talk things over. At least she hoped she would. Maybe he will have wised up and gotten as far away from her as he could. She wouldn't blame him. If he was there, what would she say to him. What could she say? 'Sorry I jumped your shit for being an incredible guy?' or 'I'm sorry I brutally stomped on your feelings when all you've tried to do was be helpful and supportive'. More like 'I'm a sociopath and you should run while you can.' She covered her face with a throw pillow and screamed into it.

Once she had gotten some of her frustration out, she began to aimlessly search through her phone: Facebook, Instagram, Twitter. None of them seemed to catch her interest. Then a thought came to her and she performed a search, pulling up the video she was looking for. She began to play it and then sat back and closed her eyes to listen. The soothing voice of Julie Andrews took her back to when she was a child. As she continued to listen she began recalling the smooth baritone voice of Chuck as he sang the same song to Molly. It was difficult to explain but the sound of his voice comforted her. Soon, all she could hear was his voice as it all faded to darkness.

She woke to the piercing sound of the alarm on her phone. She had apparently fallen asleep on the couch waiting for laundry. "So much for that." She drug herself off the couch and reluctantly began her day. Sarah and Molly went through the motions of their morning rituals. Sarah preparing for work and Molly for school. Sarah packed Molly's lunch and they made their way to the diner. The air was crisp which served as a much needed pickmeup, having not had time for coffee yet.

"Can we get a pumpkin and decorate for Halloween?" Molly asked as they drove, having spotted a number of houses that were decorated.

"We can get a pumpkin but I don't know about decorations. We don't have a lot of time for that and it's practically dark by the time we get home at night," Sarah replied looking at Molly through the rearview mirror. She could see the little girl slump and it pulled at her insides a little. Sighing in resignation she looked back to the mirror. "We'll see what we can find in the attic to put out. OK?"

"Yay!" She began to sing a song of her own creation as she danced in her seat, "We are decoratin' for Hallo-ween. Hallo-ween. Hallo-ween. We are decoratin' for Hallo-ween…" Sarah just smiled and shook her head as they continued on to the diner.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she began to feel more and more uneasy. A very small, selfish part of her wanted Chuck to not be there when they came around the corner. Then she wouldn't have to face him. Every other part of her was hoping and pleading that he would be there because...because she needed him to be. Not just to be her cook and not just for Molly's sake. She needed him there because she didn't know if she could do this without him. Frankly she didn't really want to find out. He was the embodiment of all the hope she had for this diner, her mother's dream. He was so supportive and encouraging and she really needed that right now. Especially right now. As they approached the corner of the building her stomach was in a knot and she hesitated. Molly continued ahead and she watched the little girl intently for any signs or signals. It all seemed so excruciatingly slow. When Molly's face lit up, Sarah finally let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and slowing made her way around the corner.

Chuck stood by the door, as he had the days before, patiently waiting, his messenger bag over his shoulder. Molly was the first to greet him, practically jumping at him. He easily caught her and pulled her into a big hug. Then, almost as if he caught himself, he gently put her down and straightened her jacket.

"Morning, Miss Molly," he greeted with a small smile. "You look very nice this morning. Off to school?" The little girl brandished her biggest smile and nodded emphatically. When Sarah approached, his smile and demeanor was not discourteous but it lacked the brightness she had come to like so much. "Morning," was all he spoke and then averted his eyes toward the door, waiting patiently for her to unlock it. She almost wished he would scream at her and tell her what an ungrateful person she was. It would hurt less than seeing him so solemn. Even more so than the old Chuck, when he first came to the diner.

She returned his greeting, trying her best to put on an honest smile in hopes that it might elicit one in return. "M-Morning, Chuck." He gave a slight nod in response but did not look at her. Deflated she unlocked the door and walked in with Molly in tow and Chuck following behind. Rather than engaging in their normal conversation, Chuck made his way to the kitchen to begin his preparations for the day.

Sarah got Molly situated and headed toward the kitchen to have her talk with Chuck before the place filled up with customers. She walked into the kitchen and saw Chuck dicing peppers and onions for the omelettes. "Chuck? Can I talk with you for a minute?" she asked as she walked up to the counter. He stood upright and gave her his attention. "I wanted to talk about yesterday-". A loud banging on the backdoor both interrupted and startled the two. Letting out an exasperated sigh she started for the door. "Sorry Chuck. Just a second." She opened the door and a man holding large plastic trays of bread and buns was standing here.

"Oh. Morning Ray. I guess it is Monday," she said as she stepped out of the way.

"Morning Sarah," the man greeted. He sat the flats of baked goods on an empty counter and pulled out his invoice. He handed it to Sarah to cross reference, to verify they were all accounted for.

"Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait. There's only ten biscuits on here. Why are there only ten biscuits on here? I ordered ten dozen, not ten! What am I gonna do with only ten biscuits, Ray?" Sarah exclaimed, pointing to the invoice.

"I'm sorry Sarah. That's what's on the invoice. Let's go check your copy of the order from last week. Maybe they made a mistake." Sarah sighed and waved him to follow.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I'll be back in a minute," she called over her shoulder as she left the kitchen with Ray following.

Chuck watched her go and sighed when the door swung closed behind her. He caught a glimpse as she walked through the diner to her office and then she was gone again down the back hall. As she passed by Molly it reminded him that she had not had breakfast yet. He threw some sausage patties on the cook top and then some four inch silicone rings. He cracked some eggs and added a little milk into a blender and whipped the mixture until it was frothy. He placed some small pats of butter in the center of the silicone ring and once the butter began to foam, he added some egg mixture to each. Once the eggs become mostly solidified, he flipped them, removing the ring. He toasted some English Muffins while the other items were cooking. Adding some slices of cheese to melt, he made up four sausage, egg and cheese breakfast sandwiches. He made up two plates with a sandwich and some apples slices. He poured two glasses of orange juice and a cup of coffee and put them all on a tray. Walking to Molly's booth, he announced himself with a terrible British accent.

"Breakfast is served M'lady." He gave a small bow and placed a plate in front of her with a glass of juice and coffee. He then placed the remaining plate and juice across the table from her. He began to walk away, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey! That's not mine!" the little girl giggled.

"Oh, I am sooooo sorry ma'am. Her let me fix that for you," Chuck made his exaggerated apology. He then switched the glasses of juice. "There were are. Right as rain," he exclaimed dusting off his hands and starting to walk away.

"No! Not that! The coffee,: she bellowed.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry," he moved the coffee to the other setting and then looked to the girl for her approval. When she gave an emphatic nod, he smiled at her and in his normal voice, "Eat up, Miss Molly. You don't want to miss the bus." She nodded as she chewed the enormous bite of the sandwich.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah held her hand to her forehead in frustration. "I don't know how this could have happened? I've put this order in dozens of times. How could I have screwed this up?" She sighed in exasperation as she tossed the paperwork on the desk.

"Well, mistakes happen. Since we do all the baking the night before based on the orders, we don't have any extras to give. But I will call it in and have them add some to their list for tonight. Then I can swing by tomorrow morning and drop them off. I'm sorry I can't do more," Ray shrugged his apology.

"That would be great. It was my screw up, so thanks for going that extra mile to help." She was walking him out of the office when she say Molly eating and another place set at her booth. "Wow. Did Chuck make you breakfast?" Sarah inquired.

"Yep! He made you some too. With coffee and everything," the little girl gestured toward the plate, like a model on a gameshow presenting a new car.

"Really? That was nice of him…" Sarah trailed off.

"Hey, I can show myself out. You should eat while you can. I'm sure it'll be crazy pretty soon. I'll bring those biscuits in the morning," Ray waved over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. Looking at the plate, she smiled and sat down. The breakfast sandwich wasn't a menu item, so it was just something that Chuck had whipped up for them. Of course he had made one for her as well. Even after the events of yesterday, he was still Chuck. Still looking out for others, making sure they are taken care of. She really wanted to talk to him, but since he had gone to all the trouble of making her breakfast, she wanted to take the time to enjoy it. So she sat with her little sister, eating breakfast and just talking. It felt so nice to just have that little bit of time with her.

Sarah took their empty dishes into the kitchen and set them near the dishwasher. Seeing Chuck busily making bacon for the breakfasts and lunch sandwiches, she thought now would be a good time to talk. Clearing her throat she approached the large cooktop so she could see his face.

"Chuck," she began, "Thank you for breakfast. That was very kind of you to look out for us. Thank you." She was a bit apprehensive, not really know how best to approach the subject.

"Sure. No problem. You both needed food to start your day and I am the cook...so.." he trailed off not really able to hold her gaze.

"Right. Yeah. Um...I ...I really need to talk with you about yesterday. The ...the things I said-" The ringing of the front door bell signaled the entrance of a customer. "Oh, for the love of…Really? Am I being Punk'd right now? Always with the interruptions." Sarah sighed in exasperation.

"You should probably go check on them," Chuck interjected trying to keep the humor out of his tone. It seemed like every time they needed to talk, something always interrupted them. It was getting to be a title ridiculous.

"You know what? No. Put that down," she said pulling the spatula from his hand and placing it on the counter. "You, come with me." Sarah grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the back door and into the alleyway in the rear of the diner. When the door closed, she spun around to face him.

"Now...what I was saying...about the things I said yesterday…" Chuck started to interrupt but Sarah quickly pointed at him and gave a scowl, causing him to close his lips tight and eyes widen in fear. She took a breath to regain her control and began again. "The things I said to you were way out of line. I was angry, embarrassed and a little ashamed and I took that out on you. For that I'm very sorry. Without going into details, the 'lies and broken promises' thing, that was directed at my father, not you. You have been nothing but kind, caring and supportive. More so than I ever expected and much more than I deserve with the way I've treated you," she confessed with a frown. Chuck, still holding his lips closed, shook his head in disagreement. Sarah cracked a wry smile, "Of course you would disagree with that. The fact still remains that I have been incredibly unfair to you and I want you to know that I am really and truly sorry. And...and I hope that you would still consider me your friend … and … a member of the 'Emma's Diner' family?" Sarah asked with a sheepish smile. Chuck's closed lips morphed into a broad smile, his eyes beginning to sparkle. He nodded his head put out his hand to shake on it. Seeing that smile return to his face warmed her heart so much that she ignored his outreached hand and dove right in for a hug instead.

'Whoa! Alrighty then," Chuck exclaimed in surprise before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. After a few moments they pulled apart and Chuck still stood in surprise at Sarah's actions.

"What? Family doesn't shake hands. They hug, right?" She just gave a shrug and a smirk. Chuck's smile nearly threatened to break his face as his nose crinkled and eyes shined. Relief washed over her at having hopefully defused the tension she had created. "Come on. Your bacon's gonna burn," she smirked as she opened the door. Chuck's eyes shot open and he raced inside to get to his griddle in time.

"Oh. I have some bad news. We only have ten biscuits for today because I screwed up the order. So we'll have to substitute or not sell the Biscuits and Gravy," Sarah confessed dejectedly.

"Do what? Um..why..why don't I just make some?" Chuck asked a bit confused.

"Make some? You could 'make' biscuits?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"I'm a little offended that you lack faith in my abilities. Yes, I can make biscuits. They're not that hard." Chuck began looking around the kitchen. "OK, we've got flour, salt, baking powder, baking soda, plenty of butter … annnnnd… lard! Of course, what self-respecting kitchen in North Carolina doesn't have lard," Chuck snorted a little at himself. He ran to the walk-in cooler and looked around. "Crap. No Buttermilk. Alright. Alright, I can make do. We've got plenty of whole milk and we have white vinegar. OK. We have everything! Now I just need a biscuit cutter," Chuck looked to Sarah who was watching Chuck like a deer in headlights as he raced around the kitchen. She just raised her hands with the 'don't look at me' expression. He chuckled at her and shook his head. "Ok. Look. Don't worry. I'll find something. I think I can make enough biscuits to get us through today. We just need to make those ten biscuits we do have last until I'm done. Maybe forty minutes to make and bake them. Figuring in having to stop to make other stuff." Chuck looked to Sarah again who seemed a bit dazed. He smiled at her and pointed toward the kitchen door. "You might want to check on your customers. I think some came in earlier," Chuck said with a wry smile.

Sarah snapped out of her daze with a start, "Oh,crap!" She turned and hurried out of the kitchen. Chuck had to laugh at her abrupt departure but quickly started work on his new mission. On top of having to make biscuits, he also had to cook the orders that Sarah took. She was nice enough to come back and help with making toast or plating the food, which helped immensely. After delivering her latest order she came back to the kitchen to lend more aid when she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my God. That smells amazing," Sarah exclaimed as her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Chuck handed her a napkin with a biscuit fresh from the oven.

"Tell me what you think. Will they pass as edible for today at least?" Chuck asked, wincing a bit, fearful of her response. Sarah carefully pulled off a piece, watching the steam rise from inside the biscuit. She took a bite and slowly chewed, appearing to look around in contemplation. The more she chewed the broader her smile got until she finally had to let out a small chuckle.

"Chuck. Those are amazing. Don't tell Ray...but those are way better than the ones we get from the bakery. I don't suppose you could make those everyday could you?" Sarah looked at him a bit sheepishly.

"Um...sure, I guess. I'd be better to get some real buttermilk, but yeah. I can do it. If you think people will like them? I'd have to crunch the numbers to see how much they would cost us per biscuit to make ourselves versus buying from the bakery…" Chuck began spiraling into the cost when Sarah took ahold of his hand. That caused Chuck to freeze in mid-spiral and look down at her hand before looking back to catch Sarah's gaze.

"Chuck. I would gladly spend a little bit extra to be able to give my customers fresh baked biscuits, made in house. That's the sort of thing that makes a difference to people. Those personal touches." With that, Sarah looked to her hand that was still holding Chuck's and slowly let go, a ting of color in her cheeks. "I gotta…" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she sheepishly walked out of the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The lunch rush was over and the diner empty so Sarah could finally catch her breath. She was wiping down some tables when she heard the bell ring, signifying someone entering the diner. Without looking up, she called out in a cheerful tone "Sit wherever you like. I'll be right with you." A moment later she heard an all too familiar voice break her from her task.

"Sarah Walker. As I live and breathe," the voice sounded smooth as silk and full of charm. Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. She had hoped to never hear that voice again. The bile began to rise in her but she didn't want to make a scene in her diner. She took a cleansing breath before turning around to face the man.

"Bryce, what are you doing here?" Her tone was definitely not pleased but she seemed as if she were trying to be polite. He looked to be the same ole Bryce with his designer suit, Italian leather shoes, not a hair out of place and a million dollar smile to go with it all.

"Wow. That's all I get after, what…, two years? Not even just a little happy to see me?" He smirked, holding up his finger and thumb close together. The look she gave him spoke volumes. "Hmmm. I guess not," he flashed his pearly white smile. The same smile that made all the ladies swoon, including her at one point. A mistake she was not going to repeat.

"Well, I'm actually here on business. I work for Fulcrum Financial Services, LLC. My firm works largely with venture capital investors and the like. We were hired to broker the agreement between the Orion Group and yourself. Um...nice place by the way. Very … quaint." The condescending tone grated on her nerves but she needed to remain professional. "Anyway, I saw your name and I asked to take the case personally. You know...get a chance to catch up. Maybe grab some dinner..." His smarmy attitude and the unspoken innuendo just made her skin crawl.

"How about we just stick to the task at hand for now? You have some papers for me to sign?" Sarah asked cooly, not showing the anger building inside of her. She would so love to smack the smirk right off that asshole's face but she needed to keep it together...for now.

"Alright. If you insist." He pulled out a chair and sat down, opening his briefcase. He pulled out a large stack of papers and a monogrammed pen. He went through the agreement which detailed all of the things Mr. Kellogg had discussed. It was written in remarkably simple terms.

"And your firm drew up this agreement? What do you get out of this?" Sarah asked, a bit skeptical of what Bryce's incentive was in all of this.

"No. We had no hand in drafting any of these documents. These were all drawn up by the Orion Group's lawyers. We are simply an impartial third party that helps to handle the processing of the paperwork and distribution of funds. Our company works on a flat fee for these services based on the work involved. Those fees have already been paid by the Orion Group. These documents have already been signed and notarized by a member of the Orion Group, so all that remains is for you to sign. I can then notarize them and give you your copies. I suppose whatever else I get out of this depends on you," he danced an eyebrow with a wry smile. He proceeded to explain each document and where to sign. Once completed and notarized, he handed her a copy of all of the documents. "OK. Now the really fun part." He reached into a pocket in the briefcase and pulled out two envelopes and slid them across the table to her.

"What's this?" Sarah asked as she started to open the first envelope. She pulled out a slip of paper that was a printed check. When she looked at the dollar amount her mouth dropped.

"As was discussed, this is a check for three hundred thousand dollars to be used for updates or renovations on the diner," Bryce explained. She took in a deep breath and opened the second envelope.

"That is a check to settle all outstanding debts for the business, including any debts to your vendors," Bryce confirmed.

"But...but this is well more than what is owed for the diner and those debts," she said with a look of confusion.

"Yes. Well, the previous owner had taken out a second mortgage on their home in order to infuse cash into the diner. The Orion Group insisted that they cover that outstanding debt as well. That is what the addition amount will cover," he explained. Sarah was barely holding it together. The idea that not only the business but the mortgage on her home would be taken care of would be a huge burden lifted from her.

"I...I don't know what to say? Thank you! Thank you so much," Sarah was getting a little teary eyed and before she could stop herself she reached across and gave Bryce a hug.

"Sarah, I was about to make some lunch did-" the voice of Chuck stopped short when he came out of the kitchen to see her hugging some man across the table. That was like a kick to the gut but he tried to conceal it. Sarah immediately pulled away, a surprised look on her face. She immediately turned to look at Chuck but couldn't come up with any words to explain what just happened.

"Chuck? Chuck Bartowski? Holy Shit. What...what are you doing here?" Bryce exclaimed, clearly dumbfounded by Chuck's presence.

"Hello Bryce," Chuck replied with a rather flat tone. Sarah was speechless as she looked between the two men.

"Um...you … you know each other?" she pointed between the two men, thoroughly confused.

"Ole Chuck here and I go way back. We were fraternity brothers at Stanford. Isn't that right Chuck?" Bryce had a smirk on his face and that usually meant trouble. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something going on.

"Yeah. Something like that," Chuck responded flatly. Chuck's eyes always seemed to belie his emotions and she could see that he was not at all happy to see Bryce.

"Bryce was just here for business. There were some papers I needed to sign," Sarah interjected. For some reason she felt like she needed to explain the situation to Chuck. So that he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Well… it wasn't 'all' for business. We were just talking about going out to dinner this evening. Catch up on old times...you know…"Bryce shrugged brandishing his trademark smirk. "Oh.. didn't you know? Sarah and I were quite the couple."

"I-I see. Well. Then you two will have a lot to catch up on, I suppose," he replied, trying to put on a smile. The light in his eyes dimmed, and his body slumped just slightly.

"Chuck. We were just….an-and the paperwork..." Sarah stumbled over her thoughts, unable to get a complete sentence out as she waved the stack of papers.

"If uh...if you'll excuse me. I have some work to get back to…..Bryce," Chuck nodded toward the other man before turning to head back to the kitchen.

Sarah watched the door to the kitchen swinging back and forth and for some reason that caused a knot in her stomach. An ache that she couldn't quite describe but whatever it was, it lit a fire in her and brought her back to reality. She turned on Bryce and the look on her face must have been sight because the color began to drain from Bryce's face as his eyes grew wide.

"Look. I don't know what game you're playing here or what history there is between you two, but know this. There is NO-THING between us anymore, nor will there EVER be anything between us again. Is that clear? While I appreciate that your firm has facilitated this agreement, that is purely professional. Yes, I let my emotions get away from me for a moment there with the hug thing. That was purely out of excitement for the situation, not out of any romantic feelings for you. So there will be no 'dinner'. There will be no 'catching up'. There will only be you, taking your things and having a nice trip back to where you came from." Sarah's icy glare was unflinching and left no room for argument.

"Well. Alrighty then," Bryce began to pull himself together and put his items back in his briefcase. As he stood, his patented oily smile came creeping back. "You know? This is a quaint little town. I may have to stay for a few days. See the sights, take in the 'local color', if you will." He stopped at the door and turned around briefly with a smug look on his face. "Yeah. I just might have to do that," he nodded before exiting the diner, whistling a little tune.

Sarah gave a low growl, balling up her fists in frustration. She closed her eyes and took a number of slow steady breaths, trying to find her calm center. Her rage subsiding for a moment, she took the copies of her paperwork and put them in the firebox in her office. Putting the envelopes containing her checks in her purse, she made her way to the kitchen. As she pushed her way in through the door, she stopped to see Chuck leaning with his hands on the island prep table, staring at the ground. He looked like someone with a heavy burden.

"Chuck?" she quietly interrupted. He immediately righted himself and spun to face her. He had a small smile on his face but it looked forced.

"Oh. Hey. Uh… I was thinking...if uh..if you wanted, I could watch Molly tonight for you," Chuck stammered out. Sarah was a bit surprised and perplexed at his offer, unsure what he was talking about. Seeing her bewilderment he continued. "For ...for your date tonight," Chuck pointed toward the dining area, swallowing a lump in his throat. "He uh… he's a heck of a guy. I-I'm sure you know that already. What uh...what time did you want me to stop by?"

Sarah could see the pained look in his eyes, though he seemed to be trying so hard to not let it show. He must have believed Bryce's words about going out on a date. _Why wouldn't he? I never told him otherwise. Stupid. _ But why would he support her going out with him when he clearly did not like Bryce very well. "You'd do that? You'd watch Molly so I could go out with him? Why?" This man perplexed her for some reason. Many of his actions made little sense to her.

"Of-of course I would. Whatever you need, just let me know," Chuck confessed, like the answer was obvious. 'Whatever I need?' That was it, wasn't it. He would do whatever she needed. He already had, hadn't he. At every turn he was there to lend a man, to catch her before she fell. As she stared into his eyes, searching for a reason behind it all, she could finally see it. He had real feelings for her. Not 'just' as a friend or adoptive family of sorts, but something … more. That's when reality hit her like a slap to the face. The knot in her stomach, the hurt she felt when she looked into his sorrowful eyes, the fear of him leaving over her terrible treatment of him. She felt things for him that she didn't even recognize, they were all so foreign. These types of feelings for a man, this man she had never experienced before. But now, now she understood. This incredible man was standing before her, putting his own heart aside for her happiness.

Sarah found herself drawn to him, closing the distance and taking his right hand in both of hers. "Chuck. I 'would' like you to come over tonight. But..but not for what you think. Yes, Bryce and I were 'together'. That ended years ago and there will never … ever be anything between us again. So there is no date, at least n-not with him anyway." Sarah looked down at her hands a little sheepishly. "Maybe you could come over and have dinner with us? Maybe watch a movie?" She looked up at him through her lashes, a hopeful expression on her face.

Chuck stared at her in utter disbelief. His failed attempts to answer he only amounted to him looking like a fish, opening and closing his mouth with nothing coming out. Finally his brain was able to recover enough to form some basic syllables. "R-Really? You um… Really?" a smile beginning to cut through his confusion.

Sarah snorted at his response, a smile spreading across her face, " Yes, Chuck. Really. Straight after work?" Sarah asked expectantly. Chuck just nodded as the smile soon overtook his face, lighting a spark in his eyes that she found she really liked. "Good." She squeezed his hand before letting go. "I have to run to the bank. Can you keep an eye out front for me?"

"Uh.. Yeah! S-sure. Of-of course. Whatever you need," he offered as he followed her into the dining area and waved her off as she left. Once the door closed, he was so excited he started doing a little dance, singing a little tune to himself. When the bell rang at the door, he quickly and comically froze in a nonchalant pose that was not fooling anyone. Sarah stood, biting her bottom lip, desperately trying not to burst out in laughter. She eventually was able to get her question out. "Um...Did you uh...need anything while I'm out?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh. Uh y-yeah. Uh b-buttermilk. Buttermilk for the biscuits tomorrow. A gallon's worth maybe? That uh...that'd be great. Thanks." He swallowed hard trying to hold back his mortification. The mirth in her eyes just made the redness travel further up his neck and into her ears. She just nodded.

"OK then. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going for really this time. Promise," she added a wink to her smirk as she left the diner. Chuck just blew out a huge sigh, shaking his head at himself. Eventually he was able to chuckle about it, but the tune crept it's way back into subconscious as he started cleaning off tables.

* * *

A/N2: I'm not going to comment on events here. I'll let you do that. Send in those reviews and PMs. Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back. Thanks for all the great feedback and kind words. Took a little longer to get this chapter out but I hope it was worth the wait. Let's head on over to the land of make believe and see how things go when Chuck comes over to Sarah's for dinner. Come along neighbors! **

Disclaimer: I still don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'll get it!" Molly yelled as she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her. Sarah had also heard the knock and, while closer to the door, she opted to let Molly do the honors. Molly was so excited that Chuck was coming over, she could hardly contain herself. She had asked her older sister seven times in the past half hour what time he would be there.

The little girl reached for the door knob, but just before she you touched it, she heard Sarah clear her throat. Molly winced. "Oh. Right," she whispered. Then in a rather loud voice questioned, "Who is it?" She smiled a mischievous smile at Sarah. Then a response came from the other side.

"Uh...Candygram," came the reply in a comical voice.

"Who?" Molly exclaimed with a giggle.

"Uh… Landshark?" came another comical response.

Sarah and Molly both laughed, Sarah motioning for Molly to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Chuck, still in the knocking pose. That warranted a giggle from Molly. "Mr. Chuck, you're so silly." Chuck gave the little girl a huge smile as they walked into the foyer.

"I hope pizza's OK? Do you like pizza Molly?" he asked, giving Molly a wry smile.

"Uh..I'm eight. Of course I like pizza," she exclaimed, like the question was beyond ridiculous.

"I thought you might. I also brought over some movies, if it's OK with Sarah." He gave Sarah a smile and a questioning look. She returned a bright smile and nodded her approval. Chuck maintained eye contact with her for a moment, mesmerized by her incredible smile. A light tug on his shirt pulled him from his trance.

"What kind of pizza did you get?" Molly asked, her head tilted all the way back in order to look up at him.

"Well, how about I go set this down and you can have a look?" Chuck walked into the kitchen and placed the two boxes side by side and let Molly flip them open. Sarah was looking over her shoulder as the little girl tore into the boxes with gusto.

"Ewww. That one has all vegetables on it. That's the kind Sarah likes. Hey. They didn't put olives on it this time. See?" Molly pointed, looking over her shoulder at Sarah. Examining the next pizza, Molly's eyes went wide. "Oooo. Pepperoni! That's my favorite!" Molly clapped her hands in excitement as she jumped up and down. Sarah was taken aback by the topping choices, namely on the veggie pizza. She turned to Chuck with a tilted head.

"How?" was all she managed to get out. Chuck just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"So, you know...several weeks…sitting alone...watching. You pick up a few things. I guess you could say I had a … thirst for knowledge when it came to all things 'Sarah Walker'." His ears grew a lovely shade of red. He then winced and closed his eyes. "Oh, God. That sounded very … 'stalkery' didn't it? I swear I don't have a picture shrine of you in my closet or anything. N-Not that you're not worthy of a picture shrine. I just…" Sarah took his hand in hers and Chuck's spiral stopped. He let out a big sigh. "Sorry. Spiraling." He gave a sheepish grin.

"I've never had a guy care enough to want to learn things about me. How I like my pizza, for example." She gave him a shy smile and a firm squeeze of his hand before letting go. She pulled out some paper plates from a cabinet and passed them around. Everyone ate their fill as they chatted idly before making their way to the living room.

"Are we gonna watch a movie?!" Molly was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Peanut. It's a school night and it's getting late. You still need to take a bath and brush your teeth," Sarah reminded with a soft but parental tone.

"Awwww," the little girl deflated with a pout. She turned to Chuck with a pleading look. Chuck just held up his hands with the 'don't look at me' expression.

"Sorry kiddo. I have no powers here. What your sister says goes," Chuck shrugged. "But, if it's OK with Sarah, maybe I could read you a story or something once you're all ready for bed?" Chuck looked between the two sisters to see if there was unanimous approval. Molly's wide-eyed nods were soon followed by Sarah's more reserved nod of acceptance. With that, the little girl was up the stairs like a shot. Thirty minutes later, Chuck was replying to some emails on his phone when he heard a call from upstairs.

"Mr. Chuck! I'm ready for bed now!" came Molly's not so dulcet tones. Chuck couldn't help but laugh to himself as he made his way up the stairs. When he reached her room, he could see that she was lying in bed, her covers pulled up tight and Sarah sitting on the bed beside her. Chuck just leaned on the doorframe and looked in at the two. He couldn't help but get lost in the sight of them. With their age difference, it was like looking at Sarah, tucking in her daughter, the spitting image of herself. He envisioned himself in this same position but playing a much different role. How he longed for that sense of family, of belonging. The emotion welled up inside of him, almost overcoming him.

Sarah looked to Chuck, leaning against the doorframe. The look of adoration on his face was undeniable. She could even see a shimmer in his eyes reflected from the nightstand light. He met her gaze and, without a word, she tilted her head and furrowed her brow slightly, concern etched on her face. Chuck broke their connection, shaking himself from his thoughts and turned to Molly.

"How about that story, huh?" His voice had a small hitch as he first spoke. He took the chair from her desk and brought it over to the bed. Molly was handing him a book. He took it and looked at the cover. "Wow…" Chuck paused for a moment in thought. "Um.. this uh.. This was one of my favorite stories when I was little. My uh…. my mom used to read it to me when I was a little younger than you are now. You sure you want me to read this story?" Chuck asked, swallowing a small lump that had developed in his throat. The little girl just nodded.

"It's my favorite story. My daddy used to read it to me when I was small. It reminds me of him," she confessed with a smile on her face. Chuck brought a clenched fist to his mouth, pressing the first knuckle against his bottom lip. While he tried to make it appear he was in contemplation, he was desperately trying to fight back the tears threatening to escape. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"It would...it would be my honor to read this book then," Chuck choked out as he tried to regain some composure. He took a cleansing breath and cleared his throat again as he opened the book. In a soft, narrator tone, he began to read.

"_In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of-"_

He continued to read through the book, showing the pictures as he went. As he concluded with the final line "Goodnight noises everywhere…" he closed the book. While he was still trying his best to keep his composure as a result of the powerful emotions tormenting him throughout the reading of the story, the little girl let out a giggle. This took Chuck by surprise and he gave her a questioning look.

"You sound just like Bernard," Molly giggled some more. Chuck's eyes grew wide for a moment but feigned ignorance. "You know. The guy from that game, _Earth and Beyond_. I played it on your computer. He's the one that guides you through the game," Molly insisted. Chuck gave a small chuckle.

"Oh. Is that so? Huh. Well... I think it's time for bed." Chuck tried to change the subject quickly. He leaned forward out of the seat and placed a kiss on top of her head. As he started to pull away, her little arms wrapped around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Chuck, for reading me the story. Can you read it again some night?" Molly asked with a sweet innocence as she released him from the hug and snuggled under her covers. Chuck tucked her in and smoothed the hair away from her face.

"As you wish," he responded softly with a smile. The little girl returned the smile as Chuck turned off the light and placed the chair back at the desk before leaving. He stopped to see Sarah had taken up his post in the doorway, leaning against the jam, watching the events unfold. There was a look on her face that he couldn't read, especially in the dim light of the room, backlit by the hallway light. He was a little fearful that he had over stepped some boundary. Perhaps reading the story or maybe the kiss on the head was too 'familiar'. She continued to stare at him as he approached but then relented and made way for him as he reached the door. He followed her downstairs, his mind racing as he watched her descend the stairs with a grace that made it look so effortless. She found a seat on the couch in the living room and Chuck joined her with a respectful distance between them.

"I uh...I hope that was OK?" Chuck spoke hesitantly, breaking the silence as he motioned toward the stairs. She gave a tight smile and nodded but there seemed to be more that she was struggling to say, so he just sat there and waited, giving her time to find her words.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke. "I...I could tell that was very hard for you. It really meant a lot to her though… and to me too," she confessed looking at her hands in her lap.

"I meant it when I said I was honored to read that story to her...knowing that we both have a special place in our hearts for that book… I was just so humbled that I got to share it with her." He cleared his throat and averted his gaze away from Sarah. She watched him for a moment and could feel the weight of the emotions in the air. She decided to change the subject in hopes of salvaging their evening.

"So...you said you brought some movies?" she asked, trying to sound more chipper. It seemed to break Chuck from his thoughts, or at least gave him an opportunity to excuse himself to get his messenger bag. When he returned, he held the bag in his lap and reached inside.

"So I have one that is animated that I figured we could watch with Molly...i-if you want, of course," he hesitated. "I have a movie that is probably a little bit too 'PG' for her but you might like. It's one of my favorites; a cult classic," Chuck looked to her for some guidance but she just motioned toward the DVD player, a 'be my guest' expression on her face. He nodded and pulled the disc from the case and moved to put it in the DVD player. While Chuck was up, Sarah moved around the room turning off some lights to give it a more 'theatre-like' feeling. When they returned to the couch, they found they were a little closer together than before. They maintained their distance as the movie started. The more they watched and the more they became engrossed, the more at ease they became.

Chuck looked over at Sarah, who was rubbing her feet on the rounded edge of the coffee table. He guessed that was her attempt at a foot massage. Given her profession, her feet undoubtedly hurt after a long day. Without a word, he gently reached down and cupped his hands under her heels and slowly pulled them over to his lap. She looked quizzically at his hands and then at him, but did not stop him. She just pivoted her body so she was lying down with her feet in his lap. When he began to massage the arches of her feet she closed her eyes and let out a strangled moan at the sensation. His strong hands and fingers went to work on her feet and she couldn't help but let a moan escape periodically. The gesture was so intimate yet so comfortable and natural. She felt herself melting into the couch as she returned to watching the movie. As time went on, he extended his efforts up her calves and back down, but never ventured further than her knee.

Sarah was pulled from her reverie as a particular phrase from the movie caught her ear. She turned to look and saw that the narrator was describing the relationship between a young farm boy named Wesley and the farmer's daughter, Buttercup. What had struck her were Wesley's replies of 'As you wish' to the young woman's demands. She immediately recognized the words as those that Chuck had used when tucking Molly into bed. The narrator went on to describe the implied meaning of the words; 'I love you'. Sarah's chest tightened and a lump began to form in her throat. She could feel a burning behind her eyes, but she closed them for a moment to allow it to pass. She looked to Chuck, who was intently watching the movie but had not halted his efforts at massaging her feet. She watched his childlike fascination with the movie and could make out that he was mouthing the words 'As you wish' along with the character. Seeing that light in his eyes and the glow of the TV softly highlight the features of his face, she felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies swirling in her stomach. She probably had some doe-eyed, dreamy look on her face, but she really didn't care. She felt...happy. Probably for the first time in a long time, and it was this quiet, kind and generous man that made her happy.

Eventually, she was able to pull her attention from him and bring her focus back to the movie. It was funny and charming and she found she really liked it. The kissing scene at the end made her chuckle and blush a bit at the same time as thoughts ran through her head. As the boy's grandfather was leaving and he uttered 'As you wish', the parallel was not lost on Sarah from the book reading events of the evening. She just watched him as he turned off the TV and stared at the dark screen for a moment. He looked down at his lap at her slender feet, his hands still gently kneading the muscles. Realizing he had been mindlessly rubbing and caressing her feet for more than an hour, he stopped and slowly took his hands away. He glanced over to see her looking at him. He gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Was that OK? D-did that help at all?" Chuck inquired, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Chuck, I can safely say I have never in my life had such an incredible foot massage. I feel a little bad that you were doing it for so long but it just felt...well...amazing." She gave a wry smile. "Thank you for that Chuck. You have no idea how nice it feels after all the hours and days I spend on my feet. I feel so guilty though. I wish there was something I could do for you." She looked away a little shyly, realizing how that may have sounded. Chuck, being the gentleman he was, didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Sarah, I didn't do it expecting to get anything in return," Chuck replied with a sincerity that was just... Chuck.

"I know, Chuck. That's what makes me want to do something for you all the more." She smiled at him, a bright smile that reached her eyes.

"I just… You work so hard to take care of everyone else. I thought, even if just in a small way, I could...I could take care of you for once." He began to speak again but Sarah sat up and took hold of his forearm. He stopped and looked at her hand and then at her.

"Chuck, thank you. It really means a lot to me," she confessed. He just gave a small smile and nodded.

"I uh...I should get going. We've got work in the morning." He stood to retrieve his DVD, placed it back in the case and closed up his messenger bag. Sarah stood to walk him to the door. Once they were on the front porch, he turned back to face her. "Thanks for a great night Sarah. I really enjoyed spending time with you guys." He gave a smile as he looked down at his feet, then back at her.

"Well, it was great having you. Thanks for the pizza and the movie...and the story and, of course, the foot rub. I feel so spoiled. Now I'm gonna want one every night," she chuckled slightly, until she realized the implications of her comment. Her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink as she fought the embarrassment. _What is the matter with me?_

"As you wish." The words escaped as if of their own volition. His filter seemed to be nonexistent, letting his inner feelings flow uninhibited. _This way bad. Very bad_. His throat closed up and his eyes widened as the crimson hue rocketed through his face and into his hair. "Uh... I'll uh… see you tomorrow," he quickly choked out, waved goodbye and made a hasty retreat.

Sarah stood frozen. The words he spoke took on a hidden meaning that she now knew the cipher for. Did he…? Did he just? Unable to take her eyes off of him, she could see the realization written across his face. He didn't try to explain or walk it back. He just seemed embarrassed perhaps that he had revealed himself. But did he? Did he really reveal his true feelings for her? Was he really…? As he made his escape, he waved and she instinctually returned the gesture, though a little slowly.

She stood for a moment longer, her mind racing. What if he had? As she pondered that, she found it didn't freak her out. In fact, that kaleidoscope was back, and a smile began to creep across her face. Perhaps the more important question was, did she?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Work the next day started as the previous days had, with Chuck awaiting her arrival outside the diner. Much like the other days, Molly greeted him with a hug and he with a giant smile, always happy to see them. Chuck busied himself in the kitchen, making biscuits from scratch and preparing the breakfast meats. Sarah started coffee and made sure there were plenty of silverware bundles for the day. Once her tasks were done, she helped Chuck in the kitchen with chopping vegetables for omelettes and potatoes for homefries. The two practically danced around one another as they moved from counter to counter and task to task. It was as if they had been doing this for years. They talked, joked and laughed. Chuck had gotten so comfortable, in fact, that he absentmindedly began to sing as he worked. It was something he enjoyed doing when he was by himself. It helped him clear his head when cooking for himself or tinkering on an engineering project. He had his back to Sarah when she heard him start. She stopped in mid chop and just stared, listening intently.

_I remember the days, of just keeping time_

_Of hanging around in sleepy towns, forever_

_Back roads empty for miles_

_Well you can't have a dream and cut it to fit_

_But when I saw you I knew, we'd go together_

_Like a wink and a smile_

_Leave your old jalopy_

_Buy the railroad track_

_We'll get a hip, double dip, tip toppy_

_Two seat Pontiac_

_So you can rev her up, don't go slow_

_It's only green lights and alright_

_Let's go together with a wink and a smile_

_Give me a wink and a smile_

_We go together like a wink and a smile_

Chuck turned around to work on the counter behind him, causing him to face Sarah. Even though there was no music playing, you could almost hear the needle screech as he stopped in mid-song. His eyes growing wide in realization, he immediately covered his mouth.

"Oh my God. I'm...I'm so sorry." Chuck's ears were fire engine red as he closed his eyes in mortification. Sarah was still looking on in wonder. He had a beautiful singing voice and _...oh God. Those damn butterflies again._ Before Sarah could say a word they heard clapping coming from the dining area.

"That was really good Mr. Chuck! Do another one!" Molly shouted from her booth over her bowl of cereal. Sarah burst into laughter and Chuck just shook his head, a small smile growing on his face.

"She's right. It was really good. You have an amazing voice. You shouldn't be embarrassed about singing. You know, there's just something about a man who can sing…" she trailed off, a smirk on her face as she turned away to go wash up in the sink.

"Wh-...uh...Wh-what sort of something?" he choked out as the lump in his throat made it difficult to get the words out. She gave a wry smile over her shoulder and shrugged as she left the kitchen. He just stood frozen, staring at the swinging door as it slowly lost momentum and came to a stop. He gave a long blink and finally shook himself back to reality. He quickly spun around to the flat-top griddle to tend to the meats, which were close to burning.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sarah, honey. I hafta ask. Where 'are' you gettin' your biscuits from these days? I might stop makin' 'em myself and just buy 'em from you," Mrs. Clark chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you like 'em. We actually bake 'em fresh in-house every day," Sarah smiled, proud that she could boast about that fact, and to Mrs. Clark no less. If anyone knew down home southern cooking, it was Mrs. Clark. She cleaned up at the county fair every year with her food entries. If the biscuits got her seal of approval, that was a huge win for them.

"Is that so? You made these, Suga'?" The older woman looked to her, clearly impressed.

"Um, No. Our cook makes them from scratch every morning," Sarah admitted as she stole a glance back toward the kitchen.

"Mmmhhhmmm. That tall drink o' water I see millin' around back there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sarah just chuckled and nodded. "Ummm. With skills like that, he can be the cream in my coffee any day!" She gave a single clap and let out a laugh with her tongue between her teeth. After their laughter died down, she continued, "Oh, Lord," she exclaimed as she blew out a breath and fanned herself with her hand. "This here sausage gravy ain't no joke either. Not as spicy as I make, but I imagine that'd blow the heads off most of these white folk in here," she laughed as she gave a teasing tap to Sarah's arm. "Hmmm. You better put a leash on that boy. Some woman gonna come along and snatch him up." She flashed a suggestive look Sarah's way. Sarah just smirked and gave her a wink. "Giiiiirl!" Mrs. Clark exclaimed, giving Sarah a playful pat on her arm as she burst out laughing.

"I gotta go, Mrs. Clark, or you're gonna get me in trouble," she playfully chided the older woman. That garnered another bout of laughter from Mrs. Clark as Sarah made her way toward the kitchen. Once safely behind the kitchen door, she raced over to Chuck and grabbed his arm, practically bouncing up and down. He just looked on in confusion, waiting for some context for the outburst. "Mrs. Clark. She loved your biscuits!" she exclaimed.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "I really hope that's not some sort of euphemism, and that we're talking about the buttermilk biscuits," Chuck teased with a wry smile.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at him, though good-naturedly. "She's like the queen of southern cookin' around these parts. So if she says they're good, that's like getting a … 5-star rating in this community!" She was so excited she was practically vibrating. Finally understanding, Chuck's smile exploded across his face and, without thinking, he gave her a huge hug, lifting her off the ground.

"That's fantastic! That word of mouth advertising is going to be huge for you!" Chuck exclaimed, releasing her from the hug. Realizing he got a little carried away, he made an attempt to smooth the fabric on her sleeves but pulled back, thinking better of it. Sarah just took his hands in hers.

"It's OK, Chuck," she chuckled as she looked up at him through her lashes, the smile still plastered across her face. "This is all thanks to you Chuck. I don't know how I can thank you for … for everything." She paused for a moment then continued. "I um...I have some more good news. So the meetings I've been having with Mr. Kellogg. Well… a group of angel investors have decided to invest in this diner. That's why Bryce was here. It just so happens his firm was organizing the signing of the contracts. That means that I am getting some much needed cash flow into this place. I'll be able to afford to do some renovations, get some new equipment. Maybe even hire some more people if I can attract them."

"Wow. That sounds like a really good deal. What uh...what do you know about them?" Chuck inquired.

"The company is called Orion Group. All I really know is what I could find online and from Mr. Kellogg. To be quite honest, though, I didn't really have much of a choice. I was literally days away from the bank taking this place. Now...now I can breathe for once. I'm sorry I was so crazy before. I was just so stressed and scared, frankly. Sure, it means that I have to share the profits of the diner, assuming I make any. Having 85% of a diner is better than no diner. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to buy them out some day." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"That's the spirit. I'm really happy for you. It sounds like things are really coming together for you. I imagine that means you won't need me anymore," Chuck added, but his jovial tone was missing.

"No! No, of course I need you. Who...who's gonna cook and make the biscuits? Plus you...you said you had some ideas for specials, and you still need to show me those…" Sarah stopped her spiraling and gasped, covering her mouth. "Chuck. I...I've been so focused on me and the diner. You… you have a whole life, a job outside of all of this. I'm probably taking you away from things you'd rather be… It's just... I...I can't-," she cut herself off, biting her lip. She was staring into his chest and began shaking her head. "I… I don't 'want' to do this alone." She slowly looked up at him through her lashes. Chuck could only stare down at her, his eyes searching. What he was searching for, she couldn't say, but eventually he seemed to find it. His gaze was deep and penetrating and without breaking he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm here," was all he said. His expression slowly morphed into a tight smile and he spoke again.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make you my specials on our day off tomorrow then," Chuck gave a wry smile. "Unless you have other plans?" Sarah returned the smile and shook her head. She slowly released her grip on his hands. She pointed a thumb over her shoulder as she backed away.

"I should probably…" She didn't finish the thought but motioned with her head toward the dining area. Chuck just nodded in understanding and she left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah walked up to a booth, where a young couple were sitting across from each other, and began greeting them, "Welcome to Emma's. Can I get you started with-" She stopped in mid-sentence and her expression immediately changed. "Bryce," she muttered, trying to hold her tongue, given the surrounding customers. He was classic Bryce, with his Brioni suit and million dollar smile. The woman seated with him was an attractive brunette with slight features and equally expensive taste in clothing. She blended in well as his arm candy.

"Sarah! What a surprise," Bryce exclaimed, his oily charm nearly made her nauseous.

"Mhmm. Can I get you something or is this a professional visit?" Sarah asked flatly.

"As lovely as it is to see you again, we were actually hoping to chat with our old buddy Chuck. See, Jill and I are old college friends of Chuck's, and since we're in town we thought it'd be fun to… you know...catch up," Bryce smiled. The woman with him gave a matching smirk. Clearly they were meant for one another.

"I'll see if he's available," Sarah replied looking between the two and then turning to head back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Bryce. She's far more homely than you let on. Now I definitely understand why..." the brunette smirked as she trailed off. Leaving the unspoken hanging in the air.

"Well, she's really let herself go. I mean, look at this dump," Bryce goaded. They both knew they were speaking loudly enough that she could hear them. Sarah just kept walking and pushed through to the kitchen. She stormed past Chuck and straight into the walk-in cooler. She slammed the door and a moment later Chuck could hear a muffled scream or perhaps a primal yell of some sort. After about fifteen seconds, Sarah emerged and started toward Chuck.

"Sarah? Asking if you're alright seems rather foolish," Chuck interjected.

"Bryce is out there with a friend of yours from college. Says they want to 'catch up'," Sarah declared with air quotes.

"I...I don't have any friends from college. Y-You're the only friend I have, period," Chuck admitted a bit sheepishly. Then his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute. Who's the 'friend' with him? Is it a thin brunette, long hair?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah. Said her name was ..Jill I think?"

"Fuck!" Chuck exclaimed then quickly covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry," he pleaded. He began to run his hands through his hair and started pacing.

"No. It's ok. I uh...I've never heard you use that word before. I'm guessing in this case it's warranted." She studied him, hoping he would confide in her what was going on, but she didn't want to push.

"It's a … long story. Let's just say that I wasn't surprised that you and he had a relationship. He was always great at getting the girl." Chuck paused and let out a long sigh. "I figured he'd show up again. It was just a matter of time. I wasn't expecting her, but...I guess it makes sense. I have a feeling I know what they want. I'm sure part of it is so they can try to humiliate me some more. I'm sure they want to gloat and embarrass me in front of you." Chuck wiped his hands on a towel and started toward the kitchen door. He was stopped by a hand on his arm, squeezing him gently.

"Chuck, don't let him get to you. He's definitely not worth it." Sarah released his arm and Chuck gave a nod, not turning to face her. He walked into the dining area and easily found Bryce and Jill as they stuck out like a sore thumb. He made his way toward their table and stood, arms crossed. Sarah stood back behind the counter, still close enough to hear.

"Bryce….Jill," Chuck addressed them with a nod, his expression flat. He didn't linger on the woman, instead returning his attention to Bryce. "What the hell do you want Bryce?"

"What? No hugs? No cheerful Bartowski greeting? I'm beginning to think you didn't miss us," Bryce asked, showing mock hurt. "And I brought Jill all this way. She was so excited to see you too. Weren't you Jill?" Bryce turning his smirk toward the brunette across the table.

"I was Bryce. I was just thinking to myself the other day, 'I wonder whatever became of Chuck Bartowski?' Well, I have to say … I'm a little disappointed. I mean, really? A cook in a …'greasy' spoon?" She wiped her fingers across the table, then rubbing them together with a grimace. "Couldn't even cut it as a nerd in L.A., so you wind up as a burger slinger in the armpit of America. I could comment 'how the mighty have fallen', but let's be honest, you were never mighty. And the fall… eh, not really far." She gave an unimpressed shrug.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was really shocked to see you here. I didn't think you had enough ambition to get off the couch, let alone across the country. I should have known that Sarah would take pity on you and give you a job. She's definitely the patron saint of lost causes." He motioned around at the diner.

"Alright. Enough. You can say what you like about me, but you leave her out of it. She's a hundred times a better person than either of you will ever be. So just don't." Chuck was fuming but kept his volume to a reasonable level, given the customers nearby.

"A little defensive of little Ms. Walker are we? I wouldn't hitch my wagon to that horse, Chuck." Bryce brandished a pleased smirk. "This place is a pit that hemorrhages money. Even with the influx of capital, this place will be dead in a few months. Or…. Oh! It is, isn't it? Does wittle Chuckie have a qush on Sawah?" Bryce goaded with a pouting face. Chuck just maintained his flat stare, arms still crossed. "Oh my God. You are sooo hopeless. You always shoot for the moon and come up short don't you? As I'm sure Jill can attest, you fall for girls that are so far outta your league. Women like Jill and Sarah, they aren't gonna settle for some pathetic nerd with aspirations of mediocrity. They've tasted the glamorous life now, the life of privilege. They're not gonna settle for your trailer park existence. The death of this place will set her free and she'll leave you in the ashes." Bryce and Jill just laughed among themselves.

"Are you quite finished?... Why the hell do you care so much about my life now anyway? Huh? I know I'm just a joke to you. You two made it perfectly clear how little you both cared about me back at Stanford. And in MY bed no less... What is it that I did that was so damn terrible? What more can you take from me?" Chuck was getting more animated, but still kept his voice down so as to avoid attracting any more attention.

"Oh, Chuck. Poor Chuck. You realize that our 'relationship' was all just part of a game, right? A social experiment of sorts. If you recall, Bryce introduced us? We were 'old friends'?" She emphasized with air quotes. "Bryce and I were still together the whole time. It was all supposed to be an experiment in seduction. How easily could I make you believe it was all real. To see how far you'd be willing to go. Boy did you buy it hook, line and sinker. Then you had to get all serious and keep pushing. That's when the game stopped being fun anymore, so we 'revealed' ourselves to you. We planned for you to walk in on us. We assumed that would be enough to end the game, and we were right." Jill just sat back in her seat looking rather smug after her revelation. Chuck was in shock at their admission. There were no words to describe it.

"Then, after moving out east, we decided to pick the game back up again in Boston. This time it was my turn." The oily grin on Bryce's face getting broader. Chuck's eyes widened even further then quickly narrowed in anger.

"No," Chuck let out just above a whisper.

"Oh, Yes. Much like you, she had no idea either. Sure she didn't fall nearly as hard as you did. You were such a sucker. But when her mother got sick and she felt 'duty bound' to move back home, the game stopped being … fun. So we let her find out about us and let her end the game." Bryce just shrugged as if it was all no big deal.

"It's been so fitting that we find you, here of all places, with ...her," Jill's tone belied a hint of malice toward Sarah. Perhaps he and Sarah hadn't been the only ones hurt by their little game. "This being the five-year anniversary of that night at Stanford, I guess you could say we got a little ... nostalgic. This seems like a fun new game," Jill mused.

"So what's your end game? What do you hope to achieve?" Chuck asked, looking more at ease than he had throughout the conversation. Sarah, however, was about at her breaking point. Having heard everything, she had broken from her shock and was now making her way toward the table, fire in her eyes.

"Who says I have an end game? Maybe just playing the game is its own reward?" Bryce replied with his smarmy smirk.

"No. I think I have a pretty good idea of why you're here." This time it was Chuck who sounded smug, which took everyone by surprise, including Sarah. Sarah halted her advance a few feet from Chuck, looking at him intently.

"I think that maybe it's about Bruce Anderson and his account at Capital Security Bank in the Cook Islands? Or maybe Larry Trainor at Ameria Bank of Armenia? Noooo. That's not it." Chuck looked at the ceiling, tapping his finger on his chin. "OH! I got it! Maybe it's Sarah Lisa Walker and her account at DBS Treasures of Singapore?" With each name Chuck uttered, more color drained from Bryce's face. In the end, he was ashen, the smirk ceremoniously wiped from his face.

"What?" Came the confused responses from both Sarah and Jill.

"Yes Bryce. I know about all of your accounts, including the one in Georgia and the one in the Cayman Islands. And I know where all of that money came from. All of the accounts that you skimmed venture capital funds from. However, I think, if you take a closer look, you'll find that the account under Sarah Lisa Walker's name has been completely drained. You see, if you had paid attention to the fine print of the documents you served yesterday, you would've seen that Sarah Walker now owns the controlling interest in the Orion Group." It was now time for Chuck to brandish a smirk of his own.

"Oh my God," Jill whispered, wide-eyed and biting her bottom lip trying to hold back a grin.

"OH. My. God!" Sarah gasped at the revelation.

"NO!" Bryce slammed his fist against the table. The entire diner grew so silent you could hear a pin drop. "You son of a bitch! You stole my fuckin' money?" Bryce fumed, the veins standing out in his neck, his face red.

"Weeelll. Actually, it wasn't 'your' money. It was Sarah's money. You thought you could hide your ill-gotten gains under her name and nobody would be the wiser. And if she got caught then your hands would be clean. Well guess what 'Buddy'?" Chuck asked in a sing-song voice, popping the 'B'. "The SEC got an anonymous tip about Fulcrum Financial Services. All of your other accounts have been frozen. Including all accounts under the name Bryce Larkin. So... go ahead and order whatever you like, it's on me." Chuck felt a great sense of vindication. He'd wanted to do this for years and the smirk on his face felt delicious. He was blissfully unaware that he was being watched. Chuck's admission had stolen Sarah's attention, breaking her from her state of confusion. She looked on in disbelief at the man before her. She couldn't rid her mind of how sexy this man's confidence made him look at this moment.

Bryce was beside himself with panic. He was still trying to wrap his head around exactly what just happened. He frantically worked on his phone, murmuring to himself.

"No. No,no,no,no,no. No! NOO!" Bryce was shaking with rage.

Chuck looked at his watch, "You know? If you leave now, you might just catch up with the FBI agents searching your hotel room." Chuck stepped back from the table to give them room. Bryce quickly got up from the table, fear in his eyes.

"Jill! Let's go!" Bryce demanded. Jill just rolled her eyes and stood. She looked over at Chuck.

"Well played, Chuck. Well played. Don't hate the player, hate the game. Huh, Chuck?" she grinned. "See ya around." Jill waved as she followed behind Bryce, who was making a much more hasty exit.

Chuck felt a hand grip his arm and spin him around. When his equilibrium returned, he was face to face with a confused and rather angry Sarah Walker. "Will you please explain to me what in the HELL is going on?" she shouted. Chuck motioned with his hands to keep it down.

"Sorry. Sorry everyone. Everything's fine," Chuck waved to the customers in the diner. "Told 'em we don't take outta state checks. They didn't take it well." He took Sarah by the hand and quickly dragged her to the kitchen. Once safely inside, he turned and placed a hand on each of her biceps.

"Ok. First, please just listen before you jump in and yell at me." He paused, looking into her eyes. She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips but ultimately nodded. "Ok. So, some of the things I said out there weren't...exactly...100%...factual," Chuck winced, closing an eye. "So, the part about all the accounts, even the account under your name, that was all true. The part about taking the money and using it to buy part of Orion Group under your name...that was not so true. While the account was emptied, the money was returned to the company that he took it from. If I would have given it to you, then I would have been just as guilty of stealing and you could have gotten into trouble," Chuck dropped his gaze to the floor as he continued. "I really wish I could have given all of that to you, but I don't think I could live with myself. I'm-I'm sorry," Chuck looked up at her apologetically.

Sarah looked into his eyes and could tell what he was saying was the truth. It didn't explain everything, but it was a start. She gave him a tight smile and nodded. "It's OK Chuck. You're right. It would have been stealing. So as much as it pains me, you did the right thing. What I don't understand is, how did you know all of that stuff?" Sarah inquired.

Chuck blew out a breath and stood up straight, releasing his grip on her arms. He rubbed the back of his neck and began to pace. "So, you know I have a background with computers?" he looked at her and she nodded her acceptance. "Well, some of my skills, while very useful for doing good things, can also be used for ...not so good things." Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "No. I-I don't do bad things, it's just that some of it is not exactly...legal."

Chuck held out his hands begging her to wait. "OK. OK. Let me explain... After seeing Bryce yesterday, I got to worrying about what he was planning. So, after I left your house last night, I did some 'digging'. I …'obtained access' to his phone records, social media accounts and his work and personal email accounts. That eventually lead me to the account he syncs his Chrome browser settings to. That gave me access to his favorites, browsing history and form autofill data. From there, I was easily able to follow the trail. So I anonymously forwarded all of the information I had collected to the SEC and the FBI. I put a hold on all of his accounts so he wouldn't be able to empty them. Lastly, I returned the money that was in your account and expunged it, so it never seems to have existed. That other stuff... I made that up just to get at Bryce," Chuck shrugged and gave her a half smile.

Sarah looked at the floor, her hand on her forehead, still trying to process it all. All of the things she learned about her relationship with Bryce and then about Chuck's hidden talents, it was all a bit much to process.

"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry about...well...you know. I can certainly empathize with that kind of bombshell. At first I was angry, hurt, embarrassed and even ashamed. But then I realized those two are grade A, certified sociopaths. They never cared about anyone but themselves. It hurt to know it was all a lie and several months ago, it would have put me into a really dark place. But now I know that 'I' didn't fail at that relationship, and that gives me some hope that maybe I'm not doomed to repeat it. Because now...now I have some really positive things to look forward to." Chuck leaned down to catch Sarah's gaze and he could see a shimmer in her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a breath to try and bolster his courage. "I...I was hoping you might have some positive things to look forward to as well." With that, Sarah's face broke into a smile that caused her nose to scrunch. She looked deep into his eyes and this time it was her that was searching.

"Chuck. I have … SO many positive things to look forward to now. Turning this diner around, making a good home for Molly and finding some happiness for myself." Chuck gave a small smile and averted his gaze to the floor, fidgeting with his fingers. "Now, I wonder where I could find someone that might be able to help me with all those things?" she asked with a wry smile. Chuck's gaze immediately jumped to meet hers, a hint of a flicker in his eye.

"I-I've been thinking about that. A lot actually. I...I may know a guy. He's a...a lot clueless and a little broken, but he means well. Maybe… maybe I'll introduce you two sometime?" Chuck hinted with some apprehension.

Sarah's wry smile grew a little more mischievous. "Well, word is I'm the patron saint of lost causes. Sounds like we might be a good match. Maybe you can bring him over to lunch tomorrow when you make me those specials you keep talking about?" Chuck's cheeks started to color as the grin on his face spread.

"S-Sure. I could do that. I...I mean, he's probably free. I-I'm sure he would make himself free...for someone like you," he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, it's a date then," Sarah declared, her smile reaching her eyes.

"I-It is?" Chuck stammered, trying to keep his eyebrows from shooting off his face. Sarah just smiled even wider, her nose crinkling as she nodded.

"Wow. Um..I-I'll be sure to pass it along," her smile was now reflected on his face.

"Oh. Bring all the ingredients to my house. You can do the preparation in my kitchen. I'd like to...watch you." Her smirk grew devilish and an eyebrow bounced. She could swear she heard Chuck whimper as she turned and walked away. _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

A/N2: So Yeah. Bryce and Jill. I hate those two, So I took great joy in that.

The song Chuck was singing in the kitchen at the diner was "A Wink and a Smile" released by Harry Connick Jr. and featured on the _Sleepless in Seattle_ soundtrack.

The book referenced in the bedtime story is "Goodnight Moon" by Margaret Wise Brown.

As always, reviews and PMs are appreciated, that way I know you all are still with me.

PSA: If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Welcome to Chapter 7. Take a seat wherever you like. You're writer will be with you in a moment. Our special this evening is Chuck Roast and for dessert, 'Charah' Pie.

OK. If you don't start singing Warrant whenever you hear that, there's no hope for you. ;)

Disclaimer: We all know that if I owned Chuck, david,carner would be writing new Chuck episodes and we'd all be happily enjoying. Yet here we all are, making the best of it. So, No. No Chuck ownage here.

* * *

Chapter 7

With her cell phone pressed to her ear, Sarah answered the front door. Standing on the other side, bags in hand, was a grinning Chuck Bartowski. Almost involuntarily, her face broke out in a brilliant smile as she motioned for him to come in. Those butterflies were back, dancing through her stomach as she watched him walk through to door. All morning she had tried to occupy her mind with chores around the house, but it always seemed to circle back to Chuck.

"Yeah. Uh huh. No, this afternoon would be great. Sure, I think I can make 1:30 work. I look forward to it. Thanks so much." Sarah ended the call and let out a loud sigh. She found Chuck in the kitchen unloading the bags he brought along with his messenger bag.

"You know I have a kitchen sink here," she smirked with her arms crossed, standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

Chuck just shot her a grin. "You can never be too prepared." He was shaking his arms out and flexing his hands. "Sorry. They got a little heavy after the first few blocks."

"You carried them all the way over here? Don't you have a car? Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you with a car." Sarah gave a sympathetic frown. "You could have called me and I would have picked you up."

"No. It's fine. The exercise did me good… I do have a car, I just don't like to drive it around town a lot. It's kind of … I dunno … embarrassing I guess. I got it for my road trip across the country, but it makes me feel a little... self-conscious tooling around town." Chuck just shrugged with his trademark self-deprecating smile.

"I'm sure you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I could care less what kind of car you drive. Hell mine's an old piece of shit, so I have no room to judge anyone else." Sarah sat down at the bar stool along the back of the kitchen island. Her elbows on the counter, she rested her chin in her hands. "So I take it your 'friend' was busy?" Sarah gave a mischievous grin.

Chuck let out a small chuckle but the color in his cheeks belied his embarrassment. "Yeah. Um… somethin' like that." Sarah gave an amused laugh and shook her head. Not wanting to redden the poor man's face any further, she opted to change the subject.

"So whatcha got for me?" She asked in an expectant tone.

"Well, I have to confess that I had to make some of this stuff ahead of time, just because it takes a while to prepare. But, I can assemble it here and hopefully it will give you a good idea." He heated some things in the microwave quickly. And then set out the containers of ingredients along the island, like an assembly line.

"Oh God, that smells amazing. Is that your 'famous' pulled pork?" Sarah grinned.

"The famous part I'm not so sure about, since only two people besides myself have had it. This batch I froze a few weeks back and thawed it out for today. Fresh is better obviously." Chuck got a plate from the cupboard, after a few failed search attempts. Then he began to assemble some items. "So my hope is to create some dishes that are versatile and share some key ingredients. I think one of the problems that many restaurants have is that there are WAY too many menu items. On top of that, they don't share ingredients, so you're stuck with all this overhead cost for food that may likely go bad before you can use it up. So, my thought is, what is one of the quintessential foods of North Carolina?" Chuck looked at Sarah but his fingers were drumming on the container of pulled pork.

"Pork Barbecue," Sarah answered without hesitation, a knowing smile on her face.

"Right! Now, doing a whole hog barbecue is time consuming and a lot of work to get the meat off the bones, etc. But, smoked pork shoulder or 'butt' is pretty simple and takes up a lot less space in a smoker. So I'd like to focus on that one ingredient and ways we can incorporate it into different dishes." Chuck walked around the kitchen as he talked, preparing the materials he needed. He emptied a bag onto a sheet pan and placed it in the oven, which she hadn't noticed was already heating up. He placed a baking dish in the oven as well, then turned back to the island counter.

"So, the simplest is the pulled pork sandwich. We can obviously toy with the toppings but this is how I envision it, so that's how I'll make for you. Then you can tell me you hate it. I know that barbecue sauce is a very personal thing in North Carolina and the type varies from region to region. I think we could have a few options so people can choose which they want, rather than serve it with one sauce or another." Chuck put it all together as Sarah watched in fascination. It was rather simple, but the care he took in making the sandwich spoke volumes. If he paid this much attention to making a sandwich … Down girl

Chuck slid the plate toward her with a look of apprehension. "So these are the same buns we use at the diner, as is the coleslaw. So take a bite and tell me what you think. Save room for the other items though." Chuck watched as Sarah lifted the sandwich and took a healthy bite. After a couple seconds of chewing, her eyes fluttered as if rolling back in her head and she slumped in her chair. She released a satisfied moan that caused Chuck's breath to hitch and his toes to curl. Oh dear God. I'm in so much trouble.

"Chuck, this is amazing. The warmth and smoke from the juicy pork, the cool crunch from the coleslaw and the sweetness from the sauce, with just a little heat on the finish. This is really amazing. I'm not normally a fan of Kansas City style sauces, but this works really well on this sandwich. I think an eastern or western sauce would work too. I'm sold. What's next?" she asked as she wiped her hands and face with a napkin. The things this man could do with food.

"So, very similar to the sandwich is a shredded pork taco." He took a warmed flour tortilla from the microwave and added a generous helping of pulled pork, some sauce, coleslaw and then a sprinkling of queso fresco cheese. He placed the taco alongside her partially eaten sandwich and stepped back to watch her eat.

Sarah eyed him carefully and then lifted the taco, savoring her first bite. The more she chewed the broader her smile got. She started nodding as she finished swallowing her first bite. "This is really, really good. And super simple to make. OK Mr. Bartowski. You are definitely selling me on the pulled pork. I think people will love this." The timer went off on the oven interrupting her train of thought. Chuck quickly turned off the timer and extracted the items from the oven with care. He retrieved some items from the island and took them to the stove. His body was blocking her view so she was unable to see what he was doing. He then placed the sheet pan back in the oven and returned to the island with the backing dish. He pulled a serving spoon from a drawer and dished some of the first mystery item onto her plate.

"This… is pulled pork mac and cheese. You can add sauce to it as well if you like but I left it off." It was a creamy homemade looking mac and cheese with a generous helping of pulled pork layered across the top and baked together. She put some sauce on half of it and left the other half plain. It was still steaming hot, so she blew on her fork full before taking a bite.

"Shut. Up!" She set the fork down on the plate and sat back in her chair. "You hate me don't you?" she exclaimed with a serious glare. Chuck's eyes widened with concern. "You're trying to make me fat aren't you? I would eat the whole damn pan of this Chuck. This is comfort food to the next level. Ugggh. Did you make this mac and cheese from scratch?" Sarah questioned. Chuck slumped in relief, realizing she was messing with him.

"Nope. That's the pre-made mac and cheese that comes in the pouch that you currently serve at the diner." Chuck smirked.

"You're kidding?! Wow. I guess pulled pork does make everything better," she chuckled. "Is that all? I don't know if I can take much more of this." Oh, I know I can't take much more of this. Watching Chuck work his food magic was like foreplay. Fleeting thoughts of alternative uses for this island counter fluttered around in her mind before she re-focused on Chuck.

"Ok. Just one more." Chuck turned around and shut off the oven, pulling the sheet pan out. He retrieved another plate from the cabinet and a spatula from the drawer. Scooping a sizable portion onto the plate, he drizzled the top with BBQ sauce and then presented it to her.

"I present for your enjoyment … BBQ Pulled Pork Cheese fries." Chuck revealed them with a

flourish. He stood back, anxiously awaiting her reaction. She carefully pulled a few fries from the heaping pile, loaded with strands of pulled pork, stringy melted cheese and BBQ sauce. She craned her head to get under the pile of food as she skillfully lowered it into her mouth. Chuck hoped that the whimper that escaped went unnoticed. He couldn't recall seeing anything sexier in his entire life. He tried to blink the thought away and swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. Being a very messy endeavor, she managed to get BBQ sauce on her cheek. Sarah was chuckling at herself, fingers full of cheese and sauce. Without even thinking, Chuck reached across and wiped the sauce from her cheek with his thumb and then brought it to his mouth. Sarah was taken aback by how intimate and familiar that simple gesture was but tried not to let it show. She didn't want to embarrass him by pointing it out. She just smiled at him and tried to bring her attention back to the food.

"So are these our diner fries too?" She took another few loaded fries and ate them in much the same manner. Chuck seemed quite entranced with watching her eat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chuck mindlessly mimicking her actions with an almost pained look on his face. She realized then what she was doing to him and was thankful it wasn't just her. Her smile turned mischievous, adding a soft, sultry moan to really drive it home. Chuck made several false starts in an attempt to answer her question.

"They're uh...yeah...um yeah. Diner fries." Chuck closed his eyes and then opened them wide trying to shake himself out of his daydream.

"So, this is all wonderful, but where are we going to get the smoked pork from? I don't think your cardboard box smoker is gonna be able to keep up with demand," she chuckled as she sucked the sauce and cheese off her fingers. She could swear she heard Chuck mutter 'Oh God' but she couldn't be sure. She had deliberately played up the sound effects of sucking her fingers clean to get such a reaction. It was all in fun, of course, but seeing Chuck's reactions was such an ego boost. Afraid she might have gone a little too far, she straightened herself on the stool and tried to compose herself.

"I'm glad you asked." Grateful for the change of subject and the opportunity to pull his focus away from Sarah, Chuck cleared a section of the island counter to make room for his laptop, which he'd pulled from his messenger bag. "Have you ever been to a BBQ pit restaurant where they smoke their own meat? That incredible aroma that makes your mouth water when you get out of the car or even drive by? That right there is an incredible word of 'watering mouth' campaign." Chuck paused and gave her an expectant look.

"I see what ya did there. Very clever. OK, so how does that help us?" Sarah returned his expectant look. Chuck got a smirk on his face as he spun his laptop around.

"Behold, the 'Pit of De-Spare' Ribs and shoulder smoker. (Patent pending)." It was a 3-D rendering of a large cabinet style smoker with a large shute on the side and what looked like some sort of computer modules on the sides as well. "What do you think?" Chuck looked a bit apprehensive. She was speechless as she looked over the details of the device. She furrowed her brow in confusion and looked to Chuck and back to the image on the screen. Chuck continued his pitch.

"So, it's a smoker that uses charcoal for heat and it's gravity fed down this shute along the side. So as it burns and the ash falls through the grate in this firebox, the charcoal keeps moving down. You place some larger splits of wood, like Hickory and Apple wood, in this area here. Then this ball valve here on the firebox is connected to a temperature regulator that controls the air flow. I can monitor and control the flow from any smartphone. It can send me notifications if there is a major issue like the temperature gets too hot or too cold for a certain period of time. It can even shut the charcoal shute and turn off the air flow when your designated smoke time or your desired meat temperature has been reached." Sarah was staring at him in utter amazement. His mouth and mind were running a mile a minute. While she understood the majority of what he was saying, she was more captivated by the child-like enthusiasm he had when talking about it all.

"This is great Chuck, but it looks like a custom built smoker. That's gotta be expensive. Do you think there'll be enough return on the investment? Who's the manufacturer?" Sarah was looking over the 3-D rendering and moving it around to see all sides.

"Um...actually, I-I'm the manufacturer. I designed it." Chuck confessed sheepishly.

"You what?" Sarah exclaimed in shock. "You designed this?!"

"Well, yeah. Designed and built. Well..almost. It's like ninety percent done. I started on it when I was tending my cardboard box smoker. I was just standing there watching it and the design ideas came to me. Sure, other companies make things similar, but I knew I could improve upon it. So I worked on it in my spare time, in Mrs. Fitzgerald's garage. Her husband had quite the workshop." Chuck just shrugged and gave a half smile.

Sarah was floored. Was there nothing this guy couldn't do? He was a cook, an engineer and did something with computers was it? What the hell was his previous day job? Heart surgeon? Rocket Scientist? Superhero?

"So… what do you think? You could start out with it as a special once a week to see what people think before you jump in with both feet." Chuck was clasping his hands together almost like he was praying.

Sarah gave him a grin and shook her head in faux exasperation, "OK. OK. I'm in. You've sold me. How much do you want for the smoker?"

"What? Want? What do you mean?" Chuck asked with a furrowed brow.

"I 'mean' how much money do you want me to pay you for the smoker you built?" she replied a little slowly, enunciating her words more clearly in jest. Chuck's expression became solemn, his brow furrowed slightly.

"I...I don't want your money, Sarah. That's not why I'm doing all this. I-I made this for you, for your business. To help you and your family. I...I could never take money for something that...that comes from the heart." He averted his gaze to the counter, feeling a bit embarrassed at revealing so much. He busied himself by beginning to pack up all of the food stuffs and cleaning the counter.

Sarah watched on in shocked silence. After a moment, she realized she'd stopped breathing. All the things that Chuck had done, and continued doing, came from the heart; his heart. He hadn't outright said it, but, she realized, he had been hinting at it for days now. Probably even longer if she'd been paying attention. She couldn't let all of his good deeds go unrecognized. The problem was that any words she could think of to say fell way short of conveying how she really felt. She'd never been in this situation before and found herself woefully unprepared in trying to convey how she felt. Sarah got up from her stool and rounded the island, making her way to Chuck on the other side. His back was to her, wiping down the adjacent counter, unaware of her presence. She snaked her arms around his stomach and pressed against his back in a strong hug. She laid her cheek against his back and just hugged him. Chuck was frozen at the sudden and incredibly satisfying feeling of having Sarah Walker's arms around him. His heart skipped a beat but soon caught up as his pulse quickened.

"Thank you, Chuck. For everything." Sarah spoke quietly, squeezing him just a bit tighter. Not wanting to ruin things by opening his big, fat mouth, he simply placed his hands over top of hers without saying a word. When she finally pulled away, she took a step back to create some distance between them. She put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and rocked on her heels slightly. "So, I set up an appointment to meet with a consultant at 1:30 to look at new booths, tables and chairs. Then I was going to a restaurant supply store to look at upgrading some of our equipment." Sarah seemed to find her shoes fascinating as she spoke, only looking up through her lashes at him as she finished.

"Oh. I see…" Chuck was doing his best not to sound disappointed that their day would be cut short. He began packing what was left of his things. "I must be holding you up. Well, let me get outta your hair then, so you can get on with-". Sarah placed her hand on his to still his rush in collecting his things. He brought his eyes to meet hers and was momentarily lost.

"I was going to ask if you could come with me. Our date isn't done yet." The smirk grew across her face, her hand still firmly holding Chucks. "Besides, I'd rather not have to make all these decisions alone. I'd really like your help." Chuck let out a one note chuckle as a bright smile lit up his face. The look of disappointment completely vanished and Sarah felt very pleased that she was able to make that happen. "I need to call Judy to make sure she can watch Molly once she gets off the bus. I'll be right back." Sarah reluctantly released Chuck's hand, though her fingers slid along the length of his until they parted. Chuck knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was still on a 'date' with Sarah Walker and he couldn't get over the butterflies in his stomach. He cleaned up all the food and washed the plates and pans. He was just finishing drying the dishes when Sarah returned.

"We're all set. Judy will get Molly when she gets off the bus and watch her until we get back. You ready to go?" Sarah smiled at Chuck, the gleam in her radiant blue eyes made him weak in the knees. He could only nod, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dammit!" bellowed Sarah as she slammed the hood of her car. "Piece o' shit!" She huffed as she leaned against it. The car was more than a decade old and had seen two-hundred thousand miles come and go. "Well, so much for today's plans," Sarah grimaced, her frustration and disappointment etched across her face. They were quiet for a moment before Chuck let out a long sigh.

'Um… W-we could uh… take my car. Y-you only get one day off a week and I'd hate for you to waste it." Chuck shrugged and gave her a half smile.

"Really? You'd do that? I know what you said about your car before…" she trailed off. Chuck just took her hand in his and motioned with his head for her to follow. She gladly complied, her spirits buoyed both by Chuck's offer to salvage the day and by the physical contact between them. It was a nice day, which made the walk all that much more enjoyable. It was only about three blocks to Mrs. Fitzgerald's and Chuck's apartment. When they approached the garage Chuck stopped beside the keypad and Sarah could see that he as nervous, afraid almost.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked with concern in her voice. Chuck blew out a breath.

"I-I just don't want you to think differently of me that's all." Sarah instinctively reached up and placed a calming hand on his cheek.

"I promise Chuck. You can trust me." With that admission, Chuck's mood lightened and he nodded, typing the code into the garage door opener panel. The door began to rise and Chuck maneuvered behind Sarah to get out of any possible line of fire. As the door continued to rise, more and more of the vehicle inside was revealed causing Sarah's eyebrows to rise right along with it. When the garage door stopped at his full open position, Sarah let out the breath she had been holding.

"Hhhoooo…." Her breath came out ragged as she tried to find her voice. "H-holy shit! ... Wh-... What is this?" Sarah pointed at the car, her mouth agape, and looked between it and Chuck. Chuck just rubbed the back of his head, a wince showing the discomfort on his face. "Th-this is your car!? The one y-you're embarrassed to be seen in?" Sarah was dumbfounded. She approached the sleek black car and gently caressed her fingers along the hood, then around the door, all the way to the back.

"Chuck, this is a Porsche 911 Carrera 4 GTS. On what planet would you be embarrassed to drive this around?!" she exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"I sometimes feel a little self-conscious driving it around. People see it and make certain...assumptions. They tend to treat you differently. I'd rather people know me for the person I am, rather than the car I drive." Chuck seemed regretful as he began to frown. Sarah felt a bit ashamed at the way she'd reacted. She could understand Chuck's point of view but … this was her dream car, and the notion that Chuck was embarrassed to drive it really struck her initially.

"I'm sorry Chuck. The whole 'judging a book by its cover'. I get it. But….you have to admit...this is a badass car. I mean, come on?" Sarah held out her hands daring Chuck to argue with her. A wry smile started to spread across Chuck's face.

"Well. How about you tell me." Chuck threw her the keyfob and headed toward the passenger side.

"W-W-What? Y-you're kidding? Are you… Chuck I can't…" Sarah was beside herself, her words failing her once again. She stood staring at the hood of the car, keyfob in hand, frozen in place.

"We're burnin' daylight Ms. Walker. You're gonna have to get movin' if you want to make our appointment." Chuck was enjoying seeing Sarah in her state of befuddlement. Eventually he could see it sink in as her face lit up like a kid on Christmas. She looked positively giddy and the sight warmed him all over. Being able to make Sarah Walker that happy, if even for a moment, made his heart soar.

Sarah got into the driver's seat of the Porsche and began to examine everything and adjust the seat and mirrors. When she was fastened in, she pressed the push-button start and the car came alive. The rev of the engine gave her goosebumps and she giggled with excitement. She gingerly put it into gear and tested the clutch/gas ratio to get a feel for the shifting. With only a minor jerking of the car, she quickly got a feel for the gears and was off like a shot.

"OK, Chuck. I gotta ask. How can you afford a car like this? I mean, you seem to live such a meager lifestyle. I'm sure it's none of my business, so feel free to tell me to butt out. I was just curious." Sarah only glanced over briefly to try to gauge his reaction.

"No it's a fair question I suppose. I sold one of my software programs to another company and I was paid generously. I took Ellie's advice and I bought some frivolous things for myself. For me, I bought this. I figured I could take my road trip in style. For Ellie, I bought her a car as well. A '67 Shelby Mustang GT500. She took a liking to that car when the movie 'Gone in 60 Seconds' came out. I thought it fitting. The rest I used to pay off my debts and Ellie's student loans from medical school. I've been living modestly on what was left over since then." Chuck looked out of the passenger window, watching the scenery pass by.

Taking I-40 north into Raleigh, Chuck was happily sitting in the passenger seat just watching Sarah drive. The brilliant smile hadn't left her face during the entire thirty-minute trip. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. Sarah had noticed out of the corner of her eye but hadn't said anything. After the fourth time, the contented smile on his face began to affect her. Her ears were beginning to feel a little warm.

"Chuck. You're staring,." Sarah stated without looking away from the road.

"I am." Chuck replied. It was not a question or an admission of guilt. It was a simple declaration of fact. He was staring at Sarah Walker and he was not ashamed to admit it. "Does it bother you?"

Sarah thought about his question for a moment. Knowing that he seemed to find her so intriguing as to stare at her for thirty minutes, and with that happy look on his face no less, did that bother her? Her smile turned to a smirk as she replied, "No… but we're here." Sarah pulled into the parking lot of a large warehouse style building with a well-manicured office entrance. They got out of the car and she locked it with the keyfob. She strode over to Chuck and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. She lingered a little longer than was probably customary, drawing in his clean, masculine scent. It was so honest and refreshing compared to the heavy musk or spicy colognes that threaten to suffocate. When she lowered herself, she made a point to caress the tip of her nose down his cheek, prolonging her connection to him.

"Thank you Chuck. That was really amazing. Here's your keyfob." Sarah handed it to Chuck, who used both of his hands to fold her fingers around it.

"You hang onto it. You know your way around here much better than I do. I trust you." He gave her his big goofy smile and she wanted to melt. She settled for wrapping her arm through his and walking into the building side by side.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on. We won't be long. I just need to pick up a few things," Sarah coaxed as she pulled Chuck by the hand into the Large Mart. "You can go look at nerdy stuff while I shop if you want." She gave him a shoulder bump and chuckle.

"Alrighty. I'll be over in the-" Chuck's phone rang interrupting his thought. When he checked the caller ID he saw it was Ellie. "It's my sister. I should probably grab this...Hey El. What's up?" Chuck began following Sarah as he talked, though a few paces behind her. "Well, actually I'm shopping. Yes, shopping. I do too shop. Well, no, but it happens. The Large Mart actually. No. It wasn't even my idea. Well...I'm..on a date. No, the date isn't at the Large Mart...OK, you know what?...Yes, El. I know what today is…Well it's just not a big deal. I know. I know. Thanks."

Sarah was having a great time just listening in on the conversation with his sister. She had never met or spoken to her, but Chuck talked about her on occasion. She could only imagine the conversation on the other end. Something was special about today, but what?

"What? Yes, she's real. Her name is Sarah. What-...No. El...El...El...ELEANOR! ...OK. If I do this, you have to promise me that you won't start offering up old childhood stories, no twenty questions and only for a minute. OK? Alright, I'll ask." Chuck covered the mic on his cell phone with his hand and approached Sarah, who was pretending not to listen. Chuck let out a powerful sigh.

"Sarah. My sister seems to find it difficult to believe that I'm on a date with an actual person. She'd like to talk to you." Please say no. Please say no.

"Sure. I'd love to talk to her," Sarah beamed with a mischievous glint in her eye. Crap.

"Ok El. Here she is." Chuck begrudgingly handed the phone to Sarah as he stood back with his arms crossed.

S: "Hello? This is Sarah."

E: " Oh. my. God! You ARE real. And you're not some paid actress or something?"

Sarah burst out into laughter but tried to control herself as she was starting to draw attention.

S: "No. Nothing like that I'm afraid."

E: "It's so great to hear that he's dating after so long. Opps, that was probably in the category of 'things not to talk about'. Oh well. So...how's it going? He taking you out to some place nice I hope?"

S: 'Well, not yet. He cooked me an amazing lunch. The day's still young though. Say, I overheard something about today being significant. Is this something I should know about?"

Chuck was waving his arms, mouthing 'No' repeatedly. Sarah just bounced an eyebrow at him and gave him a smirk.

E: "Of course he didn't tell you. He never wants to celebrate his birthday."

S:" Is that right? Well, we may just have to do something about that."

E:" Oh, I'm gonna get an ear full now. So what is it you do Sarah?"

S: "Right now I own and operate our family's diner."

E: "Oh shit. You're that Sarah... I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I mean is, Chuck has talked about you."

S: "Is that so? Exactly what did that entail?"

Sarah's heart started to race a little. The fact that he had talked about her to his sister seemed really significant. Did she come up in idle chit chat somehow, or was he 'talking' talking about her? Chuck's pleading look and rosy ears clearly indicated that he wanted their conversation about him to end. Sarah just bounced an eyebrow and continued talking as she meandered through the aisles.

E: "Well since he can't hear me... he talked at great length about you, on multiple occasions. How impressed he was with you for taking over the family business. What a strong, independent woman you are. I think the term 'beautiful' was thrown around. He also talked about a little girl...Molly, I think? Is that your...daughter?"

S: "Oh, uh No. No. Sister."

E:"Oh. I see. Well, I suppose I've embarrassed you both enough with all the questions. I really just called to wish Chuck a 'Happy Birthday' and I can see that it is. It was really great getting to talk to you, Sarah. You guys have a great time tonight. Can I talk with Chuck really quick?"

S: "Thanks Ellie. It was great to have a chance to talk. Here, I'll pass you over to Chuck."

Sarah had a knowing smile as she handed his phone back to him. "She wants to talk to you." Chuck rolled his eyes but returned her smile and took the phone. Sarah walked around the corner to the next isle but could still hear Chuck quietly chastising his sister for the conversation. Sarah could only smile, thinking of all that Ellie had revealed.

"Um...ex-excuse me Miss?" a timid voice over her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see two young men in rumpled, untucked white button-down shirts, loosened gray ties and pocket protectors. The name tags said 'Rich' and 'Kevin', and the logos were for the Buy More Nerd Herd. The two men looked petrified, holding their Subway sandwich bags and drinks. Sarah figured they must be here for lunch as there was a Subway inside the Large Mart and the Buy More shared the same shopping plaza.

"Yes?" Sarah gave a quizzical look as she eyed the awkward pair.

"We're really s-sorry to bother you, but could we get your autograph?" the man labeled as 'Rich' stammered out. The poor guy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I-I'm sorry. What?" Sarah replied in confusion and disbelief.

"We, uh...we saw you with Charles and wanted to get your autograph and maybe… well, maybe you could ask-" the young man swallowed hard, trying to fight his nerves. "ask him to give us an autograph too?" The sheepish and terrified grin, accompanied by the beads of sweat developing on his forehead, lead her to believe it wasn't a prank. Still(,) she was beyond confused as to why they would want her autograph, let alone 'Charles'?

"You mean, Chuck?" Sarah thumbed over her shoulder, inquiring if they were one in the same person.

"Oh my God. You get to call him Chuck. That is so cool! Um, yeah. Mr. Carmichael is one my top five favorite people on the planet. It would be a dream come true if I could get his autograph." The two were nodding their heads vehemently.

"Chuck?" She asked again, still finding it difficult to believe that these two would know Chuck, let alone want his autograph. "Wait. Did you say... Carmichael?" Sarah perked up at the name. Maybe they had the wrong person. A case of mistaken identity. She knew him as Chuck Bartowksi, not Carmichael. "I think you may have the wrong person."

"Oh no. That guy right there." Kevin pointed at the end of the isle where Chuck had just walked around the corner, still talking on his phone, oblivious. "That's Charles Carmichael, CEO and founder of Intersect games. He's a legend in the industry but nobody ever sees him out. And to think he's HERE!" The young men were nearly vibrating with anticipation.

Sarah remembered Intersect Games. That was the company that made the games that Molly had been playing and wanted so badly. She recalled writing the name down on her order pad. There were a few too many bits of evidence for this all to be a mere coincidence. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she was about to find out. "Well, how about we go ask him about that autograph?" She marched up to Chuck with fire in her eyes. As Chuck looked up, he could see that she did not look pleased. He mumbled into the phone and ended the call.

"Sarah. Hey. What's going on?" He looked a bit concerned and confused.

"Well, it seems that … 'Rich' and 'Kevin' here would like an autograph from 'Mr. Charles Carmichael'." The sing-songy tone in her voice and the very tight smile did not match the stormy look in her eyes. All the color immediately drained from Chuck's face.

"Mr. Carmichael, we're huge fans of your work. We loved your TED talk on game theory. Your new Orion gaming engine will revolutionize the gaming world and so many other industries. It's such an honor to meet you, Sir. Could we trouble you for an autograph? Maybe even a selfie with us?" The two looked on with anticipation while Chuck began to break out in a sweat.

These two guys seemed to know an awful lot about Chuck, or 'Charles', but now she had to wonder how much she really knew about him. Why the fake name and why hide who he really was? Was this some sort of game to him? Was he actually some sort of bored, rich playboy trying to slum it on the side? No, that didn't seem like Chuck. As confused about all of this as she was, she knew deep down that the Chuck she knew was the 'real' Chuck. She could always see sincerity in his eyes when he looked at her. So why the lies? What was he hiding and why? She was going to get some straight answers from him and soon.

"Um, sure guys." Chuck looked on sheepishly and forced a smile as he signed their mini notepads and posed for a selfie with them. When he was done with the selfie, he waved them one final goodbye before turning back to Sarah.

"Sarah. I...I can explain." Sarah's gaze was hard, her arms crossed, closing herself off.

"You'd better, 'cause it sure seems to me like you've been lying to me. If you're going to keep lying to me and keep secrets from me, I'm not sure this will work out," pointing between them.

"No. No. D-Don't say that. Please. Please. It's… it's complicated." The panic on Chuck's face was enough to convince Sarah that she had gotten her point across.

"Then un-complicate it for me." Sarah raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"O-OK, but can we not do it in the middle of the Large Mart? Please?" Chuck pleaded and she agreed it was best not to air dirty laundry in public. She motioned with her head and Chuck followed her out of the store.

As they were exiting the store, Chuck stopped mid-stride. "Hold on a sec, what did you mean by 'this'….." Chuck started but abruptly stopped when Sarah threw an icy glare over her shoulder. "Yeah…i-it can wait." Chuck sheepishly followed her into the parking lot. Once they got in the car, Sarah turned on him.

"OK. Spill Chuck. Oh, I'm sorry. It's 'Charles' isn't it?" The venom was beginning to seep from her words and Chuck had to swallow a large lump in his throat. He blew out a long breath before he could begin.

"My 'real' name is Charles Bartowski, Chuck. That's all true. Everything I've told you about me, all of it is true. I swear to you. I just ...glanced over my job a little."

"Alright. Then who the hell is 'Charles Carmichael'?" Sarah asked accusingly.

"That's the name and persona I do business under. I wanted to try to keep some anonymity, so I created that alias for the public. So when I want to just be …'Chuck' I can leave Carmichael at the office. I don't do many public appearances and CEOs of game companies are generally not followed that closely. Well, except by those two apparently." Chuck shrugged sheepishly. "Sarah, I never wanted to lie, especially to you. I just wanted people to see me for me. Not the kind of car I drive or the company I own. I just wanted people to like… 'Chuck'." He let out a short sigh and looked from his lap over to Sarah. She was staring out the front window, her hands gripping the steering wheel. The hurt look on her face broke his heart. He hated himself for making her feel this way.

"So you thought I was so shallow that I'd only like you for your car or how rich and powerful you were?" Sarah asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Yes. err No. S-sort of." Chuck let out a huff in exasperation before continuing. "The first time I sat down in your diner I was … I was so captivated by you. You were so warm and friendly, everyone seemed to like and respect you. You came over to my table and started to talk to me like I was just another customer. You were kind to me when a lot of people in my life haven't been. It would have been easy for me to throw money around and tell people how successful I was. That's just not me. That may be what I 'have' but it's not who I am. I wanted so much just to talk to you and be near you, just as myself. So I put all those other things aside. When we got...closer, I was afraid. Afraid to tell you because too much time had passed and I didn't think you would understand. I'm… I'm sorry." Chuck was so ashamed he couldn't look at her, instead staring at his hands in his lap. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Sarah spoke.

"That whole 'book by its cover' thing again, huh?" Sarah asked quietly, reflecting on what Chuck had confessed.

Nodding, Chuck answered, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"So tell me about this Charles Carmichael. What kind of man is he?" Sarah turned to look at Chuck who was still gazing at his lap, a penitent look on his face.

"He's charming, confident, well-spoken and a competent businessman. He's all the things I'm not. If competitors or investors saw the real me, they'd dismiss me or walk all over me. So I constructed Carmichael as a, I dunno, 'cover'? If I have to go to events or meetings, it's Carmichael that has to go. When I'm at my computer doing work by myself...or I'm with you… then it's just Chuck. Plain ole boring Chuck." He caught her gaze and gave her a self-deprecating shrug and a half smile. He looked back at his hands as he nervously fidgeted. Quite unexpectedly, Chuck was smacked across the shoulder eliciting an 'Ow!' as he rubbed the spot.

"Hey. That's my friend you're talkin' about. He's not plain and certainly not boring." Sarah looked at Chuck with a tight smile, but he couldn't quite read her expression. "I understand, Chuck. I do. I don't like that you kept it from me, but I understand. I've been conned and deceived in the past, and those scars take a while to heal, so I guess I'm still a little 'sore', if you will."

"Sarah, I understand that. I think you know I do. I would never try to hurt you. Ever. But If I'm being truly honest, there are still some things that I have to keep... private. For now! Just for now. I will tell you when I can. I promise you. I just hope that you can forgive me for not being completely honest with you to this point." Chuck looked into her eyes this time, pleading with her for forgiveness. She held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity before she extended her hand to him.

"Sarah Walker. It's nice to meet you." Chuck looked from her outstretched hand to her face and back, as a smile beginning to grow on his face. He gently took her hand in his and shook it slowly.

"Chuck Bartowski. It's a pleasure." Sarah smiled in return.

"So, Chuck Bartowski… do you like Mexican food?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Sarah Walker, I love Mexican food." Chuck's smile grew larger and more infectious. Sarah looked down at their hands that were still joined but made no attempt to extricate herself.

"So if I were to take you out for Mexican to celebrate your birthday, you'd be OK with that?" Sarah bounced an eyebrow as her smile turned to a wry grin.

"I'd be more than OK with that," he replied, his smile now reaching his eyes.

"Great. It's still a date then." Sarah finally removed her hand so she could put on her seatbelt and start the car.

"S-Still?" Chuck stammered, seeming a bit taken aback.

"Yes Chuck. Our date isn't over yet. If you're lucky, I might just let you pay." With that she pulled away like a shot, setting them both back in their seats.

* * *

A/N2: OK. Crisis averted for now. He's not completely out of the woods though. Is he?

PSA: If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Our friends from the diner are off to dinner (hold on...count the Ns...OK. I got it). Let's see how things go in the aftermath of the big reveal.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 8

"So, you're some sort of software mogul?" Sarah inquired, her eyes just visible over the rim of the large margarita glass she was sipping on.

"I'm not sure what constitutes a 'mogul', exactly, but ... I've heard the term tossed around." He just shrugged with his 'what can ya do' expression. "I'm just a guy who writes software that he hopes can make a difference. When I watched Molly play on my laptop and I saw the excitement on her face, seeing her having fun while learning. That's why I do it. Money is nice and all, but that...that's my real reward." Chuck took a long look at his beer, lost in his thoughts before taking a drink.

"You're somethin' else." Sarah shook her head, her smile highlighting the sparkle in her eyes. She paused for a moment, not sure about whether to ask what she wanted to know, but curiosity won out. "So, this may sound shallow, but I'm just curious. How successful have you and your company been? I'm not exactly 'in the know' regarding the software industry. "

"Well…" Chuck began rubbing the back of his neck with a slight wince on his face. "Last fiscal year we had revenues just over 1.7." Chuck's cheeks took on some color as he quickly took a drink.

"Wow. $1.7 million? That's not bad. Probably not what I'd call a mogul though," Sarah chuckled as she began to take another sip of her margarita.

"Sorry, um… not...not million. $1.7 billion. W-with a 'B'." Chuck winced even more as Sarah nearly choked on her drink. After a brief coughing fit, she began to regain her composure.

"B…. billion? Holy… So ...how in the hell can you run a billion-dollar corporation and then come here and want to...flip burgers? You spend all day in that kitchen, working your ass off when you could be sitting in an office or on a beach somewhere." Sarah's mind was racing, trying to make sense of it all.

"Well. The answer is probably a lot simpler than you think." Sarah tilted her head to the side, curious as to his meaning. Chuck just smiled and pulled out a pen and began writing on a napkin. A moment later he slid it across the table, placing it directly in front of her. Sarah looked down at the small square napkin to find only a simple arrow and it was pointing at her. She quickly looked at him, her mouth agape with surprise.

"Sarah, I could be in my LA office or on a beach or...or a million other places around the world. The simple fact is that you aren't in any of those places. I took time away from the office to drive the country and 'find myself'. What I ended up finding was something infinitely better…. You." Chuck spoke with such sincerity, his eyes so soft and warm, Sarah couldn't hold back anymore. A few tears escaped and trailed down her cheeks despite biting her lip in a vain attempt to stave them off. She brushed the tears away, sniffling slightly.

"Chuck…" her voice a bit choked. "Chuck, I don't know what to say. I-" Sarah was cut short as Chuck reached across the table and took her hand.

"Sarah, you don't have to say anything. I know this is a lot and I probably sound like some crazed stalker. I don't expect you to have the same feelings for me. God, you're so far out of my league, just sitting here with you is the greatest gift I could have hoped for." Chuck stared deep into her eyes, never letting go of her hand as he confessed his heart. Sarah just shook her head at him in disagreement.

"Out of 'your' league? Are you kidding me? I'm just a waitress… from small town nowhere and you're this ...this wealthy tycoon who probably hobnobs with rich and beautiful people all over the world. How do you compete with that…?" Sarah drifted off, unable to meet Chuck's gaze. Chuck could see her look of sadness, hurt, resignation even. Chuck knew that look well. Self-doubt had been his bread and butter for most of his life. That Sarah Walker would ever show that kind of self-doubt was unthinkable. To Chuck, she was near perfection. For anyone to question otherwise caused an anger in him to grow.

"You stop right there. You're far more than that and you know it. Besides, there's not a damn thing wrong with being a waitress. And, sure, I've been around my share of 'rich and beautiful people'. Not one of them comes close to holding a candle to you. You're a far more amazing and beautiful person than they could ever dream to be. I'd never let them compare themselves to you and I'm not gonna let you do it either." Chuck's furrowed brow and stern expression, accompanied by his animated finger wagging, definitely got his point across. Realizing that he'd let his emotions get away from him, he slumped a little and gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just get a little … impassioned about things that are … that are important to me."

Sarah couldn't help but stare. She was in utter disbelief. At lunch today, she knew she had feelings for this man. Knowing that this kind and caring man had feelings for her as well, that had given her a warm sensation all over, a contentment that she'd never really known before. Now, to hear how he truly felt, especially given who he had revealed himself to be, seemed to make it all the more unbelievable. That this man, who could have anything he wanted, probably anyone he wanted, had chosen her. She'd have thought it a fairytale if she hadn't seen it all in his eyes. Those deep chocolate eyes were indeed the windows to his soul. His emotions were clearly shown in those eyes, and she found herself lost in them. The warmth of his touch was almost electric, her hand tingling at the connection. Something deep inside of her longed for that connection, yearned for more.

Chuck held her gaze, her blue eyes now like an ocean storm on the horizon. She didn't speak or move, she only sat there, apparently in contemplation. His fears began to swirl through his mind. Had he scared her with all of this? Was it all too much? Would she never see him in the same light again? What 'light' did she see him in before all of this? Did that even matter anymore? His fears seemed to become reality when she pulled away from his grip and began to slide out of the booth. He couldn't be selfish and beg her to stay when she clearly needed to go. He certainly couldn't blame her. He brought his hands back to his lap, feeling a bit crushed, he could only look at the table to keep from letting his emotions overtake him.

So it was to his great surprise when Sarah slid into the booth beside him. He felt her hand on his chin and he allowed her to guide him, turning to face her. Without any pause, her lips found his in a soft and sweet kiss. He could feel her fingers trembling as she continued to touch his cheek. As if by instinct, his own trembling hand cupped her elbow, squeezing it gently, a poor substitute for the full body embrace he so desperately wanted to give her. The kiss was simple and chaste but far exceeded anything his imagination had dreamed up over the many long nights since their first meeting. Before he could think to stop it, a soft moan of contentment escaped his throat. To his surprise, he could hear the same echoed from the remarkable woman still kissing him. As if synchronized, they both smiled, their lips still touching. She slowly pulled away licking her lips, Chuck doing likewise.

"Well uh...th-that was unexpected. Utterly amazing, b-but unexpected. Wow." Chuck

was still sitting in wide-eyed amazement, trying to recover.

"Yeah. Wow. That uh…. Yeah." Sarah seemed to be in a similar state, smoothing down the front of her blouse. As if on cue, the waitress brought their food, giving them a temporary reprieve from having to discuss what had just happened. They ate in awkward silence, still sharing the same side of the booth. A few minutes into the meal, Chuck couldn't contain himself any longer and felt he needed to speak up. Placing his utensils on his plate, he placed his hands in his lap and turned to Sarah.

"I'm gonna jump in with both feet here and say I really hope we can do that again." Chuck looked on with a sheepish grin as Sarah tried not to choke on her rice. She was covering her mouth, stifling a chuckle as she finished chewing.

"Well, I think we could arrange something." Sarah smirked as she took his chin between her thumb and forefinger and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, the smile on Chuck's face reached from ear to ear, his nose scrunched. The sight made her want to melt. They finished their dinner, engaging in small talk.

"So, you never explained how it is that you can take all this time away from your job. Don't you still have to do that work too?" Sarah inquired, draining the last of her margarita.

"I still do some work remotely. Mostly at night when I answer tons of email. I have people I pay to run the day to day stuff. I don't do all the development anymore. I have a team of developers and graphic designers I trust to do that now. I'm still involved during the conception phases of any project and I sign off on the final product before it's ever released. I have a fiscal team that runs the financial aspects of the company and a lawyer on retainer for copyright and other legal issues. Then there's an advertising and PR team that handles the promotion of products and our social media presence. All in all, there are about fifty employees."

"Wow. Sounds like you have a well-oiled machine there. So, your PR team does all your social media postings? Let's see what the Internet has to say about you." Sarah was surfing on her phone to dig for any information she could find, a mischievous smile on her face the whole time. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything out there for Charles or Chuck Bartowski. Not even a Facebook page." Sarah seemed a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I uh… I don't really have many friends. Besides, I try to keep my private life, just that. Private." He sat, turning his glass of beer slowly, looking a bit reflective. Sarah noticed and thought changing the subject might be best.

"So, let's see about our friend Charles Carmichael. Wow! There's all sorts of stuff. The cover of Wired, links to your TED talk and…" Sarah stopped in mid-sentence seeming to be drawn into reading something on her phone. Her eyes grew wide and then she looked up at Chuck and back down to her phone.

"What's the matter?" Chuck asked, curious as to what she'd found.

"Um..i-it's just an article about you on Forbes' website." Sarah stammered out. Chuck raised an eyebrow, curious why that rather dry article would garner such attention from her.

"Chuck… It says here you're, well Carmichael's, … his … his net worth is over four-hundred-twenty million." Sarah seemed to almost choke trying to finish the sentence.

"Oh…that." Chuck's cheeks and ears turned a bit red. "That's … that's not entirely accurate." Chuck downed the remainder of his beer, seeking temporary refuge from her question. "I donate a fair amount of my income to various charities. I'd donate more, but it takes time to find the right charities and to do my homework to ensure that my donations actually go toward the purposes they say they are. Some charities talk a good game, but when you really look at their finances, you find that sometimes eighty percent or more of their money goes to 'administrative costs' and only a very small amount gets funneled to where it's needed. That shit pisses me off... Sorry, that took a tangent." Chuck shrugged a little sheepishly.

"That's very noble of you 'Mr. Carmichael'," Sarah teased, bumping shoulders with him. "What do you say we get outta here?" Sarah asked as she took his hand in hers and squeezed. He smiled and nodded. He raised his hand to get their waitress' attention and mouthed and motioned for the check.

"How about I take care of dinner and you take care of coffee in the morning?" Chuck suggested as he pulled out his wallet.

"Um, we drink coffee at the diner, Chuck. It's practically free," she chided him playfully, realizing he was trying to get out of having her pay for anything.

"Alright. Fine. How about you take care of dessert then?" Chuck offered.

"Annnd what exactly did you have in mind for dessert, Mr. … Bartowski?" Sarah asked the question with no small amount of smolder. Chuck's eyes grew as large as dinner plates, his neck and ears beet red.

"T-that's not… I-I didn't mean … W-where is that check?" Chuck was still holding her hand and she could clearly feel the warmth between them increase as his palms started to sweat. He was frantically looking for the waitress, anything to change the subject. Sarah burst into laughter, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Sarah let out a comical sigh as her laughter died down. "Oh Chuck. You're so much fun."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks for a great evening, Sarah." Chuck was standing on her front porch as she fiddled with her keys, making no actual attempts to actually unlock her door. Chuck looked down at the way she was playing with the keys, not actually searching for any key in particular. He shifted his gaze to her face and he could make out a wry smile. That seemed to give him a boost of confidence to proceed. "And thank you for one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

"Best? How do you figure? I mean...there was no cake, no presents." Sarah looked quite saddened at the revelations, feeling like she had let him down.

"Are you kidding me? I got the greatest gift I've ever received," Chuck proclaimed. Sarah could only look on in confusion, sure she was missing something. It was now Chuck's turn for the wry smile. His thumb caressed her cheek as he gently slid his hand to cup the back of her neck. He pulled her into an impassioned kiss, his opposite hand resting on her lower back. He deepened the kiss further, pulling her closer, aching to have her near him.

Sarah was momentarily at a loss. His emotions, which fueled their kiss, were overwhelming her senses. It took her a moment, but once she found her bearings, she found she eagerly wanted to return his kiss. This was all happening so fast and while kissing him was fantastic, she feared she was rushing things too much. She felt out of control, like her emotions had a mind of their own and they were dragging her along for the ride. Sarah softly put her hands on Chuck's cheeks and slowly pushed away. His face still in her hands, she gave him a tight smile and a sigh.

"Chuck…Chuck I-" Chuck's eyes grew wide and he began to pull away, removing his hands from her neck and lower back.

"Oh, God. Sarah I'm… I'm so sorry. I-I got too carried away and was lost in the moment and... Please. Please forgive me." Chuck began to rub his hands on his pantlegs, averting his gaze to the ground. His breathing became more rapid. "I'm sorry. I… I should go." Chuck turned, attempting to make his escape.

"Chuck! Please, just wait." Sarah grasped his wrist with both hands. Chuck was so ashamed he couldn't bear to look at her. He was never the one to be the 'aggressor' in a relationship. He had always had a deep respect for women and would never have been the one to initiate any intimacy, let alone force himself on someone. The thought made his stomach churn. The realization crashed into him when she pushed away. He was being 'that guy', the type of man he swore he would never be. Allowing his emotions, his baser instincts to control his actions. If that weren't bad enough, he could see now that he had misread the situation. The act of her pushing away, along with her expression, seemed to further illustrate that point. He had placed too much stock on the kiss at the restaurant. He knew that expecting her to share his same feelings was unfair and yet here he was trying to push the issue.

"Chuck! Look at me. Please, just look at me." Sarah begged him, trying to turn his shoulder toward her. He tried to resist but ultimately her insistence won out. She could see the look of shame on his face and the tears in his eyes. The picture nearly broke her heart. "Oh, Chuck. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Please believe me. It's just…it's just happening so fast. I know I let my emotions get the better of me at the restaurant tonight, and I'm not going to apologize for kissing you, because I don't regret it. And I don't want you to apologize for kissing me either. OK?" She tugged on his arm to get his attention, hoping he would return her gaze.

"Chuck, I just feel… I dunno… with everything going on, everything swirling around me, I don't feel like I have a firm grip of anything. I don't feel like I've thought all of this out, like I'm going into this blindly and that scares me." Sarah took a deep breath, hoping to build her confidence. "I want you to listen to me, Chuck… I do have feelings for you… strong feelings. I don't want to go backwards. I don't want to go back to the quiet guy in the corner booth. I want to go forward. Forward with you. I just… I need to do it a little … slower. Do you understand?" Sarah reached a hand to Chuck's cheek to direct his gaze toward her. She bore herself to those deep, chocolate eyes of his, desperately hoping he could see her heart. She wanted him to know how he made her feel. How happy she was when she was with him. He held her gaze for a few moments. Slowly, she could see his expression changing. The sadness and shame began to dissolve. His countenance started to brighten until the corners of his mouth upturned ever so slightly. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, though his apprehension was still apparent. She had feared for a moment that she might have literally pushed him away. Knowing that she had gotten through to him, brought a sigh of relief and she couldn't help but smile.

She took his hands, her azure pools still looking back at him. Her smile, the brilliant smile he saw now, was different than he'd ever seen before. She was always smiling at customers and friends alike. A radiant smile that practically demanded that you return the same. There was just something about this smile, the way she was looking at him now that made his soul ache. Like a part of him had been missing but now was found, mourning the time they had lost. Sarah's words had helped to slay the demons in his mind, those voices of doubt. He understood that, while she was not on the same page as him, they were at least reading the same book. That would be enough. At least he could convince himself of that for now. If that's what it took to be in her life, that's what he would do. Her infectious smile was spreading, and he was helpless to resist as he found his smile returning.

"I-I'd better get going. Gotta be at work early. My boss can be a bit of a hard ass." Chuck grinned and squeezed her hands. Sarah stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss, this one much more chaste.

"Thank you Chuck… OH! Here, I almost forgot." Sarah dug Chuck's key fob out of her pocket and started to hand it to him.

"No, you keep it. You'll need it to get to work or drive Molly around. So just hang on to it for now." Chuck pulled his hands away, refusing to accept the key. Sarah eventually acquiesced, realizing that she was not going to win this battle. Although, secretly, she was rather excited to get to drive it. "I'll see you tomorrow. G'night."

Sarah waved her goodbye and watched Chuck walk away into the darkness. Chuck was so different from anyone she had ever met, let alone dated. Dated? Were they dating? Well, she did say that today was a 'date', but where did they stand? She took comfort in knowing that she'd get to see him in the morning and most every morning for the foreseeable future. Well, that was until he decides to go back to his real life. The thought of him leaving terrified her. Not only did she want him, she needed him, and she didn't 'need' anyone. For now, she'd have to put that out of her mind and just relish the time she had with him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Late Friday morning and the breakfast rush was coming to a close. On one hand, she was thankful that business was starting to pick up, but she was getting run ragged. There was too much for one person to handle, especially if business got any better. Sarah was busing and wiping down tables when the front doorbell rang. She looked up to see a woman, cautiously walking into the diner. She appeared very tired and, although she was probably only approaching middle age, she seemed to have aged beyond her years. Her clothes were well worn and woefully inadequate for the cooler Autumn weather that was settling in.

"Mornin'. You can have a seat wherever ya like," Sarah greeted, wearing her customary bright smile. The woman returned a closed smile, but it looked forced at best. She gingerly slid into a booth, holding her faded purse in her lap. "Can I get you a cup o' coffee? Tea?" Sarah stood patiently at the end of the booth, using the closeness to get a better look at the woman. She shaky hands opened her purse, perhaps out of habit, but then slowly closed it and wordlessly shook her head. The woman had a difficult time making eye contact, almost looking ashamed or apologetic. Sarah just nodded. "I'll be right back."

Sarah made her way to the kitchen, the door swinging behind her. She approached Chuck, who was prepping for lunch. "Chuck. I need you to make me up a plate of biscuits and gravy, with some bacon on the side. Throw some fried potatoes on there too."

"As you wish," he winked and began plating the food. He wiped some errant drips of gravy off the edge of the plate and then handed it to Sarah. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for his troubles. Sarah took the plate to the front counter and poured a cup of coffee. The woman was still sitting in the same spot, just looking at the table. She looked so tired, and not just from lack of sleep. Sarah obviously didn't know her story, but some comfort food certainly couldn't hurt. Sarah gently slid the plate onto the table and placed the coffee down beside it. The woman looked wide-eyed at the plate and then at Sarah and began to object.

"N-no. I-I don't-" Sarah raised a hand to stop her protests.

"Compliments of the owner. Please." Sarah nodded toward the plate, giving the woman a soft, understanding look. The woman stared down at the plate before her hand raised to cover her mouth. Her shoulders began to bounce as she tried in vain to stifle the sobs. She took in a ragged breath and finally lost her struggle. She began to openly sob, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, Sweetie. Hey. Hey, hey, hey. It's gonna be alright." Sarah sat next to her in the booth putting an arm around her to pull the woman into a hug. She let the woman collect herself and, after a minute, moved to the opposite side of the booth to face the woman. Now that Sarah could see her more closely, the dark circles under her eyes were not entirely due to lack of sleep. The faint bruise on her left cheek along with the healing split on her lip told more of the story.

"Sweetie, my name's Sarah and I want you to know you're safe here. OK? First thing, you need to get some food in you. Alright? Then we can talk some more when you're good and fed. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." The woman slowly nodded and gave her a tight smile. Sarah marched back to the kitchen.

Chuck's Sarah-sense was going off, telling him there was something wrong. "Hey, what's the matter? Everything alright?" His concern warmed her heart. Sarah smiled at him and placed a calming hand on his forearm.

"That woman out there. She didn't seem to have any money and I think she's in an abusive situation. Chuck, you should have seen the way she broke down when I told her the food was on the house. It broke my heart. She looks like she's been roughed up recently. We have to find some way to help her, Chuck." Sarah started to tear up and Chuck pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, you name it. OK? Whatever you want, we'll make it happen. If she needs somewhere to stay or some clothes or whatever. We got this." Sarah just hugged him back nodding her head. She quickly composed herself.

"Thank you." She gave him 'that' smile and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Of course. Whatever you need." He returned the smile and got back to his prep work in the kitchen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah gave the mystery woman a chance to finish her food and let things settle before approaching her again. "Need a warmup on the coffee?" Sarah stood at the end of the table, coffee pot in hand. The woman seemed … better. Not like all her cares were over, but maybe one got crossed off the list. She gave Sarah a smile and nodded.

"I... I wish I knew how to thank you. I don't really have…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip, trying to keep her composure. Sarah slid into the seat across from her.

"Hey, don't you give it another thought. You're money's no good anyway. Understand?" Sarah gave her a stern look like she was not to be trifled with. The woman gave a half smile and nodded her acceptance. "Good, now, what can I call you?" Sarah set the coffee pot aside and intertwined her fingers on top of the table.

"I'm-I'm Gertrude... but my friends call me Gerty." She looked a bit sheepish before taking a sip of coffee. She used both hands to steady the cup and Sarah noticed.

"I don't mean to be presumptuous, but is it alright if I call you 'Gerty'?" Sarah gave her a wry smile as she awaited her response.

Gerty nodded her head with a smile. "Please."

"Alright Gerty, do you have some place to stay? Any friends or family?" Sarah asked softly and waited patiently, understanding that these may be hard questions. Gerty stared into her coffee cup, her lips pulled tight. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them, a single tear streaked down her cheek. "I hitched about two-hundred miles from Savannah to Charlotte then another two-hundred miles to here. An old farmer picked me up near the interstate and brought me here. I... I got nothing or nobody. I... I just took my purse and ran. That was … that was three days ago." She seemed to be in a daze, recounting her journey to get here.

"Well... don't you worry. You'll stay with me tonight. We have an extra room and we'd love the company. I imagine if I ask nice enough, I can get the cook to prepare us a home cooked meal." Sarah smirked as she motioned her head toward the kitchen.

"I couldn't ask that. You...you don't know me from Adam. I-I don't want you to get mixed up in..." She was starting to spiral until Sarah took her hand from across the table. Gerty looked up at Sarah, tears in her eyes.

"A great man once told me that this place was like home, like family. And we take care of family around here. So, no more arguments. You're coming home with me. We'll get you a nice hot shower and some new clothes. I do have a favor to ask of you though, if you can manage it?"

"Name it," Gerty exclaimed.

"How are you at pouring coffee and takin' food orders? It's just me here and we're about to get really busy here at lunchtime. I could really use a hand." Sarah looked on with anticipation. Gerty just snorted.

"I've been workin' diners since I was fourteen. I think I can manage." She replied with a small grin. "And if I may, this is some of the best biscuits and gravy I've had anywhere."

"Uggh. My savior. You have no idea. This place is gonna kill me. As for the food, let me take you back to the kitchen and you can meet the man himself." Sarah stood and gestured for her to follow. They pushed into the kitchen to find Chuck working the griddle, singing as he slid from one side of the flat top to the other, using the spatula as an improvised microphone.

I'll give you jewelry and money too

That ain't all, that ain't all I'll do for you

Oh, if you bring it to me

Bring your sweet loving

Bring it on home to me

Yeah , yeah…

Chuck turned to get something from the prep counter behind him to find that he had a smirking audience. His singing abruptly stopped with a choking sound.

"Hiiii. Um, sorry about that." Chuck's face was sufficiently reddened as he offered a sheepish smile with his apology. Both women chuckled, Sarah shaking her head.

"This is our cook, Chuck. Chuck, this is Gertrude. She's gonna be helping us out today." Chuck's brows shot up and a smile broke across his face. He eagerly stretched his hand out to her.

"Wow, that's wonderful. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gertrude." She accepted his hand and shook it.

"It's Gerty, Please. I wanted to thank you for the breakfast. That was some of the best biscuits and gravy I've ever had."

"Really? Wow, that's quite a compliment. Thank you." Chuck beamed, the color flooding his ears again belied his embarrassment.

"Gerty, here's an apron and an order pad. There's a cup of pens behind the counter out front. I'll show you around." Sarah took Gerty around the diner helping her to familiarize herself with where everything was.

"The menu is pretty simple and almost everyone is a regular and gets the same damn thing every day. So, they can probably tell you what's on the menu as well as I can. And don't take crap from anyone here. If they start to give you grief, just offer to have the owner come talk to 'em. That'll shut 'em up." Sarah chuckled.

"Um, just so I'm clear, the owner is…. You?" Gerty asked, a bit apprehensive.

"Yep. That's me. Owner, operator, waitress, maintenance, janitor, dishwasher. You name it. The cook, however, I am not. I lost our last cook a couple of weeks ago and Chuck offered to come on to help and he's been a godsend. I've been trying to find more help, there's just nobody lookin' it seems." Sarah shrugged and lead her to the back office. "You can put your purse and things in here and I can lock the door. Oh!" Sarah pulled a button-down shirt off a hanger on the back of the door, similar to the one she had on. "Here. You can try this on. If you wanna freshen up, the bathrooms are in the hall outside. Not saying you need it, but there are a few bits of makeup in my top desk drawer if you want. The lunch rush won't start for another thirty minutes, so take your time." Sarah squeezed her shoulder and Gerty gave her an appreciative smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow. Thank you so much. I-I can't remember the last time I had a nice home cooked meal. Especially, one I didn't have to make." Gerty chuckled to herself, taking a sip of wine. She was seated around Sarah's dining room table with Sarah, Chuck and little Molly.

"Yeah, Chuck. Thank you. It was very good. What do you call it again?" Sarah asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"It's called Chicken Pepperoni. I learned to make it when I was young by watching my sister Ellie." Chuck seemed to drift off in thought for a moment before taking in a breath and coming back to the present. Out of the blue, Molly spoke up, taking everyone by surprise.

"Miss Gertrude, are you OK? Did you get in a fight or somethin'? This boy at school, Brant, he has a bruise on his face too. He got in a fight. He was looking up the dresses of the girls on the monkey bars, so Samantha punched him in the face." Molly let out a little chuckle. "He cried." Molly explained so matter-of-factly, she clearly had no ill intentions.

"Molly!" Sarah reprimanded, mortified that she would call attention to Gerty's bruising. Molly looked a little hurt by Sarah's outburst.

"No. No, it's OK. It's an honest question." Gerty gently took hold of Sarah's wrist. The older woman took in a calming breath. "No, Sweetie. I wasn't in a fight… but there was someone, who wasn't very nice, that did hit me. They're far away now and they can't do it anymore. So, I'm gonna be OK. Thanks for asking." Gerty swallowed a little hard but a grin came to her face. The older woman leaned toward Molly. "Between you and me, I think Brant got what he deserved," she whispered loudly. That set Molly at ease, causing the little girl to giggle. The other adults around to table breathed a sigh of relief, joining in on the laughter.

"Alright, who needs more wine? How about you Peanut? You need more wine?" Chuck teased Molly, mussing her hair.

"No! I don't drink that stuff. I'm just a kid!" The little girl playfully retorted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You seemed so grown up. You look like you might be a whole half an inch taller than the last time I saw you," proclaimed Chuck with a wink and a smirk.

"Really!?" She jumped up from the table and raced to the doorframe where her growing history had been documented over the years. Chuck looked at Sarah, his unspoken request for permission was granted by a wry smile and a nod. Chuck went to Molly and knelt down to face her straight on.

"Alright. Do you trust me?" Chuck raised an eyebrow waiting for her response. The little girl smiled and emphatically nodded her head. "OK. Hold still." Chuck pulled a folding knife from his pants pocket and flipped it open. He rested the flat side level on top of her head, using just enough force to etch a small line on the doorframe. He carefully withdrew the knife, folded it and put it away. "OK, Peanut. Turn around and take a look." Molly gasped as she saw the minute progress registered on the wooden panel.

"I did! I did get taller! Sarah! Sarah, look. I got a whole bunch taller." Her little sister was so excited Sarah couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried. She knelt down beside Molly, sharing in the little girl's excitement. This whole scene, watching Chuck with her, kneeling down with her and hugging her. It felt so amazing, so comfortable. They all seemed to fit so well.

"Alright Molly. Time for bed. Head upstairs, brush your teeth and get your PJs on. You can skip your bath for tonight. Go tell Ms. Gerty and Chuck goodnight." Sarah watched as Molly tried her best to give Chuck a bear hug and he did his best to act the part, pretending he was being crushed. Molly walked to Gerty, who was still seated at the table watching the familial scene, a warm smile on her face.

"Goodnight Ms. Gerty. Thanks for coming to stay with us." Molly reached in and gave her a hug. Chuck and Sarah could see the expression on the older woman. She was so touched and was having a hard time keeping her composure. As the little girl pulled away, Gerty caressed her cheek.

"Thank you, Molly," she replied just above a whisper. The little girl bounded upstairs and the older woman took in a long, ragged breath then blew it out slowly.

"So. Um, Molly's not….?" Gerty motioned between Chuck and Sarah. The two exclaimed in unison.

"No! No." Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't explain things very well. Molly's my sister. Half-sister technically. Molly's father, Will, died unexpectedly from a heart attack about four years ago. Then our mother, Emma, passed away a couple of years later, after he fight with cancer. I became Molly's legal guardian. The diner was my mom's dream, so when she passed, the torch was mine to carry." Sarah paused for a moment in thought. "Anyway, that's all in the past. How about I show you upstairs to your room while I get Molly squared away?"

She got up to follow Sarah, noticing that Chuck immediately started clearing the table and cleaning up. She was genuinely surprised, though from what she had witnessed of Chuck today, she knew she shouldn't be. She had never known a man that would lift a finger in the kitchen unless he was getting a beer from the fridge. Certainly, they never cooked anything that didn't involve an open fire or pot of boiling oil in the driveway. He was so sincere and sweet, especially toward Molly. Sarah was such a lucky woman. Gerty could tell by the way Sarah looked at him, especially when she thought nobody was watching, that Sarah knew she was lucky as well.

After putting Molly to bed, Sarah went into Gerty's room to check on her. "I'm sorry, the extra clothes were my mother's. She was a few years older than you and maybe a size or two larger. They may not be your style, but I hope they'll work in the meantime." Sarah sat on the bed with her hands between her knees.

"No, it's great. Really. Thank you. This is all so much. I don't even know how to begin to repay your kindness." She sat down on the edge of the bend in contemplation.

"Hey, there's nothing to repay. If anything, all your help at the diner today, I owe you." Sarah chuckled and patted the woman on the shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment before the older woman turned to Sarah.

"So, Chuck. What's his story? I mean...most diner cooks don't own one-hundred-and-fifty thousand-dollar cars. Then again, the men I have to compare him to ...well, they just don't compare." The smile left her face for a moment, Sarah assumed at the thought of those men.

"Chuck is certainly a rare breed. It's a really complicated story, but essentially, he did well for himself, went on a road trip, ended up in my diner and ...well… he never left. He's the kindest, most selfless man I've ever met. He's so good with Molly, she adores him."

"And you. I see how he looks at you," Gerty grinned as she could see the color rise in Sarah's cheeks.

"Well… we went on our first date a couple of days ago, so it's very new. I uh… I don't know what we are but… but I like it." The grin stretched across her face and Gerty actually started to laugh. It was probably the first time in a long time she'd really laughed, and it felt great.

"So, listen. I don't know what your long-term plans are, or where you want to go from here, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. If you're looking for a job, we'd love to have you at the diner. I'd pay you of course. I work twelve-hour days at least but I'd never expect you to work that much. After work tomorrow, Chuck offered to take us out shopping so you could get some new clothes of your own and whatever else you need."

"What? H-he'd do that? For a complete stranger? I can't accept his money like that." Gerty was shocked and humbled at the outpouring of generosity from these two relative strangers. She really didn't know that people like this existed, outside of cheesy made for TV movies. She also felt a bit embarrassed and ashamed that she needed this kind of help. Having nothing but the clothes on her back, she was at the mercy of strangers.

"Please. Chuck would give you the shirt off his back. So if I were you, I'd take the offer of the shopping spree. You'd swim in his shirt," Sarah chuckled. "Chuck would be really happy if you'd let him do this for you. I don't want you to feel like you're some charity case. I'm just saying that he is a very giving man and would love nothing more than to be able to help those in need. While I hope it would help you the most, it will help him too. So…. long story short, you, me shopping tomorrow evening after work. Maybe grab a late diner."

"I..I don't know what to say." Gerty was at a loss but she knew that this was the chance she needed to turn her life around. "This is all so overwhelming. I think… I think I'll start with that job, though. I'm going to need to pay my own way and get outta your hair soon."

"Don't worry about being in our hair. We could use the company. I'll let you grab a shower and get some rest. My neighbor, Judy, comes in the morning to watch out for Molly before school. We'll leave here at 6:15am. Chuck usually makes us breakfast at the diner, so that'll save some time in the morning." Sarah was interrupted by a soft knock on the doorframe.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt. Everything's cleaned up downstairs, leftovers are in the fridge. I'm gonna head out. Anything you need before I go?" Chuck looked between the two women, feeling a bit awkward being in their bedroom areas.

"I think we're good Chuck. Thanks. Let me walk you out." Sarah stood from the bed. "Gerty, there are towels and washcloths in the hall closet. Make yourself at home. Whatever you need." Sarah followed Chuck down the steps and out the front door. She pulled the door closed behind her and wrapped her arms around herself to stave off the chill in the air. Chuck noticed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Thanks for everything Chuck. You really are amazing." She stretched up and kissed him. It was soft and sweet but still managed to warm her from her toes to her ears. She hummed against his lips before pulling away. "You think you could hang with Molly tomorrow night while I take Gerty out to get some clothes and things?" Sarah brushed her nose against his.

"Of course. I'd love to. Here, take this." Chuck released her and reached in his wallet and pulled out a black card and handed it to her. The card was much harder than a plastic credit card. Sarah looked at it closely in the dim light and could see the words 'American Express' across the top and 'C. Carmichael' in the lower left corner. Sarah had only heard of these in movies or TV shows. She didn't know that the Amex Black Card was a real thing. Chuck pulled out his phone and placed a quick call.

"Hey Megan...Doing great. Thanks. How are Brent and the kids? ...Good. Good. Yeah. Listen I need to add a Ms. Sarah Walker as an authorized user of the card. Yep. Uh-huh… Sure, I'll email you… Great. Thanks … Oh… um, I need you to schedule a tow truck to pick up a Beige Honda Civic at ….1275 Maple Canyon Dr. Grady, North Carolina and take it to the nearest garage. The pickup can wait until morning. Just email me the details of where they take it…Thanks Megan. You're the best." With that Chuck hung up and moved back in to hug Sarah.

"Um...who's 'Megan'?" Sarah asked with a playful scowl on her face.

"Megan is my Amex Concierge. I figure I pay them enough in fees for the year, they can do my bidding when I need it. Take that with you shopping and get whatever you need. There's no limit on that card, so have fun." Chuck smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Sarah was looking at the card like it was about to explode.

"Are you crazy? You're trusting me with this card?" Sarah looked on in disbelief.

Chuck just shrugged. "Of course. I trust you with everything I have. Why wouldn't I?" He made it sound so simple. Like he didn't even need to think about it. He started walking down the sidewalk toward his apartment. He turned around and started walking backwards. "If you need anything or get into a bind, call the concierge number on the back. It will get you in touch with Megan and she can help you. Or you could call me too I suppose. Unless it's something you don't want me to know about." Chuck smirked and gave her an exaggerated wink. He waved goodbye and she returned the gesture. She watched him walk away and couldn't help but whisper to herself, "What am I gonna do with you Chuck Bartowski?" Oh, I've got some ideas.

* * *

A/N2: Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. I really appreciate the feedback. The more the merrier.

A/N3: I'm trying to be very cognizant of the powerful emotions that the subject of domestic violence brings up. I don't want anyone to think that I am glossing over it because I feel it unimportant. There will be a time in this story where I will tell "that' story. When I do, I will add a warning in the A/N at the beginning. I will not go into graphic detail, but nonetheless, I want to give those that wish to avoid it, the opportunity to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back. Sorry it's been a while since my last update. Real life always seems to get in the way. Let's check back in with our friends at Emma's Diner and see what's on special today.

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack. Don't own Chuck either.

* * *

Chapter 9

In the two weeks since Gerty walked in the diner, there had been a marked improvement. Not just in her, but with Sarah and the diner as well. From day one, you could see that a weight had been lifted from Sarah. Gerty fit right in and the customers loved her. She was an enormous help at the diner, working right along side of Sarah and Chuck. She enjoyed the work, more than any other job she'd had, despite the long hours. It was largely due to the people she worked with. They didn't treat her like an employee, like a simple waitress. They treated her like a friend, like family. She felt like a part of something bigger.

As Gerty's bruises healed, so too did much of the emotional pain she hid behind them. She had a very supportive 'family' with Sarah and Molly, even Chuck. She finally felt like she had some control over her life for a change. She hadn't talked much about her past and they didn't pressure her to reveal it. They accepted her for who she was and she couldn't thank them enough. Eventually she knew she should share her story, they deserve that much. She just hoped it wouldn't change their minds about her.

It was an uncharacteristically cold day in Grady, even for November. They were normally forced to 'suffer' through fifty-five to sixty degree weather, so the forty-two degree temperatures were very much unwelcome. The bell on the door rang, ushering in a cold breeze through the diner, making everyone shiver a bit. Sarah greeted the customer, encouraging them to have a seat wherever they liked. Gerty finished bussing her table and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Gerty, can you take care of the guy at the counter? I need to check in this delivery at the back door," Sarah called over her shoulder. The rush had died down, so they were less busy, easily giving her the breathing room to grab another customer.

"Sure thing, Ms. Walker," Gerty replied with a smirk. She knew it bothered Sarah to be addressed so formally, especially as close as they had become. It was still fun to tease her about it from time to time. Sarah huffed and rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

Gerty pushed through the kitchen door, pulling out her order pad. "Welcome to Emma's. Honey, can I get you started with somethin' to ..." Gerty finally looked up to the man sitting at the counter and froze. He was a large man with broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw. His short, brown hair and five-o'clock shadow gave him that ruggedly handsome look. His brow was furrowed as he read over the menu, more in concentration than in anger. He lifted his gaze from the menu to address the voice in front of him. His eyes grew wide for a moment before he schooled his features. His brow smoothed and his expression softened. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Ma'am." The large man bowed his head slightly, offering his short greeting.

"Uh, can...can I start you somethin' to drink?" Gerty asked, quickly regained her composure.

"Coffee would be great, thank you. Black." He pulled his lips into a tight smile and nodded. She returned the smile and busied herself with getting his coffee. When she returned and set his mug down, he closed the menu and set on the counter.

"So, what's good here, Mrs…?" He looked on in anticipation.

"It's Ms. and you can call me Gerty," she pointed to her name tag. The man just grunted and nodded.

"Gertrude." She couldn't quite tell if it was a statement or a question but she nodded in the affirmative. He gave a single grunt as if he accepted her 'response'.

"Ms. Gertrude. What do you recommend here?" Though his voice had a slight gruff quality, it reminded her of a DJ for a late-night jazz show; deep and smooth.

"Well, on a cold day like this, I'd recommend the biscuits and gravy. For comfort food, they're the best around." She looked the man over and could tell that his clothing was not well suited for this weather. He had worn blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark green MARPAT jacket with the name 'CASEY' over the breast pocket. The jacket was well worn and didn't seem nearly heavy enough for the cold temperatures outside. His hands were large and well callused, old scars decorating his knuckles and the backs of his hands. He caught her gaze and slowly moved his hands to his lap. He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"I'll take that then." His answer was short and concise.

"Can I get you some bacon or sausage to go with it? Some fried potatoes or hash browns maybe?"

"Bacon, crispy. Hash browns. Please." His response was as efficient as it could possibly get.

"Alrighty. Comin' right up." She smiled and turned to the kitchen door. As it swung closed behind her she let out a long breath. Sarah seemed to catch it and peered out of the kitchen window to see who was at the counter. Her eyebrows raised slightly, her lips pursed, giving a small shrug. The universal 'hmm. Not bad' expression. She looked back to Gerty trying to hold back a smirk.

"Everything alright, Gerty? He givin' you trouble?" Sarah twisted her lips to the side, trying hard not to snicker.

"Oh. Oh no, I can handle him just fine," she replied, waving Sarah off.

"Mhmmmmm. I bet," was Sarah's reply, her face finally succumbing to her wry smile. Gerty let out a loud 'tsk' and threw a dish towel at Sarah. The color started to fill Gerty's cheeks and she huffed in good nature.

"You're terrible," Gerty retorted, trying to keep the grin off her face. Chuck finished plating the food for Gerty but could see she and Sarah were too busy peeking out the kitchen window to notice. He crept up behind the two women and uttered in a quiet voice.

"You know, I can go give it to him if you two are busy." His sudden interruption startled the two women and his smirk made them both blush. Gerty took the plate from him and playfully slapped him on the shoulder as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Here ya go, Sweetie." Gerty placed the heaping plate of food down in front of the man and pulled out a bottle of ketchup from under the counter. "Can I get you anything else?" Her genuine smile seemed to reflect on the man's face as he returned a smile as well.

"No. This looks great. Thank you Ms. Gertrude." He nodded at her and pulled out his silverware to begin eating.

"You can call me Gerty, ya know," she interjected. He gave a single, soft grunt.

"I like Gertrude. It's more fitin' a … a woman like yourself." He gave her a smile that looked almost bashful. He turned his focus toward his plate of food, trying to avert his gaze from the woman behind the counter.

"A woman like me? And how am I supposed to take that Mr. … 'Casey'?" She raised any eyebrow and crossed her arms, almost challenging him. The big man slowly chewed his mouth full of food, buying himself as much time as possible. He swallowed hard, before his reply.

"All I mean to say is that you… you seem to have a certain… grace about you. I think 'Gertrude' suits you better, is all." She could swear that he let slip a sheepish smile before diving back into his food. Gerty twisted her lips to the side, trying to hide the huge smile threatening to break across her face. Feeling the warmth creep up her neck, she chose to exit the situation and seek refuge in the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A short while later, Gerty came by to check on the man at the counter. He had nearly cleaned the entire plate and emptied his coffee.

"So, um… how was everything?" she asked with a genuine smile. He nodded his head and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Very good. Thank you, Ms. Gertrude. I knew you wouldn't steer me wrong." He gave her a wry smile as he took his last bite.

"Can I get you a warm-up on the coffee, Sir?" The man's brow furrowed slightly and she heard yet a different grunt this time.

"No 'Sir'. Just Casey, please. I worked for a livin'. And yes, more coffee would be great. Thank you." He nodded his appreciation. She chuckled at his correction of being addressed as 'Sir'. She filled his mug and looked him over again and found he was giving her a questioning look.

"I worked a diner over in Jacksonville some years back. Saw lots of boys from Camp Lejeune. Only ones I saw that liked to be called 'Sir' didn't have hands like yours." She gave him a smirk and put the coffee pot back on the hotplate. Casey gave a single note chuckle and nodded. "Can I get you anything else, 'Just Casey'?"

"Actually, Ms. Gertrude, you might... I-I just got into town and I'm looking for… for some work. I imagine lots of people talk in here. Know anyone who's lookin' for help?" What smile he did have had disappeared and in its place was a much more solemn expression. She could tell that he was swallowing his pride by asking her this. She had been recently out of work and seemingly in worse shape than he was, so she could relate.

"Well, most places around here like to keep folks on, at least through the holidays, so they're probably full up. What sorta work you lookin' for?" Gerty bent over and leaned her arms on the counter to make their conversation a little more private.

"Beggars can't be choosers. I'm lookin' for any kind of honest work." He took another long sip of coffee then looked down into the blackness of the cup.

"Well, there's the community bulletin board over there you can look at, but there's only one place I know of for sure that's lookin' for help." The man looked up expectantly from his cup. Gerty motioned toward the sign in the front window, 'Help Wanted'.

"Yeah. The owner's lookin' for a new cook. Don't know if that's in your wheelhouse or not, but if you're interested, I can call the owner over." She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in anticipation of his answer.

"I'd … I'd be very grateful if you'd do that for me." He seemed very appreciative and had a difficult time keeping her gaze.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She collected his dirty dishes and took them back into the kitchen. Making sure the door had finished swinging closed, she walked quickly to the back of the kitchen where Sarah was prepping salads.

"Sarah!" Gerty called in a forced whisper. "He's lookin' for a job!"

"Who is?" Sarah asked, looking around the kitchen in confusion. Gerty motioned with her head toward the kitchen door.

"'He' is. You know… the… the guy." Gerty waited with wide eyes for Sarah to say something.

"OH. You mean, 'that' guy." Sarah made the air quotes on 'that'. The older woman rolled her eyes.

"Yes. 'That' guy. Says he just got to town and is looking for work. He wants to talk with you." Gerty pointed to the kitchen door, seeming a bit impatient.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going. Gesh. You in a hurry to pick out china patterns or something?" Sarah chuckled, her tongue stuck out between her teeth. Gerty gave her an exasperated sigh and a slight smack on the shoulder.

"No thank you! I've had enough of men for a while. I'll finish your salads, you go deal with him." Gerty playfully ushered her off and took over her task of preparing salads for the day.

Sarah straightened her outfit, being sure to brush off any food. She wanted to at least try to seem professional. When she pushed through the kitchen door she could see the man in question still seated at the counter. He was intently focused on the coffee mug in front of him, slowly turning it in circles. She cleared her throat as she approached, not wanting to startle him.

"Mornin'. Gerty mentioned you might be looking for work. I'm Sarah. Sarah Walker. I'm the owner." She extended her hand to shake but the large man seemed taken aback. He quickly caught himself and stood, took her hand, shaking it firmly, but not in an overt show of strength as some men are prone to do.

"Casey. John Casey," he rushed out.

"I'm sorry. Were you expecting a man instead?" Sarah questioned, having noticed his surprise.

"Oh. No. No Miss. I was a bit surprised at how young you are, I'll admit. I just assumed your name would be … um… Emma." He sheepishly thumbed over his shoulder toward the front door where the diner's sign hung outside.

"Ah. I see. Emma was my mother. When she passed, I took over the diner. I couldn't see changing the name." Sarah gave a small smile but her heart wasn't fully in it.

"Sorry for your loss, Miss. Accept my condolences," he briefly bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"Thank you. Would you care to talk in my office?" Sarah pointed toward the small hallway at the back of the diner. He nodded in the affirmative and she lead the way, opening the door for him and showing him to a chair. He was a large man, as tall as Chuck but almost half again as broad. Despite his size he seemed to move with more grace than most men, even with his faint limp.

"So, Mr. Casey, we do have an application you can fill out, but since you're here, I'd like to talk a little more informally. We can get to the application later." She gave a small smile and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Miss Walker, about your application, I can save you some time and money. When you do a background check, you're gonna find that I have a felony record. Most people have trouble lookin' past that fact. So, I can let you get back to your day and take my leave if you like." He dropped his gaze to the floor for just a moment before looking back to Sarah. Her expression was flat and difficult to read. To say the moment was awkward, would be an understatement.

"How about you tell me a little about that? Then we can see whether I get back to my day or not." He slowly let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He nodded his agreement and then tried to find where to start.

"Well, I was convicted of felony aggravated assault and served thirty-one months in prison." He had a difficult time looking Sarah in the eye, instead looking at her desk as he spoke.

"I see. That's a very... 'legal' description, but gives me very little context. Can you tell me the 'why'?" She didn't look angry or even fearful. She was still straight faced and attentive. Casey was a bit taken aback since most employers hear 'felony' and end the conversation there.

"Um… Let's see. I went to visit an … acquaintance of mine. When I arrived at her home, I wit-... I witnessed her former boyfriend attempting to take... some liberties. I could see that she had been badly beaten. Shortly after I arrived, the neighbors called the policy due to all the screaming. When the police and ambulance arrived, he was still screaming." Even though the tale was horrific the insinuation that Casey had inflicted some serious harm to this asshole made her want to laugh. She stifled her snicker, covering her nose and mouth with her hand, trying to play it off.

"Given the…'injuries' the man sustained, I was arrested for felonious aggravated assault. The man claimed that I assaulted him purely out of jealousy. My ...acquaintance… I refused to allow my lawyers to ask her to testify on my behalf. She had been through enough and I couldn't allow her to be subjected to that kind of circus. The only regret I have is that I wasn't there for her sooner."

"I see," Sarah choked out. Clearing her throat she began again. "I-I see that you have some military experience. Can you tell me a little about that?"

"Yes. I'm a Marine. Retired. I served for twenty-three years before I was wounded in combat. I took a round to my left femur. Even after PT, I wasn't considered fit for active duty, so I took my retirement. That was about two years before the … 'incident'. After retirement, and after I was released from prison, I traveled and worked odd jobs as I found them. Since my incarceration, it's been difficult to find work. All people see is a felony record." Sarah was quiet while she listened to his tale, taking in his expressions and mannerisms while he spoke. He seemed to be telling the truth and she could easily corroborate his story from public records if need be.

"So, I need someone who can work a kitchen, clean, empty trash. Whatever needs done. Is that something you think you're qualified for?" Sarah folded her arms and sat back in her chair, waiting for his reply.

"I've worked maintenance, been a janitor and a cook in more than one greasy spoon in my time. I'm qualified, Miss Walker." He looked her straight in the eye, sitting tall.

"Ok John. I expect you here at 6:30 every morning, except Wednesdays. We'll work out a schedule. I'll start you out at $11.25 an hour. After ninety days we'll re-evaluate. How does that sound? " She gave him a raised eyebrow, awaiting his response.

"Thank you… Thank you Miss Walker. I really appreciate this opportunity." He quickly stood and offered her his hand. She stood and shook it, giving him a broad smile.

"Welcome to Emma's family, Mr. Casey."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks for cooking tonight Gerty. It's nice to be able to sit back and have someone else do it for a change," Chuck mused as he rubbed his full stomach.

"Thank you Miss Gerty. It was really good. I even had seconds." Molly lifted her empty plate to show everyone.

"Good job Peanut. And Yes. Thanks Gerty. We really appreciate it." Sarah smiled as she threw her napkin on her plate in surrender.

"Well, it really is the least I can do, considering. I don't feel like I contribute much around here." The older woman was moving the remainder of her food around her plate, seeming in deep contemplation. Sarah reached forward and placed a hand on her forearm.

"Hey. I asked you to be here, remember? Besides, you help around here more than you know. Just having someone in the house to share the cleaning and straightening is an enormous help. Not to mention all the work you do at the diner. I really don't know what we'd do without you."

"Sarah, you pay me to work there. That doesn't count," Gerty rebutted.

"Yeah, well, not nearly enough. And it does too count." Sarah stuck her tongue out at Gerty and

the two women laughed. "Chuck, could you do me a big favor and start cleaning up while I help Molly get ready for bed? Please." Sarah put on her most innocent smile, batting her eyelashes and Chuck was helpless against it.

"You know you don't have to do all that to get me to take care of the dishes? You only have to ask." He huffed good naturedly as he started clearing the table.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Sarah winked before he headed into the kitchen. "OK, Molly. Let's get your bath taken care of." Sarah and her sister were starting out of the dining area when Chuck poked his head back in.

"Hey, Sarah, Molly. I have a new book for bedtime tonight, i-if it's OK?" Chuck asked, looking a bit anxious. Molly started bouncing with excitement and Sarah wasn't about to deprive her sister of storytime with Chuck. Sarah nodded her approval to Chuck and Molly voiced her excitement as she raced up the stairs.

Chuck was putting away leftovers when Gerty came into the kitchen carrying her plate. She scraped it off into the trash and put it in the dishwasher. "That Molly is something else. She really thinks the world of you, you know it? You're practically all she talks about," Gerty offered as she started to help cleanup the kitchen.

"Wow. Well, she's a really great kid. I love her to pieces." Chuck seemed to blush a bit at the woman's admission.

"So, Chuck. I'm just curious. Now that Sarah's hired a new cook, are you still gonna be workin' at the diner? Or do you have other plans?" Gerty questioned, leaning on the kitchen island.

"Um...well..I-I guess it all depends on what Sarah wants. I'll… I'll be here however long she wants me to be. If she doesn't need me anymore...I-I don't know. I guess I never really wanted to think about that." Chuck stopped scraping a casserole dish into the trash for a moment, deep in thought, before continuing on.

"You know 'wants' and 'needs' are not always the same thing," Gerty interjected, raising an eyebrow as she continued to watch him.

"Right. You can't always get what you want. Right? I guess there's a big part of me that hopes that I can be both. That's not really for me to decide though." Chuck put the casserole dish in the sink and then leaned his hands on the counter, his head slumped. Gerty could just see his profile and the forlorn expression on his face. When he spoke again, it was quiet, just more than a whisper.

"I've… I've tried so hard to be everything I think she needs. The truth is, I… I don't really know what she 'wants'. When she realizes she doesn't 'need' me anymore... then what? It feels like some twisted version of Nanny McPhee where I end up losing in either case." Gerty gave a quiet snort and approached him, giving him a one armed hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Chuck, I don't know what she wants, or even 'needs' to be honest. I don't know that she does either. What I do know is that you make her happy. I can see it in the way she looks at you, especially when she watches you with Molly. So, it may take some time, but have faith." She gave him a squeeze and then began helping to cleanup again.

"Yeah. Thanks." Chuck took in a deep breath and blew it out before getting back to work.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Molly was tucked into bed and Sarah was sitting on the bed beside her talking. A soft knock on the door preceded Chuck's head poking in the doorway.

"Ok if I come in," Chuck asked, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes Chuck. You can come in," Sarah chuckled. She began to get up to trade places when Chuck placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, actually, this book is for the two of you." Chuck pointed between the two sisters before he pulled the book from behind his back. He handed the book to Sarah and stepped back. Sarah examined the book. It was a rather sturdy, hardbound book. Sarah looked at the cover and then showed it to Molly as she read it.

"Peanut and Sam: An Earth and Beyond Story." As Sarah started to leaf through the pages, she caught the 'Let's Read Together' slogan followed by the 'Intersect Games' logo on the Copyright page. Her eyes immediately shot up to Chuck, meeting his gaze.

"Hey! This is from the game I played. Earth and Beyond. That's so cool. Can we read it? Please?" Molly was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Sarah continued to lock eyes with Chuck, only mouthing the silent question. Chuck just shrugged and gave his bright smile. Sarah returned a small smile, shaking her head in disbelief.

"OK. Let's read it then." Sarah started to read and soon discovered that the story was about two sisters, Peanut and her older sister, Sam. It detailed their adventures discovering planet Earth and Outer Space. There were places where 'Sam' was talking and others where 'Peanut' was talking. Naturally, Sarah had Molly read the 'Peanut' parts and Sarah read the 'Sam' and narrator parts. Chuck just stood back, leaning against the doorframe to Molly's room, a grin on his face as he watched the two sisters. The two laughed and talked about the book until Sarah gave Molly a kiss goodnight and made sure she was tucked in nice and tight. When Sarah stood, Chuck made his way in and gave Molly a kiss on the forehead and smoothed a few strands of hair out of her face. Chuck gave her a brief wave and exited the room, Sarah following as she turned off the light and pulled the door closed. Sarah motioned for Chuck to head down the stairs, her expression unreadable. They found themselves alone in the living room where Chuck turned to face Sarah.

"Don't tell me you had that book made for her." Sarah had her arms crossed and a slightly furrowed brow.

Chuck hesitated for a moment but eventually responded, "OK." He stood quietly, his hands in his pockets. Chuck shifted his eyes around the room and to the floor, avoiding direct eye contact.

"That's it? OK? That's all you're gonna say?" Sarah threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"B-But you said not to tell you!" Chuck exclaimed, holding his hands up, a bit exasperated himself. With one hand on her forehead, the other on her hip, she let out a long sigh. After a moment she pulled her arms around herself and looked to Chuck.

"I just don't want you to throw money and gifts at us, Chuck. That's not a requirement for being in our lives. I don't _need _you to buy us 'things', Chuck." Sarah's voice was stern and her expression flat. Chuck put his hands back in his pockets, his gaze intent on his Chuck Taylors. His plan of a heartfelt gift for two of the most important people in his life had backfired, spectacularly. Adding to that, her words of 'need' sparked the memory of this evenings conversation with Gerty. He pushed those thoughts aside for now raising his gaze to meet hers, the forlorn look on his face as he began.

"That wasn't me 'throwing money at you', Sarah. It was _supposed_ to be a special, personal gift from me to you two. One I spent a lot of time on, not something I just had made. I was hoping you might enjoy reading it together. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Chuck couldn't keep her gaze, looking instead to various pieces of furniture. "I-It's late. M-maybe I should just go." Chuck slowly started to make his way toward the foyer. Sarah quickly stepped in front of him, placing her hands on his chest, halting his escape.

"Don't go. Please?" Her voice sounded small, just above a whisper. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest. "I'm… I'm sorry. I… I could see was my dad trying to buy me little gifts whenever he came home, from being off, doing God knows what. Trying to buy his way back into our good graces. I guess I just had a flash of that. I have to keep telling myself that you're not him, not even close. I'm sorry to ever compare you to him, Chuck. That's not fair to you." Sarah raised her head to look up at Chuck through her lashes. "The book is really wonderful. She was so excited. Thank you so much. I hope you can forgive me." Chuck could see the shimmer in her eyes and he knew that was his kryptonite. He would never be able to deny her anything with that look.

Chuck directed her to the couch and sat beside her. He wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her into his side. Sarah was more than happy to comply, hugging his side, her head on his chest. They just sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Chuck spoke.

"You wanna talk about it?" He gently rubbed his cheek across the top of her head, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her hair. The simple gesture felt so intimate, so comforting, Sarah couldn't help but coo at the sensation.

"I suppose I owe you that much, huh?" Sarah sighed, melting a little further into Chuck's side.

"No. You don't 'owe' me anything, Sarah. If you aren't ready to share that with me, that's fine. I'm not gonna push. I'll be here when you're ready." With his free arm, he reached across is lap and took Sarah's hand. He gently caressed the backs of her fingers with his thumb. Sarah nodded her head against his chest and sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Chuck. Thank you for being so understanding. It's not that I don't want to share these things with you, but in sharing them, that means I have to relive them. I'm just not quite ready for that part of it. Does...does that make any sense?" She sat still, waiting for Chuck's reply. What she said was true, she didn't want to relive those painful memories. Yet, another part of her was scared to reveal too much to Chuck. She was afraid it may be too much and push him away. In true Chuck Bartowski fashion, his response was perfect. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"It makes perfect sense. Whenever you feel you need to talk about it, I'll be here." Sarah smiled into his chest, placing a soft kiss where her mouth rested. Chuck took in a ragged breath at the sensation and Sarah stifled a chuckle at his reaction. She removed her hand from his and gently rubbed the spot she just kissed. Sliding her head to look up at him through her lashes, she gave him an apologetic look.

"You forgive me?" The little pout made Chuck melt. He tenderly brushed his thumb across her cheek as he returned her gaze.

"There's nothing to forgive." Chuck placed a soft kiss to her forehead, lingering there for maybe a little longer than was customary. He just couldn't help himself. The touch of her, the closeness to this amazing woman set his body ablaze. His baser instincts wanted her so badly, but his head and heart knew he had to wait. He would wait for as long as she needed, but that didn't mean it wasn't a struggle. Before his mind or hands wandered further, he knew he needed to remove himself from the situation.

"I should go. You need to get to bed." She reluctantly released him, allowing him to stand. She already missed his warmth, the scent of him. Her mind had been entertaining the notion of what it would be like to reenact this scene with her head on his bare chest instead. The thoughts of so much skin touching, set her heart to racing. She knew she needed to push those thoughts aside. The physical, that part was easy. It was the emotions and all that went along with it that was so hard. If the physical came first, it would just muddy the waters, cloud her judgement. She needed to get on solid footing before she could make that jump. She walked Chuck to the door, watching him don his jacket. She pretended to straighten the collar and adjust the zipper, any excuse that allowed her to touch him more. Chuck bent down, meeting her lips half way, their kiss lasting only a moment. Chuck feared if he lingered any longer he wouldn't want to stop. Little did he know that she too was of the same mind.

Sarah watched him walk off the front porch. She wanted to reach out but opted to use her words instead. "Have fun storming the castle." She waited with baited breath, worried he hadn't heard her.

"You think it'll work?" was his reply, turning to look back as he continued walking in reverse.

"It'll take a miracle." She brandished her brilliant smile and he his.

"Bye, Bye," they exclaimed in unison, waving to one another. They both chuckled and he blew a final kiss before disappearing behind a hedge row.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As was the case most mornings, Chuck was the first one at the diner, waiting outside the front door in the predawn cold. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he didn't hear the large figure approach from behind him.

"Mornin'," a deep voice called, shattering the silence. Chuck almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to see the large man that had been at the diner yesterday. He assumed this must be the man that Sarah had hired as his … replacement.

"M-Mornin'" Chuck replied, unable to keep the shakiness out of his voice from the cold. Not wanting to seem unfriendly, Chuck extended his hand toward the man. "I'm Chuck." The man examined Chuck's hand for a moment then slowly accepted it in a firm shake. This 'Chuck' didn't seem to be the type of man to try and assert his dominance. The non-aggressive way he shook hands told Casey he was not a threat. Still, Casey stared into the man's eyes and could see he was not the aggressive type. With some men, meeting a large Marine such as Casey, they felt a need to prove something. This 'Chuck' didn't seem to feel the need to prove his manhood. Hopefully that would make their working environment somewhat tolerable.

"Casey," the large man replied. Chuck was honestly intimidated by the man, if for no other reason than his physical presence.

"Is that uh… y-your last name? Or first name? Or is it one of those 'Cher' or 'Prince' kinda situations, with just the one name?" Chuck swallowed hard, realizing he was rambling. He also discovered he was still shaking the man's hand like an idiot. He quickly pulled away, giving a sheepish grin. The large man had a raised eyebrow and just grunted as he looked Chuck over.

"Last name," he commented dryly, tapping the name tag on his jacket.

"Riiiight. Right. Right. Right. Sorry. I'm just…" Chuck trailed off, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He muttered to himself 'idiot'. He heard Casey grunt and while he wasn't entirely sure what the grunt meant, he only assumed it was in agreement with Chuck's assessment of himself.

"To state the obvious again, I'm guessing you're Sarah's new hire. My replacement I suppose." Chuck drew quiet at the thought, his mind swirling into unpleasant thoughts. Casey gave a different grunt than the ones he'd heard so far. It was almost like his own language.

"Don't know nothin' about that. Only my first day," he shrugged and began to pace. Luckily after a short while, the now awkward silence was interrupted by Sarah and Gerty coming around the corner. Chuck perked up at the sight of Sarah and he noticed out of the corner of his eye, the big man straightened noticeably as well. Chuck looked to Sarah and Gerty as they approached. Sarah was flashing him a sweet smile that he happily returned. Gerty seemed to slow her walk slightly as she neared the entrance, trying to present a carefree, nonchalant expression.

"Morning Sarah. Morning Gerty." Chuck beamed at the two women.

"Morning guys. I see you two have met?" Sarah pointed between the two men. They looked at one another and simply replied in unison.

"Yes."

"Ooookay. Well, let's get inside then." Sarah stepped up to unlock the door with Gerty close behind.

"Mornin', Ms. Gertrude," Casey proclaimed, bowing his head slightly.

"Good Morning, Just Casey," she replied with a wry smile. It could be the dim light or the cold morning air, but it almost seemed like the big man blushed.

Once the door was opened everyone filed in and got to work. Gerty had her tasks for prepping the dining area, silverware, etc. Chuck got started on the biscuits and breakfast meats on the flat top. Sarah showed Casey around a little more and then took him to the kitchen to talk with him and Chuck.

"Alright. Chuck, John has some prior experience in diners and kitchens, so if you could just show him the ropes of things we might do differently here, I imagine he can hit the ground running. Any questions so far John?"

"No questions, Ms. Walker, but please just call me Casey. Everyone does."

"Alright… Casey. On one condition. Stop calling me Ms. Walker or Ma'am. Please call me Sarah or even Walker if you feel the need to keep with that theme. But for the love of God, don't ever call me Ma'am." She gave him a wry smile and he smiled in return.

"Yes Ma-... Sure thing, Walker." She gave him a wink and went back to her work, leaving him with Chuck.

"For what it's worth, you can call me whatever you want," Chuck interjected. Casey gave him a flat look and Chuck just shrugged. "Bartowski doesn't exactly roll off the tongue...Anyway...let me show you the daily routine." Chuck pulled out a large three-ring binder and opened it onto the large prep table in the kitchen. All of the recipes for everything they made, Chuck had created a detailed recipe card complete with pictures, ingredient lists and instructions.

"The big ones to keep in mind are the biscuits and the sausage gravy. Just follow the detailed instructions. Hey, if I can do it, I'm sure you'll have no trouble." Casey looked over the biscuit recipe and grunted with a head nod. He continued reading through the book as Chuck pulled the biscuits from the oven. The heavenly aroma permeated the air. He even noticed Casey sniff the air and grunt.

"OK. While these cool, I have one more thing to show you." Chuck motioned for Casey to follow him to the back door. They walked out behind the building and pulled the cover off of a sizable box. Underneath was a large metal cabinet on wheels. There were chimneys and electronic gadgets on the sides. Painted on the doors as the name "'Pit of De-Spare' Ribs and Shoulder Smoker". Casey snorted when he saw the name. "Behold. Our smoker. We're going to start adding pulled pork to the menu soon." Chuck opened the cabinet and explained everything to Casey. He listened intently and nodded his understanding. Chuck finally showed him the gravity fed delivery system for charcoal and the app that controls the temperature and air flow.

"Nice work Bartowski. Really impressive." There was no sarcasm or snide remarks. " I admire a man who has this much respect for smoked pork." Chuck was taken aback at the seriousness of his statement.

"Well, uh...th-thank you. We uh… we should probably get back inside. Need to get breakfast made before the women start to get cranky." Chuck put the cover back on the smoker and motioned for them to head inside.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright everyone. Time to close it up. Casey, tomorrow's Wednesday and we don't open on Wednesdays. It's my only day off, at least until I can get more help. If you want to come in tomorrow to go over recipes in the kitchen on your own, that's fine. Just don't burn the place down and clean up after you. Here's a key to the front door. Please don't lose it." She handed the key to Casey and he looked at it in his hand and then back to her.

"You...you trust me with the key to your place? To come in here by myself?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, sure. Is there a reason I shouldn't trust you?" She gave him a wry smile. He was quiet for a moment, his jaw clenched. All he could do was shake his head. "Well that settles that. We'll see you Thursday, bright and early. We'll figure out what days you'll work then." They all filtered out of the diner and she locked up. Sarah turned to the large man. "Hey Casey. You got dinner plans?"

"Um...nope. Hot Pockets and the History Channel," Casey grumbled.

"As thrilling as that sounds… you're welcome to join us at my place. We always have leftovers and there's plenty of space at the table," Sarah added.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose…" Casey trailed off.

"If it was an imposition, I wouldn't have asked. Tell you what, Getry, would you mind showing him the way to our place? Chuck and I are gonna swing by the store and pick up a few things." Sarah gave Gerty a knowing smirk which made the older woman roll her eyes.

"Sure thing. Casey, you have a car I hope?" she walked up to the man, following him to the parking lot.

"Y-Yes Ma'am. Right this way." He lead her to an old black Ford Crown Victoria. It was in good shape and very clean. He lead her to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Quite the gentleman," she commented as she slid into the passenger seat.

"My momma taught me well," Casey replied with a small bow of his head before closing her door. He got in and began to drive following her directions to Sarah's house. They rode in relative silence but Gerty was beginning to feel uneasy with all the quiet.

"If you don't mind me askin', did you retire from the Marines?" Gerty turned in the large front seat to get a better view of him.

"Uh, Yes Ma'am. A little earlier than I intended." He offered.

"Really? Why's that?" she inquired. She placed her left elbow on the back of the seat and leaned her head on her fist.

"I uh… I was injured in the line of duty. Bad enough that I wasn't fit for active duty anymore, so I retired. And here I am," he shrugged.

"And here you are… How long have you been out?"

"I'm sorry?" Casey questioned. He looked a bit concerned looking between Gerty and the road.

"Out of the Marines. How long have you been retired?" She asked, looking a bit perplexed.

"Oh, right. Um… almost six years now," he confessed.

"Wow. So what have you been doin' all this time?" She shifted in her seat a little more, trying to face him better.

"Oh… you know. Did some traveling around the country. Workin' odd jobs here and there. That uh… that sorta thing." He was getting a little nervous. He really didn't want to reveal his prison record to her, at least not yet. He was certain she would want to distance herself from him without really giving him a chance.

"Right. Right. OH. It's just here. The one on the left with the big front porch with the light on. You can park here on the street is fine." She pointed to a spot under a street light. When he stopped the car, he got out and opened the door for her. She genuinely seemed surprised but gave him a broad smile. He followed her to the house and she opened the door. When they got into the foyer he heard the sound of running followed by an excited yell.

"Ms. Gerty!" yelled Molly as she barreled into the older woman, gripping her legs in a big hug. She crouched down and gave the little girl a proper hug.

"I missed you girly. How was your day?" Gerty asked as she was taking her coat off.

"Goooood. I was just playing Uno with Ms. Judy… Whoa! You're ginormous!" Molly exclaimed as she craned her head back to look up at Casey in amazement. " You're as tall as Mr. Chuck but like, lots bigger." Gerty snorted at the little girl's outburst.

"Molly, this is Mr. Casey. He's the new cook at the diner. Mr. Casey this is Molly." The little girl's hand shot up toward the large man. Casey was taken aback but reached down and took her small hand and shook it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Molly." The little girl grinned from ear to ear and the big man couldn't help but grin a little himself.

Molly grabbed Gerty's hand and pulled her off to show her some artwork she'd make at school. Casey just watch the exchange. He was never one for contemplating 'what ifs' but there was just something about the interaction between the two. Perhaps if he'd chosen a different path in life. Maybe if he'd met someone like Gertrude twenty years ago…No good would come from that line of thinking. He shook the thought from his mind just as Sarah and Chuck walked in the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in… well a really long time. Thank you. If I'd more notice I would've thought to bring something to contribute." Casey sat back in the dining room chair, patting his stomach.

"It's no trouble, really. We're glad you could make it. Unfortunately for some people at the table, it's time to get ready for bed." Sarah slowly turned her head toward Molly.

"Awwwww," the little girl pouted.

"Tell everyone goodnight," Sarah pointed around the table. Molly gave Gerty a hug and said her 'goodnight', then she walked up to Casey, tilted her head to one side, eyeing him curiously. Casey began to feel a little uneasy. He was not all that comfortable around kids to begin with, having had very little exposure to them. Hoping to diffuse the situation, Casey held out his hand toward the little girl.

"G'night, Miss Molly," the big man offered. She looked at his hand as if contemplating some great mystery of the universe. Then she shook her head. Casey began to withdraw his hand, feeling a bit awkward and a little saddened to be honest.

"I'm sorry, that just won't do." To everyone's surprise, none more than Casey, the little girl threw her arms around the large man and gave him as big a hug as she could muster. Like a deer in headlights, Casey wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, he awkwardly and gingerly patted the little girl on the back, like he was afraid he might break her. Molly pulled away, standing with an innocent look on her face.

"Do you have to go home to your family now, Mr. Casey?" The little puppy dog eyes were irresistible.

"Um...uh...N-no. I… I don't have any family," Casey replied, taken a little off guard by the girls pointed question.

"Hmmm," she considered his response for a moment. She then patted his arm sympathetically, "That's OK. He've got plenty of room in ours. G'night Mr. Casey." The large man took in a short breath through his nose, his expression was stoic, teeth clenched so tight you could see the muscles in his jaw. As if she hadn't a care in the world, she skipped her way to the stairs and bounded up them to get ready for bed. There was an uncomfortable silence that was thankfully broken by Sarah.

"Chuck, I think Molly might want you to read that book tonight. Come on." She stood from the table and ushered him upstairs, giving a glance back over her shoulder toward Gerty, a wry smile on her face.

Gerty cleared her throat and stood up from the table collecting so plates. " I should probably get started on cleaning this mess up." Casey immediately shot up and began collecting other dirty dishes from around the table.

"Here, let me give you a hand." His arms laden with dirty plates and glasses, he followed Gerty into the kitchen. They worked silently, scraping and rinsing dishes then placing them in the dishwasher. He frequently stole a glance at Gerty, something he found himself doing often, ever since first meeting her at the diner. If she noticed, she never let on and he was thankful in either event. He was usually a man of very few words, but his nagging desire to learn more about this captivating woman was winning out. She was far more outspoken than he, though she didn't feel the need to fill the air with useless words. She was beautiful but in a very approachable way, meant to be touched and adored, not a trophy for a shelf. He was not a stranger to beautiful women, even some of the 'trophy' variety. There was just something about this woman that drew him like a moth to a flame.

"So um… you live here then? With them? The nerdy guy too?" Casey asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Chuck, the 'nerdy guy', he doesn't live here. Well, I mean he's here often enough, but he doesn't stay here...you know...sleep here." She seemed a bit unsure of how better to clarify that, but opted to leave it alone.

"So he and Walker are a thing?" He couldn't help but let his disbelief show through.

"Yeeesss. Why is that so hard to believe? He's a really great guy and treats her like a queen. He's great with Molly too." Gerty was probably a little more defensive that was warranted, but she was eternally grateful for Chuck and Sarah for all they'd done for her. They really were like family to her now, and you watch out for family. Since it didn't seem to affect their relationship, she left off the part about his money. Seeing as Sarah was back to driving her old car and Chuck wasn't the type to throw money around or draw attention to it, she'd extending him the courtesy of keeping that to herself. Casey held up his hands in surrender.

"No. Good for them. He just isn't what I'd guess her type to be, that's all. They seem happy enough." Casey shrugged as he started filling the sink with hot water and dish soap.

"Yeah, they do seem pretty happy. Though they seem to be taking things kinda slow for some reason. Not sure what that's all about. I mean I've been here for two weeks and they were sort of seeing each other before that, from what I gather. To be honest, I don't think they've...you know… 'sealed the deal'. Hell, I've never even heard them admit to anyone they are actually in a relationship. I've only seen them steal a kiss here and there when they thought I wasn't looking or when he leaves at night. It's like they're teenagers," she chuckled a bit. "I'm sure that's more than you cared to know." John just shrugged and gave a grunt.

"Not my business to meddle in their affairs. If they're happy, to each their own, I suppose." Casey directed his attention to washing dishes, trying to think of a way to shift the conversation. He wanted to learn more about her but didn't want to seem like he was prying. She didn't wear any jewelry, but that wasn't always a good indicator of marital status. Some folks didn't wear them all the time, especially if you worked with your hands a lot.

"Since you're stayin' here and all, there's no 'Mr. Gertrude'? Or does he work on the road or something?" He was doing his best not to look at her, trying to play it off as casual conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her turn to look at him, but he continued his washing. After a long pause she finally responded.

"No. Never married. Just a string of bad decisions in the rearview." She was quiet for a long moment. He could barely hear her blowing out a long breath over the running water. He had clearly dredged up some bad memories for her. He felt like an ass now. He turned off the water and turned to look at her this time.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business really." Pulling herself from her thoughts, she paused her repeated drying of the same bowl and turned her head to look at him. She couldn't hide the glistening in her eyes as she met his gaze. Casey's face transitioned from sincerity to looking very contrite. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, she reached a hand and touched his forearm. She gave him a warm smile that reached her eyes. She couldn't remember any man looking at her like that before.

"It's OK. I don't mind you askin'. There's nobody...Not anymore. I-I ran away from a very bad situation recently. Literally. Then I found myself in a little diner, not even enough money for a cup of coffee." She wrapped her arms around herself, looking up at the light above the sink. Her lips were pulled tight, her chin quivering, she shook her head ever so slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She closed her eyes tight, hoping to hold back the flood gates, but the effort was futile. She opened her eyes, drawing in a ragged breath as the tears silently streaked down her cheeks.

"That was when I met Sarah. Without a word, she fed me and gave me a place to stay. Chuck even paid for me to get some new clothes and whatever I needed. Sarah… Sarah said…. 'A great man once told me that this place was like home, like family. And we take care of family around here.' I had no idea how right she was. These people have treated me like family, a family the likes of I've never known. I will be forever grateful for what they've done for me. That's why I got a little defensive before. These people mean the world to me. I'm sorry..." Gerty turned away from Casey, trying to hide her tear stained face, feeling a little embarrassed for falling apart and over sharing to someone she hardly knew.

He watched her tell her story, captivated by her every word. He was moved just as much by what was left unsaid as he was those parts she laid bare. There was a strength in her, a perseverance that he admired. She had been on hard times too, been through some terrible things, likely. He could relate in some small way but he was certain there was far more he couldn't fathom. The 'bad situation' she mentioned left an acrid taste in his mouth, an anger burning inside of him. The thought of someone being …'unkind' to this beautiful woman was unforgivable. Then to watch the tears cascade down her cheeks, it twisted his insides. His protective nature wanted to grab her and hold her, make it alright. Propriety halting his actions, he still wanted to impart some sort of comfort to her, but words were not his strong suit. She turned away, clearly embarrassed, his sense of propriety cracked slightly, gently placing his large hand on her back, just below her shoulder blades.

She shivered, gasping slightly at his touch but relaxed into it after a moment. Almost unconscious of it she leaned back into his hand, allowing it to hold more of her up, trusting in its strength. After a moment, feeling his hand on her left arm, she looked down to see his palm resting on her, offering a clean handkerchief in his outstretched fingers. The gesture brought a smile as she gently took it from him. She wiped her eyes, cheeks and nose. With a sniff or two, she finally stood fully and turned around to face him. Despite his normally gruff exterior, she could see a warmth and kindness in his eyes. She gave him a broad smile and a "thank you". He let out a soft grunt and a nod, a small smile breaking across his face. She offered his handkerchief back but he just held up a hand, indicating to keep it. Without any more words Casey went back to washing dishes and Gerty drying. They worked in a comfortable silence for several minutes before it was interrupted with Chuck's head peeking in the room.

"Gerty. Casey. Have a great night. I'll see ya around. Call me if you need anything," he declared as he pointed at the two, his trademark smile spread across his face. They could hear behind him Sarah faintly whispering.

"Will you come on and leave them alone?"

"What? I was just saying goodnight. Gesh," Chuck retorted.

"How about you come say goodnight to me instead?" That was the last they heard of Chuck and Sarah. They looked at each other for a moment and they both chuckled but returning to their work, their comfortable silence returning. Once the dishes were washed and dried, with nothing to occupy themselves, the silence had now turned awkward. Not knowing what else to say or do, he figured it best he make his leave.

"Well, I should probably head back to my room. Been a long day for everyone." Casey started toward the foyer to collect his coat. "I had a really great evening. Thank you, Ms. Gertrude."

"Oh, of course. Any time. Wait a minute….room?" she questioned.

"Uh...yeah. I'm renting one of those extended stay hotel rooms across town. Didn't want to try to find an apartment until I could find a decent job." Casey gave her a bit of a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"Ah. That makes sense I suppose. I hope you can find an apartment soon. You're planning on stayin' awhile, right?" Gerty tried to control her expression be she likely failed, her sense of hope spilling over.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I think I can see myself puttin' down here for a bit," Casey nodded, a wry smile forming across his face. "Well, I'll be seein' ya then. G'night Ms. Gertrude." He gave her a single wave goodbye.

"Night Casey." Gerty waved from the front porch, watching him walk to his car, get in and drive away. When she could no longer see his tail lights in the distance she sighed and had to chuckle at herself. _You must be outta your mind. You need to stop looking to a man to make you happy. _"Yeah. But he sure ain't hard to look at."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Gerty. Let's just go in and look. It'll be fun." Sarah tried coaxing the older woman into the expensive boutique.

"I've never shopped in a place like that. What would I do with those clothes? I mean, look at me." Gerty looked herself up and down. The clothes she had on were a bit frumpy, hand-me-downs from Sarah's mother. She had mainly only picked up underwear and a few sets of work clothes the last time they went shopping. Her long dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she was wearing no makeup. She was still an attractive woman but wore nothing to accentuate that fact.

"I see you... I see a beautiful woman. I think she's been hiding for a long time. It's time that you did something for you, something that makes you happy. Something that makes you feel good about you. Embrace that beautiful woman in you. In the end, it doesn't matter what 'I' see. The important thing is that you need to see it. See it and feel it. And I'm sure a certain someone might notice too." Sarah shoulder bumped her and laughed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gerty fainned innocent.

"What am I talking about? Really? Oh, come on. Does a certain retired Marine not ring any bells? Uh-huh. Yeah. Exactly." Sarah pointed at the older woman whose cheeks were starting to flush. "I'm not saying you should jump into anything. He just seems like a good man. He's not bad to look at either, right?" Sarah smirked nudging Gerty with an elbow.

"Yeah, well. My 'good man' radar seems to be broken. Plenty of men in my past seemed like 'good men'. Hell, Ray… he started out as a 'good man', or so I thought. Then he started to drink more and more often. Started losin' money at the track or bettin' on sports. When things didn't go his way… Let's just say if Ray wasn't happy, nobody was happy…" She trailed off, leaving it at that.

"I get it. That's why I said not to jump into anything. But, somethin' tells me Casey would be different." Sarah gave the older woman a knowing smile.

"What? What's that look? What are you not telling me?" Gerty gave her a raised eyebrow and folded her arms across herself.

"Well, it's not my place to say. You should talk to him about his past, though. Then I think you'll understand." Sarah stopped in her tracks, taking Gerty's arm to pull her to a stop as well. She got a mischievous look on her face and Gerty could see it.

"I don't like that look. What's that look?" the dark haired woman asked, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"I have a fabulous idea. Come on." Sarah started pulling Gerty across the street toward another set of shops. Gerty could see where they were heading and she was suddenly filled with both panic and excitement.

"Oh, No. I don't know about this, Sarah." Gerty was trying, half-heartedly, to pull away from Sarah, but the younger woman had an iron grip. Sarah just flashed a smirk at her.

"Oh, yes. This is so happening."

* * *

A/N2: And so we now have our good friend John Casey in the picture. As you can see , NO, he was not the person some of you feared. I couldn't possibly do that.

It's November in Grady, so the holidays will be approaching soon. Those are always a fun time to right about, especially for those that enjoy a little fluff in their stories.

Please send your PMs or leave a review to let me know what you think. I enjoy reading them and I really do appreciate them, even if I don't always have a lot of time to reply to them all.

Until next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for hanging in there, this chapter took a little longer to finish. Real life and all that. I could do a long re-cap of where we left our lovely characters last chapter, but there's this convenient "Prev" button at the bottom if you need a refresher. :)

Thanks for all the great comments in your reviews and PMs. It really is great to hear what you all think. While I write largely for my personal enjoyment, it means a great deal if you all can share in it and gain some enjoyment as well. So thanks for hanging in there up to this point. Now enough of that and on with the story. I hope you enjoy, Waitress, Chapter 10.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 10

It was a crisp, clear Thursday morning, only a week until Thanksgiving. Chuck and Casey had arrived early as usual and, since Casey was given a key, they opted to get started rather than wait out in the cold. Casey had things well under control in the kitchen for the moment, so, to avoid being under foot, Chuck started to make the coffee and prepare the dining area for customers. Chuck knew all too well how hard it was to roll out of bed on cold mornings, especially being a California boy, so he wasn't going to begrudge the ladies for being a little late. Just as the thought entered his mind, he heard the doorbell jingle.

"Sorry we're late. Got a bit of a late start today," Sarah chimed. Chuck had his head under the counter so could only hear her from his crouched position. After a moment, he stood up with four coffee mugs in hand.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I was just working on the co-" When Chuck stood to his full height to face the women, his brain froze in mid-thought. His gaze locked on Sarah, barely able to breathe. She had just come in from the cold, windy November morning and was shaking her coat and tossing her wind-blown hair side to side. In Chuck's mind, it was all occurring in slow motion, like something from a shampoo commercial. Her hair was not in a ponytail as he had always seen it. Instead it was loose, in long flowing waves that cascaded over her shoulders when her head came to a stop. Ordinarily she didn't wear makeup, at least not that he had ever seen. She was naturally gorgeous, so he never thought twice about it. Today however, she was definitely wearing makeup. It was subtle, not overdone, and it accentuated her beautiful features perfectly. Not only had he lost control of his mental faculties, but his fine motor skills as well. Chuck was startled from his reverie by the sound of glass breaking. He looked around, realizing that he had dropped the coffee mugs he had been holding moments ago. Sarah bit her lip, catching the awestruck expression on Chuck's face as she watched the cups slip from his fingers before crashing to the floor.

"Oh God. I-I'm s-so sorry. I...you...and the...and your.." Chuck stopped pointing toward Sarah, closed his eyes and blew out a long breath. "I'm sorry. I know this is a place of work and all but...you look ...breathtaking. Quite literally!" Chuck let out another huff, his eyes growing huge for a moment then shaking it off.

"What the hell is goin' on out here?" Casey groused as he exited the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. It was then that he caught sight of the women, Gerty in particular. She had been behind Sarah and naturally outside of Chuck's little microcosm. Casey, however, saw her immediately, his eyes growing wide with surprise. Her dark hair was no longer in her ponytail either, having been trimmed significantly. Gerty's wavy brunette tresses just reached her shoulders, framing her face perfectly, swaying side to side with every movement. She too was wearing a hint of makeup, only highlighting her natural beauty. Casey leaned back,, letting out a breathy "Whooooaa". His enchantment was broken with an audible thud. Casey had apparently leaned far enough back that the swinging kitchen door caught him in the back of the head on the return swing. Gerty snorted and quickly covered her mouth to mask the smile threatening to split her face. She had caught his reaction and the blush immediately began to color her cheeks.

Sarah had taken Gerty to a salon and various other boutiques on Wednesday for makeovers and a whirlwind shopping spree. Gerty had been a little apprehensive at first, but after she got her hair and makeup done, she'd looked and felt like a new woman. Sarah still had Chuck's Amex Black card, and boy did she make use of it. It was amazing the type of service you got flashing that card around. They truly received the celebrity treatment. They had topped things off with lunch at a fancy restaurant, the likes of which they would normally never had thought to try. It had been, hands down, the most fun either of them had ever had shopping.

Even though Sarah had every intention of repaying Chuck for the day's extravagance, she still felt a little guilty. Sure, he had basically given her the keys to the kingdom, but she didn't want to abuse his generosity. When they returned home, Molly had been excited to have the women showing off their new outfits. She'd been even more excited when she got to try on the outfits that Sarah had gotten for her during their trip. The mood in the house was lighter and happier than it had been in a very long time. Having a chance to get away from it all and just have fun, especially with a friend, was energizing.

From the reactions of the two men, Sarah and Gerty could tell that their efforts definitely hadn't been in vain. It brought a smile and a bit of blush to both women. Sarah flashed Chuck a smile and mouthed a "thank you" before they headed to her office to hang up their things. Once in the office, the two looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Chuck and Casey were still standing, staring at the hallway to the office when they heard the women laughing.

"I imagine that laughter is directed at us, huh?" Chuck sighed.

"I suspect so," Casey grunted. "Best get back at it." He stood staring for a moment longer before he sighed and turned to head back into the kitchen. Chunk stood staring for another minute before the smile crept across his face. Shaking his head, he got to work cleaning up the broken mugs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As if his mind wasn't occupied with Sarah Walker enough, the reveal of her new look this morning cemented her a top spot in his thoughts all morning. More specifically, his relationship with Sarah Walker. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject with her, without seeming like he was pushing. She had stressed that she needed time and wanted to take things slow, but it seemed like there were forces holding her back, something tethering her from moving forward and letting their relationship grow. He really did want to give her all the time she needed, to not push the issue. However, the uncertainty of where their relationship was going made it all feel rather precarious, like if he were to make the wrong move or say the wrong thing, it could all come crashing down. He knew that some of her concerns stemmed from her relationship with her father, though she hadn't really offered many details in that regard. He also knew that she had been in a relationship with Bryce, one that she likely thought was serious at the time. That had to weigh on her mind, as his failed relationship with Jill had his. He wasn't really privy to any other relationships she'd had in the past, and frankly he'd really rather not know.

Adding fuel to his fears was the fact that Sarah was such a big fish. No, a REALLY big fish. Exceedingly kind, amazingly beautiful, Ivy League educated and no doubt had her pick of any man she could possibly want. As much as the thought pained him, she had been with Bryce, so clearly she was drawn to the suave, handsome type. Chuck conceded he was neither of those things. Much like with cars, people 'settle' for the practical sedan; reliable, convenient,... boring. Bryce, or his type, was an exotic sports car, not unlike his Porsche. Given the choice, who the hell wouldn't want to drive the 'sports car'? The luxury, beauty, speed and excitement. Sarah and Bryce, they were 'sports cars'. Chuck felt like a used Volvo sedan. Sure they were good for going to the grocery store or taking kids to soccer practice, but they weren't fun, and definitely not exciting. Nobody ever got excited about driving the 'family car'. That was Chuck, the 'family car'. Safe, reliable, plain...boring. What more could he have to offer anyone other than utility? Sure he had money, but Sarah didn't seem to be interested in something as 'common' as money. Lots of people had money, people far more suited to her liking then he probably was.

During his troubled high school years, his foster parents had insisted that the girls that were only interested in the jocks or the popular guys would 'someday' be looking for a nice guy like him to settle down with. After many lonely years, he thought his 'someday' had come with Jill, but boy was he wrong. Years later still and he was, again, waiting. Waiting for someone, anyone, to choose him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the one his heart had chosen. He just couldn't tell if that was a two-way street. He was certain that she thought of him as a friend, even a bit more if the kissing was any indication. She never seemed willing to commit to anything more, not even in assigning a label to their relationship. Granted, the topic hadn't really come up in conversation, so his cowardice at raising the question was as much to blame as anything. He just didn't want to make her uncomfortable or spook her. With Christmas around the corner, he wanted to know where they stood, otherwise, getting her the wrong sort of gift could make for an awkward day, maybe even cause a rift between them. He needed to summon his courage and talk to Sarah tonight about all this. If it did push her away, then at least he would know. He'd be devastated, but he'd know.

Chuck carried a tray of clean glasses from the kitchen to place underneath the counter out front. Sarah and Gerty were busy with their tables and Casey had a firm handle on everything in the kitchen. It was getting to the point where Chuck was doing less cooking and more dishes and prep work. Perhaps this was the beginning of the end for him. Soon she wouldn't need him here any longer. Then what? His insecurities, especially in regards to Sarah, had a tendency to take up residence in his thoughts and were hard to remove. _OK, 're spiraling. You need to get a grip._

Chuck stood, watching Sarah as she worked the room, talking to the customers, laughing and joking. She seemed so at home here, so happy to be around these people, doing this work. Sure her education and skills opened her up to so many more possibilities, but he wondered if this was where her heart really was. He was so lost in watching her that he didn't really notice the bell on the front door chime. He did, however, see Sarah turn to the door and her face lit up like a Christmas tree, her mouth agape.

"Ian!" Sarah shouted. Chuck turned to see who she was looking at when he caught a glimpse of the man that had walked into the diner. Chuck's eyes went almost as wide as Sarah's. He watched as Sarah raced across the diner. She practically leapt at the man, who easily scooped her up and spun her around in a huge hug. The two laughed and, as he set her down, she grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek, after which he did the same.

"My God. Let me look at you." The man took her hands but stepped back to get a good look up and down, a very approving expression grew across his face. "You look absolutely breathtaking," the man exclaimed.

"Awww. Thank you! You look amazing as always," Sarah beamed. A part of Chuck really hated this man. He looked like he'd just stepped off the cover of Men's Health, even his jacket couldn't hide the muscular physique of his tall frame. His bronze skin, million-dollar smile and perfectly quaffed brown hair even put Bryce Larkin to shame. On top of that, Sarah was gushing over the exact same comment that Chuck had made earlier this morning, that barely got a response. God, he wished he could earn a greeting like that from Sarah. Chuck knew he needed to stuff that green-eyed monster away. Harboring those types of feelings wouldn't do him any good. Jealousy wasn't a pretty color on anyone. He just took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Wow. That's some stiff competition there Bartowski." Chuck jumped at the unexpected comment from behind him. Casey was setting some plates of food in the kitchen window and caught the scene unfolding.

"No. I don't think there's any competing with that," Chuck replied with a dejected tone. Casey gave a grunt that Chuck couldn't quite translate yet. Sarah lead this 'Ian' character to the counter to have a seat. Chuck caught part of the conversation as they took a seat.

"...and I'm a volunteer firefighter and lifeguard in my free time," he said matter-of-factly, with no hint of bragging. _Of course he is. I bet he saves puppies as an encore. _

Sarah finally noticed that Chuck was standing behind the counter. "Oh, hey. Could you get us a couple of coffees?" She immediately turned back to Ian and started in with more questions. "So what are you doing back? When did you get in?" Chuck was a bit taken aback that she'd barely acknowledged his existence, though, given her present company, he could hardly blame her. Chuck decided to turn the other cheek and get her two coffees as she requested.

"I just got in this morning. I decided to take a couple weeks off and come home, spend some time with the family...friends." He gestured to Sarah, a grin on his face. Chuck felt like someone had a vice-like hold on his insides, twisting them as he witnessed the conversation unfold. He set the two mugs on the counter a little more forcefully than he intended.

"Your coffee." His tone was very flat but not bitter. He fought hard to keep that bitterness out and it was quickly becoming a losing battle. Sarah could see a flash of something in Chuck. He definitely seemed...off. He wasn't his normal talkative, happy, smiling self.

"Thanks Pal. Here. Keep the change." The man slid Chuck a five-dollar bill across the counter without really paying him much attention, then turning his focus back on Sarah. She tried to interject, but was cut short by Chuck.

"Gee. Thanks Mister," he replied with a forced smile and a bit of sarcasm. He took the bill and placed it in the donation bucket on the counter near the cash register. Sarah looked between the two men, beginning to get concerned over Chuck's mood. Chuck turned to head back into the kitchen, any semblance of a smile having vanished.

"Uh. Hey, wait. Um… Chuck, this is... Ian. He's um...an old friend. Ian this is Chuck." Chuck turned at hearing her speak and decided to be the gentleman he always tried to be and extended his hand toward Ian. The man accepted and shook Chuck's hand firmly but not in a challenging manner. Chuck could see that Sarah was worrying her lower lip and seemed very nervous. He watched her eyes shift between the two men and could see the uneasiness in her posture. "Chuck's my um...my…"

Chuck saw she was struggling, but wasn't sure about which aspect of this whole scenario. It hurt more than a little that she couldn't just say it, but he couldn't stand to watch her like this. So he just looked Sarah in the eye and, without missing a beat, interjected, "Cook. I'm one of the cooks here at the diner." Sarah just looked at Chuck in shock and disbelief. She didn;t quite know what to make of his comment. Is that how he saw himself? As just her cook? Or had she stumbled over the answer too long and he was trying to save face? "It's a pleasure to meet you Ian. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do, so if you'll excuse me… I have some work to do in the kitchen." Chuck gave a small smile as he gestured toward the kitchen with his thumb over his shoulder. Chuck spun on his heel and pushed through the kitchen door without another word. Sarah watched him disappear into the kitchen, her heart sinking a little. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, she was pulled back into Ian's conversation.

As the door swung closed behind him, he blew out a long breath. She seemed so nervous trying to explain who Chuck was to Ian that he assumed the worst. Given their initial meeting, she certainly seemed to have feelings for Ian. And why not? That guy was a 'sports car' if ever there was one. His thoughts drifted back to the notion that maybe she was 'taking things slow' in case something better came along. Well, 'something better' was sitting out at that counter talking with Sarah right now. How prophetic. If this was the guy that would make her truly happy, he couldn't get in the way of that. It would kill him, but her happiness was worth more to him than his own.

Chuck busied himself for a few minutes but then decided he needed some space. He walked past Casey on his way to the back door. "I need some air. I'll be back." Casey just grunted and nodded, not taking his eyes off the flat top griddle. Chuck pushed open the back door and walked into the cold. He took in a deep breath through his nose, allowing the cold air to fill his lungs. It felt refreshing, the frigid air almost had a cleansing property. He walked to a nearby milk crate and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands pushed through his hair. He was so lost in his thoughts that the cold November air didn't really register with him any longer. The only sense of the cold was the fog of his breath dissipating in the light breeze. He sat there in deep contemplation, wondering what all of this meant for his well-orchestrated plans. There were still things in the works but would a ...dissolving of their relationship alter his plans? No. No, the plans he'd set in motion were not for his gain, but for those he cared about. Regardless of Sarah's feelings for him, he still cared about her and her family.

After nearly fifteen minutes, the back door creaked open, pulling Chuck from his thoughts. He didn't move, just sat, waiting. A deep clearing of a throat meant it wasn't Sarah. Chuck had mixed feelings about that. On one hand, he didn't know if he could face talking with her right now, and on the other, he wished that she might have the desire to discuss the situation with him, maybe even offer an explanation. Apologies meant you were admitting to some wrongdoing and he couldn't really convince himself that she was in the wrong. The heart wants what the heart wants. In Ian's case, it was likely more than just the heart that was wanting.

"Hey, uh Bartowski. Lunch rush is startin' to ramp up. I could really use a hand in here when uh… when you're done." Casey sounded far less gruff than usual, almost sympathetic. Chuck realized that he needed to get out of his head and stop feeling sorry for himself. Brooding about it wasn't going to solve anything. He had promised to do a job and he wasn't about to break a promise. Chuck stood to his full height, blowing out a long breath.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm comin'." Chuck turned to follow Casey back into the kitchen. He immersed himself in work, hoping that he could keep his mind focused on those tasks so as to prevent it from wandering further. Chuck finally had his groove, his mind cleared, when Sarah burst through the kitchen door, her arms full of dirty dishes. She gave Casey some new meal orders, explaining some of her notes and started to head back out. Just as she was about to push the kitchen door back open, she stopped herself. Chuck had completely lost his focus, but had still kept his head down, appearing to be engrossed in the task at hand. Sarah turned and walked over to the prep table, standing opposite Chuck, and watched him for a few seconds. Finally, she stilled his hands with her own, gently taking hold of his wrists.

"Chuck, the salads don't have to be shredded that small," she commented calmly. He looked down at her hands and finally noticed his handy work. In an effort to keep his focus he was repeatedly tearing up the greens for this one bowl of salad so much that it looked more like ground up waste from a juicer. He let out a huff of frustration, his shoulders slumping in resignation.

"Chuck...c-can we talk after work? Please?" He could sense concern in her voice, a sense of urgency. He could only risk a quick glance up to meet her gaze before returning back to where her hands still grasped his wrists. He could see the concern in her voice mirrored on her face. He knew he'd never be able to deny her anything she asked, so, without a word, he just nodded his agreement.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but we're swamped, so I need to get back out there." She squeezed his wrists before letting go and backing away. "After work. I promise," she reaffirmed as she backed through the kitchen door into the dining area. Chuck let out the breath he had been holding. bracing himself on the table. He was so sure this was it. The 'talk'. He wasn't sure his heart would come out intact on the other side.

"Don't pass out on me now kid. You got lots more salads to mutilate," Casey bellowed over his shoulder. Chuck could hear the smirk in his voice but decided to let it go. He dumped the mess of a salad in front of him into the trash and started again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck was finishing mopping the floor of the dining area when he heard Sarah dismissing Gerty and Casey, saying she would lock up. Chuck dumped the dirty mop water, rinsed the bucket out and did his last minute straightening in the kitchen. All day he had been playing through the possible outcomes of his meeting with Sarah and most of them were not great for him. He was caught in a death spiral it seemed, unable to pull himself out. When he walked out of the kitchen, Sarah was sitting on the counter waiting for him, staring at her hands in her lap. Chuck paused for a moment, trying to take a calming breath to settle his nerves before moving closer.

"Chuck, there was a lot of stuff that happened today that I need to talk to you about. I need you to let me get it all out before you say anything. OK?" She spoke softly and didn't pull her gaze from her hands. Chuck nodded his acceptance but, since she wasn't looking at him, he followed with an "OK". She nodded as well, still fiddling with her fingers.

"Ian and I were very good friends in high school. When we went off to college, we barely kept in touch and I haven't seen much of him since. So I was naturally shocked and surprised to see him today, in the diner of all places. I realize now how it may have looked when we ...greeted each other. I'm sorry about that. I got a little carried away, but I was really excited to see my friend. Now...about the coffee." Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat before she continued. "I'm sorry I was so dismissive with you at the counter when I asked you to get us coffee. I was caught up in the conversation with Ian, and looking back I can see how disrespectful that was. Then Ian followed my lead by giving you that tip. I was so embarrassed." Chuck waved it off, indicating that it was no big deal.

"No. Don't do that Chuck. Don't dismiss my rude behavior. It was thoughtless and you have every right to call me on it. Again, I want to say I'm sorry. Lastly, we need to talk about...us. Chuck… you've been incredibly patient and supportive every time I've told you I need more time or to take things slow. I can't … I can't imagine how frustrating it must be for you. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't run screaming by now. I-I mentioned there were things about my past that I wasn't ready to share quite yet. Well ... Ian is one of them. I… I really want to talk to you about it, but I really can't, for a number of reasons. I don't know what to say Chuck. I-I wish I could tell you that someday all this craziness will all be worth it to you. I just don't know that it will. I…" Chuck's heart was plummeting as he listened to her confession. This was starting to sound a lot like a 'it's not you, it's me, even though it's really you' speech. Before it got to that point, he needed to stop her. He needed some way to keep one foot in the door.

"Sarah." Chuck held up his hands, pleading for her to stop. "Look… I promised myself that I would be a good friend to you above all else, and I feel like I've failed you in that. I've let my own feelings get in the way, and I've pushed too much. I told you that 'I'm here' and I meant it. For as long as you need me to be, in whatever form that takes. I… I really have no idea what it is that you need, or even want for that matter. Maybe you don't either, but I think you should take some time to figure that out for yourself. Not what Molly needs, or the diner, or Gerty, or even me. Figure out what it is that you want from life, what you need to be happy." Chuck paused for a moment and reached out, putting a hand on hers. She raised her head to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Hey. No. No. No. This shouldn't be a sad thing. I'm not suggesting any parting of ways. I… I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, even if it ends up being just as your friend. I'm here for you, someone you can talk to, someone to share with as much or as little as you want. You've had to worry and care for others for so long, it's time for you to take care of 'Sarah'."

"Chuck, if this … if this is about Ian, there's-"

"No. No. It's not about Ian...Well, I mean it could be. N-not like that … Look. The bottom line is that I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I don't want you to ever settle for second best. If Ian, or some other fitness model type, is what makes you truly happy, that's great. Admittedly, not so much for me, but that's beside the point. I think when you're finally comfortable enough with someone to talk about some of those fears and concerns that are holding you back, things might become clearer. Do you understand what I mean?" Chuck craned his neck to catch her gaze, since she was still looking down at the floor.

"Chuck. I… I don't know what to say. I…" Sarah was interrupted by a knock on the front door of the diner. The two looked to see none other than Ian peering through the glass of the door. "Shit. I forgot. I told him we could get together after work. Chuck. Listen, you have to know that…."

"Sarah. No. You don't have to explain anything to me. The less I know the better probably," he muttered. "If you want to go out and have fun with an old … friend, you're an adult and nobody should tell you what you can and can't do. So go." Chuck gestured with a 'shooing' motion toward the door. "Go and have a good time. I'll lock up here." Sarah just stared at Chuck for a few moments, her expression unreadable. Eventually, she gave a long blink and nodded. She slid off the counter and approached Chuck. She reached up and placed a soft kiss to his cheek at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving his arm a squeeze. She turned toward the door and gestured with a finger for Ian to give her a minute before heading to the office to collect her things. When she was safely out of sight in her office, she braced herself on her desk and blew out a long breath. She had no idea what had just happened. On one hand, it sounded like he was breaking up with her, but they weren't really dating were they? Or were they? On the flip side, he was professing how much her happiness meant to him. Something that nobody had ever done before. No one had ever put her happiness, her wants ahead of their own; sacrificing their happiness for hers. He did make a point that she needed to find out what it was that she wanted. Or was it what she needed? What was the difference? She wasn't so sure she knew the distinction anymore at this point, but she was fairly certain the answer to both of those questions would be the same. The amazing man standing out there in her diner. If he were going to make this sacrifice for her, she could at least honor his wishes and give herself some time to sort her feelings.

Sarah put on her jacket and grabbed her purse, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. She left her office and began to walk toward the front door, looking over to Chuck. He stood there watching her walk, a look of pure adoration on his face. It made her heart melt, eliciting an honest smile from Sarah. As she neared the door, she waved and offered a "Goodnight Chuck" before turning to leave.

"Sarah?" Chuck called out just as she reached the door. She peered over her shoulder at him, her smile brightening a bit more. "Would it be alright if I went to your place and read to Molly before she goes to bed?" Sarah's smile changed, becoming a little tighter and her eyes a little glassier. This wonderful man never ceased to amaze her with his selflessness. Without a word, she nodded her approval and left. Chuck could see Ian and Sarah give each other side hugs before vanishing from view toward the parking lot.

Chuck's shoulders slumped as he let out a long sigh, the smile fading from his face. "Bartowski, I hope you know what the hell you're doin'."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gerty opened the door to see Chuck standing on the porch. She looked around in confusion. "Um...where's Sarah?"

"Oh. She must have forgotten to mention it. She uh… she went out with Ian. I just stopped by to read a story with Molly before bed. Is it OK if I come in?" Chuck asked a little sheepishly. Gerty stepped out of the way, gesturing for him to enter.

"What do you mean she went out with Ian?" Gerty asked a little more pointedly. She'd have to ask Sarah what the deal with that was later. She didn't really get the vibe that there was any 'romantic' entanglement between her and Ian when she saw them talking at the diner. Still, she was a bit concerned that it may be pushing Chuck to the wrong conclusions.

"Ian's an old friend of hers and they're going out to catch up I suppose." Chuck just shrugged and took off his jacket. Gerty could see a hint of dejection in his face and some sadness in his voice that wasn't usually there. She wasn't sure what the deal was with Chuck and Sarah. They seemed to really like one another. On their 'girls day out', Sarah had talked about Chuck quite a bit. It was pretty clear from the look on her face that she had feelings for him. Maybe they just couldn't see it or maybe they just sucked at telling each other how they felt. Normally, she wasn't in the habit of meddling in other people's relationships, but she really cared about these two people.

"You just let her go out with that Greek god, without knowing anything about him?" Gerty questioned, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Well, first. 'Let her'? Have you met Sarah Walker? I did not 'let her' do anything. Second, what am I supposed to say?" Chuck raised his hands, sounding a bit defensive.

"Well, you are her… her…" Gerty stammered a bit, not really knowing what to call 'them'.

"Friend. I'm her friend, Gerty. And I'm not gonna try to tell her who she can and can't spend her time with." Chuck tried to relax, realizing he was starting to get rather tense. Gerty eyed him and couldn't help but smirk, which she tried to hide.

"You're unbelievable. You throw all this money and things at her and then claim you're only 'friends'? You really expect me to believe that's all you want?" she chided.

"When have I thrown money at her?" Chuck's exasperation was returning and Gerty could see that her plan was working.

"Oh, I dunno. That little black card you gave her? Who do you think paid for our little make over and shopping spree, huh? You're telling me you just gave her access to all that money because she's your 'friend'? Without expecting anything in return?" Gerty was baiting him and hoping that he would bite.

"OK. First off, I gave her that card to take YOU shopping. To get you the things you needed when you first got here. If she did something nice for herself with it, something that made her happy, then all the better. So, YES. I gave it to her because she IS my friend, and so are you. And furthermore, I learned a long time ago never to expect anything from anyone," he huffed indignantly.

"Ok. Ok. Point taken… and thank you," she added a bit sheepishly. Chuck just nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"But you can stand there and tell me that her going out with him doesn't make you jealous?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"OF COURSE I'M JEALOUS!" Chuck exploded, launching his hands in the air. "Have you _seen _that guy? I mean, Jesus. Where the hell did they manufacture him? There's no chance in hell I can compete with that. The guy's a firefighter and lifeguard in his spare time and looks like he's straight outta Magic Mike. Christ, I'd date him." Chuck had begun pacing, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "She clearly has feelings for him and I don't believe for a second that they were just friends in high school." Chuck stopped pacing for a moment to let out a sigh before starting to pace again. "It's none of my business really. The point is, I want her to be happy, and if that guy makes her happy then I'm not going to try to get in the middle of it and make her miserable." Gerty could see that she had him on the ropes. She knew that if she could get the two of them to admit their real feelings, even if just to themselves, everything else could be worked out. Everything Chuck and Sarah had done for her, she hated to see them stuck in this limbo. She needed to push Chuck just a bit more to drive it home.

"Yeah. He is quite the specimen, if you're into that sorta thing. OK, let's be honest. How isn't? I suppose it's probably for the best. I mean, if you're willing to give up on her that easily, you clearly didn't love her enough anyway." The line was cast...now she just needed to wait.

"How DARE You! I love that woman more than anything in this world! There's not a damn thing that you, he or anyone else can do or say to change that. There will never be anyone who loves her more than I do." Chuck had reached his boiling point and started pointing his finger at Gerty as he spat the words out. His anger suddenly deflated to confusion as he watched Gerty start snorting and breaking into laughter, a huge smirk on her face.

"What?! I'm glad I amuse you. What's so funny?" Chuck's aggravation had still not fully extinguished.

"Do you hear yourself?" she asked.

"What? Wh-what do you mean?" Chuck sounding more confused.

"What did you just yell at me, Chuck?" She crossed her arms and gave him a challenging smirk.

"I..I said 'How dare you.'"

"Mhmmmm…"

"And that I love that woman more than… Oh. Oohhh. Right." Chuck's eyes grew as large as saucers and his ears fire engine red.

"Yeah, 'Oh'. Is that the first time you've admitted that to yourself?" Gerty grinned at him.

"Well, at least out loud, anyway," he replied sheepishly.

"Don't you think there's someone who might need to hear that?" she continued with a raised eyebrow.

"No..no. I-I can't. She keeps saying she wants to take things slow and that she needs more time. That is definitely NOT taking things slow. I…I'd scare her off for sure with that kind of admission. Then I'd risk not even having her as a friend after something like that. No. I-I can't tell her that. Please. Please don't tell her Gerty. Please?" She could see the fear and desperation in his eyes and quickly realized her job was going to be a whole lot harder than she first thought.

"Ok. Ok. I… I promise. I won't say anything. But what's your plan? You're just going to sit back and watch her date other men in the hopes that she doesn't find 'Mr. Right' and then comes running back to you when all her other options are exhausted? You'd really be happy being in her life if she was with someone else" Chuck sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"The first day I met her, she came up to my table in the diner and she smiled at me. Her beautiful, happy smile that she gives to everyone. In that moment I knew I was gone. It probably sounds creepy but I knew right then that I needed her in my life, to see that smile every day. Before she left the diner tonight, I told her that I would be here for her in whatever way she needs. If that's just as a friend, then so be it. It would crush me to see her with someone else, but not as much as never seeing that smile again." Chuck blew out a breath and cleared his throat, but the tears that streamed down his cheeks belied how strong his feelings were.

In all her years, she had never seen a man cry. All of the men in her life had only been willing to show hate, anger or lust. She realized that not only was he a far better man than any of them, but none of them had ever loved like this man did. She suddenly felt a mixture of pride and envy. She was proud to know this man, to call him a friend, family even. Someone who could love so easily and so completely. But she was also envious that she would likely never know that type of love. Never be the focus of the love of a truly good and caring man. She certainly couldn't fault Chuck for that, it was just the nature of things.

Gerty reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs before embracing him in a huge hug. She caught herself sniffling a bit, the emotions of the moment running away with her. She pulled back and looked Chuck in the face, gripping his shoulders for support, though who was supporting who was up for debate.

"Chuck, together we'll help her find her way. Ok? Family sticks together right?" She gave him a wink and a wry smile. That brought on a true 'Chuck Bartowski' smile as he nodded. "Good. Now, how about you go up and read that story with Molly? She's playing in her room before bed."

"Thanks Gerty. I really owe you one. Oh, and by the way. I really like the new look. You were already a very attractive woman, but now I'd say you look... 'happy'." He gave her a broad smile. "I'll see myself out when I'm done. Night." With that Chuck headed upstairs to Molly's room. He missed the teary smile that spread across Gerty's face as he disappeared up the stairs.

Chuck quietly knocked on the door frame to Molly's room, seeing her playing on the floor, brushing the hair on some toy horses. "Hey Mr. Chuck. Where's Sarah?" The jovial demeanor of the young girl was missing, replaced by a seriousness that seemed well beyond her years.

"Oh, she's out with a friend from school. She'll be home later. But I still wanted to come over and read a story with you, if that's OK?" Chuck put on his best happy face, hoping to bring the girl out of her funk. She seemed to brighten a bit at the prospect of reading a story with Chuck, but not as bouncy and excited as she normally was. "Are you feelin' OK, Peanut? You're not really acting like yourself tonight." The little girl shrugged.

"I guess… I guess I'm just tired. Could you just read a story to me, instead of me reading too?" The sad look on her face made it impossible to refuse, so Chuck agreed and helped the little girl into bed and tucked her in. He pulled out 'Goodnight Moon' from her book shelf and read it to her in a calm and soothing voice. When he concluded with 'Goodnight noises everywhere', she was fast asleep. Chuck tucked her in again and placed a kiss on her forehead before returning the book to its shelf. Chuck cautiously looked at Molly and the hallway before removing the book that he had made for Molly, "Peanut and Sam: An Earth and Beyond Story". He smiled when he looked at it, then turned it so that the binding was face up. He removed his phone from his pocket and launched an app, before placing the phone on the binding of the book. A soft ping emanated from the phone as a progress bar displayed within the app. A soft chime sounded when the bar reached 100%. Chuck then placed the phone back in his pocket and returned the book to its spot on the shelf. With a smile, he headed out of the room, turning briefly to whisper "G'night Peanut" before leaving.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So 'Rooster's' huh? Must be new. Either that or I've really been gone a long time." Ian chuckled to himself. Sarah gave a small chuckle in return, stirring her drink, seeming lost in thought. "Ok. Spill. What's goin' on with you?" Ian folded his hands on top of the table, leaning in a bit closer.

"What? Nothing's going on." Ian just gave her a flat look then raised an eyebrow. Sarah tried to wait him out but clearly he wasn't going to budge. "Fine," she relented.

"Ok. What's his name?" he inquired.

"Who says it's a guy?" she replied indignantly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Because if it was anything else, you'd be willing to talk about it. You forget how well I know you, Ms. Sarah Walker," he smirked taking a sip of his own drink. She huffed, realizing he was right and she hated it.

"Chuck," was her only reply.

"What? The coffee guy? Tall, dark and lanky?" Ian grinned incredulously.

"He's not the 'the coffee guy'. And yes, he is tall and kinda lanky. And yes, he's got dark hair and these...these chocolate eyes. It's like he can see into my soul or something. It's kind of unnerving sometimes." She huffed again, shaking her head and dropping it to the table. "God, what is wrong with me? Chocolate eyes?" Ian starting laughing out loud at her exasperation. "It's not funny. Why are you laughing at me?" Sarah sat back up, giving Ian a stern stare.

"It's just funny to see 'The Sarah Walker' so smitten with this guy. I mean, I'm sure he's nice and all, kinda cute in a nerdy way. You have to admit he's not exactly your type," he snickered, taking another drink.

"What d'you mean, 'not my type'? I don't have a type," she challenged.

"Oh, Sweetie. Really? Let's see, there was Mike Simmons sophomore year. He was cute, popular, played football and basketball. Never met a mirror he didn't like. Then there was, well, me. Let's see, then in college there was … Steven, was it? That guy was too pretty if you ask me. Then that asshole Bruce or Brit or whatever the fuck his name was. Sister, you have a type. Not to sound arrogant or anything, but the handsome, superman types. So why the change? Are pickins that slim in Grady? Gettin' a little desperate?" He smirked, figuring that would set her on fire.

"Fuck you, you conceited ass. No, I'm not desperate." She could tell he was trying to push her buttons. He'd already succeeded. "He's a good man. He's smart and funny and he's one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"I see. So he's a cook in a diner, huh? Are those his life aspirations or is he hoping to sleep his way up to an assistant manager job," he bounced his eyebrows as his smirk grew.

"God, you're such an asshole." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "He's not a cook. Well, I guess 'technically' he is, but he doesn't actually 'work' for me. I was in a bad spot when my only cook left and he volunteered to step in and help until I got back on my feet. He won't even let me pay him."

"So he's unemployed then? Is he sponging off you? Or maybe he expects some … 'Non-monetary compensation'?" He was smirking less and starting to get a little more concerned as this situation sounded odd.

"What? No. He's a software developer. He's just taken some time off to help me. He certainly doesn't need any money from me," Sarah groused.

"So that's it? I was thinking either he's great in bed or he's rich. I guess that answers that." Ian's grin returning.

"Oh my God. No, that's not it at all," Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh, so he IS good in bed then," Ian smirked, finding the back and forth quite amusing.

"No! Well. I mean...I don't really…" Sarah started to blush as she stumbled over the question.

"Holy Shit. You haven't slept with him? How long have you two been dating?" Ian asked with a look of astonishment.

"Well, a few weeks I guess, but it's … it's complicated." She focused on her drink again, not looking up at him.

"Ok, so uncomplicate it for me."

"I… I dunno. It's just… he's not like anyone I've ever known. He's so kind and open and caring. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He's had it broken more times than I care to think about, but he still keeps putting himself out there. You know what he did tonight?" Ian gestured her to continue, his impatience evident.

"He basically broke up with me. Sort of...I guess. I mean, we never said we were dating, officially anyway. He… he said that he wanted me to be happy, even if that was with someone else. He said I should take the time to find what I need, what I want. That he would be my friend through it all. He seemed to be under the impression that you had come back and were going to sweep me off my feet or something," Sarah confessed with a half smile.

"He what? You didn't tell him about our …'history' together?" Ian exclaimed, scooting even closer.

"No! Of course I didn't tell him. For one, it's not exactly one of my happiest memories, thank you. Second, I've never told anyone, especially not around here." Sarah blushed a little, looking more intently at her glass.

"You...you've never told anyone? After all this time?" Ian asked incredulously.

"No. Of course not. What happened between us is nobody's business but ours." Ian's expression grew serious, staring at Sarah for a long moment.

"So this guy is willing to go back to being just friends, to clear the road so that you can come back to me, because he believes that would make you happy? Does that about sum it up?" Sarah just nodded quietly, taking a long sip of her drink. "And on top of that, he put his life on hold to help you with your family business?" Sarah nodded again. "So what? He hates kids? Molly coming between you two?"

"No! He loves Molly and she adores him. In fact, he made us a book. One that Molly and I can read together." The thought brought a smile to her face.

"The man loves kids and wrote you and Molly a book?" he asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yeah. 'Peanut and Sam: An Earth and Beyond Story'." Sarah chuckled at the name.

"Hold on. You actually told him about your dad and his nickname for you?" he questioned, seeming thoroughly surprised.

"No. I didn't tell him anything. That's the funny part. He just... picked it. And I always call Molly 'Peanut' so he just wrote a story based off one of his games," she shrugged.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait a second. Did you say one of 'his' games? Earth and Beyond?" Ian's eyes got wide with anticipation.

"Yeah. Molly played the game on his laptop and she really loved it. So he wrote a story based off the game." Ian pulled out his phone and started frantically browsing the Internet. He stopped on a website and then turned the phone to face Sarah.

"Is this the book?" he asked pointing to the image in the article.

"Yeah. I mean ours is a hardback, but the name and cover art are the same." Sarah looked back at Ian. "I don't understand. He just gave us this book. There's no way he could have gotten it published and distributed already. Unless… unless he made it a while ago. I… I guess I thought he made it just for us. Silly to expect that I suppose," Sarah confessed, sounding a little disappointed.

"Look, it's not available yet, but people can pre-order it. Listen to this. 'Intersect Media, a sister company to Intersect Games, announced on social media this morning that they are releasing a new book in the _Earth and Beyond_ series, _Peanut and Sam: An Earth and Beyond Story_ that will ship in time for Christmas.' I saw this on Twitter this morning. You've got the first edition of this book. People are going crazy over this thing. Holy Shit! That means… Noooo."

"What? 'Holy Shit' what?" Sarah asked, a bit concerned.

'

"Are you telling me that 'Chuck' is actually Charles? As in Charles Carmichael? CEO and Founder of Intersect Games? Are you fucking kidding me?" Ian was getting a little loud from the excitement, so Sarah was forced to cover his mouth with her hand. She gave him a death glare that screamed 'shut up'.

"Will you be quiet. He likes to keep his private life just that, private. Can you please not broadcast it to the whole world?" she chided.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry. But why the hell are you still sitting here? Do you know that he's worth like… hundreds of millions? ... Oh my God…" Ian covered his face with both hands. He repeated in a much higher pitched voice. "Oh my God. Oh my God. ohmygodohmygod. I can't believe I gave Charles Carmichael a five dollar tip. Oh my God. Just shoot me right now."

"Will you get ahold of yourself. Jesus. Look, he doesn't care about the money. In fact, I only found out who he really was by accident. He just said he was a software developer with his own company. It wasn't until we ran into some nerdy fans of his in the Large Mart that he finally came clean. He's just a normal guy. Well… not 'normal'. He's better than normal, but he doesn't flash his money around. Promise me you'll be cool about this. You can't go around telling people or his cover will be blown." She looked at him with pleading eyes, grabbing his wrist and squeezing.

"Hey. You're good at keeping secrets. The least I can do is return the favor. I gotta ask though, if this guy walks on water like you say, why are you holding out? I mean, I know you've moved a lot faster with guys in the past. And before you give me that look, it's not an indictment or anything. Lord knows I've had my share... and your share... and...his share," pointing at a waiter walking by, "of meaningless, one night stands. So I'm not suggesting there was anything wrong with you moving a little quickly with The guys you were with, you were at least in a relationship at the time."

"I...I dunno," she shrugged, looking a little despondent. Thoughts began to swirl in his head as he put all the pieces together. He knew what needed to happen and the old adage about eggs and omelets bubbled to the surface.

"If you want my opinion, I think it's just your mind's way of telling you that this isn't the guy for you. Like I said, he's clearly not your type. You don't _really _care about this guy do you? I mean seriously? Can you really see yourself with this nerd? Do you honestly believe that he could ever make you happy?" Ian pounded his finger into the table with every question, literally trying to drive them home. He could see from the tensing of her jaw that he was getting to her.

"YES! DAMMIT! I do believe that. You know why? Because he DOES make me happy. Every minute of every day. God! I thought I knew what happiness was, you know? Then I met this man and he ruined it completely. Maybe I had a type like you said. That's only because I never knew I could ever feel like this. Like...like I'm not alone anymore. Like I can do anything because I know that someone will be there to catch me if I fall. No one has ever made me feel like that until… until Chuck."

"Then why are you holding back? Why are you fighting against it if he makes you so happy? Do you even know?" Ian's voice sounding more accusatory, hoping to elicit the emotional response she was keeping hidden. Sarah pondered for a few seconds then looked away, mumbling a response, but it was inaudible to Ian. "What? Just say it. Why are you hiding?!"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED! OK?" Sarah's lower lip was quivering, her eyes glassy. "I'm terrified. Terrified that if I get … if I get too close to him… that if…'when', when he leaves, I...I don't think I could come back from that. Not...Not this time. On top of all that, I'm scared that when he finds out how … how damaged I am and about the things I've been keeping from him, that he won't see me the same way. That he'll want to get as far away from me as possible. And why wouldn't he? I mean, I'm little more than a small town waitress and he's… he's…" Sarah trailed off, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks onto the table below. Ian reached across the table and took one her hands in his.

"He's in love with you. That's what he is. Everything you've told me so far sounds like a man who really loves you. Putting his own life on hold to help you. Putting your heart ahead of his own. Does that sound like someone who'd bolt at the first sign of trouble? Does it?" Ian craned his head to get into her field of view. She looked at him, tight lipped and shook her head.

"For someone you talk so highly of, you sure seem to have a strong lack of faith in him, if you think he'd bail on you that easily. Now… I know I've never seen you this worked up over a guy before. You need to be honest with yourself and with him. Tell him how you really feel. Tell him everything." Sarah's head shot up, eyes wide in shock.

"E-Everything? Even? But…" Sarah seemed flustered and more than a little apprehensive.

"Yes. Everything. He deserves to hear the truth from you. All of it. How will you know if he truly accepts you for who you are if you don't let him in, and I mean completely let him in? Plus, I'm a big boy now. I'll be fine. You need to tell him what you just told me. Sweetie, life is full of risks and rewards. Often times the bigger the risk, the sweeter the reward." Sarah pondered his words for a moment as a small grin grew across her face.

"When the hell did you get so smart?" Sarah smirked.

"Well. I did a lot of growing up. I...I had some help along the way. I… I met someone." Ian looked a little sheepish as he confessed his news.

"What? That.. that's wonderful. How'd you meet?" Sarah inquired, her mood improving quickly.

"We met through mutual friends and we hit it off. We've been together for about three months and it's… it's pretty serious. We're talking about moving in together after the new year." Ian was beaming as he talked with Sarah about his new relationship. 'So we're doing the 'meet the parents' thing at Thanksgiving. It'll be a disaster, I'm sure."

"If you need to get away from the family, you're more than welcome to come by my place. It's just gonna be Molly, Gerty and I, I imagine. You met Gerty at the diner. If all goes well, Chuck will be there, I hope." Sarah crossed her fingers and let out a sigh. "I'm really happy for you. And to prove it, I'm gonna let you buy me another drink," she giggled.

"Oh, Wow. You're too kind. Can I? Really? How nice of you." The sarcasm was oozing over every word but the huge grin showed Ian was enjoying it. He waved the waitress over for another round. The two talked and laughed for another hour, catching up on their years apart.

Ian dropped her off at her car, still parked at the diner, and made sure she got on her way with no troubles. As she drove, her conversation with Ian kept playing through her mind. Without realizing it, she had driven and parked outside the house where Chuck rented the garage apartment. It was only 9:43 PM but the lights were all out. Part of her was really hoping to talk to Chuck tonight, although there was still that nagging fear inside. It seemed that Chuck was either not home or was already asleep, so she would have to wait until tomorrow. As she was about to pull away, her cell phone rang. Fishing it from her pocket, she could see that it was Chuck. More than a little surprised, she answered the call.

"Hey Chuck." She couldn't help but smile when answering the phone.

"Oh. Sarah. Hey. I'm..I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your evening. I was gonna leave a voicemail.

"No. No. I was just on my way home actually," Sarah confessed, feeling better at just the sound of his voice.

"Oh that's good. I mean… n-not the going home part. The...the not interrupting part. I-I hope you had a… a good time." Chuck stammered over himself, internally cursing himself.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. Thanks. It was good to catch up and relive some of the old days."

"Oh. Well… th-that's great. I'm glad. Um… look Sarah. I'm … I'm sorry to do this over the phone but...I-I have to go away for a little while. Something came up and I… I have to fly out to LA tonight. My flight leaves in about an hour."

"Oh. Wow. Um… I-is everything alright?" Sarah was starting to get very concerned. Not only was Chuck leaving, but he was going to be gone for a while. She desperately wanted to talk with Chuck, but not over the phone.

"I...I don't know Sarah. Things will likely be pretty hectic, so I don't know how much I'll be able to talk. When I know more, I'll let you know. OK?" Chuck asked, his voice sounding strained. She was really starting to get scared now. Was this just his way of distancing himself from her? Had she done it? Had she finally pushed him away?

"Chuck. Are ...are you coming back?" Her voice almost broke as she choked out the question.

"Sarah, of...of course I'm coming back. I-I just don't know when exactly. I promise, I'll let you know when I find out more. OK? Will you give Molly a hug for me?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll … I'll do that. Be … be safe, Chuck. OK?"

"I'll be in touch sometime tomorrow. I promise it won't be too late. I-I have to get going." There was a long silence before Chuck spoke again. "G'night Sarah. I'll miss you." Sarah's tears started to flow.

"G'night. I-I'll miss you too." With that the call ended as she sat in her car, not moving. What had happened to drag him across the country at such short notice. Was it work? Maybe his sister? She had finally gotten the courage to talk with him, and now this. It was like the fates were trying to tell her something. She finished her drive home, entering the house as quietly as possible, everyone already having gone to bed. On her way to her bedroom, she slipped into Molly's room to check on her. She crept over and placed a soft kiss on her head and tucked her in. Sarah turned to leave when a sound halted her exit.

"Sarah?" a small voice called through the dim light. Sarah turned to see Molly sitting up, a concerned look on her face.

"What's the matter Peanut? You should be sleeping." Sarah moved to sit down on the bed.

"Is...is Mr. Chuck gonna leave us?" she asked, a pitiful look on her face.

"What? Wh-Where is this coming from? What makes you think he's gonna leave, Sweetie?" Sarah brushed the hair out of the little girls face, then began stroking her hair.

"I… I'm sorry. I heard Ms. Gerty and Mr. Chuck arguing earlier. I was supposed to be playing in my room but I heard them from the stairs," she glanced down at her comforter, looking apologetic.

"You know, it's not nice to listen in on people's conversations, but what did you hear that made you think he was leaving?"

"Well, I couldn't hear all of it. I heard them talking about someone named ... Jill I think. It kinda sounded like Jill. They both kept saying that Jill is this and Jill is that. But I didn't understand very well. Then I heard Mr. Chuck say that he …" The little girl searched her thoughts, peering at the ceiling thinking. "Oh. I remember. Yeah. He got really mad and said '"How dare you. I love that woman more than anything in this world.' They were too quiet to hear after that so I went back to my room. I know I wasn't supposed to listen, but I couldn't help it. Then Mr. Chuck came up to read me a story but you weren't here. He seemed sad and he said you went out with a friend." She and Sarah were both quiet for a long moment, both deep in thought.

"Sarah, are you and Mr. Chuck not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore? I...I don't want him to go. Please." The little girl was in tears and Sarah's heart was breaking at the sight. Sarah couldn't quite piece together what her sister had heard, or, more accurately, believe it. If Molly had heard them talking about Jill and professing to love 'that woman', was it related to Chuck's abrupt leaving for LA? She didn't want to jump to conclusions. That had not worked well in her dealings with Chuck so far. Still, she had her concerns. She'd have to talk with Gerty to get the real scoop.

"Oh. Sweetie. I did go out with an old friend from school tonight, that's true. On my way home, Mr. Chuck called me and said he had to go away for a little while for something important. Now, before you get upset, he promised me that he was going to come back. And he specifically asked me to give you a hug for him. OK? He said he's gonna call us and text us as much as he can. Then he'll be back before we know it. Alright?" The little girl thought for a moment then nodded her understanding.

"But are you and Mr. Chuck still boyfriend and girlfriend?" Molly asked, looking up at her older sister through her lashes.

"It's… it's complicated Peanut. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. You need to get some sleep." Sarah tucked the little girl back into bed and gave her a hug 'from Chuck' and one from herself. Kissing her head, Sarah said her final goodnights and walked out into the hall. She began to head to bed, but the conversation with Molly and Chuck were eating at her and she knew she'd never get to sleep with all that rattling around in her head. So she instead moved to Gerty's door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened, Gerty standing in her pajamas, a book in hand.

"Sarah. You're home. How'd the date go?" She gave Sarah a wry smile but Sarah either didn't care or didn't notice. Her look of determination made Gerty stand up straight, preparing for a confrontation. In a flat, commanding tone, Sarah spoke.

"I wanna know what's going on with Chuck."

* * *

A/N2: Annnnnd CUT! That's a wrap. Everyone take lunch. More Waitress coming soon.

I want to thank david,carner and michaelfmx for their invaluable help with being great sounding boards and voices of reason. And thanks to all of you that take the time to review. It means a lot and is really a great motivator. So keep those reviews and PMs coming.

Until next time. Peace.

JW


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation with the family, so I didn't have much writing time. With all of the updates from other fabulous stories being published, I found myself drawn into doing more reading and less writing on top of that. But, as promised, here is Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 11

"I wanna know what's going on with Chuck," Sarah demanded, her brow furrowed.

"Wh-what d'you mean?" Gerty asked in confusion.

"I know you two had an argument tonight and now he's on a flight to LA. What the hell is going on, Gerty?" Sarah growled through gritted teeth.

"Whoa. What? What d'you mean he's on a flight to LA? I just saw him a couple of hours ago! He didn't say anything to me about it. What the hell happened?" Gerty legitimately sounded as confused as Sarah.

"So if you don't know about the trip to LA, what exactly did you two fight about? Was it about Jill?" Gerty couldn't quite read the look on Sarah's face. It seemed like a mixture of anger, fear and confusion.

"First, we didn't really fight. We just had a talk l. Granted he did get a little… agitated. But he never mentioned any 'Jill'? Wait a minute. How did you know about our conversation?" Gerty's curious tone also sounded a little accusatory. She was clearly curious as to how Sarah knew about her conversation with Chuck. Sarah sighed and looked a little sheepish.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me," she replied gesturing with her head down the hallway. Gerty gave her a curious smile. "She said… " Sarah paused to blow out a breath. "She said that she heard you two arguing from the stairs. She thought she heard you two talking about Jill. Saying that 'Jill is this' and 'Jill is that'. Jill is Chuck's ex that I told you about. The one he caught… you know..." Sarah seemed a little reluctant to complete that thought so just let it be.

"Oh. Right. What a bitch. I...I don't know Sarah. He never mentioned Jill." Gerty kept saying the phrase over and over while looking toward the ceiling in thought. "Jill… Jill is… Jill is..."

"She also said that she heard him say that… that he loved that woman." Sarah swallowed thickly, looking at the floor, her heart in her throat. Suddenly, Gerty had a Eureka moment and started to laugh uncontrollably. Sarah immediately looked at her, surprise, frustration and a little embarrassment coloring her face. "What? What's so damn funny about him still being in love with her?"

Gerty was having a difficult time catching her breath, still laughing at the absurdity of it all. "No. No. You...you don't understand. Oooh, bless her heart. That's ...that's too funny. I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. Sarah, we...we didn't say 'Jill is'. We said 'jealous'." Gerty let out a sigh as she hummed in amusement. She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and collected herself, getting her breathing under control.

"Wait. Jealous? Jealous of what?" Sarah inquired, still completely confused, trying to push her embarrassment aside. Gerty just gave her a flat look.

"Really? You didn't think that maybe, just maybe, a certain someone might be a little jealous to see you going off on a 'date' with a calendar model that you happen to have history with?" Gerty crossed her arms and gave Sarah a challenging glare.

"It… it wasn't a date. And Chuck practically pushed me out the door to go with Ian. Why would he be jealous?" Sarah asked defensively. Gerty just shook her head.

"OK. Let's put it a different way. Say some Victoria's Secret model came in the diner, huggin' and kissin' on Chuck. Talking about how long it's been since they last saw each other and how amazing they both look. Then she wants to take him out for drinks to 'catch up on old times'..."

"Alright. Alright. I get your point. But he really has nothing to be jealous of, especially from Ian." Sarah interjected.

"Does Chuck know that? All he sees is this Adonis that he believes he has no chance of competing with. Is he wrong?" Gerty inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's wrong! Ian's a friend and that's all. Yes we have … history, but it's just that. History," she retorted.

"Be that as it may, he's seen the type of guys you've dated. That Bryce guy you talked about and now Ian. Chuck's a very smart man, but he's still a man. A man who … You know what? I shouldn't say anymore. I've probably already said too much. I promised Chuck..." Gerty put up her hands in surrender and turned to walk towards her bed.

"Promised Chuck? Promised him what? Geeeertyyyy…." Sarah followed her into her room, her tone was a warning that she was not to be trifled with.

"Sarah, a friend confessed some things to me in confidence. Some things he specifically pleaded with me not to tell you. I can't go back on that promise. You'd expect the same from me if you told me things in confidence. Right?" Gerty gave her a pointed look, begging her to argue with her on that point. Sarah slumped a little in resignation and dejection.

"I… I really need to talk to him. I need to fix things. The not knowing what is going on worries me," she confessed as he started pacing the room.

"Fix things? Are there ...'things' that need fixing?" Gerty gave her a wry smile. Sarah let out a long sigh and plopped down on Gerty's bed.

"I really suck at talking about personal things, at letting people in. It's just...it's always been safer that way. People can't use them to manipulate you. I know...I know in my heart that Chuck would never do anything like that, but it's so hard to break that habit, to fight against my instincts. I was all psyched up to go over to his place tonight and talk. I just hope I can find that courage again." Sarah sat slumped on the bed, fidgeting with her fingers as Gerty stood nearby, listening intently.

"Look, I don't know what your past holds that's making you worry so much, and I won't ask. Just know that you have people that care about you, that will have your back, no matter what. Now… this may be saying too much, but he can hate me for it later. There is no… 'that woman'. There's only 'one woman', if you get what I mean." Sarah looked up at Gerty, with a look of surprise. That look slowly grew into a shy smile that spread across her face. Once it started, it just continued to grow until her face completely lit up.

"Go get some sleep. That diner's not gonna run itself, plus we're gonna be down a person. You know, you should really start pushing for more help. Post on the Internet or something. Kids these days don't even look up from their phones to see those paper signs you've posted around." Gerty grinned at herself. "Sorry. Not that you asked my opinion or anything."

"No. No, that's a good idea. I think I've been putting it off with the 'I'm too busy' excuse. I think you're… I 'know' you're right. We need more help. I'll go look into it now. Something tells me I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon." Sarah stood and gave Gerty a quick hug. "Thank you. I'm really glad you're here." Gerty squeezed a little harder.

"Me too, Sweetie. Me too."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the place just didn't seem the same without Chuck in the diner. It wasn't until he was gone that everyone seemed to realize what an impact he had on the place. His smiling face, bad jokes and jovial spirit made it so much more fun to come to work. It wasn't just Sarah that felt the sense of loss. Gerty, the customers, hell, even Casey seemed to be a little more somber. Sarah tried to put on her professional smile, but it seemed forced. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

Sarah had been up into the early morning, immersing herself in some online job posting sites. She really hoped to find some much needed help around the diner, but she was mainly trying to keep her mind off Chuck. She managed to post the openings for wait and kitchen staff on a number of mainstream sites as well as some local job boards. She figured it would be weeks before she got any responses, but hopefully she'd get some applicants before Christmas time.

The lunch rush was busier than usual and, with Chuck not there to lend a hand, they were really feeling it today. The place was nearly full, with only two spots available at the counter. She and Gerty were frantically moving from table to table, taking care of customers while Casey was sweating his ass off in the kitchen. When the doorbell rang yet again, Sarah huffed out a 'sonofabitch' under her breath as she took a tray full of food to a table. She glanced over her shoulder to see a young woman standing just inside the door.

"Welcome to Emma's. I'm sorry but all we have are a couple of spots at the counter. You're welcome to take a seat," Sarah called over her shoulder before directing her attention to the family at her current table. After passing out their food and checking on a few tables, she walked behind the counter to see to the young woman that had just sat down.

"Sorry for the wait. Busy time of day. Can I get you started with something to drink?" The young woman looked up at her, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Um…. actually, I saw your posting on the Grady County job board." She took out her phone and showed the page for the wait staff opening. Sarah's eyes grew huge. She'd had those stupid flyers up for months now and in one night of posting on the web she had a taker. She could kick herself.

"Wow. That uh….that was fast. Do you have any experience with waitressing?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Um, yeah. I waitressed at a truck stop diner in high school and at an Applebee's when I was in college for a time. I have a copy of my res-" the young woman reached into her bag to get a folder but was cut off by Sarah.

"When can you start?" Sarah rushed out. The woman sat back in surprise, blinking a few times.

"Uh...I-I guess as soon as you need me?" She looked a little bewildered at the abruptness of her questions. Sarah reached under the counter while still talking.

"Ok. What's your name?" she inquired, collecting some things from beneath the counter.

"Um...Al-Alex. Alex McHugh," she stammered out. Sarah tossed a folded up apron and an order pad at the woman.

"Perfect. You're hired. Welcome to Emma's family. You can hide your stuff under the counter for now and take over behind the counter here. Taking orders, making coffee, that sorta thing." Sarah grabbed some dirty plates from a customer further down the counter. "Come on," she motioned for Alex to follow her. Sarah lead her into the kitchen, where she placed the dirty dishes in the sink and wiped her hands on a towel. "So...kitchen," Sarah gestured around the room. "Walk in fridge and freezer are over there. That over there is… well that's a 'Casey'," she chuckled, playfully identifying him as another machine in the kitchen. "Casey is our cook, our only cook at the moment. He grunts a lot. You'll learn the language eventually." Casey overheard the comment and just let out a grunt of agitation. "See what I mean?" The two women laughed as they headed back out of the kitchen. They almost plowed into Gerty as they pushed through the swinging door, but luckily Gerty saw the door move in time.

"Oh, Gerty. This is Alex. Alex, Gerty. Alex just started about… two minutes ago." Gerty let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. They're killin' us out there," Gerty exclaimed. She pushed the kitchen door open with her back. "Nice to meet ya Alex. Good luck."

Sarah showed her around very quickly and then let her loose, going back to work her tables. With the extra help, even being green, Sarah and Gerty could breathe a little easier. They made it through the lunch rush in one piece and, once things were quiet, Sarah had Gerty go over some of the finer points with Alex. Sarah took the opportunity during the lull to take the trash out to the dumpster. As she headed outside, she heard her phone ring in her pocket. She heaved the bag into the dumpster and started digging for her phone. She didn't take the time to check the caller ID and just swiped it up to answer.

"Hello?" Sarah stopped to listen, trying to catch her breath from her struggle with the large trash bag. There was nothing but silence on the other end. She waited another second before repeating.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She listened intently and finally she heard a weak voice respond, immediately sending a chill down her spine.

"Hi Sarah. It-it's Chuck. Did I catch you at a bad time?" His voice was quiet and hoarse. So much so that Sarah could hardly believe it was Chuck.

"Oh my God, Chuck. Are you… are you ok? I've been so worried about you." It was hard to keep the concern out of her voice and she really didn't care.

"Um… not… not really." His voice sounded strained and she could hear a hard swallow through the phone.

"Talk to me Chuck. Please. What...what's wrong?" Sarah pleaded with him, desperate to know what all of this was about. Why he had to leave her...Sarah squashed that thought. This was about Chuck and what he needed right now.

"There was… there was an accident. A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and swerved left of center." Chuck told the story with little emotion. Almost as if a computer were speaking the text for him. "He struck three cars before coming to a stop. In the first car were Cindy and Mark Loescher,…..my foster parents." Sarah gasped, then covered her mouth.

"Oh my God. No…" Sarah choked out at just above a whisper.

"They were rushed to the hospital in critical condition. That's when I got the call, since I was listed as their emergency contact. I called you and grabbed the first flight to LA. It was all such a blur. When I landed I got to the hospital as fast as I could." Chuck was silent for a moment. When he continued, Sarah could hear the quaking in his voice and his staggered breathing. "Mark passed while I was in the air and Cindy finally passed about the time I was in the car on the way to the hospital. I… I didn't … I didn't get to say goodbye." Chuck choked out the final words before she heard the hitch in his voice and the ragged breathing. Tears were pouring down Sarah's face, she was so overwhelmed with grief for Chuck. She tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming. The loss of her stepfather and then her mother was still fresh in her mind. Through her own ragged breaths and sniffling, she tried to comfort him.

"Oh, Chuck. God, I'm so, so sorry." More tears fell and she swallowed thickly. "Chuck… tell me where you are. Where are you Chuck?"

"S-Sarah, No. You have the diner and Mol-"

"Dammit Chuck. Tell me where you are! I'm getting on a plane and coming to you. Now tell me...please…." The desperation in her voice clearly told him that she was not going to be dissuaded. He was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to take her emotional response. Deep down he wanted so much for her to be there with him. To hold him, to make it alright. His penchant for self-sacrifice lost out.

"Ok. I'll… I'll text you the address of where I'm staying. But please...please don't rush. I want…I need you here safely. OK? Promise me!" His pleading urgent, almost panicked.

"I promise Chuck. I promise. I'll leave as soon as I can. I'll text or call you to let you know where I'm at along the way. OK?"

"O-Ok . Thank you Sarah. I… I don't.." Chuck's voice broke and Sarah cut in to fill the silence.

"I'm coming Chuck. OK? Just hold on until I get there."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah looked out of the small, ovalish window at the fluffy white carpet below. Her knee bounced uncontrollably, her right arm hugging her body, all the while biting the nail on her left thumb. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and after examining the state of her nail, huffed in frustration, putting her hands in her lap to fidget. Between bouts of worry for Chuck, Sarah thought about all the things she hadn't gotten to tell Gerty and Casey before rushing out of the diner.

When she had hung up with Chuck and burst in the kitchen from the alley, Casey looked her way, his eyes growing wide. Still grasping her phone, she had tear tracks on her face and nose, and her cheeks were pink from the cold outside if nothing else. Casey turned to her, wiping his hands on his apron. He saw uncertainty in her face, something he had never seen on her face. She looked lost and unsteady, which unnerved him even more. He knew something bad had happened, even if he didn't know the 'what'. He stepped into her field of view as she stood looking around, searching, as if trying to find where to start on an insurmountable task. When she saw Casey's frame, she looked up to his face, which was furrowed with concern.

"Th-that was Chuck…" Her lower lip quivered slightly and that was all that Casey could bear.

"Go, Walker. We got this." Casey interrupted. Sarah tried to protest but Casey would have none of it. "Go! We'll take care of the diner and Molly. Just go." His commanding tone and imposing form left no room for argument. She wordlessly nodded, giving the large man a quick squeeze on his forearm as she passed to the kitchen door. She hurried through the diner to the office to collect her things. When she came out of her office, donning her coat, Gerty intercepted her at the door.

"Sarah? You alright? What's wrong?" Gerty gently took her wrist to get her attention.

"It's Chuck…. I have … I have to go to him." Gerty could see the concern and sadness etched deep on her face.

"Oh, Sweetie…" Gerty pulled her into a quick hug. "Go. Go. We got this. Don't worry." The older woman helped escort Sarah out of the diner and yelled after her as Sarah raced down the sidewalk. "Be safe!"

Sarah knew that the diner was in good hands, but she still felt a bit guilty about leaving so abruptly. She had called Gerty at the diner and Judy, the woman who watched Molly after school, with instructions that she thought up as she raced to the airport in Raleigh. It seemed like the longest car ride of her life. She had rocketed out of town, after swinging by the house to hurriedly pack a bag and book a flight online. Now, as she sat in this plane, the five and a half hour flight seemed like an excruciating eternity.

Beyond her concerns for being there to comfort Chuck, she knew that there was far more. She needed to talk to him, really talk. But what could she possibly say to him? It was clearly not the time to go into a full discussion about...them. She would have to say something though, give him some idea of what her feelings were. Sarah hoped that racing across the country to get to him would offer some insights, but she could not leave it to chance. She had already risked so much and wasted so much time by not being open and honest with him. If she could at least reassure him ...reassure him that ...that what? What could she reassure him of? That there was nothing between her and Ian? Ian had pushed for her to tell the whole story, but could she? The sentiment was easy, but the words would be hard. Most of what she had to say to him would be hard. She didn't fear his response so much anymore, but like ripping off a band aid that's been on too long, the pain of revealing, reliving, some of those old memories would indeed be painful. She knew that she would have to give him something, he deserved that, and much more. She didn't want to over burden him when he was likely overwhelmed already. As she contemplated this all, her head now pressed against the cool glass of her window, she dozed off.

Sarah was jolted awake by the voice over the cabin speaker. They were approaching LAX and would be landing soon. She briefly admonished herself for falling asleep, feeling a bit shameful that she could sleep at a time like this. Despite the slight crick in her neck, she did feel a little better, more rested, her head a little clearer. She was feeling the effects of not eating lunch, given it was now almost seven o'clock back east. The Lilliputian portion of pretzels the flight attendant had passed out earlier in the flight had done more harm than good toward easing her hunger. Luckily, it would be dinner time here soon.

As Sarah waited at the baggage claim, she ordered an Uber to pick her up in fifteen minutes to take her to the address Chuck had texted her. She wasn't sure if the address was a hotel, apartment or a house. There was no room number given but maybe he would just meet her in the lobby or something. When her bag approached on the carousel, she snatched it up and headed for the restroom. She needed to try to make herself a little more presentable after her frenzied journey. Discovering that there was not a lot she could do in the airport bathroom without digging through her bag, she put on a touch of makeup and brushed her hair, opting to pull it back into a ponytail.

When she stepped out into the pickup area, the warm California air surrounded her, like being enveloped in a warm blanket. Having come from 40-45 degree weather, the 75 degree temperatures were a welcome relief, bolstering her spirits a bit. She checked the app on her phone and saw that her ride was quickly approaching, surprised at her good timing. Akram, her driver, was courteous and put her bag in the trunk of the car before opening the back door for her to get in. She had to admit this was pretty good service compared to the other Uber or Lyft experiences she'd had in the past. He was polite and tried to fill the silence with idle chit chat. She gave brief answered or small chuckles to indicate that she was at least listening, but her mind was adrift as she watched the city go by outside her window. Looking out of the driver's side, she didn't really notice that they had stopped at a curb, and not just one of the million or so stop lights or traffic jams.

"We are here Miss Walker," Akram declared in his thick accent. He got out of the car to retrieve her bag. She exited the vehicle and moved to the sidewalk where he handed Sarah her bag. Sarah approved the payment and added a nice tip for his good service. She shook his hand and thanked him. She turned around to face the building, taking a deep breath. The area was nice, the streets lined with palms and other tropical looking trees. She pushed open the wrought iron gates, the only entry through the ivy covered stone wall surrounding the building. Two large oaken doors with wrought iron hinges and strapping stood open, inviting her into a courtyard. She stopped just inside to take in the beauty of this little sanctuary. The Spanish influence was evident from the terra cotta roof to the decorative tiles and the large fountain in the center of the court yard. She looked from door to door, unsure as to which one she was looking for. There were decorative Spanish tiles embedded in the stucco walls beside each door,embossed with the apartment number. She slowly circled the fountain in the center, taking in each new architectural feature or potted flower as she walked.

Sarah found herself at the far end of the courtyard, standing a few feet from the apartment door at the end. She turned around slowly, taking in the view of the courtyard from this angle. Startled from her gazing, a stern voice called from behind her.

"May I help you?" Sarah spun around to find,standing in the open doorway behind her, stood a beautiful woman with long, flowing brown hair. She was casually dressed but, even so, Sarah felt like a slob in comparison. The woman, who appeared to be around thirty, eyed her up and down quizzically. Her tone was a bit standoffish, as if Sarah's presence was suspicious. The raised eyebrow offered a bit more of a challenge to the question as well. Sarah swallowed hard, trying to keep her fears at bay.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm looking for a Ch-Chuck. Chuck Bartowski," Sarah managed to get out, only stammering slightly. The woman's eyes closed into narrow slits as she looked Sarah up and down again, this time with more scrutiny than before.

"And what exactly is your… business with this… Bartowski person?" the woman's voice laced with accusation.

Sarah hesitated for a moment, trying to collect herself. The butterflies in her stomach had taken flight and she could feel her palms began to sweat. "I'm a...a friend of his. From out of town. He gave me that address of this place, but not an apartment number. Would… would you know which one he might be in?" Sarah asked sheepishly, her presence clearly irritating the woman.

"Y-You're ...Sarah?" The brunette seemed to almost choke on the words, her expression was one of shock. Before Sarah could respond, she found herself wrapped in a powerful hug. Sarah was wide eyed, feeling a bit awkward at the sudden gesture from a complete stranger. The woman slowly released her grip and pulled away, her hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"God, I'm so glad you made it. I'm gonna kill that brother of mine though for screwing up the address. I'm sorry, where are my manners? Please. Please come in." The woman moved aside gesturing for Sarah to come in. Sarah gave a small smile as she entered the apartment. She closed the door and Sarah turned to face the brunette.

"So...so you-you're Ellie? Chuck's sister?" Sarah inquired, finally putting the pieces together. The brunette woman's smile spread across her face and there was no question that she was Chuck's sister. Sarah knew that smile well and couldn't help herself but smile in return.

"Glad to know my brother isn't too ashamed to mention me. Look, I'm...I'm sorry about before." Ellie motioned over her shoulder toward the front door. "Despite my brother's attempts at anonymity, there are still some…'enterprising' young women that try to seek him out. They are often the gorgeous, model types seeking a... 'benefactor'. Chuck never mentioned how beautiful you were. I just assumed you were one of those women." Sarah blushed at the compliment and looked at her feet for a moment.

"Well, thank you, I think. I could say the same for you. Chuck mentioned you were a doctor, but he never mentioned you were so beautiful on top of it all. I love your outfit. How you can look so comfortable and so beautiful at the same time is a bit...intimidating." Sarah blushed even harder at her rather candid admission. There must be something with this family that brought out the best and worst in her. Ellie broke out into laughter.

"Are you kidding me? I'll let you in on a little secret." She moved in closer to speak in a more hushed tone. "I changed my clothes four times today after Chuck told me you were coming. I _was _wearing a crappy UCLA t-shirt and holey sweatpants. That is certainly nothing to be intimidated over." The two women chuckled before sobering a bit.

"Um..speaking of Chuck. Is...is he here?" Sarah asked with some apprehension.

"Oh, right. Yeah. He's here. He just got out of the shower. He's finishing getting dressed and should be out in a minute. That poor guy. I don't think he's slept since he got here. I only met the Loeschers a few times when we were younger, but they were decent people. Not overly affectionate, which was hard on Chuck. He's definitely the affectionate type and after … I'm sorry. I over share sometimes. Forget I said anything. Especially don't tell him I said anything about the affectionate stuff." Ellie looked a little embarrassed and a bit sad. Sarah knew the basic story of her and Chuck's parents leaving, them being separated into different foster homes, but she didn't want to bring up that clearly unsettling topic.

"Sarah?" questioned a soft voice from behind her. Sarah turned around to see Chuck standing at the entryway into the living room. When their eyes met, she could see his body slump as he let out a soft sigh. He swallowed hard and wet his lips with his tongue, looking a bit nervous. Sarah began to walk toward him slowly, her own nerves buzzing. As she drew nearer, Chuck bit his lower lip and she could see the tears welling in his eyes. Seeing that broke her resolve to maintain her composure. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around him in a crushing hug. Even though it had only been a short time, she had missed the warmth, the smell of him. She pulled him as close to her as physically possible. She buried her face in his neck and began to sob. Chuck's long arms enveloped her, holding her so tight as if fearful to let go.

"Chu...Chuck. I'm ...I'm so sorry," Sarah managed to choke out between sobbing. She could feel him shaking in her arms, occasionally taking in a ragged breath. They stood like that for several minutes until they'd both regained their composure. Chuck took in a deep, shaky breath and then blew it out. He still held her tight, now gently rubbing his cheek along the side of her head, positioning his mouth beside her ear.

"Thank you," was all he whispered, holding her for a moment longer before slowly pulling away. He tried to wipe at his cheeks with the backs of his hands but Sarah took his hands in hers to steady them. She pressed their joined hands to her chest and shook her head.

"It's OK, Chuck. You can be sad. You don't have to hide that from me. You don't have to hide anything from me." She stared deep into Chuck's eyes, searching for his understanding. She hoped he could understand how she felt. What he meant to her. She knew it was ridiculous to think that all of that could be conveyed with a look. She knew that she had to put all of these feelings into words. Before she could begin, they both heard a sniffing sound from over Sarah's shoulder.

They both watched Ellie make her way toward them, tears streaming down her face. Her attempts at fanning away her tears were ineffectual. She started pointing toward the hallway behind Chuck and Sarah, the two realizing they were blocking her escape from their 'moment'.

"I'm… I'm just gonna …" Ellie tried to choke out a coherent sentence, but she was so overwhelmed with emotions, her words were escaping her. She started to squeeze past them but changed course, as if some attractive force was guiding her. She crashed into Chuck and Sarah, pulling them into a group hug. Sarah looked questioningly at Chuck who responded with a good natured eye roll before wrapping an arm around his sister, pulling her in tighter. Sarah was so moved by the experience that she also wrapped an arm around the woman and took some comfort in the closeness between them, a closeness that extended beyond the physical. Ellie broke away and motioned for them to continue as she pointed down the hall toward her room, still sniffling all the way until they heard the door close.

"Sorry about that. I guess being emotional runs in the family." Chuck shrugged and gave half a smile. Sarah knew that she had to clear the air, and it had to be right now.

"Chuck, we have to talk for a minute."

"Look, Sarah. You don't need to explain anything to me. It's none of my bus-" Sarah reached up and put her hand over his mouth, silencing him both physically and by surprising him.

"Will you please let me finish? I want...no, I need to explain this to you because it is your...our business, Chuck. I need to talk to you about Ian and I need you to please just listen. Can you do that for me?" She looked into his eyes with determination, her hand still firmly planted over his mouth. He returned her gaze and nodded in the affirmative. Sarah took a deep breath and blew it out before letting go of Chuck. She started to pace, thinking of the right words.

"Chuck, Ian and I do have a history together. In...in high school we dated for a while. We went to prom together and that night we… well… we were each other's first." She paused for a moment, glancing at Chuck to gauge his reaction. He was looking at his shoes but nodding his head in understanding. "Chuck, I really did care for him and I thought he cared for me too. I thought it would be a magical evening, you know? I thought we were in love. Instead the whole thing was very awkward and afterward… afterward, Ian locked himself in the hotel bathroom and started crying." With that Chuck's head shot up, an expression of utter disbelief on his face. Sarah continued to pace the room, her arms wrapped around herself.

"It was the worst night of my life and one of the worst feelings I'd ever felt to that point. When we both stopped crying and Ian came out of the bathroom, we talked. I questioned if he could really love me if that was his reaction. It was then that he confessed that he did love me, but not in that way. In fact, he didn't feel that way toward girls… at all. Chuck, … Ian's gay. He knew that he was gay before that night but he was so afraid that he would lose the only real friend he had, me, and was too afraid of the consequences from his very conservative family and peers. Let's just say… many folks in the south do not take very kindly to those that are, shall we say, differently minded. What I had hoped would be a great night together turned out to be one of the worst nights for both of us." Sarah stopped pacing to look up at Chuck. He was staring off into space, his arms crossed with one hand cupping his chin as if in deep contemplation. She returned to her pacing to finish the story.

"We were really close, just not in the way I assumed we were. I was the only one who knew, and I swore to him that I would keep his secret. We pretended to be dating for the remainder of high school to keep up appearances. We did stay close friends and we stay in touch, though not as frequently as I'd like. He moved away to go to college where he wasn't afraid to be himself. It wasn't until last night that he freed me from my obligation to keep his secret. He said that I needed tell you all of it." Chuck broke from his thoughts and turned to look at Sarah with a furrowed brow.

"Why? Why would he want to risk all that just so you could tell me?" Sarah was a bit surprised to hear his voice, but she turned to face him, looking right into his eyes.

"Because he could see it. He knows me, probably better than most anyone. Even after a couple of hours he knew." Sarah was no longer pacing, she was just standing, staring at her fidgeting hands.

"I don't understand. See...see what?" Chuck was confused, feeling a bit clueless. Sarah turned her gaze on him and could see that he was not truly understanding. She found his sweetness and naiveté so adorable sometimes. She approached Chuck and took his hands in hers. She stared into his chest and swallowed thickly before continuing.

"He said he could see that I was in love with you and that he didn't want his secret to come between us." Sarah was afraid to look away from his chest, afraid to even breathe.

"He um… he….he said that?" Chuck stammered out, sounding incredulous.

"Yes, he didn't want his secret to come between us," Sarah replied a bit defensively.

"N-no. Not… he… said you 'love me'? Do…..do you?" His final question was barely above a whisper, almost as if he were fearful of the answer. Sarah slowly craned her head up to look at him through her lashes. She looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions. Hope, fear, desperation...love. She could see it all. Her lip began to quiver and tears started to fall as she silently nodded her head fiercely before her whole body was racked with sobs. She buried her head in his chest and cried. As dumbfounded as he was, his instinct to comfort those in need overtook him and he pulled her close to him. He caressed the back of her head with one hand and held her close at her lower back with the other. He placed soft kisses on the top of her head while offering soothing words of comfort. They weren't sure how long they stood there, neither was in a hurry to separate. Finally, Sarah's breathing returned to normal, the occasional ragged breath subsiding. She pulled back just enough to look up at him.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not usually this ...emotional." She looked back down at his chest and the wetness that covered it. She felt his hands lift from her body, immediately missing their warmth. She began to look up at him again when she felt his lips press firmly against hers. His hands cupping her cheeks as he continued to kiss her. It was not rushed, but rather soft and deliciously slow. She could feel all of the emotions she had previously seen in his eyes, as if they were manifesting themselves through his kiss. She had never experienced a kiss like this and she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she _was _in love with this man and that he loved her in return.

Chuck slowly pulled away from the kiss, but didn't remove his hands from her face. He gazed deeply into her eyes as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. He averted his gaze to her lips for just a moment, his right thumb gently grazing her perfect lips. A smile grew across his face that reached his eyes. He returned his thumb to her cheek and looked into her deep azure pools.

"The first day I saw you in your diner, the first time I saw you smile, I knew. Every day since, I've found more and more reasons. I love you Sarah Walker. I love you for the way you are fiercely loyal to your friends and family. I love you for all the selfless acts you perform without giving it a second thought. I love you for the way you take care of Molly, not just as a sister, but as a mother aswell. And I love you for being able to see past this nerdy exterior and loving me despite it. I know… I know that there are things from your past, baggage that you carry with you. Just know, you don't have to carry them alone anymore. I can be your very own… baggage handler," he confessed with a goofy grin, rolling his eyes at himself.

"There are a thousand reasons I love you, Sarah Walker, and I hope you'll give me the opportunity to find a thousand more." Sarah held his gaze, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood on her tip-toes to press her lips to his. This time, the kiss was more passionate, much deeper than before. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, pouring more of herself into the kiss. Chuck eagerly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. Sarah moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed hers. Chuck soon followed with a deep moan of his own as their tongues explored each other. As things began to escalate, a long, deep groan sounded, but not from either of their mouths this time. Chuck started to chuckle, his mouth still pressed to hers until he had to pull away, breaking into a full laugh.

"Im...I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but that was pretty funny. Especially with the timing of it. Ohhhh. Wow. So, I take it you could use some dinner, then, huh?" Chuck did his best to curb his laughter, especially since Sarah was turning three shades of red. He bent down and kissed her lips again. "Come on. I'll put your stuff in the guest room." He picked up her bag and she followed him to the room. He placed her bag on the bed and stepped out of the way. "The bathroom's down the hall on the right if you need to freshen up. Would you mind terribly if I invited Ellie to eat with us? I'd feel bad leaving her to fend for herself." Chuck winced a bit, hoping that he wasn't ruining anything.

"No. Not at all. I'd like to get to know your sister better. I'm gonna change really quick and freshen up if that's OK?"

"Oh, absolutely. Um, do you like Mexican? I know this great Mexican place that makes the best margaritas. To be honest, I could use one after the day I've had." Chuck's eyes immediately shot open, putting his hands up as if to block some attack. "N-Not because of the uh...you know...the stuff. No, all the other stuff...before that." Chuck deflated, realizing that he was really not helping his cause. Now it was Sarah's turn to laugh. She took his hands in hers and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're so adorable when you spiral. Yes, Mexican would be great and a margarita sounds wonderful. Now, go talk to Ellie while I get changed." She patted him on the butt to usher him out of the room, closing the door behind him. She couldn't help the smile that reached from ear to ear. She couldn't remember a time when she was happier. She dug through her bag, pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue blouse. She changed her clothes and pulled out her makeup bag. As she was about to head to the bathroom, she heard a text notification. She checked her phone but it wasn't hers. She looked around and saw a phone sitting on the dresser. Out of curiosity, she took a peak and saw that it was still unlocked. There was a text notification from a phone number, not a contact, and it was the only text message in the history from this number.

_Target has been inquiring. Followed trail to Charlotte. How to proceed?_

It sounded rather cryptic, especially referring to a "target". It was likely business related and maybe intentionally cryptic. Maybe it was to protect against corporate espionage or hacked text messages or something. Maybe it was something for a video game he was working on. Sarah wrote it off and headed out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my God, I'm so full. Thank you guys for dinner. You were right, those margaritas were fantastic. Maybe a little too fantastic," exclaimed Sarah as she plopped down on the couch in the living room, fanning her face with her hands.

"You have a really lovely home, Ellie." Sarah looked about the nicely decorated apartment. It had a very comfortable, homey feel that was very inviting.

"Well, Thank you. It's not really my place, but I did most of the decorating." Sarah looked over her shoulder towards Ellie in time to catch Chuck making a slashing motion with his hand to 'cut it out'. Seeing Sarah, he abruptly stopped. Ellie and Sarah both gave him an amused look. "I'm guessing that what my little brother doesn't want you to know is that he owns the apartment." Chuck rolled his eyes in exasperation, his shoulders slumping in resignation. "This apartment is perfect for me. Not only is it beautiful and seemingly secluded, even though it's in town, its proximity to shopping and my work makes it ideal. But about a year and a half ago, the owner wanted to get out of the landlord business and was putting it up or sale. That would have meant I'd have lost the lease or they could have jacked up the rent. Well, unbeknownst to me, a certain someone went behind my back and bought it...the whole building!" Sarah gaped at Chuck, who was looking rather sheepish.

"On top of that, he only charges enough rent to maintain the property. You know, pay the property taxes, maintenance and any utilities. That keeps the rent low enough that people with more fixed incomes can afford to live here. The tenants take pride in this place. They're the ones that maintain the planters and gardens in the courtyard. We frequently have parties and get togethers in the courtyard. He really has created a great community here. Maybe he should visit more often and enjoy it," Ellie mock glared at him.

"Hey. I've been...busy," Chuck defended, glancing at Sarah with a wry smile. Chuck's phone chimed and after glancing at the screen he excused himself to the guest room.

"Let me just say how thankful I am Sarah. I was really worried about Chuck. His nomadic wandering, seeming... lost. I'm really glad he found you. I've never seen him happier, even given the recent tragedy. Whenever I talk to him on the phone, he always talks about you and Molly. I can see how much you mean to him." Ellie smiled broadly as she sat on the couch beside Sarah.

"Well, I'm...we're lucky to have him. He's an amazing man. Molly adores him and everyone that meets him thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread," Sarah chuckled, a smile growing across her face.

"I see. And you? What is he to you?" Ellie's smile turning a bit mischievous.

"I…Well, I…" Sarah was taken aback by Ellie's straight forward questioning. Her instinct was to deflect or use the 'it's complicated' excuse. Then the realization smacked her in the face. Sure it was new, but it wasn't complicated at all. In fact, it felt so simple, for once. The surprise on her face transformed into a beaming smile. She met Ellie's questioning gaze and shrugged.

"I love him." Sarah let out a small giggle. "I don't think I ever really knew what that was until I met him. He's everything I never realized I wanted or needed. I just hope I can be the same for him." Sarah's smile faltered slightly, pondering if she really could be that for him. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Ellie broke into laughter. Shaking her head to focus her thoughts, she gave Ellie a quizzical stare.

"Oh, Sarah. Don't you see? You don't have to hope. You already are." Sarah blushed a bit at the admission.

"Already are what?" Chuck asked as he walked into the living room.

"None of your business, Mr. Nosy," Ellie jabbed. "It's girl talk." Chuck just held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry I asked. I hate to interrupt, but I wanted to talk with you guys about the arrangements. Tomorrow morning, I have to go to the lawyer's office to go over the will so we can make sure their wishes are followed. Likely there will be a service or memorial of some sort on Sunday or Monday. It would be great if you two could come." He looked between Sarah and Ellie. Both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait! Oh crap. I didn't… I didn't pack anything to wear to the service. I was… I was so caught up in getting here I completely forgot." Sarah put her head in her hands, letting out a huff.

"That's perfect!" Ellie exclaimed. Chuck and Sarah both turned to look at her in confusion. Ellie reached over and grabbed Sarah's arm, a wry smile on her face. "That just means we get to go shopping tomorrow. Chuck, give this woman one of your fancy credit cards so we can go shopping in style tomorrow." Ellie shoulder bumped Sarah with a chuckle.

"Well… I don't think that'll be necessary," Chuck stated sheepishly.

"What? You don't trust your girlfriend with your credit cards?" Ellie asked indignantly. Chuck and Sarah's eyes lit up at the designation. A grin was shared between the two as Ellie sat looking on between them. "What? What's so...Oh I get it," turning her full attention to Sarah. "He already gave you one, didn't he?" She accused. Sarah just shrugged, trying to look overly innocent. "Bah. You two… I'm going to bed. I'll see ya in the morning."

Ellie got up from the couch, bending down to give Sarah a hug. She then met her brother behind the couch and gave him a hug as well. With her mouth close to his ear she whispered, "You did good." She then squeezed a little harder and released him to head to bed.

"So… I took the liberty of getting ready for bed, so the guest room is all yours. I even turned down the sheets. I'm sorry I don't have a mint for your pillow."

"I'm sure we can manage. I'll just be a minute." Sarah gave Chuck a quick kiss as she walked by. In less than ten minutes, Sarah had gotten into her shorts and a t-shirt and washed her makeup off. As she walked down the hall, she could see flickering lights coming from the living room. She padded down the hallway, finding Chuck laying on the couch watching TV. Sarah circled the couch to stand in front of Chuck, staring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" she questioned. Chuck's eyes slowly traced up her long legs, continuing up her curvaceous body, ending at her beautiful face with a gulp. He had never seen this much of Sarah before and it clearly affected him. Even in this casual outfit, she was positively breathtaking.

"Um… I uh… I was laying down, getting ready to go to sleep?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and tilted her head down further. "Well, I thought you could use your own room. You know, to have your own space…" Sarah huffed in exasperation and picked up the remote from the coffee table, turning off the TV. The living room was plunged into near darkness, only the light from the guest room allowing her to make out basic shapes. Sarah reached down and took Chuck's hand in hers.

"See, that's not gonna work for me," she purred, pulling him up off the couch. She dragged him behind her, ignoring his protests, pulling him into the guest room, closing the door. She released his hand and walked to the far side of the bed. She turned to face him, and could see the almost petrified look on his face. With a wry smile, she pulled out her hair band, releasing her ponytail and shaking her head to let her hair cascaded down over her shoulders. She could see Chuck's eyes widen and swallow hard. She had to admit that she really enjoyed that she had such an effect on him. She crawled into bed and patted the empty side closest to Chuck.

"Sarah. I… I don't know… You see the thing is…-"

"Chuck," she interrupted his spiraling, raising an eyebrow. He quickly silenced himself and slowly moved to the bed, gingerly sliding under the covers. He pulled the covers up, almost as if using them for protection. Sarah chuckled inwardly as she reached over, turning out the light on her nightstand. Rolling back over, she scooted closer to Chuck, until they were touching. Raised up on her elbow, Sarah leaned over and kissed Chuck on the cheek.

"Chuck. Relax," she whispered. "Why are you so nervous? Do I scare you?"

"What? No! Well, maybe...j-just a little. I mean…" Chuck blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "What I mean is...it's been a long… long time and… you're so amazing I just… I want it all to be … special." In the darkness, Chuck could hear a ragged sigh before he felt her hand on his chin. She pulled his face toward her and kissed him softly. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Chuck, when we make love, I have no doubt it will be special. Tonight, I'd just really like for you to hold me. Would that be alright?" Her tone was almost pleading. She swore she could hear him whimper, but maybe it was her. Without a word, Chuck opened himself up to pull her in close to him. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arm across his stomach. They both let out deep sighs, sinking further into the bed and each other. Sarah hummed against his chest with contentment.

"Thank you Chuck. This is so nice. Can we just stay like this?" Chuck placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and whispered.

"As you wish."

* * *

A/N2: Finally, right? Finally they are on the same page, more or less. I'd love you hear from you via PM or Reviews. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry I don;t have more time to reply to all the great reviews, but that would take away from my limited writing time, so I figured you'd prefer I work on the chapter. Please know that I do read your reviews and appreciate them all. For you guests out there, I encourage you to register so that I can respond to your comments and concerns individually.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Last we met, we had left our couple as...well.. A couple! Finally, right? Let's catch up with them and see how things are going.

WARNING: This chapter contains or was made in a factory where there is strong adult language and depictions of violence. Viewer discretion is advised

A Gluten- Free Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. Try the meatloaf.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sarah was stirred from sleep by the faint sound of pots and pans rattling. She didn't open her eyes yet, feeling so unbelievably comfortable. In her sleepy haze, she seemed unsure of where she was, the feeling of contentment something so foreign to her. She felt a warmth beneath her, rising and falling in rhythm with her own breathing. Inhaling deeply, the unmistakable scent grounded her. She knew there was only one place she could be. The memories of the night before came rushing back, prompting a broad smile. She was still lying with Chuck, her left leg and arm draped across him, her head nestled under his chin. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so comfortable, more loved than she did right now. It wasn't the first time she had slept in a bed with someone, but this… this, she realized, was how it was always meant to feel. So safe and secure like she was...like she was home. The sensation made her purr as she squeezed him a little tighter. She was startled just a bit at the deep vibration of the chest below her.

"God, I could really get used to this," came Chuck's gravelly voice, still sounding gruff from sleep. His left arm that had encircled her back, pulled her closer. He cupped her cheek with his right and kissed her long and sweet on her forehead. They both moaned in quiet contentment from the incredibly intimate moment. Chuck heard what sounded like a pouty grunt, much like that of an irritable child.

"I don't wanna," Sarah pouted, sounding so adorable.

"You don't 'wanna', what?" Chuck asked with a bit of a snicker.

"I don't wanna get up. I'm so comfy," she whined.

"Ok. So don't. I don't have to be anywhere for a while," he chuckled, amused at her child-like grumbling.

"But I gotta pee," she whined again. Chuck couldn't hold back his laughter at how cute she sounded.

"Well, maybe I can reach a cup or someth- Ow!" Sarah slapped him on the chest with a tsk and a huff of exasperation.

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'," she exclaimed as she peeled herself off him, climbed out of bed and quickly padded out of the room. Chuck put both hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He could hardly imagine being happier than he was right now. All of the crap and heartache of his past seemed worth it if it brought him to this point. A text notification vibrated his phone on the nightstand, jarring him from his reverie. He grabbed the phone to check the message.

_Target has lost scent. Proceed?_

Chuck pondered for a moment. He had a plan, but it was not without risks. He had to time things just right or he could cause more harm than good. It may not be the smartest plan, but he knew it would work. He was just not looking forward to one of the greatest risks or the fallout after. Chuck began to respond.

_Leak this address to Target. Mark will be at location at 20:00 on Tues. Keep me updated on progress_

_2157 Pinecrest Ln. Grady, NC_

As Chuck sent the text, the bed shook violently, sending the phone tumbling to the floor. Sarah had run back into the room and dived on the bed, crawling her way on top of Chuck, like a jungle cat. Without a word, only the devilish grin on her face, she kissed him passionately. Sarah's knees pressed into the bed on either side of Chuck's hips, her hands buried in the pillow beneath him. Once he was able to get his wits about him, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Sarah down to lay on top of him. The contact was glorious, Sarah emitting a small yelp into Chuck's mouth, never breaking the kiss. The kiss deepened, their tongues exploring, breathing becoming more labored. In a flash, Chuck rolled to the side, flipping Sarah to her back, Chuck now hovering over her. The kiss broke only long enough for a yelp to actually escape before Chuck attacked her lips again. Sarah whimpered into his kiss, running her fingers through his thick curls.

"Hey guys, breakfast is...Whoa!" Ellie had walked into the room, the door having been left open, to see the couple making out on the bed. She quickly stepped back into the doorway, out of site, offering her apologies. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry guys but maybe you should close the door if you're gonna do that sorta thing," Ellie snorted.

The mood broken, Chuck groaned as he rested his forehead on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah started to giggle at the whole situation. "Sorry Ellie. We'll be right out," Sarah managed to get out between giggle fits.

"I'm glad you find this so humorous," Chuck smirked as he tickled her side. Sarah let out a playful screech, smacking him on the arm.

"That's enough outta you. You already got us in trouble," she hissed a giggle, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. She wiggled out from underneath him as Chuck tried to protest.

"Me? I was minding my own business when I was savagely attacked. I was traumatized I tell you." Chuck declared in his best southern bell impression while pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, striking a fainting pose. That elicited a cackle from Sarah, covering her mouth to silence herself a little.

"You're such a nerd. God, I love you," she sighed, her happiness bubbling over. She grabbed his arm and started tugging. "Come on you. Breakfast is waiting and I'm starving." Chuck acquiesced, dragging himself out of bed and following her to the kitchen. He, of course, had to tickle her sides as he followed, warranting playful slaps to his hands as she sped up.

As they sat themselves at the dining room table, Ellie stood in the kitchen cutting up fresh fruit. Seeing the playful banter unfold, coupled with the scene she walked in on, all she could do was smirk and shake her head. Chuck caught the look and called her on it.

"What's that look for?" he questioned, expecting a lecture of some sort in response.

"Nothing. It's just that you two are so sickeningly sweet, you should come with a Surgeon General warning." The jab brought laughter to the trio as they started in on their breakfasts. The conversation was light, discussing mostly the day's plans, particularly the girl's shopping trip. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, they all showered to get started on their day. Sarah took her shower first, returning to the bedroom in a robe to allow Chuck a turn in the bathroom. She got dressed and began to make up the bed. It was then that she noticed Chuck's phone on the floor. She pressed the power button to see if it was on and it prompted to swipe to unlock. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she swiped the screen, revealing the last text conversation. It was a continuation of the text thread from yesterday. The unknown caller was referencing the 'Target' again. What surprised and concerned her was Chuck's reply.

_Leak this address to Target. Mark will be at location at 20:00 on Tues. Keep me updated on progress_

_2157 Pinecrest Ln. Grady, NC_

Sarah recognized the street name as the one that Chuck was living on currently, but she wasn't certain of the actual house number. Why would he want to 'leak' that address and who was he 'leaking' it to? And who was on the other end of that text? She wasn't aware of anyone named Mark, but assumed he would be at this address at 8:00 PM on Tuesday, if she was interpreting it correctly. It all seemed so 'Cloak and Dagger'. It was very weird to be sure, but she couldn't exactly approach the subject with him. How would it look if she came up to him and asked, 'Hey. I was snooping through your text messages and …'? She trusted Chuck and, while she knew he had some things he was keeping from her, she'd be a hypocrite if she held that against him. He had admitted that there were things he needed to keep private for now, and she believed him when he said he would reveal them in time. She was, in effect, making the same promise, though perhaps not in so many words.

Hearing the shower turn off, she locked his phone, placing it on the dresser. She busied herself with making the bed and finished getting dressed. Chuck came in the room, dressed in jeans and a casual button-down shirt, rubbing his head with a towel. He quietly approached Sarah from behind, placing a soft kiss to the curve where her neck and shoulder meet. Sarah let out a soft hum, scrunching her shoulders up and tilting her head in the direction of the kiss. She turned around, dropping the t-shirt she was folding and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Things like that are going to get you into some serious trouble Mr. Bartowski," she purred, bouncing an eyebrow at him. A devilish grin spread across his face as he bounced his eyebrows in return, admittedly better executed than hers.

"I certainly hope so." He craned his neck down to kiss her but it was a bit tight lipped as she was laughing at his antics. Undeterred, Chuck wrapped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground, his lips still pressed against hers. Sarah let out a screech of surprise, her laughter spilling out, breaking their kiss.

"Put me down, you big goof!" Sarah exclaimed playfully, smacking him on the shoulder. "As much as I'd love to spend the day with you in this room," she smirked, "we're never going to get our stuff done if we don't get out of here. Now, come on. I need to head out with Ellie and you have a meeting with the attorney. You don't wanna be late." It was Chuck's turn to pout, huffing indignantly.

"Fiiiine. That doesn't mean I have to like it. I fully expect to pick up where we left off tonight, though," he smirked, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I think we can come to some sort of arrangement," she responded with a wry smile. She returned the peck on his lips and pushed past him, patting him on the butt as she passed. "I'll leave you to finish picking up. I'll see you later." She sashayed out of the room, smirking over her shoulder as she exited. Chuck, slack-jawed, watched her leave, shaking himself back to reality a few moments later.

"That woman is gonna be the death of me yet."

Chuck finished in the bedroom and met the ladies in the living room just as they were about to leave. Ellie gave him a quick side hug and Sarah a chaste kiss, squeezing his hands. As they exited, Chuck called after them.

"You two have fun and put it all on my card."

"Oh, we plan on it," Ellie snickered as they closed the door behind them. Chuck chuckled to himself and sighed in contentment.

"Speaking of which, I've got some shopping of my own to do," Chuck smiled as he collected his keys, wallet and phone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a long day of shopping, lunch and more shopping, Sarah and Ellie met Chuck at an Italian restaurant that was a favorite of Chuck's. The restaurant was family owned and they knew Chuck well, seating them right away. Sarah was taken aback at the level of service they were getting, but figured that was just the benefit of being wealthy. Interestingly though, nobody ever referred to him as 'Carmichael', only 'Bartowski'.

"This place is really nice and the service is outstanding. I guess being wealthy has its advantages," Sarah added, as she started reading over the menu.

"What? Oh. No. They...they don't know about… you know," Chuck replied a little sheepishly.

"No, Chuck here helped their son, Anthony, get into college. Tutored him through high school, only accepting food as payment," Ellie bragged, giving her brother a wink.

"Hey. I was a teenaged boy. Food is currency at that age. Plus, they were struggling a little and I couldn't take their money. They're doing great now it looks like. This place looks amazing. It's super busy,." Chuck mused, looking around the place. At that moment, they were interrupted by a handsome, well-dressed man with olive skin and perfectly groomed hair.

"Chuck Bartowski. I thought you'd forgotten about us. It's been too long," the man spoke, an air of confidence and sophistication. Chuck turned to the man, a smile on his face. He stood to greet the man, extending his hand.

'Anthony. Wow! It's great to see you." Chuck shook his hand but was pulled into a hug by the shorter man. They separated as Chuck continued. "This place is amazing. It was always great, but it looks so ...fresh now."

"Thank you. Thank you. We did a bit of redecorating. Once I got my MBA, Pappa let me take over the business. I made a few changes here and there, gave the place a little face lift. The business is still all about family though. We still make all of Grandma Guigenti's recipes," Anthony boasted, pride evident in his tone.

"That's great! Congrats on the MBA. I knew you'd do it. That's really awesome," Chuck exclaimed.

"None of it would have been possible without your help, Chuck. So, thank you." Chuck tried to wave it off but Anthony would have none of it. "No. No. If you hadn't helped me in high school, I wouldn't be where I am today. You're a good man Chuck Bartowski, and you're family in my book. Now, please introduce me to the love ladies you have with you this evening."

"Oh, right. Right. Sorry. Anthony, this is my sister Ellie. Ellie this is Anthony Guigenti." The two shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "And this...this is Sarah Walker. My… girlfriend," he beamed, his goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Wow. Looking between the two of you, I don't know who's luckier. I guess they were right. Good things do come to those who wait," he nudged Chuck, giving him a wry smile. "It's lovely to meet you both. Please, enjoy your meals on the house," Anthony declared, holding a hand to his chest.

"No. That's not neces-"

"Ah, ah, ah. No arguments. Food for payment, remember. The deal still stands. Pappa may be 'retired', but that's the way he'd want it. Your money's no good here. Now. Manga." He waved as he left to speak with other guests throughout the restaurant.

"You really are an amazing man. Everywhere you go, you seem to leave smiles in your wake." Sarah smiled as she shook her head in disbelief. Chuck just blushed, hiding behind his menu.

"Yeah, well. Mr. Amazing needs to figure out what he's gonna eat, 'cause I'm starving. Hurry it up," Ellie chided playfully.

The trio ate and talked about the day's events. Ellie and Sarah went into great length about their shopping excursion as Chuck listen intently. He loved just watching Sarah, how open and animated she was. She seemed like a new person, without all of the pressure and stresses of back home. He knew that when they went back, all of that stress would come back, weighing her down. Hopefully, some of his plans would help with that, but they would have to wait a bit longer.

Chuck shared the outcome of the visit to the attorney. The Loeschers' wishes were to be cremated and their ashes scattered along the beach. The love of the beach was one thing he shared with the Loeschers, most of their 'family' outings centering around the beach or ocean. They left detailed instructions as to what items were to be given to which family members, the biological family of Cindy and Mark. The remainder was to be donated to charity and their condo sold to pay any outstanding debts, the remainder going to various charities. The attorney was handling all of those matters. Though Chuck was named the executor, he was given little from the will. Some pictures of his time with them and anything that was his that was left behind when he left home. With a little monetary incentive on Chuck's part, he had managed to expedite the process, scheduling the cremation for later Saturday and making the ashes available on Sunday. He had scheduled a small service for the Loeschers' family and friends on Sunday afternoon at the funeral home they detailed in the will, the same one performing the cremation. Chuck didn't want to be away from Grady any longer than necessary, so he used some of his financial muscles to grease the wheels, as it were, making all of this fall inside a rather small timetable.

The topic was beginning to put a cloud over their evening, so Chuck changed the subject to something much lighter. "I did some shopping of my own today."

"Oh really?" both women replied, taken aback.

"Yes, really. I did some early Christmas shopping, which I will not disclose, and I also picked up some souvenirs of sorts for Molly, Gerty and Casey. Just a little 'Thank you' for holding down the fort while you've been gone." Chuck took a drink, his eyes opening wide in realization. "Oh. That reminds me... Ellie, do you have any time off? I don't know what Sarah's plans are, but it would be great if you could come back with me… us to Grady for Thanksgiving. That … that way I can have my whole family together for the holiday." Chuck swallowed thickly, fighting off the emotions that were threatening to break free.

"Wow. R-really? I… I don't know what to say. I'm sure I could take the time off. I'm working in research now, not practicing clinically. That offers me a lot more flexibility. Are...are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Ellie looked between Sarah and Chuck with some apprehension. Chuck looked apologetically to Sarah, but before he could speak, Sarah broke in.

"We would love to have you, Ellie. You don't know how much it would mean to all of us to have you there. Chuck is family and, by extension, so are you. Please?" Sarah spoke with such sincerity, a glassiness to her eyes that quickly mirrored in Ellie's. Nodding her head, a tight smile across her face, Ellie agreed.

"I'd love that. Thank you." Ellie blew out a breath, fanning her face with her hands.

"Well, it's all settled then. I'll have Megan book you a flight whenever you wanna leave, along with a ride from the airport. Unless… unless you want to fly out on Monday afternoon. That's when I was planning on leaving." Chuck looked between the two women.

"Oh, crap. I didn't book a return flight. I just bought a one-way out here," Sarah exclaimed. Chuck gave a wry smile, taking her hand across the table.

"It'll be alright. I took the liberty of chartering a jet to take me back. There'll be plenty of room," he smirked.

"In that case, I'm definitely in," Ellie chimed in. The three chuckled, amused at Ellie's abrupt turnabout when she discovered she wouldn't have to fly commercial.

"Alright, what d'you say we headed back to the apartment? Tomorrow promises to be a long day." Chuck snuck a sizable tip under his glass, as they stood to leave, hoping Anthony wouldn't catch it. They waved their thanks and goodbyes to Anthony as they left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck and Sarah spent the evening as they had the previous night, snuggled into one another. There was a bit more making out involved, but they managed to contain themselves for now, not wanting to move too quickly. The two had slept more soundly together than they could ever remember. It was truly a testament to how comforting they were to each other.

Ellie and Sarah accompanied Chuck to the service on Sunday afternoon. Chuck was awestruck at the outfit Sarah had purchased the day before. If was not overstated, but on her, she looked positively stunning. He couldn't help the sense of pride as he introduced Sarah to the mourners at the service. Chuck only knew a handful of mourners by name, and even fewer by face. He was grateful that the two most important women in his life were there with him, otherwise he would have felt truly alone. No one else at the service felt like family, and nobody treated him as such. He was an outsider, even with the people that were supposed to be his 'parents', foster parents or not. Ellie and his new extended family were all he had now. He wanted to feel more grief for the loss of the Loeschers, but he had cried all the tears he had for them and was ready to move on, no matter how cold and unfeeling that may have seemed.

When the service concluded, he, Sarah and Ellie went to a remote section of beach, too rocky for sunbathing and watersports. The only dirge that played was the rhythmic crashing of the waves, chorused by the screech of seagulls. Chuck released the ashes of Cindy and Mark together, taking some solace in knowing that wherever they were, they would have each other. A few tears were shed, but no words spoken as they sat by the ocean watching the waves. After almost thirty minutes, a strong wind off the ocean forced them from their quiet contemplation. They took that as their sign to leave, a storm quickly approaching. They spent the remainder of the evening watching comedies on Netflix, trying their best to lift their spirits. Chuck and Sarah eventually fell asleep on the couch, snuggling up together. Ellie smiled at the sight, covering them with a blanket before turning off the lights and heading to bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ellie was sitting with her feet up, sipping a glass of champagne as she watched the wispy clouds pass beneath them out of her window. "Bro, this the life. How can I possibly go back to flying commercial after this? You've ruined me. I blame it all on you," she snickered, leaning her head back, resting her eyes.

"You and your First World problems. The champagne not chilled enough either?" Chuck chided with a smirk, causing all three to burst into laughter. Chuck went back to working on his laptop. He was typing furiously, his fingers a blurr. Sarah looked on in wonder at his skill. She watched his face contort as he typed, transforming from a furrowed brow to a wry smile to a furrowed brow again, all the while his mouth moving as if speaking to himself. She found it all adorable and rather enchanting.

"What are you working on?" Sarah asked, interrupting the silence.

"What? Oh. Um.. This and that. Mostly catching up on emails, and checking in on some side projects." Sarah could almost see him wince at his revelation.

"What sort of 'side projects'?" she inquired, her attention peaked.

"Well… you remember when Bryce and Jill came to the diner?" Chuck began.

"Wait. What?!" Ellie shot up in her chair. "Are you telling me that asshat and his harpy showed up at the diner? Sarah's diner? Are you fucking kidding me?" Ellie was beyond livid at hearing about Chuck's ex-friend and ex-girlfriend.

"Ellie! Calm down. Geez." He motioned for her to relax, glancing at Sarah for a moment then turning back to Ellie. Sarah had a solemn look on her face that did not go unnoticed by Ellie.

"What? What is this?" She pointed between Sarah and Chuck. "What aren't you telling me? Sarah? Dear? Sweetie, what isn't he telling me?" Ellie interrogated, sounding more and more concerned.

"El, please…" Chuck pleaded, but Sarah raised a hand.

"No. It's OK Chuck. Ellie's family. She deserves to know." Sarah took a cleansing breath. "Ellie, apparently after the … 'incident' with Jill, Bryce and Jill moved to Boston. I had just graduated from Harvard and was working entry level jobs, when I met ... Bryce. We dated for a while but I had to come home when my mom got sick. Eventually he got fed up with my absence and left me just when I lost my mother. So, needless to say, neither of us are members of his fan club." Ellie just sat there, mouth agape, eyes wide as saucers, trying to wrap her head around it all.

"To make matters worse, Bryce was sent to meet me by his company to sign some papers. He came back the next day with Jill in tow. They then revealed that in both of our relationships, Chuck's with Jill and mine with Bryce, we were nothing more than a game to both of them. So it had all been a lie from the beginning. Now you know the true depths of their evilness," Sarah snorted.

"Oh. My. God. I… I couldn't make this shit up if I tried. Are you… are you fucking kidding me? Chuck, you moved across the country and just 'happened' to meet another victim of those two assholes? If this isn't fate, I have no idea what is," she pointed between Chuck and Sarah. Chuck glanced at Sarah, raising an eyebrow, pondering the role of fate in all of this. A grin came across his face and Sarah have him a shrug, as if she were thinking the same thing.

"Well, that's quite possible. But the point I was trying to make is that after I dropped the bombshell on them in the diner, I didn't stop there. I've kept tabs on them and monitored their banking activity, stock trades ,etc. So... along with all the previous information I obtained, I may have sent it all anonymously to the FBI, FTC and SEC. I may have also dropped them a hint that they could be found in a little bungalow in Boca Raton, Florida under the names Bruce and Janice Anderson. I suspect the news will be quite entertaining within the next few days." Chuck cracked his fingers with a wry smile on his face. Both women sat in shock at Chuck's admissions.

"Are...are you serious? You mean… he's actually gonna get caught and pay for what he did?" Sarah was on the edge of her seat, the shock still apparent on her face. His smile grew into a satisfied smirk.

"Yeeep!" Chuck replied, popping the 'p'.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I'm so lost. What the hell is going on?" Ellie interrupted.

"Well, Chuck here apparently 'stumbled upon' some illegal dealings that Bryce was involved in, including an offshore account he had opened in my name to hide his ill-gotten gains. Chuck closed the account and returned the money. Then he put a hold on all the other accounts. You should have seen the look on Bryce's face. It was so priceless," Sarah mused, recalling the events of that day.

"So now the authorities got an 'anonymous' tip about where they can find Bryce and a paper trail of his crimes?" Ellie asked, believing she was finally understanding. Chuck just nodded, a huge grin across his face.

"I could kiss you right… wait a minute." Sarah stopped herself, getting out of her chair and straddled his lap to plant a passionate kiss on an unsuspecting Chuck. Pulling away she smacked her lips, enjoying the taste, "I can kiss you now." A devilish grin broke out across her face as Ellie chuckled at the humor of the moment. "So, Mr. Bartowski… what other 'side projects' are you hiding from me?" Locking her hands behind his neck, her devilish smile still present, she raised an eyebrow along with her question. Chuck swallowed thickly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well… there are some…. I … I just can't tell you about right now," he winced, looking a little fearful at the reaction that might garner.

"Charles Irving Bar-" Ellie began, fire in her eyes.

"El, just hold on," he interrupted, trying to hold his hands up defensively, which proved a little difficult with Sarah still on his lap.. "There are some things that I just can't share at the moment. I promise that I will when the time is right. I _can _tell you that it's nothing illegal and I hope that you'll all understand in the end. This is just something I have to keep close to the… the vest right now. I'm asking you, both of you, to trust me. Please?" Sarah stared into his eyes, the pleading look on his face was echoed in those eyes. She wanted to protest, a little hurt that he wouldn't share this with her. _So this is what this feels like? _She could understand the hurt and frustration he must have felt at her not sharing- how did he put it, baggage?- with him. She sighed, nodding her head slightly.

"I do trust you, Chuck. I don't like the not knowing, but I love you and trust you," Sarah relented.

"I trust you little brother, but hiding things from people is a slippery slope," Ellie interjected.

"Thank you. I promise, I would never do anything to jeopardize your love and trust. Please believe that I would not keep this from you if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary." Chuck took Sarah's hand, holding it tightly in his. She gave him a smile and nodded, kissing him on the nose. She climbed off of his lap, returning to her own seat.

"Well, on a different note, we," he paused a moment looking a little sheepish, "I mean 'you' got an email from the restaurant supply company. The furniture you ordered is in and they're on target to install on Friday, if that still works?" Chuck was reading from a webmail account he had set her up with for the business, which accompanied the new website, giving them at least some sort of online presence.

"Yeah, that should work. I was planning on staying closed on Friday. Can they get it done in one day?" Sarah asked, peeking over his shoulder at the email.

"He seems to think so. It'll be nice to go into the holiday season with a new look. I think the customers will like it," Chuck added. Sarah agreed, kissing him on the cheek. Liking it so much, she kissed him again. Suddenly, she couldn't keep her lips away from his face, and she didn't mind it at all.

"Go ahead and confirm then. I'm so excited!" Sarah patted her hands together, looking like a kid on Christmas. A clearing of a throat broke them from their conversation as the attendant for their private flight approached.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Mr. Carmichael, but we'll be landing at Raleigh-Durham in about five minutes, if you'd please have a seat and buckle up." With that, Chuck stowed his laptop and the three got buckled into their seats awaiting landing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Holy Shit!" Ellie exclaimed as she stepped out of the car. As she stretched her legs, she looked back appreciatively at the black Porsche, gleaming in the afternoon sun. The engine compartment made a periodic 'tink' sound as the engine cooled from its workout.

"I thought my GT 500 was fun to drive, but this thing…. Damn! Does Chuck know you drive it that fast?" Ellie gave Sarah a smirk as they got their bags out of the front luggage compartment

"Well… if the expression on his face in the rearview mirror was any indication… he does now." The two women burst into laughter as Sarah led her up to her home. Ellie stopped at the bottom of the steps to take it all in.

"Wow, Sarah. This place is incredible. This house, the neighborhood. It's like the cover of a magazine. I could have pictured myself growing up in a place like this." She sighed, smiling a bit. "Well, I'm here now." Sarah gave her a smile, motioning for her to follow. Sarah opened the front door, ushering Ellie in, hoping to get out of the cool air. As the door closed behind then, Sarah called out to the house.

"Hello?" A few seconds later, the sound of running could be heard as a little blonde girl was charging down the staircase. She jumped from the third step up and charged toward Sarah.

"SARAH!" the little girl yelled as she jumped at the seemingly older version of herself. Sarah caught her and spun her around, the two laughing. "You're home, you're home. I missed you."

"Oh, Peanut. I missed you too," Sarah replied, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She set Molly down, taking the bag off of her shoulder. Molly looked up at Sarah with concern on her face.

"W-Where's Mr. Chuck? Is … is he not coming back?" The sadness on her face was palpable. At witnessing the emotion, Ellie almost broke into tears, a sympathetic pout on her face.

"Oh, Sweetie. He's coming. I promise. He drove my car back from the airport and he...well, he drives a little slower than me," she smirked. The little girl's face brightened at the news, but showed concern as she glanced at Ellie. Molly tugged on Sarah's sleeve, indicating she needed to tell her something. Sarah bent down closer, following her gaze.

"Is… is that… 'Jill'?" Molly asked in a loud whisper. Ellie's eyebrows shot up as did Sarah's. Sarah began to snicker, remembering the story behind the question, but pulled Molly into a one-armed hug.

"No. No, Sweetie. That whole 'Jill' thing you thought you heard was a misunderstanding. No, this is Mr. Chuck's sister. Molly, meet Ms. Ellie." Sarah motioned to the brunette woman in the foyer. Molly's mouth and eyes grew huge with amazement.

"Mr. Chuck has a sister, just like I do?!" There was an explosion of excitement on her face as she broke away from Sarah to wrap Ellie's lower half in a powerful hug. Sarah and Ellie were both taken aback. "Can you be a part of our family too?" The little girl's sincerity and excitement nearly sent Ellie into a sob. Sarah covered her mouth with both hands, nearly overcome with emotions herself. Ellie knelt down, cupping the little girl's face in her hands. She took in a ragged breath, tears filling her eyes.

"Miss Molly, I would love nothing more than to be a part of your family." Her lip quivering, she gave the little girl a diluted version of the 'Ellie Bartowski' hug. Surprisingly, Molly gave as good as she got, squeezing Ellie for all she was worth. Ellie and Sarah looked at one another, sharing teary, tight-lipped smiles. Pulling away after a moment, Ellie wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling as she tried to regain her composure. As luck would have it, this was the moment Chuck entered the house, stepping into the scene of crying women, with an elated Molly in the middle.

"Um… should I come back later?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder at the door, confusion, and a bit of concern, coloring his face.

"Mr. CHUCK!" Molly screamed, plowing into his legs at breakneck speed. Chuck let out an 'ooph', nearly losing his balance. Once he recovered, he bent down, scooping Molly up in his arms and giving her a twirl, followed by a big hug.

"I missed you soooo much, Peanut. Were you good for Ms. Gerty and Ms. Judy while Sarah was gone?" Chuck asked, with a mock glare.

"Yeeeesss. I was really good," she nodded emphatically.

"Are you suuuuure? Is Ms. Gerty gonna tell us the same thing?" he inquired, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Sarah just stood back, thoroughly engrossed in watching the back and forth between Chuck and Molly unfold. That kaleidoscope of butterflies was back, swirling and diving in her stomach. At every turn, there was one more thing that made this man incredible. Much like the first time they went out for pizza, Sarah's mind drifted, envisioning Molly as her daughter ...their daughter, and what an amazing father he would be. Dragging herself back to reality, she could see that her dream was not that far from this reality. Chuck _was _like a father to Molly, and he showed her as much love and devotion as any father might. Far more than her own, to be sure. Despite the fact that Molly was her half-sister, she had become more and more like a daughter since their mother's passing. Molly, unknowingly, assuming that role, and Sarah hers.

Ellie, too, was entranced by the scene between Chuck and Molly. She knew her brother was a child at heart and therefore related well with children. Still, there was a light in his eyes when interacting with Molly, something much deeper than mere playmates. As focused as she was on Chuck and the little girl, she couldn't help but turn her attention to Sarah. Ellie watched Sarah, watching Chuck. She could see something in her eyes, her smile. An expression of longing, of desire. Not of a carnal nature, though there may be a bit of that as well. This seemed more like desire for completeness, longing for the whole that had been missing. Ellie herself had not found it yet, but understood the urge. Hoping to find that perfect compliment. That look… that glimmer in Sarah's eye as she watched the man she now professed her love to, Ellie could see that Sarah's search was over. As for Chuck, Ellie knew from the moment Chuck saw Sarah in her apartment, his solitary declaration of her name spoke volumes. The look of adoration, love and wholeness was almost overpowering. She knew her brother had finally found her. Now she was certain that Sarah had found him in return.

A high pitched screech followed by uncontrollable giggling pulled Sarah and Ellie from their musings. Chuck had tickled Molly, eliciting the giggling fit as she rolled on the floor. He allowed Molly to catch her breath, digging into the bag that he had brought with him into the house.

"Ok. Since you've been so good, I brought something back with me that I'd like for you to have." From behind his back he pulled out a plush replica of the spaceship that was showcased in the Earth and Beyond series of games and books.

"It's the Magellan!" Molly exclaimed, her hands pressed to the top of her head as she stood in wide eyed surprise. "You… you got that for me?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Of course it's for you. That was given to me as a gift from the design team that helped to make the game, to show their appreciation for how hard they thought I'd worked. And, since you worked really hard while we were gone, I think it only fitting that you should have it now." Chuck gently handed the plush spaceship toy, the size of a football, to the little girl, who accepted it as if it were the Crown Jewels. She held it out, turning it in the light, the iridescent fabrics catching the light in a brilliant display of colors. She excitedly showed the toy off to Sarah and Ellie, then raced to the entrance to the living room where Judy was standing, watching the whole episode unfold. Molly bounced around, running around them in the foyer, eventually 'flying' her spaceship to Ellie again.

Molly stopped and pointed out some more features of the spaceship and some facts about the game. Ellie was crouched down to listen when something caught her eye. She noticed that the little girl wore a necklace that had come out of her shirt during her playing. She gingerly cupped the pendant, examining it more closely. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped. Everyone froze, focusing on Ellie.

"Whe-Where did you get this Molly?" Ellie breathily asked.

"Mr. Chuck gave it to me," she declared with pride. "He said that his friend gave it to him to keep until he came back...but… he didn't come back. So… Mr. Chuck gave it to me. He said he only trusted me with it. Right, Mr. Chuck?" Molly beamed up at Chuck, who returned a tight-lipped smile and a nod. Ellie covered her mouth with her fingers, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What's...what's a matter Ms. Ellie?" Molly asked, looking concerned about the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Ellie gave a pointed look toward Chuck, who quietly nodded. Ellie took in a ragged breath before smoothing out the little girl's shirt.

"I know who gave that necklace to … to Mr. Chuck. His name was Morgan and he was a very, very good friend, but he had to move away. While he was away, Morgan grew up and became a soldier. They sent him even farther away to help people all over the world. When he was helping people in a dangerous place, he …" Ellie was unsure how to proceed. Beyond the strong emotions of the situation, she didn't know if the little girl would understand, or if it would be too much for her. Ellie looked to Sarah for permission, who had a forlorn look on her face, clearly having anticipated the ending of this story. Sarah gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

"Did… did he die? Is that why he couldn't come back home?" Molly questioned as she held the pendant, a silver miniature of Han Solo in Carbonite, reverently between her small fingers. Her understanding showed her maturity beyond her years. Having lost both of her parents, she was not a stranger to the notion of death and loss. Ellie was taken aback, surprised by the little girl's perceptiveness. Speechless for a moment, Chuck took the initiative to continue on. Kneeling down to Molly's level, Chuck brushed some hair out of her face.

"That's right Peanut. He sacrificed himself to help protect others. He was a very special person, and I knew I would need another very special person to watch over that for me." He pointed to the pendent still in her hand. "And you, little lady, are one. Very. Special. Person," tapping her nose with every emphasized word. She giggled, scrunching up her nose and shoulders.

A low grunt came from behind the group, causing everyone to turn. During the excitement, Gerty and Casey had entered through the backdoor of the house and through the kitchen. They had witnessed the revelation of the history behind the necklace. The grunt emitted by Casey was one that those close to him had not heard yet. His face was nearly as stoic as always, but his jaw was visibly clenched, his lips pulled thin.

"Hey, Molly. How about you take Magellan upstairs and play with it in your room for a bit. Huh?" Chuck suggested, pointing up the steps. The little girl nodded with a smile and ran up the stairs, the plush spaceship leading the way. Chuck and Ellie stood from their kneeling positions.

"Hey Casey. Gerty." Chuck waved. Gerty pushed through and gave Chuck a hug.

"It's good to have you back. You doin' OK?" she solemnly asked. He nodded and offered his 'thanks'.

"Gerty, I'd like you to meet my sister Ellie. Ellie, this is Gerty Verbanski," he gestured between the two women. They shook hands with a smile.

"Chuck and Sarah have told me so much about all of you. I feel like I already know you. You must be Mr. Casey," Ellie stated, extending her hand to the large man. He took her hand with a soft grunt, clearing his throat before addressing her.

"It's a pleasure Miss," Casey nodded.

"Please, call me Ellie." They exchanged pleasantries among themselves. Gerty gave Sarah a hug and began to fill her in on the major goings on while she was gone. Ellie pulled Chuck aside so as not to interrupt the ongoing conversation.

"Chuck, I know how much that necklace meant to you. For you to pass it down to Molly like that…" she trailed off shaking her head.

Chuck rubbed her arm and smiled. "I have all the reminders I need right here. , " tapping his head. "I think it's found a good home with someone who will appreciate it." He smiled, looking up the stairs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Chuck took Ellie to the diner, going in to work a little late so she didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn. Once there, Sarah showed her around the diner, introducing her to many of the regular customers. They all greeted her warmly, being sure to relay how fond of Chuck they were. She genuinely enjoyed hearing their praise, but after a while it became like a broken record. Sarah showed her the plans for the new booths, tables and equipment that were coming on Friday.

There was excitement in the air as many old friends and family were back in town for the Thanksgiving holiday. They naturally came to Emma's to talk about old times and catch up on local gossip. That meant that the place was packed. With Sarah, Gerty and Alex working tables and Chuck and Casey in the kitchen, things were still strained. Ellie eagerly jumped in to help, putting her waitressing experience from her high school and college days to good use. The atmosphere was so relaxed, so friendly, that it hardly felt like work.

Chuck had to admit that he'd missed this place, even though it had only been a few days. The thoughts he had before, about no longer being needed here, still floated through his mind. The difference now was that, while he may not be 'needed' at the diner, he was at least 'wanted' to be part of Sarah's life, Emma's family. That meant more to him than anything. This place and these people had made him happier than he'd ever been. He would do anything for his new family, a theory that he was going to have to put to the test later today.

Throughout the day, all Chuck could think about were those text messages. He had made all the necessary arrangements. He picked up some rather hard to find items when shopping in LA. and called in a few favors. He was nervous because there was still a margin for error, and that could be disastrous. He was so on edge that loud kitchen noises kept making him jump through the roof. A few times he stepped out into the alley behind the diner to cool off, pacing to try and get his thoughts in order.

Sarah had been watching Chuck all day, noticing that something was off with him. He was … jumpy. Something had him nervous and she suspected it was the slow march of time toward the meeting from his text message. She would periodically ask if he was 'OK' and he would answer a little too quickly, stumbling over his words. It would be rather cute if it weren't so infuriating that he was keeping things from her. Luckily, the diner was busy enough that it kept her mind occupied.

As 7:30 approached, Chuck made an excuse to Sarah that he needed to leave to run some errands and go by the house. Keeping her suspicions to herself, she held her tongue and kissed him goodbye. Chuck held her for a moment longer, looking into her eyes.

"I love you," he confessed, his expression resolute as he bent down and gave her another kiss.

"I-I love you too," she replied, her concern growing. Chuck gave her a loving smile, brushing some hairs behind her ear.

"I'll see ya," he waved, heading off to the kitchen. Chuck grabbed his backpack and hoodie from the corner of the kitchen, where he and Casey usually stored their things. He bid Casey goodbye, more awkwardly than usual, warranting a grunt coupled with a raised eyebrow. Chuck just waved sheepishly and made a hasty exit.

Casey never said much, but he was always watching, always aware of what was going on around him. Situational awareness was a lifesaving skill as a Marine, one that he kept honed. Something was clearly amiss with the kid and he was interested in finding out what. He'd likely regret it, he knew, but he felt compelled to have his back. He followed after Chuck, keeping his distance. He saw him head for the restroom, where at least Casey could corner him and not make it look obvious. Making his way across the diner, he pushed into the bathroom, where Chuck was standing in front of the mirror, pulling his shirt down. He thought he glimpsed something, but it was too quick to be sure. Casey sidled up to one of the urinals, keeping an eye on Chuck. He could hear him zipping up his backpack, meaning he had gotten something out. He was putting his hoodie jacket back on, preparing to leave, so Casey spoke up, hoping to forestall him.

"Hot date Bartowski?" Casey questioned, facing the urinal.

"Uh, what? Oh, uh..No. No, just uh… just some things I have to take care of. I'll uh… I'll be seein' ya around Casey." The way he worded it was very peculiar, a certain finality to it. He had a bad feeling that the kid was about to do something really dangerous, really stupid or both.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2157 Pinecrest Ln. - 7:55 PM

Chuck stood on the front porch of the house, only pausing a moment from his nervous pacing. He glanced up and down the street, then returned to his slow pacing back and forth across the wooden porch. A few lights were on inside, providing a dark silhouette whenever he passed the large front window. Unable to calm his nerves, he fidgeted with the zipper on the new gray hoodie, which he'd picked up while shopping back in LA, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. When a car passed by he froze, watching it until its tail lights faded. When all was quiet he resumed his pacing.

Sarah couldn't get the text message from Chuck's phone out of her head. It bothered her more than she wanted to admit that Chuck was keeping this from her, from everyone. She'd said that she trusted him, but if that was the case, then why was she here, hiding in the bushes. He had acted strange all day, nervous and fidgety. As the time indicated in the text had approached, he'd said he had to run by "the house" for something. He hadn't said "apartment" as he usually referred to his place, or "her house". It was "the house", which Sarah naturally assumed was the address from the text. If 'Mark' was going to be there and the 'Target' was going to be there, what was Chuck's role in all this? Seeing how nervous he was, with all the fidgeting and pacing, she was starting to feel very anxious herself. In fact, she was downright scared. Was he involved in something illegal? Was he in some sort of trouble? Her thoughts and fears were swirling in her head, causing her heart rate to rise. A rustling of the bush beside her nearly made her scream, jumping out of her skin. Before she could make much of a sound a large hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh. Walker, it's just me," whispered Casey, crouching down beside her. He could feel her almost collapse from relief. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "You know, if you plan on sneaking around and hiding, you may want to cover up that beacon of blonde hair you got goin' on there." Sarah looked up, as if she'd be able to see it, smoothing it down a bit self-consciously. She frowned at him, letting out a huff.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find this place?" Sarah questioned in a harsh whisper.

"I could ask the same o' you. I knew somethin' was up with the kid. Actin' all weird...well...weirder. So… I followed him to that house. He went inside and turned on some lights, then came back out on the porch. He's just been pacin' out there. Then I saw your blonde head duck behind these bushes. Here, put his on." Casey took off his dark baseball cap, putting it on Sarah's head. She grimaced but adjusted the hat, pushing her hair up inside.

"So what's going on? He's starting to scare me, Casey," she confessed, her voice a little shaky, either from the chill in the air or her own nerves. 'I… I saw a text on his phone. He.. he sent someone a text saying to leak that address to a 'Target' and that 'Mark' would be here at 8:00 tonight." Sarah turned to Casey, trying to judge his reaction. He hummed in contemplation.

"Did it say 'Mark' as in someone's name or 'mark' as in a -"

"As in a con…. Sonofabitch! I feel like such an idiot. How did I not see if before, after all the years with…" Sarah cut herself off, clearing her throat. Casey raised an eyebrow but didn't uttered a word. Sarah tried to play it off and continued. " So… there is a con of some sort? I don't… Chuck's not … what is he thinking?" Sarah questioned, more rhetorically.

"Well, I saw somethin' in the restroom that got me to wonderin'." Sarah turned to him slowly, her eyes growing wide.

"Eww… dear God, woman." He shook his head like he'd swallowed a lemon. "It wasn't that, thank God. I'll skip the details but it made me think. The kid's smart, a planner. He thinks ahead. From what I heard of the crap he did with that… Bruce character, kid's got more chops than I give him credit for. I say we watch and see how it plays out. If he needs a hand, we can step in." Casey waited for Sarah, who eventually relented and nodded her head. They both turned to the sound of brakes squeaking to a halt at the curb in front of them. They were staring at a beat up El Camino that sat between them and the house across the street where Chuck was standing. Chuck had stopped pacing, facing the street now, eyeing the car with his hands in his pockets. The street light offered enough light to illuminate the area, so they had no trouble seeing the scene clearly.

Sarah was focused on the old car, trying to see who was in it. Casey had a little better situational awareness and could see a dark SUV pull up to the curb down the street, it's lights off, almost imperceptible in the darkness between the streetlights. From the other direction, about halfway down the block, a dark sedan came to a stop along the curb with its lights off as well. Casey got a tingle up his spine. Some shit was about to go down and Chuck was right in the middle of it.

They heard the groan of the driver side door open as a tall figure got out of the car. He had long greasy hair and was wearing a dingy white sleeveless undershirt. He closed the car door, and walked in front of his car and to the center of the street. They now had a clear view of the man as he turned around to look at the surrounding houses before turning back to face Chuck.

"Mother. Fucker!" Casey growled with more venom than Sarah had ever heard from him. She swore the words alone could be lethal. Casey began to rise to his feet, a look of pure hatred spread across his face. Sarah quickly looked between Casey and the man before grabbing him and pulling him back down.

"Remember! We gotta stay outta sight. What's the matter with you?" Sarah chided. Casey slowly turned to her, his expression still primal.

"That's him. That's the fuckin' piece of shit. The reason I got thrown in prison." Casey spat. Sarah's eyes grew wide as her mouth fell open.

"Holy Shit. But...but how? And...and why is he here to meet Chuck?" Before she could get any answers, the man walked a little closer toward Chuck, with either an odd swagger or a limp. Perhaps that was the cause of all the screaming Casey had mentioned?

"Who the fuck 'er you?" barked the man in the street.

"No one of any consequence," retorted Chuck, sounding very calm and collected. Chuck stood with his hands in his pockets, not budging from the porch. The man adjusted his shirt, lifting the tail of the shirt to expose the grip of a pistol tucked into the back of his pants. There was also a sizable buck knife in a sheath on his belt that was now visible.

"Where the fuck is she?" he spat, literally. A stream of brown shot to the ground near the man's feet.

"I'm sorry. Where's who?" Chuck countered, remaining calm.

"Bitch, don't be cute with me. You know damn well who I'm talkin' 'bout. Now you tell Gert to get her fuckin' ass out here 'fore I have to go in and get 'er." He spat another stream of tobacco spit on the ground, taking another couple steps toward the opposite curb.

Sarah gasped, quickly covering her mouth to stifle it. "Oh my God. It's Ray," Sarah choked. She looked panicked, like she'd seen a ghost. Casey turned to Sarah, grabbing her by the sleeve.

"How do you know Ray?" he demanded.

"He's...he's the reason Gerty came to stay with us. He beat her and she finally ran. She ended up at Emma's with nothing but the clothes on her back. No … Are you? Are you tryin' to tell me? That Ray and…" Sarah couldn't finish the thought. Casey was beginning to breath very hard and ragged. She could see his whole body tense, his knuckles white.

"You must be Ray? I've heard a lot about you." Chuck pointed to the man, waving a finger at him. "Wife beater. How appropriate. Dress for the job you want, huh?" Chuck snarked at the man but still remaining calm.

"Fuck you! You don't know me," he barked.

"Oh, but I do. Raymond Eckert. I know quite a bit about you. The name Kim Spees ring a bell? How about Angie Marshall? Or… Denise Wilson maybe? You remember Denise, don't ya?" Chuck was egging him on, and the more he talked the more scared Sarah became. When he mentioned 'Denise Wilson', it was Casey's turn to gasp. Sarah hadn't known the name of Casey's 'friend' but it seemed she did now.

"Denise is a fuckin' whore and she got what she deserved," he bellowed.

"Oh, you gave her what she deserved did ya?" Chuck questioned with a mocking tone.

"That bitch thought she could leave me? Step out on me? That whore had another thing coming. She knew we ain't done until I say we fuckin' done. She needed to learn her role. So, yeah, I beat that bitch's ass. Don't nobody disrespect me." The man was gesturing wildly and it sounded like he was either drunk or high, perhaps both.

Before Casey could lunge through the bushes at the man, a very large, very strong hand grabbed Casey and Sarah's shoulders, holding them in place. A very deep and ominous voice spoke from behind them.

"That wouldn't be a wise idea. Just sit tight until this ride has come to a complete stop. I think you'll find it… most entertaining." Casey peeked out of the corner of his eye to see a very large black man, crouching between them. So large, in fact, that even Casey was a bit intimidated. They decided it best to let this play out to see what Chuck had in mind.

"Speakin' of disrespect," the man pulled out his buck knife that gleamed in the streetlight. He began walking towards Chuck, stepping onto the curb and into the grass. "If you don't bring me my woman, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, I'm gonna carve you like a Goddamn turkey and then drag her ass out by her fuckin' hair. Do you fuckin' hear me?" Chuck stepped down from the porch, approaching the sidewalk at a slow pace while the man ranted. He entered into the pool of light from the streetlight, only a few feet from Ray.

"You wanna get to her, you're gonna have to come through me first," Chuck challenged, a fierceness in his voice. Sarah gasped and tried to stand on reflex, but was pushed down easily. She tried to fight against it, but it was near impossible. She felt the large black man lean in toward her ear, giving her a sick feeling.

"Trust him," was all he said and loosened his grip slightly. Sarah was shocked by the realization that the man behind her must be with Chuck. She turned back to the scene as she watched in terror.

"You seem to enjoy beating on women. If you're so damn tough, why don't you try me on for size … pussy." That type of language was not in Chuck's vernacular, which was evident by the awkward way he spoke it. Like part of him was fighting against the word coming out. Regardless of how it sounded, it thoroughly incensed Ray. The greasy man cackled as he patted Chuck on the right shoulder.

"Gladly." Ray exploded toward Chuck, driving his knife into Chuck's abdomen with such force that it literally lifted his lithe form off the ground. Ray yelled with each thrust, two, three, four, before Chuck collapsed in a heap on the ground, the knife clattered to the sidewalk beside him. Ray held his arms out as he stood over Chuck's body. "What up, bitch?!", blood running from his hand, down his arm and to the ground from the point of his elbow.

Sarah's world crumbled around her as she watched in abject horror. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N2: I know. I know. A cliffhanger? Seriously? Isn't that trope a little played out? Maybe, but here we find ourselves nonetheless. I promise you, I won't leave you hanging for long.

If you enjoy, or not, please leave a review or PM. I enjoy reading them, even if I don't get a chance to respond as often as I like. For you guest reviewers, I appreciate your comments, but I highly recommend that you register at the FanFiction website so that I can reply directly to your questions/comments. You will also get notified when new chapters are published, so you never miss out.

JW


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, how's it hangin'? Sorry, a little cliffhanger humor. Probably not a good time for jokes. OK, so I said I wouldn't leave you hanging for long, so without further delay, here is Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sarah's world crumbled around her as she watched in abject horror. "NOOOOO!"

The large man tried in vain to muffle her scream of anguish. Her body fell limp to the ground as she wailed. The man tried to restrain Casey at the same time, while trying to get through to Sarah. Quickly, her wailing was joined by wailing from in front of them. Red and blue danced on the houses surrounding them and screams could now be heard.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! PUT YOUR FACE DOWN ON THE GROUND. PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! " Men poured from every direction. The scene was chaotic and began to draw Sarah's and Casey's attention. They all wore vests with the name of some law enforcement agency emblazoned across the back. SBI (State Bureau of Investigation) Agent, Sheriff, Police, they all converged on the man, guns drawn. They forced Ray to the ground, quite unceremoniously, cuffing him and stripping him of weapons. An agent barked commands into the mic on his chest.

"We have one civilian down. Requesting EMS at 2157 Pinecrest." The urgency of his request only added momentum to Sarah's downward spiral. Sarah's head was in her hands and Casey's hands covered his mouth and nose as he shook his head.

"Look, you two weren't supposed to be here. I'm sorry you had to see this, but please, listen to me!" The large man pleaded, nearly drowned out by the cacophony of agents and radios blaring. "Chuck knew what he was doing. He planned for this." As he spoke, the agents escorted Ray to a waiting vehicle, the sea of officers parting to reveal Chuck laying on the ground, face down. The pain in Sarah's chest was unbearable. Just when she finally found him, he was gone. Taken from her, ripped from her grasp as if by some cruel twist of fate. She stared at his lifeless form on the ground, wishing she could go to him, but knowing that her Chuck was no longer there. She once again covered her face with her hands, her grief consuming her. After a moment, she was pulled from her sobbing by Casey's exclamation.

"What the fu-" Casey began before he lost the words. He was staring in awe at the scene before them. Sarah followed his gaze, through her blurred vision, to see the unthinkable.

"Holy Shit! He's gettin' up. Whoa, whoa, buddy. Hold on. Where the hell is that bus?!" Came the shouts of the agents on the scene. Sarah's heart rocketed from the depths of her stomach to lodge itself in her throat. She could see Chuck...getting up. She threw the large hand off her shoulder and burst through the bushes.

"CHUCK!" she screamed as she raced toward him. She dodged several officers as she sprinted forward, calling his name in desperation. A number of officers tried to block her path, but she was not to be deterred.

"Chuck!" she screamed, reaching between the officers, trying to get to him. As Chuck righted himself, he looked around, searching for the source of his name. Spotting her trying to squeeze between officers, clawing her way toward him, he reached out for her, resting one hand on his knee, to brace himself. He called to the men surrounding him, gesturing toward the hysterical woman. A large man, who had been barking orders, called to let her through. As she broke free, she ran to him, practically falling to her knees at his feet. He reached down, placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them tightly. She was now looking straight on at his torso, expecting to see a massive red stain. To her shock, there was very little blood and only some mild cuts and tears on his gray hoodie. She kneeled there in disbelief, gasping from the shock of it.

She reached out her hand, gently touching the fabric. She looked up at him, bewildered. "H-How?" was all she managed to get out. Chuck dropped to his knees, pulling her into a powerful embrace, holding her head to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I… I never meant for you to be here, to see this. It… it was the only way." Sarah sobbed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, gripping his jacket in her fists. As they knelt on the ground, they could hear the conversations going on around them. One in particular caught her attention.

"_Yeah, this guy's a piece of work. Got a wrap sheet a mile long, including two precious felony convictions. Now he's lookin' at felony gun possession, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted homicide…"_

" _With the shit he pulled tonight, this is gonna be his third strike, easy. Plus, it sounds like they got a recording of his confession to some other crimes. I dunno who called in that tip, but I'd sure like to buy them a beer."_

"_I still don't understand how this guy survived that attack."_

The pieces were all beginning to fit into place. She remembered what the enormous stranger had said. "_Chuck knew what he was doing. He planned for this." _ He had planned all this, the whole damn thing. Ray was the 'Target'! But who was the mark? Himself? There were still some pieces missing, but the gist of the puzzle was clear now. Chuck had orchestrated all of this to bring down the man that had hurt Gerty and, come to find, the man that got Casey put in jail. Did Chuck know about that too? She had never revealed Casey's prison record to anyone, so how could he have known. Sarah's tears having stopped as her mind focused on the puzzle, she pulled away from Chuck slightly. She looked into his dark eyes full of pain and sorrow, perhaps the mirror image of her own.

"You did all of this? How? Why?" she whispered, searching his eyes for the answers.

"It...it's complicated, and I probably shouldn't discuss it here. Besides...h-how did you find me? What are you doing here?" he inquired, likewise searching her eyes for an answer.

"I… we. We followed you here. We were worried about you," she confessed.

"We? Who's we?" Chuck looked around, catching a glimpse of the two large, imposing men down the block. "Casey," he breathed, trying to keep his voice low. Sarah just nodded her head.

"Well, let me give my statement to these guys and we can go home. Err… I mean… you. You can go home and I can... You know… go to my um…" he swallowed thickly as he stumbled over his words. Things were so comfortable, so ...intimate in L.A., but they were back in Grady now, back to the real world. He had gone back to his apartment last night, unpacking from his trip. He didn't want to press the issue of staying at Sarah's house for fear it would complicate things with Molly and Gerty. He didn't want to presume anything, just taking things at her pace. He had laid awake last night, missing having her close to him, feeling her warmth that he'd longed to feel for so long.

Sarah interrupted his spiraling by gently placing a hand on his face, her lips turned up in a small smile, "You're coming home with me." A smile spread across Chuck's face as he nodded his acceptance. He was slowly drifting toward Sarah, intent on kissing her when a firm hand clasped onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy. The ambulance is here. Let's get you checked out." One of the officers, along with Sarah, helped him stand and walked with him to the waiting ambulance. He could walk with little trouble but was a little sore.

They sat him down in the back of the ambulance, where the better lighting offered a clear picture of the damage. His gray hoodie jacket had slashes in the stomach and chest, revealing some yellow fabric or padding inside. There was some blood smeared in the area, but did not appear to be coming directly from the lacerations. They helped him unzip and remove the jacket, taking care to not cause any further injury. The EMT, Sarah and the officer all gasped in disbelief. Chuck's shirt, while having some obvious cuts in it, was completely free of blood, not a drop. Chuck gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. About that…" he grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off with some assistance from an EMT. A chuckle came from the officer standing with them as it could clearly be seen that Chuck was wearing some form of body armor, the velcro straps coming across his stomach. The armor looked virtually untouched.

"Safeguard, huh? That's what our agents use. Bullet and stab proof. Smart," confessed the officer. He was eyeing the hoodie and, as he looked inside, he whistled. "Holy Shit. This is a BladeRunner hoodie." He showed them the inside of the jacket, pointing out the lining. "Kevlar lined. Not stab proof, but slash proof at least. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were expecting trouble." He gave an exaggerated wink and handed the jacket to Sarah. The EMT helped Chuck remove the vest, revealing no visible signs of injury.

"I think I just got the wind knocked outta me pretty bad," Chuck offered as the EMT felt his ribs and stomach. Finding no signs of injury, the EMT gave him a clean bill of health but warned there may be some minor surface bruising over the next few days, but nothing worse than that. Chuck put his shirt and hoodie back on, leaving the vest off for now. The officer lead him to his black SUV, Sarah not letting go of Chuck's arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm Agent Coldiron, with the NCSBI. I'd like to get your statement. You can sit in the back. Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you t-" The agent stopped mid-sentence, seeing the look on Sarah's face. She was clearly not to be trifled with at this moment, after having witnessed the scene just twenty minutes ago. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'll ask you to have a seat in the back with him. Get you both out of the cool air." Sarah nodded, but Chuck gave the agent a smirk, knowing full well how intimidating Sarah Walker could be. They all climbed into the SUV and got as comfortable as possible.

"I'm going to record this, for future reference, so if you could speak clearly, that would be helpful. Can I start with your name, Sir?"

"Chuck, um, Charles. Charles Bartowski. B-A-R-T-O-W-S-K-I." He spelled out his last name out of years of habit.

"Thank you, Mr. Bartowski. And what is your current residence?"

"Currently, I live in a garage apartment at 1917 Pinecrest Ln. Just up the street."

"Ok, then what was your business at 2157 Pinecrest?" the agent inquired.

"Well… I uh.." Chuck looked at Sarah with a dejected sigh. "I own that property," Chuck confessed, his shoulders slumping a bit.

"What?!" Sarah's head snapped toward Chuck, shock on her face. "S-since when?"

"Mr. Bartowski, our records show that the property at 2157 Pinecrest is owned by a … 'Gertrude Verbanski'. Would you care to explain?"

"Yes. Please explain," Sarah interjected, turning her body to face him in the backseat. Agent Coldiron gave her a look, but opted to let it go.

"Well, um, Gerty, err Gertrude, is a friend of ours and has been living with Sarah for some weeks now, as she gets back on her feet. I thought, as part of getting back on her feet, she might enjoy a place to call her own for once. So when I saw this place I … I bought it for her and put it in her name. I was going to furnish it and surprise her for Christmas." Chuck shrugged and turned sheepishly to look at Sarah, who no longer looked angry, but instead had an almost pouty but pleased look on her face.

"I'm to understand that you live above a garage yet you somehow have the means to purchase a house in full? Am I missing something?" he asked incredulously.

"I live there by choice, Agent. I make a comfortable living, and until recently I had traveled a lot, so I stay in apartments," Chuck retorted.

"Until recently? What changed…" As he was asking the question he could see Chuck looking at Sarah, the wry smile on his face. "Nevermind… So how is it that you came to know Mr. Eckhert?"

"I don't know him, exactly. I know of him. I learned of Mr. Eckhert through our friend Gertrude. She eventually confessed to us that he had abused her and she ran from him, fearing for her safety. Concerned that he may come looking for her, I hired a private detective to find him and follow him. The P.I.'s investigation uncovered that he was trying to locate her and was getting close. That...that's when I put the property into her name, without her knowledge. He had been seen in public libraries, using their computers to search for her. So I figured I would give him something to find."

"A honeytrap, of sorts," the agent interjected.

"Right. If I could lure him away from her real location, I figured he would do something stupid all on his own to incriminate himself. Turns out I was right. The P.I. I hired learned of his travel plans to Grady and what time he would be here. So I put on my protective clothing and waited. I think the footage on your dash cams captured the rest," Chuck concluded.

Agent Coldiron slowly nodded his head as he studied Chuck, his face in stoic contemplation. Eventually the corners of his mouth began to turn up as he stopped the audio recording. "Mr. Bartowski, the man you lured here this evening was a very dangerous criminal. Aside from the crimes that he has been charged with and/or convicted of, he is suspected in almost a dozen other rape and domestic violence cases. Unless someone came forward, it would have been almost impossible to get any charges to stick. The case of Ms. Wilson you mentioned was one of those. But now, thanks to you and an 'anonymous' tip, this man will spend the rest of his life behind bars. With the attack on you and the firearm he was carrying, our state's 'three strikes and you're in' rule will put him in prison for life without the possibility of parole…. Can I just say, your method here this evening, while brave, was extremely foolish. However, with him off the streets, there's no telling how many lives you've protected from this monster. Now maybe his victims can rest a little easier knowing they won't have to look over their shoulders." He paused for a moment and chuckled slightly. "You know, a lot of men would have thought to take up arms and try to use lethal force to stop a man like this. I can't say the thought hasn't passed through my mind. But instead, you used your brain, nobody had to die and the right man is going to jail. Thank you, Mr. Bartowski." The agent extended his hand to Chuck, who took it with a tight-lipped smile and shook it.

Sarah sat there staring in utter disbelief. Chuck had orchestrated all of this, planned to not only confront this dangerous man but did so with the sole purpose of protecting the people he cared about. He made sure that this despicable human being would never hurt anyone again. To top it all off, he had gotten a confession from Ray, perhaps giving Casey some closure. She was sick with grief not thirty minutes ago, but now filled with a feeling of immense love and pride for this man. Her Chuck.

"You're free to go. We'll give you a call if we need anything further." He got out of the SUV and opened the back door, letting them out. Chuck looked at Sarah and saw she was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He gave her an apologetic smile and shrugged. She shook her head and a corner of her mouth turned up slightly before she exited the vehicle.

The cool night air was refreshing, awakening their senses. The police vehicles and EMS were mostly gone or in the process of packing up. Nosy neighbors could be seen on front porches or peeking through windows as Chuck and Sarah made their way to Gerty's new house. Chuck stopped in his tracks abruptly.

"Hold on a sec. I'll be right back. Just stay right there," Chuck pleaded. He backed away for a few steps, reassuring Sarah that it was OK, then turned and jogged back to the SUV.

"Agent Coldiron! Could I talk to you for a second?" Chuck stood and talked with the agent for about five minutes. Sarah could not hear what was being said, but the agent was listening very intently. Chuck's animated way of talking when he got excited was adorable and brought a smile to Sarah's face. Flashing back to the vision of him laying on the ground brought knots to her stomach. She wanted to be furious at him for putting her through that, but she couldn't. The agent was right, Chuck had used his head. His beautiful, curly head. Not only had he made sure that he was safe, but he ensured the safety of countless women that man could have hurt in the future. One of those women was probably her best friend. He had risked himself for that friend, for their family. He was her brilliant, nerdy hero, and she couldn't imagine how she could possibly love him more.

Chuck shook the agent's hand and thanked him before jogging back to Sarah. When he reached her, she had an unreadable look on her face that caused Chuck to slow to a walk as he approached. He knew he was in trouble, and rightfully so. He had never intended for her to be here to witness any of this. If he had witnessed her in the same scenario, he knew that he would be irreparably broken. As he neared, he swallowed thickly, searching for the right words to convey how sorry he was. He stopped with only a foot between them and began to speak.

"Sar-" was all he managed to get out before she attacked his mouth. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, covering his mouth with hers, releasing all of her fear and anguish. She deepened the kiss, allowing it to wash away the horrors of the evening. The kiss became more and more heated, more desperate as Chuck wrapped his arms around her, (closing the space between them until he could feel the heat of her body against his chest. They couldn't say how long they stood under that lamplight kissing, but both were sure it wasn't long enough.

"Uh, hmmm," came the clearing of a throat behind them. They didn't break apart, but rather, slowly wound down the kiss, as if trying to prevent some sort of explosive decompression. As they eventually pulled apart, their lower lips were the last to separate, seeming to hold onto the kiss as long as possible. They looked into one another's eyes, a starry-eyed expression on both of their faces.

"If you two are quite finished, maybe you could begin explaining what in the furry hell is goin' on?" Casey grumbled. Both turned to Casey, grinning at his confused, and somewhat irritated, expression. Beside him was a very large, imposing black man, nearly dwarfing Casey. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she could now see him fully.

'Oh, um… I see you've met Mr. Colt. Mr. Colt, this is my… my friend, John Casey. And this is my girlfriend Sarah Walker." He grinned more broadly at the moniker, as did Sarah. He was still getting used to it, but it felt so amazing to be able to say it.

"Ma'am," he bowed his head and extended his enormous hand to her. She shook it, giving him a nod and a smile. 'Mr. Casey and I have become acquainted while you were otherwise… indisposed."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry about that. Uh, as for explanations…" Chuck thought of where to begin.

"I think perhaps we can go back to my house and do the explaining there. I believe there is someone else that needs to hear this," Sarah gave Chuck and Casey pointed looks, so they quickly agreed. Chuck went to Gerty's new house and turned off the lights, locking the doors. The four made their way to Mr. Colt's vehicles, which was parked nearby, as he was the only one that had driven. They drove the few short blocks to Sarah's house, happy to not have to brave the cold night air. As they entered the foyer, they found Ellie and Gerty pacing the living room.

"Oh thank God. You all seemed to disappear at the same time, then the sirens and well, we started to get a little concerned." Ellie sighed in relief, walking toward them. As Chuck turned to face her, she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Chuck!" She pointed to his jacket, fear in her eyes.

"Whoa. Whoa. Ellie, it's fine. It's fine. I'm fine. I promise." Chuck motioned for her to calm down, then took her by the shoulders, to get her full attention. "I need everybody to come and have a seat in the living room." Realizing that he seemed ok, she calmed herself and took a seat on the couch. Sarah sat next to her and took her hand. Gerty sat beside Sarah and Casey took the chair near Gerty, while Mr. Colt stood at the entryway behind Chuck, unmoving.

"First, this is Mr. Colt. He is a ...a man of many talents. Most notably he is a dedicated bodyguard and accomplished private investigator. I hired him." Ellie and Gerty looked surprised and then shared a look between them.

"I want to apologize to all of you. I haven't been completely honest with you, and I went behind your backs, invading your privacy to some degree. I had nothing but good intentions, but you know what they say about the road to hell…" He looked at his friends and family seated around the room, a wince on his face.

"Gerty. I knew the reason why you came into our lives. You've become a member of our family, so I was concerned that … Ray would come looking for you." Gerty's eyes grew large, but Chuck continued on. "I learned all that I could about Ray, his criminal history, where he works and hangs out. Everything. I found that he has a long history of violence, especially toward women. Many of those women were fearful of coming forward, and rightfully so." Chuck paused and gave Casey a knowing look.

"So I had my friend, Mr. Colt here, find him. He's been following Ray, keeping track of his movements, who he talks to, etc. It recently came to light that he was, in fact, looking for you. He had gotten a tip and made his way to Charlotte." Gerty gasped, covering her mouth. Sarah was quick to take her other hand, giving her reassurance that it would be OK.

"So I set a plan into motion to lure him here, but not to you." Chuck continued to retell the story, leaving out the part about buying the house for Gerty. As he told the story, Gerty's face turned white and she began to shake. Sarah held her close as Chuck continued. As he concluded, he walked to Gerty and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Gerty, he's going to prison for the rest of his life and will never get out. He will never be able to hurt you or anyone else, ever again." Gerty broke down into sobs, her body shaking as she wrapped Chuck in a crushing hug. He just rubbed her back and talked quietly, reassuringly until she was done.

"I… I don't know how to thank you or why you would even do all of this for me," she confessed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's really very simple. You're family and we watch out for family. It's as easy as that." Chuck glanced at Ellie with a wink and a smile. Despite her tear stained cheeks and glassy eyes, a single note chuckle escaped Ellie, bringing about a warm smile.

"Well thank you, Chuck. Thank you. I'll never, ever forget what you've done for me. All of you," she exclaimed, looking around the room. As Chuck stood, he noticed Gerty staring at his

Jacket, which he'd thoughtlessly forgotten to take off.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Chuck quickly took off the hoodie jacket, showing that there was no blood underneath. "For what it's worth, that's Ray's blood. So if you wanna burn this thing, you're more than welcome." Gerty chuckled but shook her head.

"No. I'm good thanks. He no longer has any hold on my life," she said, letting out a long sigh of relief. Chuck turned his attention to Sarah and his sister. Gerty looked at Casey, reaching out to place a hand on top of his. "Hey, you OK?" She tried to look into his eyes but they seemed guarded. Casey looked down at her hand, the corner of his mouth turning up a bit. He looked up, catching her gaze and nodded.

"I'm… I'm better now, knowin' you're safe." His cheeks colored a bit at the admission and he had a difficult time holding her gaze. The grin on Gerty's face grew, her own cheeks beginning to color as well.

"If I'm honest… I've felt pretty safe since… well since..." The color was now rising to her ears and deepening in her cheeks. She knew she was blushing like a school girl but she couldn't help it for some reason. The expression on Casey's face began to transform from sheepish to that of surprise as he began to understand her meaning. A wry smile grew across Gerty's face, giving a small shrug. Casey responded with a vibrant color display of his own, from his neck to his ears. He cleared his throat and fidgeted in his chair. Thankfully, everyone was busy in their own conversations, paying him no attention.

Ellie stood, wrapping Chuck in one of her signature 'Ellie Bartowski' hugs. "Little brother, you never cease to amaze me." When she pulled away, she looked him square in the face, pointing a dangerous looking finger at his nose. "You do anything like that again and some asshole with a knife will be the least of your problems. You hear me Mister?" Chuck gulped and nodded.

"I got it. I got it. I don't plan on any repeat performances. However... you do know that if anyone threatens my family, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect them. This…" Chuck gestured around the room, "is all the family I have left, all that truly matters to me in this world is right here in this house. I'd give up everything I have to make sure they're safe." Sarah snaked an arm around his, leaning into him.

"I think we all feel the same way, Chuck. Thank you for looking out for our family... but what Ellie said goes double for me buster. You put me through something like that again, so help me…" The stink eye that Sarah gave Chuck legitimately scared him a little.

"I'm so, so sorry. I-" Sarah stifled Chuck's latest plead for forgiveness by pressing her finger to his lips.

"I know Chuck. It's OK. I'll get over it, you just… you just have no idea how devastated I was seeing you like that." Tears began to fill her eyes. Before Chuck could jump in again, Sarah shook it off and continued. "I know why you did what you did, and why you feel you needed to hide this from us. I love you for it, but don't ever do that again. OK?"

"OK. I promise. I want to be honest with you. There are still a few other things that I've been keeping from you. I can't tell you right now, but I promise that, before the New Year, all will be revealed. Please just be patient with me a little bit longer," Chuck pleaded, a hopeful look on his face.

"I told you I trust you. I'm not going anywhere." She gave him a kiss and batted him on the nose before heading out of the room. He watched her go, admiring the view until she was around a corner. He shook himself back from his fantasy and looked around the room.

"Mr. Car, err, Bartowski," Mr. Colt corrected himself.

"It's OK. I think they all know," Chuck commented. The large man nodded and continued.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way," he remarked.

"No. I think you've more than earned some time off. Thanks for everything. Truly. You'll find a little extra something along with your payment. Oh, by the way. I think I can speak for everyone when I say you're welcome to stick around and join us for Thanksgiving." Mr. Colt smiled broadly but shook his head.

"That's exceedingly generous and I'm honored that you'd have me at your table. You are all fine people, to be sure. However, if I'm not in Mobile, at my Momma's table, come Thanksgiving day,… let's just say that woman scares me." Chuck and Mr. Colt laughed and shook hands.

"Thanks again, Mr. Colt and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." The large man nodded with a smile and said his goodbyes to the room before taking his leave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casey and Gerty had taken a walk and Ellie had decided to go up to bed to catch up on some reading and sleep. With Molly having gone to bed before they got home, that left Chuck and Sarah by themselves. They had just finished washing the dishes and straightening up the kitchen and living room. Hanging up the dish towel, Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Are you uh… ready for bed?" Sarah asked, her wry smile made his heart speed up and swallow thickly.

"Are uh… are you sure? It's not gonna be … awkward or anything?" Chuck asked sheepishly. Sarah chuckled and took his hand, leading him to the stairs. He followed her up the stairs, stopping at Molly's door. Sarah peeked in to see Molly fast asleep, looking so peaceful. Chuck pressed his chest against Sarah's back, his mouth next to her ear.

"I bet you looked just as adorable when you were little. I mean, you're still adorable but…" Sarah let out a playful tsk and smacked his thigh lightly. She pulled the door closed and turned on Chuck, putting her hands on his chest. She began to push him backwards down the hall, a smirk on her face. He smiled in return, allowing her to guide him backwards, trusting her completely. They approached the far end of the hall and into the open door of Sarah's room. She continued to push him into the darkened room, gazing into his eyes. She closed the door, making sure to lock it behind her. He had been lost in her eyes, the hallway night light providing just enough light, but now that they were bathed in shadow, he could only see faint details. As she continued to push him into the room, there was a loud thud and she accordioned into him, her body pressing into his chest.

"Owww.." he whispered. She covered her mouth to mask the giggle that was trying to escape. She was so lost in him that she had apparently pushed him right into the corner of her four poster bed.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," she tried to get out between giggles.

"Mhmmm," he grumbled good naturedly, rubbing the back of his head. She took his hands, leading him around the side and pulling him onto the king sized bed with her. She scooted up to the head of the bed, laying her head on a pillow and pulled him to her. After a moment of feeling around in the dark, their lips met, tongues dancing, gently caressing one another. They hummed into each other's mouth, enjoying the taste and the touch. Chuck dragged his tongue and bottom lip along her jawline, peppering kisses as he went. He reached her neck and began placing wet kisses from the base of her ear down to the curve of her neck and shoulder.

Sarah took in a ragged breath at his touch, grabbing a handful of the comforter in one hand and his shirt in the other. As he continued to focus his efforts on her neck, her hands slipped past the bottom hem of his shirt and sought the warm skin beneath. Chuck's moan vibrated through her neck, causing her to shiver from the sensation. Her legs intertwined with his, she interrupted his kisses, drawing his earlobe between her lips, then kissing her way to his mouth. Their kiss grew, becoming more and more passionate. The ache, the longing, was cresting, their hearts racing. Sarah's hand traced down his chest and across his stomach, reaching for his belt buckle.

The sensations he was feeling and the ramifications of Sarah's actions jarred something in his brain and he knew he needed to stop. He couldn't let this go any further, not with all that was looming over them. He felt like he was taking advantage, tricking her into this under false pretenses. When she found out the truth, he didn't want her to regret this moment, being with him. He would have to come clean, risking everything if he ever hoped to be with her completely. Against the protest of every fiber of his being, he pulled away,

"Stop. Stop. Please. Oh God. Shit. . … I… I can't.. I can't do this…" Chuck stood up, covering his face with his hands and then running them through his hair. He started to pace beside the bed.

"What... What's the matter? What d'you mean you can't do this?" The hurt in her voice was crushing him. This was the last thing he wanted. If anything, he was trying to keep from hurting her.

"I can't do this… not without telling you about one of the things I've been keeping from you. It...it wouldn't be fair to you. I couldn't forgive myself if we did… this… and you …you hated me and regretted this later." Chuck swallowed hard, trying to find his courage.

"What are you talking about Chuck? You're scaring me." Sarah pulled herself up, resting her back against the headboard.

"Sarah, I don't want you to think that this… that 'us' happened under false pretenses. So I have to tell you this so you know. Then… then you can make an educated decision if … if you can still be with me." He took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to calm himself.

"Chuck, please just tell me," she pleaded, fear evident in her voice.

"So… when I first started coming to the diner, the booth I sat in was close to your office, and I could overhear you talking. I heard your conversations with Mr. Kellogg. I heard about all of the trouble that you were in and how close they were to closing the diner. I… I couldn't let that happen. I already told you that I had fallen in love with you and how much the diner meant to me in so many ways. It was… it was like someone was trying to take my home, and just when I'd found it. So, I met with Mr. Kellogg. He couldn't tell me much because of client privilege, so instead I told him some things. I made him an offer and he helped to make it happen with the aid of my personal lawyer."

"You met with Mr. Kellogg behind my back?" Sarah interrupted.

"Yes. Wait. It gets worse... Sarah, the angel investors, the Orion Group… the Orion Group is a subsidiary of Intersect Global. Intersect Global is the umbrella company that holds Intersect Games. Sarah… I was the CEO and sole member of the Orion Group." There were tears flowing down his cheeks, his voice shaky, but he continued.

" I knew you wouldn't accept my help that way. Especially after the 'tip' incident. You wouldn't let me just give you the money. So I had to come up with some way to help. To save… to save the closest thing to a home that I'd had in a very long time. If I lost that, then I would have lost you and… I just couldn't." He choked on the words, holding his breath to prevent himself from sobbing. "So I've been lying to you about it this whole time. I couldn't tell you for fear you'd resent me and think that I was trying to buy my way into your life or that I didn't believe in you, in your ability to run the diner. I know that it may look like that, but I swear. I swear neither of those are true. That's why I didn't tell you about Carmichael." Chuck took in a ragged breath, trying to catch his breath.

"OK. Is that it?" Sarah asked matter of factly, her facial expression completely unreadable.

"Wh…. wh-what d'you mean 'is that it'? Isn't that enough?! I've been lying to you about this from the beginning, since before we were even friends." Chuck exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know. I figured it out a while ago. Well, at least I had a pretty strong suspicion a while ago," she confessed with a shrug.

"You…. you knew this whole time? And you… and you still..." Chuck swallowed hard, trying to choked back tears. "You still want to be with me? Even after…" Chuck trailed off, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"I didn't 'know' until now. I guess I just had a hunch. Some small part of me knew, but I didn't want to think about it, what it all meant. I was just so happy to be able to save my mother's dream, I didn't want to look too closely under the covers, as it were. I trust Mr. Kellogg and he said it was a good opportunity. So I'm not wild about the fact that you lied to me about it, but after hearing you explain it, I understand. I'm not mad. In fact, I guess it just reinforces when you said you loved me from the beginning. When you love someone, you can never go too far, right?" She reached out and took his hand and could feel it trembling.

"Is that it? Is that all you needed to tell me, Chuck?" she asked, trying to catch his gaze in the dim light.

"N-No. There's more… When… when I told Bryce about how I took the money from the account he setup under your name and how you had controlling interest in the Orion group, I told you I was lying to Bryce about that. That I just gave the money back to those he stole it from. Well… well that last part is true. I did give the money back. But… but the part about the Orion group…"

"Oh my God, Chuck…" she choked out at just above a whisper.

"Sarah, you do have controlling interest in the Orion group. In fact, you are the CEO of the Orion group. We made some investments through it that are paying good dividends. So, let's just say… you won't really have to work for the rest of your life if you don't want to," Chuck shrugged.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Even if you didn't feel for me the way I feel for you, I still wanted this for you. Even if I never saw you again, I wanted you to be taken care of. I wanted you to be able to do whatever it was you wanted with you life, for you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. So the Orion Group is yours to do with as you wish."

"I… I don't know what to say. Chuck, my God. I…" Sarah sat in utter shock at the revelation.

"I know I messed up Sarah. I should have been upfront with you, but I was just so scared to lose you. I was… I was a coward. I wanted so much for you to be happy. To see that smile every day. I was selfish and greedy. I'm so sorry." He could barely get out the end of his sentence before his voice hitched. He stood beside the bed, his shoulders slumped and head hung low.

Sarah was truly speechless. She watched him for a long moment, trying to process all he had revealed. He had said all along that he was keeping some things from her. While this was dosey, was that all? Was there still more? Something bigger than this? _God, I hope not._ The lengths that Chuck had gone to, simply because he cared for her, never expecting anything in return, it was humbling. To think that he would have been prepared to walk away, leaving her with all of this, even if she had never taken a chance with him. The thought of that gripped her insides, causing her to draw in a ragged breath.

Sarah was silent for a long while, the only sound Chuck could hear was a quivering breath. Any chance of further conversation seemed over. She had not looked at him since he stopped speaking. He expected that she would be so angry that she would yell and scream at him, and rightfully so. Instead, she said nothing, which was a thousand times worse. He knew he had hurt her and it was killing him inside. She would clearly need some time to think about it all, think about how this changed how she felt about him. Perhaps there was just no coming back from this. With a sigh of dejection, he smoothed down his shirt.

"I-I'll give you some space," he whispered, as he turned and started toward her bedroom door. Tears were falling freely down his checks, as he walked away from the woman he loved, fully convinced that he had ruined the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. As he reached the door, she finally spoke, stopping him in his tracks.

"Chuck… I'm not finished," the icy tone, sending a chill through him. He stood frozen, his eyes clamped shut, bracing, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Come back here," she ordered, her tone flat and firm. He took on a deep breath before turning around and heading back to his station beside the bed. Sarah stood up on the bed, towering over Chuck, looking down at him. He gulped audibly, putting his head down further, slumping is shoulders even more.

She looked down at him, his dejected demeanor making him look so small. He looked like a defeated, broken man but hearing a sniffle from him nearly broke her heart. Her silence likely had something to do with his emotional state, her inability to communicate all the emotions that were battling inside of her. At this moment, there was only one emotion she wanted to act on. She walked to the edge of the bed and proceeded to climb on to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding him with her whole body. Though he was beyond surprised, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. Chuck stood there holding her, confused but relishing in her comforting embrace, breathing in the smell of her hair. Without realizing it, he was swaying and rotating back and forth as if rocking a child to sleep.

Several minutes later, Sarah pulled her face out of his neck and looked into his eyes. She spoke no words, she just gazed into his eyes, searching their darkness in the dim light of the room. When she focused, all she could see was herself reflected there. The symbolism was not lost on her. Perhaps 'seeing herself through his eyes' was the secret to it all. The simple reason for everything Chuck had done. Love.

"Chuck," she whispered.

"Sarah, I'm so sor-," he began to whisper in return.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

A/N2: Keeping with "T" rating, I'm gonna stop right there and let your imaginations run wild.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:When last we left our couple, they were ...well… coupling. They're probably finished by now… maybe. Thanksgiving is coming up. Who doesn't like an unhealthy dose of federally sanctioned gluttony?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Chuck," she whispered.

"Sarah, I'm so sor-," he began to whisper in return.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And kiss her he did. Until the early morning hours, the two worshipped each other, pouring all their energies into pleasing the other. It went beyond just physical pleasure, which abounded, but was intimate beyond anything either of them had ever experienced before. They finally drifted off to sleep, their naked forms intertwined, thoroughly sated, succumbing to exhaustion.

The relentless beeping of Sarah's alarm elicited a groan from both of them. Sarah expertly flopped her hand onto the nightstand, silencing it. The two sunk back into each other, letting out long, moaning sighs of relief. Chuck lay prone on the bed with Sarah nearly laying fully on top of him, the very position in which they succumbed to sleep earlier in the morning. Sarah gave him a squeeze and grunted playfully at the effort.

"God. So this is what this feels like?" Sarah mused, nuzzling her cheek into his chest.

"You mean deliriously happy?" Chuck questioned, a grin spreading across his face. Sarah gave a slight chuckle.

"Mhmmmm." She kissed the area of his chest immediately adjacent to her lips, not wanting to move her head. "You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she groaned.

"What?!" Chuck craned his head up, attempting to lift up to see her. She didn't move from her spot, only let out a grunt and raised her left arm to push his head back down on the pillow.

"I have to go to work and my feet and toes are sore," she grumbled.

"Sore? Sore from what?" he asked with concern and a bit of curiosity. Sarah huffed in amusement, turning her head so that her chin rested on his chest. She could see his face grinning down at her and it made her beam.

"Well, I spent so much time with my toes curled that they started to cramp up," she chuckled. He half-heartedly chuckled along with her, averting his gaze to the ceiling.

"Toe cramps. So that's what the noise was about," a tinge of disappointment colored his voice. Sarah shook her head at him, finding him exasperatingly adorable.

"No Chuck. That was NOT what the noise was about," she declared in a sultry tone.

"Oh...OH!", Chuck seemed to finally get the hint, starting to blush a bit.

"Yeah. That's what she said... Well, I guess that's what 'I' said." Sarah broke into laughter, burying her face in his chest, his own laughter causing her head to bounce, further fueling the laughter. Once they regained control, they sighed and Chuck started stroking her hair.

"I should probably sneak out the back or something, huh?"

"What the hell for? It's not like we did anything wrong," she retorted, turning to look up at him again.

"I know, but it could be a little awkward for you to explain to Molly and Gerty why I'm here," he shrugged.

"Ok. First off, I'm pretty sure Gerty knows why you're here. In fact, I'm guessing she probably 'heard' why you were here." That admission made Chuck's ears start to redden. "Second, Molly would just be excited to see you. If I just told her we had a sleepover, I'm sure she wouldn't think twice about it. And lastly, the only thing that would be awkward is Casey catching us in the walk-in cooler. Now THAT would be awkward." Chuck barked out a laugh but it quickly turned into a shiver as he thought about the prospect. Sarah lightly smacked him on the chest.

"Oww. What was that for?" he asked with mirth in his voice.

"You were thinking about Casey walking in on us. That's kinda gross, like a brother walking in or something," Sarah shuddered slightly.

"No! I was thinking about you … and me… familiarizing ourselves with ... the vegetables," Chuck's eyebrows danced with the insinuation. Sarah burst into laughter, tears coming to her eyes, even letting out a snort or two. She began to get herself back under control.

"One... one can become too familiar with vegetables, Chuck," she retorted, her giggles starting back up again. "Oh, God. I'm not gonna be able to watch that show with Molly anymore," she forced out, before succumbing to her giggling again. This time, Chuck followed suit with giggles of his own. After a minute, they both calmed down, sighing heavily.

Chuck placed a kiss on her cheek but quickly became distracted by kissing her cheek again, then her jawline, then down her neck to her collar bone. Sarah was giggling and moaning at his ministrations when a knock came at the door. Chuck froze, his lips staying attached to her neck.

"Sarah. Up and at 'em or we're gonna be late." Gerty called through the door.

"Ok. I'll be down in just a minute," Sarah replied loud enough for Gerty to hear. She was swatting at Chuck playfully, his kissing expedition beginning again.

"Chuck. Molly said that next time you have a sleepover, you can sleep in her room. I'll let you two field that one," Gerty announced, the devilish grin could be heard in her voice. Chuck gulped with a blush while Sarah burst into laughter, nearly rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The diner was packed. Everyone's kitchens overrun with tomorrow's Thanksgiving preparations meant eating out for lunch. Thankfully, they had a full complement of help, including Ellie. Casey manned the flat top and Chuck worked on plating meals and doing dishes, while the ladies waited tables. Chuck caught Casey eyeing him on occasion but figured it was just the big guy making sure he wasn't screwing something up.

Casey brought two plates over to Chuck, each with an open faced cheeseburger on it, awaiting the requested condiments. Casey set the plates on the work table, but didn't let go of them. Chuck almost took them, but paused, looking up at Casey. The large man's jaw was set, as if preparing to say something. Chuck just stood and waited, not wanting to interrupt and incur his wrath.

"That was a damn foolish thing you did Bartowski," Casey finally declared, staring at Chuck. Chuck looked down at the table, feeling sufficiently chastised, nodding his head in understanding. "Thank you, Chuck," was all Casey shared before releasing the plates and turning back to his duties. Chuck wasn't quite sure what to say, so he opted to say nothing and just leave it alone. This was the first time Casey had ever used his first name, and that made Casey's words all the more meaningful. He suspected that this was as emotional as Casey got, at least outside of the 'anger' spectrum. It made Chuck happy to know that, in some way, he had gotten through to Casey. Chuck considered him a friend but doubted that the big man would ever acknowledge returning that sentiment. Still, he'd take the win where he could get it. With a smile spread across his face, he returned to plating food for the throngs of customers.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanksgiving day arrived and Chuck was up before dawn. The town was so serene, the calm before the storm of travelers and last minute shoppers. He arrived at the diner and it felt odd to be here by himself. He locked the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. Throwing on the lights, he opened the back door and faced off with his greatest creation. The 'Pit of De-Spare Ribs and Shoulder Smoker'. He removed the cover, admiring his handiwork with a smirk. He got to work on getting the smoker started and loaded with charcoal and wood splits. While it came up to temperature, he returned to the kitchen, pulling out two eighteen pound turkeys from the walk-in refrigerator. Placing each one on a large aluminum roasting pan, he began preparing them.

He rubbed the entire outside of the birds with canola oil and sprinkled liberally with kosher salt, granulated garlic and granulated onion. He quartered several apples and onions, placing the pieces inside the turkeys, followed by garlic, salt and pepper. Satisfied with his work, he took the pans to the smoker and inserted a meat probe thermometer into the thickest part of the breast of each turkey. He then locked up the smoker, ensuring it was far enough away from the building or any flammable materials. The security camera located at the back of the building would allow him to watch it remotely for trouble. He pulled out his phone to check the app he created for the smoker and could see that it was reading the meat temperature of each bird as well as the temperature in the smoker. He locked the back door, cleaned up the kitchen and headed back to Sarah's house to start breakfast for everyone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He entered the house quietly, not wanting to wake anyone, as it was not even 7:00AM yet. He crept through the first floor of the house and into the kitchen. Preheating the oven, he put aluminum foil on two large sheet pans before laying out strips of bacon on the foil. While waiting for the oven to heat up, he began mixing the dry ingredients for pancakes. He couldn't locate a skillet large enough but found a long electric griddle that would do the trick. While it heated up, he started the coffee maker then proceeded to finish the pancake batter by adding in the wet ingredients. He let the batter reset after mixing to blend, then put the sheets of bacon in the oven.

Having poured himself a cup of coffee, he took a sip as he began scooping batter onto the griddle with an ice cream scoop. The house was still silent, but he assumed that, once the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and cooking bacon reached the upstairs, he would soon be greeted by his sleepy-eyed fan club. He finished the first batch of pancakes and was almost ready to flip the second when felt a set of arms wrap around his stomach, a head resting just below the middle of his back.

"Morning Mr. Chuck," came the muffled voice of Molly, still thick with sleep. Chuck turned to pull her around beside him to give her a one-armed hug.

"Mornin' Peanut. How'd ya sleep?" he asked sweetly, using his free hand to flip pancakes.

"Gooooood," she replied in her sleepy voice, resting her head on his side.

"Tell ya what. How about you go snuggle up on the couch, watch some cartoons and I'll let you know when breakfast is ready, huh? Sound good?" Chuck smoothed her hair back, trying in vain to tame the blonde mess. She nodded her head and ambled off into the living room. Chuck couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked.

He pulled the pans of bacon out of the oven, perfectly crispy without having to clean grease off of every surface of the kitchen. He transferred the bacon to some paper towel lined plates, to soak up any grease, and went back to his pancakes. The last batch was placed along with the others on a large platter covered with a dish towel to help keep them warm. Chuck set the table for six just in case Casey decided to stop over. That thought made him smile, not just for Casey but for Gerty. He knew that Casey was a good man, and Gerty certainly deserved one of those. She seemed to understand him, see the man beneath the gruff exterior, and was not afraid to stand up to him if he was in a grumpy mood. The two seemed perfect for each other.

Chuck set the orange juice and syrup on the table and surveyed his handiwork. A set of arms slid around his waist followed by a kiss at the base of his neck. He hummed at the sensation and placed his hands over those that were now on his stomach.

"Molly, you've gotten so much taller since this morning," he said, with the same tone he might use with Molly. That elicited a tsk and raspberry to his neck, making him giggle and squirm. He turned to face her, looking down into her eyes. "Oh. It's you," he smirked, wrapping his arms around Sarah and pulling her into a kiss. When she pulled away she tasted her lips and hummed.

"Mmmm. Coffee," she grinned mischievously. "I think I'll take my coffee like that every morning." Chuck's eyes widened and his cheeks started to take on some color.

"E-every morning, huh?" he asked, feeling a little warm. Sarah thought on those words for a moment and shrugged, her own cheeks growing warm.

"I certainly don't hate that idea. My bed felt very cold this morning. It's only been a few days but… I think I'm getting accustomed to waking up with you there." She looked up at him through her lashes, the rosiness having crept up to his ears, he flashed her his signature smile, stretching from ear to ear.

"Who am I to deprive you of a warm bed?" he smirked. Sarah stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, come on. It's entirely too early for that. I haven't had my coffee yet." Gerty shoulder bumped them on her way through the kitchen to the coffee maker.

"Sorry Gerty. I just needed to get a little … sugar for my coffee," Chuck waggled his eyebrows. Sarah huffed in amusement and smacked him on the arm. Gerty just groaned.

"God. I just walked right into that one, didn't I?" She shook her head as she poured herself a cup of black coffee and headed for the dining room table, where the places were already set. "Wow Chuck. Nice spread. How early did you get up?"

"I was up around 5:00AM. I went to the diner and put the turkeys in the smoker, then I came back and started breakfast. Everything's ready if you guys want to get started. Whoa. Wait. Is Ellie still sleeping?" Chuck asked looking out into the living room to see if he missed her.

"I think she's still in the shower. I imagine she'll be down in a bit," Gerty replied. A knock at the door grabbed all their attention. It was rather strange to have visitors this early. "I'll get it," Gerty offered, being closer to the door. She shuffled to the door in her robe, pajamas and floppy slippers while Chuck looked on with a huge grin. Sarah caught the look and nudged him.

"What's goin' on?" she inquired, intrigued by his expression. Chuck just winked and gestured at the door without saying a word. Gerty unlocked and opened the door and gasped.

"J-John! What uh… what are you doing here?" She was taken aback, closing her robe around her and subtly trying to smooth her hair down. He grinned sweetly at her, an expression he'd not shown before.

"Mornin'. You look … you look great," he offered sincerely, making her blush and divert her gaze to the floor for a moment. "Uh… Bartowski texted and said there were pancakes. I … I couldn't say no ta … ta pancakes." Though his words seemed innocent enough, his inflection seemed to suggest it was not pancakes that he couldn't say 'No' to. His cheeks began to color, adding some credence to that notion. This had not gone unnoticed by Gerty, or Chuck and Sarah for that matter, who were quietly watching from a distance. Sarah threaded her arm around Chuck's and leaned into him.

"Nice work, Bartowski," she whispered, hugging his arm a little tighter.

"Well, um … come in then. There's some fresh coffee in the kitchen and I think breakfast is ready." She moved aside, allowing him to enter the foyer. As she closed the door behind him, a blonde blur slammed into the large man's lower half, causing him to stop in his tracks, lifting his arms up out of the way.

"Mr. Casey! You came!" Molly gave him a hug and then grabbed his hand to pull him toward the dining room. "Mr. Chuck made pancakes and bacon and coffee and juice." The little girl was pulling him backwards, like some game of tug of war. Casey looked at Gerty as if pleading for her to intervene. She just grinned from ear to ear at the sight, letting Molly drag him to the table. "You can sit across from me," she declared taking him to his seat. "Right here, beside Ms. Gerty."

Sarah and Chuck were covering their mouths, trying their best not to laugh out loud at their little hostess playing matchmaker. Ellie came down the stairs, catching the tail end of the exchange but figuring it out rather quickly. It brought an amused smile to her face as she gave Sarah and her brother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Morning everyone. What a great spread? Where should I sit?" Ellie ask, surveying the table.

"Oooo. Oooo. Right here. Right here, beside me!" Molly answered enthusiastically, patting the chair to her right. Ellie chuckled as she did as she was told. "Sarah, you sit here," patting the chair to her left. Sarah looked on in surprise at Molly's insistence, but did as she was asked with a smirk. Chuck took a seat at the end of the table nearest Sarah.

"Look! All the sisters are sitting together," Molly exclaimed, motioning between Sarah, Ellie and herself. Ellie brought her fingers up to cover her lips, looking a little misty-eyed. Sarah wrapped her arm around Molly, hugging her, at the same time gripping Ellie's forearm.

"That's right, Peanut. All us sisters together." Sarah stole a glance at Chuck, who was sitting with his elbows resting on the table, hands together, covering his mouth. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he regarded the row of ladies, the collection of those most important to him. The heartfelt declaration by the young girl seemed to affect everyone at the table. Even Casey gave a soft grunt, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Chuck clapped his hands together, then rubbed them together quickly. "OK, everybody. Let's dig in before it gets cold." Sarah could tell by the small hitch in his voice that he was affected as much as she was by their little 'moment'. They began passing around platters of food and engaging in small talk. The main topic of conversation was, of course, Thanksgiving. More specifically, all the good food planned for the day.

"John. I may have been too presumptuous. You're gonna be here this evening for dinner, right?" Sarah asked, passing the platter of pancakes to Casey for his third helping. Casey looked at Gerty to take note of her reaction. She stilled her fork on its way to her mouth, glancing at him.

"Um. Well… I … I don't really have much in the way of family. If it's not an inconvenience..." he trailed off.

"No!" Gerty blurted out. Realizing how abrupt and loud that was, she calmed herself before continuing. "No, it's no convenience. We'd love to have you." She winced at her choice of words, inwardly cursing herself. Without missing a beat, Sarah chimed in.

"That's right. We'd _love _to have you." She put a greater emphasis on the word 'love', in part to take a jab at Gerty's slip and perhaps also to lessen its importance in the discussion, having come from more than one source. In either case, Casey grinned and nodded.

"That's very kind of you. Both of you," he shared a pointed look with Gerty. "Is there anything that I can bring? Side dish? Wine? Maybe a dessert?"

"Just bring yourself and your appetite," Sarah replied.

"But I'm sure if a bottle of wine made it into your pocket, these ladies wouldn't complain," Chuck interjected, eliciting chuckles from around the table.

"I also invited Ian and his partner. They should be stopping by after he has dinner with his family, or he's had enough of their crap." Sarah shook her head.

"Partner? They cops or somethin'?" Casey asked in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Um...No." Sarah replied rather flatly.

"Oh...OH!" Casey responded, his eyes going wide in realization.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Sarah asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Casey studied her for a moment. Then shrugged.

"Nope," he said, though there seemed to be more on his mind. Sarah waited for him to have it out, assuming there would be some snide comment. He looked up from his plate and turned to look at Sarah then Gerty.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments," he spoke, pausing for a moment before returning to his breakfast. Sarah literally sat back in her chair, stunned at what just came out of Casey's mouth.

"Wow. Um… Shakespeare, huh? What uh… what do you mean by that?" Sarah asked, quite intrigued. He took his napkin from his lap to wipe his mouth as he finished chewing.

"Well, that's Shakespeare's Sonnet 116. It's widely believed that section of sonnets was written to a young man. Regardless, the sentiment of the sonnet is the same. There's no reason why two people that love each other shouldn't be together. It's not my place to judge what's right for others. Just cause it ain't right for me, don't mean it ain't right for them," he concluded with a shrug, laying his napkin on his plate.

"That's very wise Casey. I never really thought that deeply about the words of that sonnet before. Not to sound like I'm buying into the stereotype, but… you don't exactly strike me as the Shakespeare type," Sarah admitted, wincing a bit at herself. Casey snorted with a small chuckle.

"I suppose not. I never touched the stuff until I ..." He paused for a second, catching himself, "until a couple years ago. I found myself with some time on my hands and there was this old book of Shakespeare's sonnets. I started readin' just to occupy my mind. At first I was just readin' words, not really gettin' what he was sayin'. Then, after readin' sonnet 18, it started to click, you know? Anyway, some of it just stuck with me. I used to think it was all just a bunch of hoity-toity nonsense for book nerds, no offense. Once I figured out his weird way of speakin', it wasn't nonsense after all." He paused for a moment, seeming to contemplate posing a question, but seemed apprehensive.

"What is it Casey?" Sarah asked, leaning in closer. He cleared his throat before pointing at one of the platters.

"Anybody gonna eat that piece of bacon?" The table erupted in laughter as Sarah handed him the platter.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The house was filled with the symphony of aromas, fueling everyone's hunger as they gathered around the TV in the living room. They had watched parades and were now on to football. Having filled up on a large breakfast, they snacked on cheese, crackers and fruit for lunch, saving room for the main event. Chuck had just returned from the diner with the two smoked turkeys, which were now being kept warm in the oven. Dinner would be served soon and people could hardly wait.

The dining room table was set, covered in a fine tablecloth, used only on special occasions. The table's extra leaf was added to accommodate the additional guests, making the setting look truly grand. Sarah placed finished placing glasses at each seat when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Molly.

"Excuse me?" Sarah corrected, raising any eyebrow. The little girl looked sheepishly at her big sister.

"I mean, you'll get it." Her shoulders slumped. Sarah opened the door to see Ian and another man about their age beside him. He was a handsome, dark-haired man, dressed casually with a well-groomed 5 o'clock shadow.

"Ian. Come in!" Sarah gave him a hug then gestured for them to come in.

"Sarah, this is Brian, the one I was telling you about. Brian, this is Sarah Walker." Sarah and Brian shook hands, exchanging pleasantries.

"Sarah, he didn't do you justice. You're absolutely gorgeous, and I love you home," Brian gushed, gesturing around the house.

"Well, thank you. You're more handsome than he described, which clearly means Ian is the problem here," Sarah chuckled, with Brian following suit.

"Haha. Whatever. Hey, I hope you don't mind. My brother was going stir crazy at the house, so I invited him along. Parent's keep riding him about getting married, blah, blah, blah. He's parking the car, listening to the game on the radio." Ian gestured over his shoulder at the door.

"Of course. We have enough food for an army." Chuck and Ellie came from the kitchen, hearing the arrival of new guests. They approached the foyer when Sarah noticed them. "Oh. Ian, you remember Chuck." Ian smiled apprehensively at Chuck, uncertain of what his reaction might be. When Chuck brandished his broad smile and extended his hand, Ian visibly relaxed and accepted his hand, shaking it firmly. Ian was shocked when Chuck pulled him into a hug. Chuck whispered a 'Thanks' into his ear, letting Ian know that all was forgiven.

"Hi. I'm Ellie Bartowski. Chuck's sister. It's great to meet you." She shook Ian and Brian's hands.

"Ian. Ian Woodcomb. Pleasure to meet you." Before he could continue, the door opened, allowing a burst of cold air to fill the foyer. A tall man rushed in, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Buurrrr. Bro, it's freezin' out there," the man exclaimed as he shook off the cold. He turned to face the crowd in the foyer and was immediately drawn to Ellie. Her dark brown hair, hazel eyes and brilliant smile caused his words to catch in his throat. Ellie was equally drawn to the tall, blond man, whose piercing blue eyes seemed to pull her in. The people surrounding the pair grew quiet after a moment, realizing what was going on. They looked between the two, trying to stifle chuckles. Finally, Ian spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Dude. Bro! Hello?" Ian snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face, finally pulling him from his musing. "Smooth, man. Really smooth," he chided, smirking at his brother. "Ellie, this is my brother Devon. Devon, this is Ellie." Ian moved out of the way, allowing the two to shake hands.

"I'm… I'm Devon," he said shaking her hand, awestruck and wide eyed. Ellie chuckled as she shook his hand, though her cheeks started to feel a little warm.

"Yeah. He mentioned that already. Nice to meet you. Devon, was it?" she asked, clearly poking fun at him. He got her meaning and chuckled at himself, shaking off his nerves.

"Nice one. That's awesome," he exclaimed, pointing at her with the 'you got me' look.

"Hey, Devon. You remember Sarah?" Ian, pulled his brother from making a fool of himself and motioned toward Sarah.

"Sarah Walker. I absolutely remember." Devon pulled Sarah into a bone crushing hug. "She's like the sister I always wanted. You look amazing," Devon commented, stepping back to look her over.

"Thanks Devon. You look great. Still working out I see." Sarah was right. The man was tall, as tall as Chuck, and built like an Olympic swimmer. He was just as handsome as she remembered from when she and Ian were 'dating'.

"Oh, yeah. You know. I like to keep fit, eat right," he conceded, gesturing to himself.

"Hey, Devon. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Chuck. Chuck, this is Devon Woodcomb. Ian's older brother." The two men shook hands. Devon had a firm grip, but it wasn't so much a show of dominance, it just seemed to go along with his outward, spirited personality.

"It's nice to meet you Devon. Strong uh… strong grip ya got there," Chuck confessed, wincing a bit.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that, Bro. I get a little carried away sometimes." Devon chuckled and patted Chuck on the shoulder.

"Ellie is Chuck's sister, visiting for the holiday," Sarah offered, bringing Ellie back into the conversation.

"Oh. Is that right? So you're not from around here?" Devon asked, focusing all his attention on Ellie.

"No. I'm a California girl. I live in LA. Echo Park to be exact." Ellie shrugged, trying not to make a big deal of it. Devon's eyes grew huge.

"No shit? Wh… Seriously?" Devon was grinning but shaking his head as if in disbelief. He even started to chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?" she seemed a little offended, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"No. No. Not funny, 'haha'. Funny ironic." He pointed to his chest. "Silver Lake". Now it was Ellie's turn to be shocked.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ellie barked out a laugh, holding her stomach, overcome by the absurdity of it. Sarah was looking between them, not really comprehending. Looking to Chuck for some guidance, she could see that he had an amused look on his face, rolling his eyes.

"Care to explain to the rest of the class?" Sarah asked, looking between them.

"Well, it would seem that they've traveled twenty-five hundred miles to Thanksgiving dinner, only to find that they live about a mile or two away from each other," Chuck explained, sounding rather amused. Everyone got a chuckle out of it.

"So what is it you do in Echo Park, Ellie?"

"I'm a neurologist. I finished my Neuro-Rehabilitation fellowship about a year ago. Now I'm doing research at UCLA on neural repair and regeneration." Ellie began, walking into the dining room, Devon following closely.

"That… that's so awesome. That is such an interesting field. So little is known about the brain and its healing abilities. Where'd you go to med school?" Devon asked, sounding thoroughly impressed.

"I went to UCLA. It was a good school and close to home. Enough about me. What about you? What is it you do, Devon?"

"Oh. Right. I'm a … a cardiologist at Cedars-Sinai. I went to medical school at UNC Chapel Hill but took a fellow in thoracic and cardiovascular surgery at Cedars-Sinai, and I've stayed there since." He shrugged, trying not to sound boastful.

"Holy crap! That's amazing. LA is such an enormous city that we'd probably never have met, even though we're so close to one another. To think that my little brother falling) in love with that wonderful woman brought me here. Then meeting like this. It just seems so… I dunno…" she trailed off, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Kismet," he uttered at just over a whisper. She looked into his cool blue eyes, a little taken aback that he was thinking the same thing.

"Really? You think?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face, still holding his gaze. Devon was searching her eyes, for what she wasn't sure. He, too, smiled, but shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. Maybe. I mean, I'm not sure how much I believe in all that, but… if it walks like a duck."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

People mingled around the house, drifting in and out of conversation, generally enjoying themselves. Shortly after Ian and Brian showed up with Devon, Alex McHugh, the newest member of the 'Emma's Diner' family, arrived, bringing a bottle of wine and a small Crockpot filled with bacon wrapped water chestnuts, bathed in barbeque sauce. There were many cheers for the 'Bringer of the Bacon', helping her feel welcome. She found a seat in the living room and seemed to fit right in as she, Casey and Gerty yelled at the television, citing the ineptitude of the officials.

They sat down at the table and, before people began to dig in, Sarah asked to say a few words. "Seeing as this is a day during which we're supposed to celebrate what we're thankful for, as the hostess today, I wanted to share that with all of you. This is the first time in years that anyone has gathered at this table for Thanksgiving. To have all of you here means more than you can possibly imagine. Just a short time ago, Molly and I were the only family we had. Now… now we have new sisters," she gestured to Ellie, Gerty and Alex, "and brothers." motioning to Casey, Ian, Devon and Brian with a smile. "I've found love when I least expected it, but needed it most." She looked at Chuck, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. "You have been there for me, for … all of us really. Always putting everyone else first. I truly believe that none of this would have been possible, this family wouldn't have come together, if it weren't for you. So, I'm thankful for all of you. To family." She raised her glass in a toast, sniffling, and the table followed in kind, sniffles echoing throughout.

"Alright. Enough of that," Sarah interjected, wiping a tear from under her eye. "Let's dig in!" And 'dig in' they did. The theme of the day was gluttony and everyone did their part. They ate and talked, thoroughly enjoying themselves until there was a symphony of moans and groans from stuffed bellies. Gerty, Casey, Ian and Brian insisted on cleaning up, allowing the others that had done most of the cooking to relax. Devon and Ellie sat in the dining room, sharing stories from their respective hospitals. Alex and Molly played board games on the living room floor while Chuck and Sarah snuggled on the couch, watching a log fire on Netflix.

Sarah's head was resting on Chuck's chest, the crackling and popping sounds of the digital fireplace intensifying the feeling of home. Nuzzling further into his chest, Sarah whispered just loud enough for him to here.

"Thank you Chuck. Thank you for everything." He ran his hand through her hair while tracing his fingers lightly along her arm that was draped across his stomach.

"Thank me? If anything, I should be thanking you. You welcomed me into your family, made me feel like I belonged. The only greater gift I've ever received is … you. I started to believe that I'd never find someone who loved me for… me. And for reasons I'm not entirely sure I understand, you do. You love me and I can't think of a greater gift. So… thank you, Sarah Walker." He craned his head down and kissed her on her forehead. After a few seconds he could hear her sniffle, then she smacked him on the stomach. 'Oww. What was that for?"

"You suck!" she pouted, sniffling some more. "You had to say all that nice stuff and make me cry, dammit." Chuck began to chuckle softly, which garnered him another smack to the stomach. "Stop laughin' at me. It's not funny," she chided mockingly, trying hard not to laugh as she continued to pout. Eventually, they settled back into their comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of the fire and occasionally chuckling at the antics of Alex and Molly playing games. When they finished with their game, Molly bounded over to the collection of DVDs and pulled one out, showing it to Alex. Molly then held it up, showing Sarah and Chuck.

"Sarah, can we watch Ratatouille?" the little girl asked in a whiny, pleading tone.

"NO!" shouted Sarah and Chuck simultaneously. The two immediately started laughing but composed themselves shortly to offer their apologies.

"I'm sorry Peanut. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's getting late, so we'll have to watch it another night. Maybe one more game and then it'll be time for bed," Sarah instructed. Molly pouted a little but conceded defeat and started playing a game of Uno with Alex. Chuck and Sarah had continued their snuggling on the couch for a while longer when Sarah gasped and jolted.

"Oh crap. I almost forgot. Hey uh… Alex? You got anything going on tomorrow?" Sarah asked with a sing-songy tone.

"Um… just homework and reading I guess. Why?" Alex replied.

"How would you like to make some money while you do that?"

"Um… oookayyyyy," Alex responded, a little unsure.

"Well, I have people coming in tomorrow to replace the booths, tables, chairs and some appliances. I just need someone to be there. You can sit in my office and study while they do their thing. I just need someone there while they're working, in case they have questions or something. I'll pay you for the time you're there," Sarah added with a hopeful grin.

"So you're going to pay me to study all day? What about food?" Alex asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Eat and drink whatever you want. Just clean up after yourself. Deal?" Alex made an exaggerated thoughtful expression, pretending to think it over.

"Alright. Deal," she smirked.

"Yeeeesss! Now I get to sleep in tomorrow," Sarah said, waggling her eyebrows at Chuck. Alex caught Sarah's expression and the implied meaning. She snorted and shook her head in amusement. Chuck blushed but still had a knowing smile plastered across his face.

The evening came to an end and people said their goodbyes. Ian and Brian thanked Sarah for her hospitality and exchanged hugs. Ellie and Devon made plans to meet the next morning for breakfast followed by a tour of the area. The area being what it was, that tour would be a short one, though it was highly doubtful that was the real agenda. Alex said goodnight, getting hugs from everyone, including a huge hug from Molly.

Chuck and Sarah helped get Molly off to bed and Ellie soon followed, wanting to get adequate rest for tomorrow's 'outing'. Casey and Gerty were talking in the living room, sipping on glasses of scotch in front of the Netflix fire. Chuck and Sarah opted to leave the two alone to talk so they could do some… 'talking' of their own in Sarah's room.

Casey and Gerty had been talking most of the evening about everything and nothing. To be clear, Gerty did most of the talking. Sure, Casey offered his input and opinions, but they were typically short and often accompanied by grunts. Now they sat staring at their drinks in silence, the crackling of the fake fire on TV the only reprieve. After a few moments, Gerty sighed, trying to build her courage.

"John. This… this unspoken 'thing' between us," she began, swirling the amber liquor in her glass. Casey's eyes grew wide as he took in a breath and held it. "I… I don't want it to be unspoken anymore. But I'm … I'm afraid you don't feel the same. Like there's something holding you back… or maybe it's something about me that's keeping you away." She swallowed thickly, fixing her gaze on her drink, unable to look up.

"Wh-... N-no. No Gertrude. God... " he scooted to the edge of his seat, trying to get closer to her. "You're… you're…" he stammered, shaking his head as he searched for the right words.

"I'm what John? Old? Used up? Broken? -" She swallowed thickly, a hurt look on her face.

"Perfect!" he bellowed, taking Gerty and himself by surprise. She stared at him in shock, while he tried to collect his thoughts. "You're … you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're kind, beautiful and strong. Stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know I ain't much for words, but you need to know that. Don't you let nobody tell you any different." They were both quiet for a moment, the words settling over them both. Finally, Gerty cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"John, I… No one's ever..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, the firelight dancing in her glistening eyes. "If what you said is true, then why? Why do I feel like you're keeping me at arm's length? Every time I think we're getting closer, you seem like you're fighting it. I get that you're a gentleman, and I appreciate that more than you know, but John..." She looked into his eyes, pleading for an answer.

"There're things in my past, things I've done, that some just can't overlook. I'm… I'm afraid if I tell you those things… You'll…" he trailed off, clenching his jaw, rocking slightly in his chair, not able to meet her gaze. She knew that Casey was a strong, proud man, not one to easily share his emotions or put them on display. But now, she could see he was rattled. She could see the fear in him and it made her heart ache. She reached for him, taking his hand.

"John, if you really believe those things about me, then there's one more you need to add to the list. Trusting. Ahead of all those other things I need you to trust me. Put some faith in me and I promise you won't be disappointed." She squeezed his forearm, hoping to get her point through to him. He closed his eyes and just sat, taking steady breaths to calm his nerves.

"You know that I was a Marine for a long time and all the things that go along with that. What you don't know is that… I went to prison." Gerty took in a breath, squeezing his arm just a bit tighter. "I went to prison for two and a half years for nearly beating a man to death. See… that man had beaten and tried to rape a … a friend of mine. I just couldn't let that stand. It took everything in me not to end that miserable bastard's life. I wouldn't allow them to parade her in front of that court. So I did my time. My only regret… my only regret is that I didn't end him... See, ... I came to find out that piece o' shit went on to hurt someone else I care deeply for, and it kills me inside that I could've stopped it." His voice was growing shakey, his jaw quivering slightly.

Gerty gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. "Oh my God," she breathed out at just above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry I didn't protect you from him when I had the chance…" A solitary tear streaked down his cheek and her heart broke for him. She dropped out of her chair to kneel in front of him, wrapping him in a hug, burying her face in his neck. His large, powerful arms enveloped her, pulling her close to him. As they held each other, he breathed in the scent of her hair, relished in the touch of her skin, her warm breath on his neck. The sensations sent a shiver through him. Gerty slowly pulled away, looking into his eyes, her cheeks still wet with tears. With little fanfare, she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was stupefied by the spontaneous nature of the kiss but quickly found his bearings and began kissing her back with equal fervor. After nearly a minute, they broke for air, their foreheads pressed together.

"Just to set the record straight, in case I wasn't clear enough…" she took a few breaths before continuing, "I can look past it. In fact, it only further proves that you're the good man I know you to be. But don't you waste one more minute worrying about what could've been. If you had ended him, we wouldn't be here right now. Frankly, John Casey, I'd go through it all again if it brought me here … to you." She leaned in, kissing him just as passionately as before, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. After a short time, she broke the kiss, panting slightly. Her eyes shifted, looking around the room and bringing them back to his.

"You know, it seems to me that we have the day off tomorrow," she stated, her smile looking a little mischievous.

"So it seems," Casey replied, a grin starting to form across his face.

"It's a good thing we'll be able to sleep in tomorrow." Gerty took his hand, pulling him from his chair as she led him out of the living room.

"W-we?" Casey asked, a little taken aback by being dragged across the room.

"Mhmmmm," she hummed. "John Casey, I aim to misbehave," she called over her shoulder as they made their way up the stairs. His only response a cross between a grunt and a whimper.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah lay on her stomach next to Chuck, basking in the afterglow of what seemed like hours of passionate love making. He rolled to his side to face her, propping himself on his elbow with his head in his hand. "I wanna to ask you something, but I'm a little afraid at what you'll say," Chuck offered as he traced patterns on her naked back. She hummed at the sensation but then opened an eye at the comment.

"This sounds serious," she declared, pulling her pillow under her, hugging it.

"Well, it … .it kinda is. I … I'm developing a new line of software in the Earth and Beyond series. It's a language learning software, incorporating the exploratory game elements of Earth and Beyond in an effort to make learning a new language fun and exciting." Chuck paused to gauge Sarah's response to the idea.

'Wow. That sounds like a really great idea. Make learning fun so you don't realize you're learning. I read a study in college, during my capstone course, about play based learning in relation to language development. It was fascinating, and it had really promising results, but the 'play' they were using was nowhere near as immersive as your games." Sarah seemed genuinely excited about the idea, turning to face him, mirroring his posture of propping herself up.

"I'm really glad you think so. See… I'm creating a new division of Intersect Global, called Intersect-U. I'm still working on the name," he gave a sheepish shrug. "It'll house all of our educational software offerings, including the new language learning titles. In addition, I plan to add a course management add-on component that can plug into existing course management systems. That will allow teachers to better incorporate the games into their existing curriculum and track a student's progress. It'll focus on grades K-8, where I think we can have the most impact, but we can certainly expand beyond that. We'll offer the program for free to educational institutions. If individuals wish to purchase a personal copy, they can still do so for a nominal fee. I'm not looking for this to be a money maker, I want it to be a … a dream maker." Chuck paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" Chuck sighed chuckling at himself, shaking his head. Sarah reached out a hand and touched his arm.

"No! Not at all. I can hear how passionate you are about this, and it seems like you've put a lot of thought into it. It sounds truly amazing and could make a huge difference for millions of kids, Chuck. I'm… I'm so proud of you." She smiled her megawatt smile at him and it warmed him inside.

"Thank you. That means more than you know," he replied, blushing a bit.

"But you said you wanted to ask me something?" She inquired, curious where all of this was going.

"Right. Yeah. So… I uh… I want you to be the Executive Producer for the language learning software project. You're brilliant and, with your educational background, I think you're a perfect fit." Chuck winced a bit, uncertain how she might react. At hearing his offer, she was floored, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Several times her mouth moved as if to say something but remained silent. After a few moments she was finally able to form a response.

"Chuck, I… I don't know what to say. This… this is huge. I'm… I'm not qualified for something like this. I don't know anything about writing software or … or… any of it really," Sarah exclaimed.

"I wholeheartedly disagree. You're the most qualified person I know. You don't have to know how to write software, you'll have a team of people under you that will do that. I want you to be in charge of the overall vision, the finished product. With your experience with languages, you'd offer guidance to the teams to ensure it's a quality product and that it delivers on our promise of being fun and exciting, while still providing high educational value. You'll be surrounded by staff that will help you every step of the way. You'd be free to hire or contract any experts you deem necessary. I trust you for this project, Sarah." Chuck was looking at her with complete sincerity and admiration.

"But… but Molly...a-and the diner… I can't…" Sarah looked like a deer in headlights, running her hand through her hair, muttering to herself.

"Most of the time you can work from wherever, using video and audio conferences when you need to collaborate. Maybe travel to the parent office once every few weeks or something if needed. Now the diner… that's something else entirely. I completely understand your attachment to the diner and the people there, I truly do. I made the greatest discovery of my life in that place." Chuck reached across and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process. "I'm not suggesting that you ever sell the diner, but… what if you let Gerty run the diner? She's a perfect fit. She has tons of experience, people love her and she's...she's family. You'd still own it, it would still be family run." Chuck could see that Sarah was really torn over this decision. Her eyes were staring off at nothing but searching, looking for answers perhaps. He knew this was a huge step and would be incredibly unfair to expect her to rush into a decision. Chuck reached across the space between them and took her hand.

"Look, this is a lot to ask of you. I don't want you to decide right now. Think about it for a few days or a few weeks even. Please don't feel obligated just because it's 'me' asking you. If… if you don't think it's a right fit for you, then don't do it. Sure I'd be disappointed that the project wouldn't benefit from your leadership, but I love you and I want you to do what makes you happy. I would never, ever ask you to sacrifice your happiness for anything. OK? We … we can even forget I asked if you want." Sarah stared at Chuck for a moment, not saying anything, just considering him. A wry smile spread across her face as she reached out and caressed his cheek.

"I'll think about it. It's a very tempting offer, and what you said about the diner isn't a horrible idea. I'll just need to think about it. Alright?" Sarah was hopeful she wasn't hurting his feelings by not accepting right away. He seemed so excited and, truth be told, she found it exciting as well. Finally, an opportunity to use her education for something meaningful. Still, she could be potentially giving up so much.

"Absolutely. In fact, I won't bring it up again. When you've made a decision, just let me know either way. No pressure at all," he raised a hand as if swearing an oath. She chuckled and shook her head at him.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. As the kiss lingered, it began to grow in intensity, soon becoming a raging inferno. Sarah lifted the sheet, throwing her leg over his thighs to straddle him beneath the sheets.

"Hey, Oh!" Chuck exclaimed in surprise. Sarah chuckled at his antics.

"You're such a nerd," she declared with a smirk, shaking her head.

"Woman, I'm the King of the Nerds!" he announced with conviction before flipping her onto her back, eliciting a small shriek and a giggle from Sarah. The two continued their nocturnal activities well into the early morning.

* * *

A/N2: And there we have it. Full circle with the bedroom shenanigans. Stay tuned for more Waitress...

I really appreciate all the PMs and Reviews. Keep 'em coming.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Now that Thanksgiving is over, we can truly give thanks that we can put the pumpkin spice to bed for another year. ( DC) Now it's time to put peppermint or cinnamon in absolutely EVERYTHING now, as Christmas approaches.

No Christmas was mentioned or harmed in the writing of this chapter. That'll come later. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 15

The lunch rush was dying down and Sarah was finishing clearing the dishes from her last two tables. She glanced over to 'Chuck's booth', where he was sitting, working away on his laptop. Casey had the kitchen well in hand and, with Alex and Gerty's help, the diner was running relatively smoothly. Knowing how much he was neglecting his own business, having his nights now filled with things other than 'work', she encouraged Chuck to take the time when things were slow at the diner. She grinned at the way he mumbled to himself when he was engrossed in work, his fingers flying across the keyboard. She picked up her tray and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hello, Darlin," came the smooth greeting, soaked in southern charm. Sarah stiffened, sucking in a breath as the tray of dirty dishes in her hands toppled to the floor with a crash. Most of the people around her were startled, one or two people in the back starting to golf clap. Chuck was among those startled, sitting in his booth nearby, his attention drawn away from his work. He could only stare on in surprise, but remained seated. Gerty immediately started cleaning up the mess as Sarah slowly turned around to face the man behind her. "I take it you're surprised to see me." Sarah closed the short distance between them quickly.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" she barked out through gritted teeth. The older man raised his hands in surrender in an effort to calm her, but the look on her face was anything but calm.

"Oh, now Darlin. Is that any way to greet your father?" he chided. Chuck was close enough that he could hear their conversation, and his eyes grew wide as saucers. 'Father?' he whispered to himself, eyeing the man more closely. Sarah had not spoken much about her father. In fact, she seemed to go out of her way to NOT talk about him. Chuck lifted his cellphone, as if checking a notification, and began taking pictures of the man. Given the ordeal that had transpired with Gerty and her ex, Chuck couldn't be too careful. If her father wasn't in her life because of some violent past, Chuck wanted to know about it, even if Sarah wasn't comfortable admitting it. He texted the pictures to a number with the message '411'.

"What d'you want?" she demanded, her fists firmly planted on her hips.

"Oh, come on now. I was worried about my little girl. I heard about your Momma and I wanted to come see how you were doin'." Sarah's nostrils flared and teeth clenched as her eyes bore into the man. Chuck could almost see the steam rising off Sarah.

"Really?" she asked with exasperation. "'Cause Momma died almost two years ago! Where the hell were you then if you're so concerned about how I'm doin'?" Sarah looked around, realizing she was getting louder and trying to school herself. She took his arm and dragged him to the office, closing the door.

"Now, I'm sorry about that Darlin', but unfortunately there was a little… misunderstandin'. See I was -" the man was interrupted by Sarah, who put up her hand to stop him.

"I don't care. I don't need to hear your excuses. I haven't seen or heard from you in what… ten years? And now you just show up expecting me to greet you with open arms? After the shit you pulled?" The questions were rhetorical as she didn't really expect an answer.

"I know I made some mistakes in the past; far too many. But a man gets to be a certain age and it causes him to reflect. I wanted to spend some time with my little girl before… before it was too late." Sarah huffed at his story, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Now, I know I can never make up for the sins of my past, but I'd like to try and mend things so I can at least see you from time to time." He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, as close to a pleading look as Jack would ever come. Sarah sighed in exasperation and started pacing in her office.

"We're the only family we have left. Let's not waste that, Darlin"

"No Dad. I have a family!" she exclaimed pointing at the door. "I have an amazing family that loves and supports me. They're there for me when I need them," she declared, giving him a pointed look. Her expression softened just a bit at seeing a small pang of guilt flash across his face. She was quiet for a moment before continuing. "If you have any hope of being a part of that family, you're gonna have to learn from their example." She stared him down, hoping he was taking her seriously. He regarded her for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"As an olive branch, if you will, let me take you out to dinner tonight. It'll give us a chance to catch up," Jack suggested, flashing her his winning smile.

"I had plans with my boyfriend tonight," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Boyfriend, huh? Well, bring him along. It'll give me a chance to give him a once over. Make sure he's good enough for my little girl," he teased with a wry smile.

"Dad, he's a good man and he treats me with respect. If anything, it's me that's not good enough for him."

"Hey, now," he objected.

"Look, Dad… we'll… we'll do dinner. BUT, you have to promise me you will NOT give him the third degree." She pointed at him sternly, raising any eyebrow. Jack smiled, giving her a shrug.

"Hey, it's just dinner." He held up his hands in surrender. Eventually she relaxed, rolling her eyes, as much at herself as at her father. She motioned with her head toward the door. She opened it and he followed her as she walked toward Chuck's booth, just catching him whip around and pretend to start typing away at his laptop furiously. She also spotted Gerty, wiping down a table nearby with a little more enthusiasm than was generally necessary. She rolled her eyes but couldn't be upset with them for their concern. Sarah stopped at the end of Chuck's booth, shaking her head at him with a wry smile. He was trying so hard to 'act natural' but was failing miserably.

"Chuck," Sarah started, breaking him from his pseudo concentration. He looked up at her with his customary brilliant smile, only sparing a momentary glance at the man beside her. "Chuck, I'd like you to meet Jack Burton… my father." Sarah winced at the declaration, watching his expression closely. Chuck seemed surprised, his eyes widening at the confession, then he stood abruptly, towering over the man, offering his hand.

"Wow. Just like in Big Trouble in Little China," Chuck closed his eyes for a second, cursing himself internally. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Sarah's told me…" Chuck paused realizing that he couldn't finish that sentence.

"She never mentioned me, did she?" Jack quickly interjected. Chuck winced, shaking his head slightly. Jack chuckled to himself. He looked Chuck up and down, sizing him up, then eventually took his hand to shake. Jack's handshake was firm but not some sort of test of strength or will. It was more a meter, an instrument to gauge a person. That was Jack's gift; reading people. After a moment, he nodded and released Chuck's hand.

"Dad's asked to take us out to dinner, if that's alright? I know you had plans tonight…"

"Oh, No. No... I mean… yes. Yes, it would be wonderful to join you for dinner, Sir." Chuck stammered.

"Jack. Please," the older man requested.

"Ok… Jack." Chuck smiled, turning his attention back towards Sarah. She looked nervous, which concerned him a little.

"Dad, why don't you come back in about forty-five minutes to an hour and we'll be ready to go," Sarah offered, gesturing toward the door.

"Oh, nonsense. I think I'll have a seat and keep ole' Charlie here company. Chew the fat a little. Whadda ya say Charlie?" Jack asked, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder, a wry smile plastered across his face. Chuck looked between Sarah and Jack and, despite the panicked look on Sarah's face, he didn't want to refuse her father.

"Uh, yeah. That's uh..n-no problem. Please, have a seat and it's uh.. It's Chuck," he gestured to the other side of the booth.

"Oh. Right. Right." Jack smirked, sliding into the booth. "Hey, Darlin? Could you grab me a cup o' coffee? That'd be great." Sarah rolled her eyes but went and got the coffee for her father, setting it in front of him, along with a bowl of half and half cups.

"Thank ya, Darlin. Now, Charlie. Tell me…" he paused to take a sip of the coffee, "what is it you do exactly?" He glanced at the computer and then back at Chuck. Sarah looked at Chuck over her father's shoulder, mouthing "sorry" with a winced expression. Chuck just smiled and went about answering Jack's question.

"Well, I work here in the kitchen as a cook or… whatever. When I'm not doing that I'm a software developer. I write software programs, some games. A little of this and that," Chuck answered matter-of-factly with a shrug.

"I see. Well, all this computer stuff is Greek to me. So you pretty good at it? This 'software developing' ...stuff? Make any money at it?" Jack waved his hands around, gesturing to the laptop.

"Mmm, I get by," Chuck shrugged again, trying not to give away too much. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Jack, so he just kept it low key. The man had professed that reading people was a gift of his, and Chuck knew he was an open book. He needed to throw some truth in there to make him seem more believable. "I suppose if I got a big break, I could start a big software company. Then you're talking big money," Chuck smiled.

"I bet," Jack replied, looking down at his coffee, swirling the black liquid around inside the cup.

"Were you ever one of those… what do they call 'em… 'hacker' types?" Using air quotes to emphasize the name. Chuck gulped a bit involuntarily at the question, apprehensive of where this was going.

"Oh, no. That… that would be illegal Jack." Chuck couldn't help the air of sarcasm in his tone. He had done a considerable amount of hacking, especially in his high school and college years. He had taken a break from it until his recent foray into bringing down Bryce Larkin. He found it was a bit like riding a bike. He considered himself what they call a 'grey hat hacker' for the most part. Never stealing money, secrets or causing havoc, but never really asking for permission to break into a network either. It was mostly for the rush of it, to prove to himself he could do it. He had even gone so far as to 'borrow' some time on selected government servers to do some searches for his biological parents. He would perform similar searches on hundreds of random people as well, so as not to point back at himself in case there might be a log he didn't clean thoroughly. Being the good natured person he was, if he ever found a vulnerability that could be exploited to harm an innocent company or its customers, he would anonymously notify them of the flaw or fix it himself as a 'public service'. In all of his hacking endeavors, he had never been caught.

"Well, naturally, but we're just having a friendly… hypothetical conversation here. Right?" Jack smirked, taking a long drink of coffee.

"Hypothetically, I understand some of the… principles that hackers might use. You know, if I were writing software to try to stop them, that knowledge could prove to be useful." It was Chuck's turn to smirk, but he was getting a little nervous about where this line of questioning was heading.

"Ah. To catch a thief, you need to think like a thief." Jack added.

"Something like that," Chuck chuckled. "So Jack, if you don't mind me asking, what sort of business are you in?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, a little bit of everything. I'm an … entrepreneur you could say. I've done sales, marketing, investing, even dabbled in real estate from time to time. Just depends on how the markets are fluctuating, or how I happen to feel on any particular morning." Jack gave Chuck a wry smile, studying the younger man as if there was something more to the question.

"That sounds kind of exciting. Always doing something different."

"Oh yeah. Always exciting. Well, I'm semi-retired now. Just doin' a bit of traveling." Jack offered, draining the rest of his coffee. There was an awkward silence for a moment, interrupted by Chuck's phone vibrating on the table.

"Sorry about that. Excuse me just a second." Chuck picked up the phone and checked the notification. It was in response to the pictures he sent.

_There's nothing. Literally nothing. At least from what I have access to._

Chuck deleted the text, thinking over the ramifications of their findings. Someone had wiped out Jack's face from most law enforcement databases. At least the more common ones. That seemed very fishy to Chuck. Chuck liked puzzles, and so far, this man was definitely a puzzle. He would have to do some digging of his own later to see what he could turn up.

"Sorry about that. One of my freelance contracts asking about my progress. I can answer them later," Chuck waved it off, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey. You two ready to go?" Sarah stepped up to the table, looking between the two men.

"Wow. That was quick," Chuck said, checking his watch.

"Yeah, well. I'd rather not leave you two unsupervised for too long." She winked at Chuck.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three went to the only upscale restaurant in town, Azzarello's. A nice Italian place that was family owned with a homey atmosphere. They started with a bottle of a Red Moscato, a house favorite.

"So, Charlie, what's your story? Tell me about your parents, where you grew up," Jack began, starting off the conversation.

"Dad...," Sarah chastised.

"No. It's... it's OK. I can talk about it." Sarah didn't look pleased with her nosy father, especially given the recent loss of his foster parents." I was born in Connecticut, but we moved to L.A. when I was little. When I was nine, my mom left out of the blue. My father was a wreck and left a few years later. My older sister and I got split up in the foster system. It sucked that we weren't together, but we lived close enough we could visit. Our foster parents were decent people, so it could have been worse. I went to college and then got some work writing software programs. My foster parents died from a car accident a few weeks ago, so now it's just my sister and I." Chuck was giving the abridged version, not wanting to ramble on with the details of his life.

"Not just college, Chuck. You graduated with a dual major from Stanford. That's kind of a big deal," Sarah interjected.

"Almost as big a deal as graduating from Harvard," he smirked, bouncing an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

'So, wait. You're telling me you graduated with two degrees from one of the most prestigious universities on the west coast and you're here, working in that greasy spoon, no offense. W-Why?" he asked incredulously.

"He did it to help me save the diner," Sarah interjected. "My cook quit and I was close to having to close. Chuck stepped in and offered to be my cook until we got back on our feet. Thanks to him, things are really starting to look up." Chuck blushed a bit, fidgeting with his wine glass.

"So you just threw away what could be a high paying job just to help my daughter out of a bind? What a schnook." Jack shook his head and chuckled. Before Sarah could intervene, Chuck jumped in sounding rather annoyed.

"First off, I didn't throw anything away, I just put it on the back burner. Second, if I had to, I would have thrown it away without another thought. I love your daughter and I'll do anything in my power to be there for her and help her. If that makes me a 'schnook', then I'm a schnook and proud of it," he huffed, taking a large gulp of wine. Sarah just stared at him, mouth agape, taken aback by his passionate speech. The conviction of his words stirred something in her, a small whimper escaping her throat. She began to fidget with the collar of her shirt, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Chuck began to blush as well with the realization, not only had he raised his voice, but that he'd had quite an effect on Sarah as well. Jack looked between the young couple and started to chuckle louder, quite amused with something.

"I don't see what's so funny," Sarah barked, furrowing her brow. Jack continued to chuckle, waving her off as he tried to collect himself.

"Charlie, you're somethin' else. I used to feel sorry for poor saps like you, no offense, wearing your heart on your sleeve, putting other people's needs ahead of your own. You're everything I tried to teach her to stay clear of. Now… now I see that you're probably the best thing for her, so I just found the irony quite amusing." Sarah was rather shocked at her father's admission, unable to come up with a response to that.

"As backhanded as that compliment may be, I'll take it. Thank you, Jack." Chuck raised his glass to Sarah's father, who just nodded in return.

The three ate and drank, Jack sharing stories of his travels, even telling a few tales of Sarah's childhood. Chuck could see her mood darkening as Jack reminisced about Sarah's younger years, so Chuck made efforts to change the subject to other topics when possible. All and all(,) it was enjoyable, the tension in the air between Sarah and her father lessening as the evening wore on. Their waitress brought their bill and Jack insisted on paying. He handed the woman his credit card and she left.

"Well, while you settle that up, I'm going to the ladies' room. Excuse me." Sarah left the table moments before the waitress returned to the table, a sheepish look on her face. She bent down toward Jack and whispered something, handing him back his card. He looked perplexed.

"Are you sure? Sometimes the magstrip doesn't work on the first couple tries…" The woman assured him that she had even tried typing in the number but it was still declined. Looking a little embarrassed, he pulled out two other cards and suggested she try one of those. The waitress smiled and departed.

"I'll have to call the bank in the morning, get that card replaced." Jack fidgeted in his seat, and Chuck pretended not to notice. A moment later the waitress returned with a similar look and just quietly shook her head.

"You know, maybe it's just the card reader. Tell ya what, I'll take care of this one and you can pick up the next one," Chuck offered as he pulled out his wallet. He quietly slipped a couple of bills to the waitress, instructing her to keep the change. Her eyes widened and he just smiled and thanked her for the meal and the great service. Jack leaned in a little closer to Chuck, seeming much smaller than he'd looked all evening, deflated.

"I'm... I'm sorry about that Charlie. I have to confess, it's not easy for me to ask for help, but I think … I think you might be the only one who can."

"I don't follow. Help with what?" Chuck inquired, leaning in to hear him more clearly.

"You see, I'm in a rather tight situation right now. Myself and a number of other investors put a great deal of money into a high yield mutual fund that was promising an amazing eighteen percent return on investment. At first, it seemed too good to be true, but they started paying dividends. So we kept putting those dividends back into the fund. Well, it turns out that the fund manager was just shuffling payments around. As people would buy into the fund, he'd take a small portion and pay some people dividends and pocket the rest. Before we knew it, he picked up shop and left the country without a trace. All the money we invested, gone." Jack's head was in his hands, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for his scam. I invested all my savings with him, hoping that I could retire happily in a few years. We were all so sure that it was a sound investment. A little risky but not THAT kind of risky."

"Wow, Jack. That's horrible. So, how can I help?" Chuck inquired eagerly.

"Well, the FTC can't touch him because he fled to a foreign country with a non-extradition policy. So I was wondering… if maybe some of those skills you talked about might not be so… 'hypothetical'. That maybe you could help us find a 'creative' way of getting our money back." Jack shrugged, a hopefully look on his face.

"Wow. Um… so, how much money are we talking about here?" Chuck asked.

"In total, he ran off with just over thirty-five million from his investors. Of that, about eight-hundred thousand of it was mine. If we could even get some of our money back, at least it wouldn't be a total loss. Charlie, can you help us?" Jack was nearly pleading with him and Chuck was having a difficult time saying no. He deliberated for a moment then sighed.

"Give me the name of the guy and the name of the fund and I'll see what I can dig up. No promises, but I'll see what I can do." Jack grabbed Chuck's wrist, a look of excitement washed across his face.

"Charlie, thank you. You don't know what this means. Thank you, but please, please don't tell Sarah about this. It's embarrassing enough that I lost everything and I couldn't even buy my little girl dinner. Can you please just keep this between us?" Jack looked desperate as he pleaded with Chuck.

"I don't like hiding things from her, but I'll keep this between us for now. BUT, when this is over, whether I'm able to get some of your money back or not, you WILL tell her. Otherwise, I will. Got it?" Chuck looked pointedly at Jack, who nodded his approval.

"Got what?" Sarah asked as she sat down. "Sorry it took so long. I ran into Mrs. Fitzgerald and she likes to talk."

"That she does. It's alright, I was just telling your Dad that he should come by the diner for breakfast tomorrow and I wasn't gonna take 'No' for an answer." Chuck replied. Jack just winked and nodded. Sarah looked between the two, narrowing her eyes slightly. Something didn't smell right, but she'd let it go for now. No matter how much she wanted to believe her father was here just to see her, the likelihood was slim. He always had an angle on a con, always. She couldn't really ask Chuck about it without giving away some things about her father's past, and things about herself in turn.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on, Dad. You can drop us off at the diner to get my car. Thanks for dinner by the way, it was fantastic," Sarah confessed, trying to not let her concerns spoil the evening. Jack looked at Chuck and just smiled.

"Nothin' but the best for you Darlin'," he winked as they walked out of the restaurant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, what uh… what did you and my dad talk about when I wasn't around? Did he give you the third degree?" Sarah asked as she slid under the covers. She didn't want to give him any reason to be suspicious, at least not yet, so she was trying to play it off as just innocent conversation.

"Oh, you know. 'What do you do for a living?', that sorta stuff. You want me to turn off the light?" Chuck was trying to deflect Sarah's questions however he could. If she started grilling him, he'd likely fold and tell her all about her father and his predicament.

"Yeah. That's not surprising. Let's just say money has always been important to him," Sarah huffed, punching at her pillow.

"I uh… I know it's none of my business, but you didn't seem to be all that happy to see him when he showed up in the diner today. I'm gonna assume, since you never mention him, that you two might have had a … falling out?" Chuck asked tentatively. Sarah snorted in exasperation.

"Yeah. You could say that. We didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things." She was quiet for a moment, but she was twisting a lock of her hair around her finger, a fidget of hers that he had picked up on. He waited for her to continue when she was ready. Though she was facing him in bed, she wasn't looking him in the face. Finally, she continued in a softer tone.

"I went to live with him for a few years. I was young and angry after my parent's divorce. My dad was the 'fun' one. The one to go on adventures, eat ice cream and stay up late. I eventually found out that sort of life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. So I got on a bus back to Grady. It took some time to heal things between Mom and I, but I finally understood what it was that drove them apart." Sarah looked up at Chuck, who was sitting up in bed beside her. He was just looking down at her with a loving smile. No judgement or pity. Just love and understanding. She weakly smiled back at him.

"This is probably not my place to say, but… he may not be the father you deserve, but he's the only one you have. Family is a very precious commodity. Once it's gone… it's gone." He scooted down in bed to lay facing her, taking hold of her hand. "True, we can adopt more family along the way," he smiled at her, squeezing her hand, "but he will always be your father. Now, I'm not saying you should give him a free pass. I just know that if I had just… just one more chance… one more opportunity to spend time with my father, I… I don't know what I would give to have that, but I think you owe it to yourself to give him a chance. At least then you'll never be haunted by the 'what ifs' or 'if onlys'." She lifted her gaze to meet his and could see the shimmering in his eyes. His cautionary tale of loss and second chances tugged at her heart, causing her to reach out and touch his cheek. He closed his eyes, reveling in her warmth before opening them to gaze back into her deep blue eyes.

"Just think about it, OK?" She couldn't argue with those deep brown eyes or his pleading tone, so she nodded her acceptance. She turned off her bedside lamp, rolled over and scooted her back into him, becoming his 'little spoon'. He happily wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Love you," he whispered into her ear, eliciting a hum from her.

"I love you." She pulled his arm around her more tightly and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Once Sarah had fallen asleep, Chuck carefully slid out of bed, grabbed his messenger bad and crept downstairs. He sat at the dining room table, and pulled out his laptop. The events of the day still swirling in his head, more questions than answers. He began doing some digging for himself. First, he needed to figure out who he was dealing with before he went any further with helping him. Given that the law enforcement databases had nothing on Jack Burton, he needed to look at Big Brother to see what they knew. Much as he had done in college, Chuck was able to access the government databases, exploiting the weaker security found at the smaller regional offices. Many of the same vulnerabilities and backdoors he had made them aware of years ago were still not corrected, so he was able to get in without setting off any alarms. He ran the photos he had taken, along with the name 'Jack Burton' and was finally able to get some hits.

It seemed that Jack had a long history of swindling people out of money. He was an old school confidence man and, from the records the various agencies kept, he was damn good. They had apparently been watching him for a very long time. Reviewing some of the older files, Chuck came across some surveillance photos taken about fifteen years ago. In those photos was a much younger Jack and a young blonde girl. The notes referenced a 'Sam?', indicating they only suspected that to be her name, but Chuck could see beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was Sarah. She was maybe ten or eleven, but it was her. The FBI suspected that she had been an accomplice in some of his schemes, but they could never get enough evidence to charge either of them.

Chuck sat and stared at the photos and wondered if this was the reason she never talked about her father. Was this the secret she was keeping? Chuck couldn't help but conclude that the 'adventures' Sarah talked about having with her father must have been cons. She was just a child, for God's sake, and he dragged her into that world, blindly following the man she trusted. Thankfully, she got out of that life and made something of herself. Chuck was furious at the thought of what Jack had put her through. Was that something that you could ever forgive? He looked at his own life and wondered if he could really forgive his parents if they miraculously showed up one day. Reluctantly, he realized he likely would. His own words from earlier ringing in his ear, '...you owe it to yourself to give him a chance…" He would have to put his personal feelings aside and think of the bigger picture. If she was going to take that chance, he needed to do all he could to make that happen for her.

Chuck couldn't help himself as he looked over the old surveillance photos. This little girl would grow up to be the woman that he loved with all his heart. A sucker for nostalgia, he saved some of the photos and continued to look at Jack's more recent 'adventures'.

The next files he came across were partially redacted, but he was able to get enough information from various files to piece it all together. Four years ago, Jack, or rather 'Bill Lumberg', had been involved in a money laundering scheme that involved a member of the Sinaloa cartel. While it seemed that he never dealt directly with the cartel member, he was still laundering money for a group that was trafficking in not only narcotics, but weapons and human trafficking as well. A joint CIA/DEA task force leveraged 'Bill' to help them bring these members of the cartel down, securing a reduced sentence for himself. Some interrogation transcripts showed that Jack was not fully aware of who or what was going on at the other end of the money train. He did agree to help bring them down once he discovered what was really going on. It seemed he had a conscience after all. In exchange, the government all but erased his cover identity and scrubbed his image from many law enforcement databases, hence why nothing could be found. Jack had then spent the past three and a half years in federal prison. He was released in October of this year and had, thus far, kept clean.

Chuck stood up from the table and paced the dining room, running his hands through his hair. He was floored with the revelation about Sarah's father and her hand in whatever cons she was part of. He couldn't hold that against her, she was just a child at the time. He couldn't tell Sarah he knew any of this. After all, accessing this information was highly illegal. He knew he wouldn't get caught, but that wasn't the didn;t want her to think he was going behind her back to get this information on her. He really wanted her to tell him on her own. The pangs of guilt were twisting his stomach. He needed to push on, so he sat back down and collected as many records as he could and created a highly encrypted backup of the data. He then focused his sights on the charlatan that took Jack's money.

The man's name was Wesley "Wes" Copeland, and he managed the Pinnacle World Fund. Chuck looked through the FTC databases for anything on Copeland or the fund. The deeper he dug, the worse it seemed. He was able to get a listing of all of the people that reported having paid into the fund, based on the legal filings against Copeland. Of the eighteen names, Jack Burton was not one of them, nor were any of Jack's known aliases. He pulled identify information on all of the investors and none of them bore even a passing resemblance to Jack. Chuck began to get a sinking feeling. Looking through the list of investors, there were only two that had invested roughly the same amount that Jack claimed. They all seemed to be legitimate.

He looked through each of the other sixteen investors more closely. Many of them were retired small businessmen, teachers, and doctors. These people had invested everything they had in the hopes of making that small nest egg that much bigger. The last name he came across stood out, Yerik Shulaya. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Doing some FBI and DEA searches on Shulaya was like hitting the jackpot. This guy was positioned nicely in Shulaya Enterprise, a highly influential and extremely violent Russian organized crime group. Google told him all he needed to know about them and more. These were very bad people. Shulaya had invested over five million in the fund. If Copeland had swindled this guy out of his money, Copeland was in some serious trouble. If Chuck went through with helping Jack in the way he was insisting, there could be a major blow back. Chuck couldn't let that happen. He was beginning to formulate a plan, but first, he needed to find that money.

He ran Copeland's name through the other alphabet soup agency databases and came up with plenty of hits. He was a person of interest, in part due to his FTC violations, but more importantly, because of those links to Shulaya. It seemed that he was recently spotted in Dubai, living in the lap of luxury at the Atlantis, The Palm resort. It made sense that he would go someplace warm where he could live a lavish lifestyle and not have to worry about being extradited. Much like he did to bring Bryce to his knees, Chuck began the scavenger hunt for the stolen money. He was able to locate four accounts in as many banks throughout the Caribbean and Southeast Asia. In total, they amounted to forty-three million dollars.

Chuck began the arduous task of returning all of the money that had been taken. Transferring funds from four different banks to eighteen separate accounts was no simple feat. Leaving no trace while you did it was even harder. While it felt like a game, he knew there would be very real and dire consequences if he made a mistake. He just kept telling himself why he was doing it, who he was really doing it for, and it made it all worth it. By 3AM he had all of the money returned and the accounts were cleaned. His last bit of karma was a picture to be sent to Copeland's personal email account. It was from the CIA surveillance photos taken of him in Dubai, the name of the resort clearly visible. Chuck crafted an anonymous email that alluded to the fact that if he didn't turn himself in, the Shulaya Enterprise group would learn of his whereabouts. Chuck had no intentions of doing any such thing. He didn't want the man to die, but he'd settle for either bringing him to justice by surrendering or scaring the hell out of him.

Before he quit for the night, Chuck dug up all of Jack's financial records. Unless he had some money that was really well hidden, Sarah's dad was broke. When he was imprisoned, they seized all of his assets, so Jack was telling the truth, sort of. Sure, he hadn't really invested that money, but he was broke nonetheless. Now Chuck just needed to come up with a way of helping him, but making it look like he got the money back from Copeland's fund. He'd have to sleep on it.

Ensuring that all of his tracks were covered and logs erased, he shut his laptop down. Stowing it in his messenger bag, he crept upstairs and crawled back into bed with Sarah, reprising his role as the 'big spoon'. She stirred, snuggling back into him.

"Where'd you go? My feet are cold," she complained in a groggy voice. He dutifully placed his feet on hers, warranting a contented moan.

"Sorry, Babe. I had to do some work. Try to go back to sleep." She didn't reply, only nodded slightly as she drifted off to sleep. The warmth of her body against his and the calming aroma of her shampoo lulled him into a deep sleep as well.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck had a strange feeling he was being watched. It was still dark in the room, but as he cracked one eye open, he could see that Sarah was propped up on her elbow, watching him sleep.

"That's kinda creepy, watching someone sleep," he groaned out, his voice gruff from sleep. "You OK?" She snorted but didn't move.

"You were up late again. You keep burning the candle at both ends and you're gonna make yourself sick," she chastised.

"Well, in my defense, I _was _sleeping…" Sarah let out a 'Tsk' and huffed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, it's time to get up. We need to open the diner," she said as she lightly poked him in the chest.

"Mmmmmmm," he groaned with a pouty face, both eyes closed. "Do we haaaave to? You know, you could just take my offer and we could stay in bed and snuggle for a few more hours…" he trailed off, then he could hear her sigh. Finally, his brain caught up and his eyes shot open.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry. That was a really crappy thing to say. I promised I wouldn't bring it up. Please just forget I said anything," he pleaded as he started to sit up to climb out of bed. She placed a hand on his chest to still him.

"Chuck. It's OK. I know that this is something you're excited about and I don't want you to be afraid to talk about it. I just need a little more time to figure things out." She ran her fingers through the unruly curls on his head.

"I get that, I really do. I was just being selfish. I'm sorry. Let me go hop in the shower real fast and I'll be ready to go." He kissed her on her nose as he jumped out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, Darlin. I don't remember the breakfast bein' this good the last time I was in here," Jack confessed as he took another bite of biscuits and gravy. "Mmmm. Now that right there takes me back. I don't think my Momma coulda made better than that."

"Glad you like it, Dad. The biscuits are made from scratch, in house, every day. That gravy and the pancakes are both secret recipes. All thanks to Chuck." Sarah beamed at him but Chuck just ducked his head feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What? The Schnook? Nooooooo," Jack questioned incredulously.

"Yep. The kid's got a knack for comfort food, I gotta give 'im that," Casey interjected before taking a huge bite of pancakes.

"Well I'll be… Who'd a thunk it? A California city boy, cookin' up some southern comfort food. I think I've seen it all." Jack huffed and chuckled to himself, indulging in more of the breakfast food. Chuck covered his mouth with the back of his hand, masking a yawn. It didn't go unnoticed by Sarah, who gave a concerned look.

"So, Chuck, what was so important that had you up most of the night?" Sarah asked while looking at him over the rim of her coffee mug.

"Oh, that. I was uh… just working on some projects… you know, just stuff." He couldn't keep his eyes from darting to Jack before they settled back on Sarah. Sarah's gaze narrowed as she looked between Jack and Chuck, this time she was not going to let her father get away with it.

"Mhmm. Mhmm. Hey, uh, that reminds me. Dad, can I talk with you in my office for a minute?" She asked, placing her coffee mug on the table before standing.

"Sure thing, Darlin. Just let me finish-"

"Now, Dad," she barked, the seriousness in her voice didn't offer room for argument. She was marching toward her office, Jack trying to catch up. Once he was inside she closed the door and spun on him.

"What the hell's goin' on?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure what you mean? I was just enjoying my breakfa-"

"Cut the bullshit, Dad. What did you do? Did you … did you con him into helping you with a job? Did you?" She was fuming as she stared daggers at him.

"Now, listen. It's not what-"

"Oh. My. God. You did, didn't you? Dammit, Dad! He's a good man," Sarah chastised as she pointed towards the door. "He's probably one of the best I've ever known. He helps people because that's who he is, and you came in here and used that against him. God! And I was too stupid to see it. You've never come here to see me. You could give two shits about me-"

"Now YOU hold on just a minute," Jack jumped in, derailing Sarah's rant. "I did come here to see you. Sure… I was also hoping you might be able to help your old dad out, since your mom left you all this, but I can see you aren't doin' much better than I am. I know I've never been good at showin' it, or sayin' it… but you're the only family I got and I love ya." Sarah was speechless. Growing up, Jack had always preached that love was for suckers. She could never remember him saying he loved her. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

"Now, yesterday, when the schnook and I-"

"Chuck! His name is Chuck, Dad." Sarah spat.

"Fine, fine...when 'Chuck' and I were talkin', it came to light that he miiiiight have some computer skills that could help me out. So…" Jack shrugged.

"What did you do? What did you tell him?" Sarah was getting more concerned by the minute, pacing like a caged animal.

"Meh, I was reading about some guy that ran a bogus Mutual Fund and ran off with a bunch of the investor's money. Your boy out there seemed like the gullible type, a real boy scout. So I just told him that I was one of the ones the guy stole from, that I was just looking for my investment back. I still stand by my earlier title… he's a schnook." Jack seemed to be almost proud of himself.

"So you sent him to steal money from criminals? Are you insane?" Sarah threw her hands in the air, beyond exasperated.

"Oh, come on. He knew what he was gettin' into. He had to expect it. Knowing what kinda team you and I used to be, the cons we pulled on people. He's not that naive." Jack chuckled.

"No, he doesn't know, Dad. I never told him. He knows nothing about any of that. You think a guy like that would want to be with me if he knew the sort of stuff we did … I did? The cons we pulled? All the lives we ruined just for a few bucks?" Sarah huffed, running her hands through her hair. They were both quiet for a few moments before Jack finally broke the silence.

"Boy, you got it somethin' awful for this kid, huh?" It didn't sound nearly as accusatory as she'd expected it to. She let out a long sigh in resignation.

"Yeah Dad. I do. I … I love him." She groaned out in exasperation. "And the one thing that could ruin all of it, bring it all crashing down around me, and you have to pull him straight into the middle of it. If he finds out, it could mean the end of it all, Dad. I just finally found him, I can't lose him now. I love him." She buried her face in her hands, letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

"That's a damn shame," he chuckled. "I'm happy for ya though, whatever that's worth. Look, I haven't said anything to the kid and I won't. But take it from an old con with a lot of regrets, don't keep it from him. The longer you do, the worse it'll be, for both of ya." Sarah nodded, now staring at the floor, running her hands through her hair.

"I'll do what I can to keep the kid safe. I'll see if I can call it off." Jack didn't sound too happy about that thought, but he knew he owed her that much.

"If I know Chuck, he's probably already done what you asked," Sarah sounded sad, defeated.

"Come on, Darlin. I highly doubt that. I mean, this guy has money stashed all over the place, plus he's dropped off the face of the earth. Nobody knows where this guy is." Jack was confident that he had time to stop the schnook before he got too far.

"You'd be surprised what he can do when he sets his mind to something," she glared at him then rolled her eyes. "Look, I need to get back. Please. Dad, I'm begging you, please don't tell him about us. I'll tell him. I just need to do it in my own way. OK?"

"Sure thing, Darlin. Whatever you need." He gave her a side hug and a kiss on the head, something she hadn't received since she was a kid. Sarah started toward the office door but spun around at the last second.

"If anything, anything at all, happens to him, so help me…" The icy cold expression on her face was not lost on Jack, who put his hands up in surrender as a cold sweat formed on his brow. He never realized how intimidating his daughter could be, which made him oddly proud of her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Throughout the morning, Chuck had been lost in thought. The routine nature of working in the kitchen afforded him time for contemplation. There were so many things swirling in his mind. He wanted to help Jack, he was Sarah's father after all. Sure, he didn't seem to be the model parent, but at least he was here, which was more than he could say for either of his own parents. Chuck was pretty certain that if he just gave Jack a pile of money, he'd take it and bolt, never to return unless it ran out. If there was some way that he could help him, but tether him to Sarah somehow, make him want to stay in contact. What incentive would Jack need to stay present in Sarah's life? Money? From reading his government files, money, or the acquisition there of, seemed to be his life's work. Then the government took it all from him, leaving him with nothing. Had he been truthful about wanting to retire or was that just part of the con? _Did conmen get pension checks? _ Chuck chuckled inwardly but finally inspiration struck. Chuck now had a plan.

After the lunch rush, Chuck took his laptop to 'his booth' and got to work putting his plan into place. The beauty of it was that everything was already in place, he'd just have to transfer some of his own money as seed for the plan. If it meant that Sarah would get to have a parent in her life, it was well worth the investment. When he was finished, he hit the 'Enter' key on his keyboard with a flourish, raising his arms into the air in triumph. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't think that anyone had seen him, let alone that Jack was sliding into the booth across from him.

"Playin' some video games there Charlie?" Jack smirking at Chuck's small victory celebration. Chuck turned beet red, stumbling over his words.

"Uh.. um… a game, yeah. You could uh… you could say that." Chuck closed his laptop, clearing his throat, trying to regain his composure.

"Listen. I was thinkin' about the … 'work' you're doin' for me. I… I don't want you gettin' into any trouble on account o' me. So, let's just forget the whole thing. Alright? I'll be fine. Jack Burton always lands on his feet." Sarah was coming out of her office, walking up behind Chuck when she heard the conversation. She slowed her pace, coming to a stop just behind their booth.

"Oh, hey. No worries Jack. I already took care of it. In fact, I got you a little extra for the trouble." Chuck grinned, feeling rather proud of himself, though not for the reasons they were probably thinking. Jack sat, mouth agape, in shock that the kid had apparently pulled this off in less than 18 hours. Sarah, overhearing Chuck's revelation couldn't help but gasp. Chuck turned around to see Sarah standing there, a look of shock and, perhaps, disappointment coloring her face.

"Sarah?" He called out, turning to face her, not entirely certain what she'd heard.

"Chuck? No. No. Oh my God, Chuck. What... what have you done?"

* * *

A/N2: You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter to get all the answers to that question and more.

I really enjoy all of the reviews and PMs. Please keep them coming. They really are encouraging, especially on those tough days.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: When last we left the diner, Chuck was getting himself into some hot water with the help of Sarah's father. Let's get back to it and see how it unfolds.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some horrific neck and shoulder pain for a couple weeks that made it impossible to focus on pretty much anything. Thanks to those of you that reached out. It means a lot. I'm not 100% but I'm feeling much better. At least better enough that I was able to get this chapter finished. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 16

"Chuck? No. No. Oh my God, Chuck. What... what have you done?" Sarah slumped down in an adjacent chair, looking scared and forlorn.

'Look, Sarah. I can explain-" he began but was cut off.

"No Chuck, Dad already explained it to me. How… how could you get involved in something like this? On top of that, how could you not tell me about it?" The hurt look on her face nearly broke him.

"Sarah, I'm truly sorry for keeping this from you. Your dad didn't want you to know-"

"Well, now. Let's not get caught up in the details. What's important is that Charlie here came through, right?" Jack interrupted.

"Didn't want me to know what, Dad?" Her cold, icy stare was back, making both Chuck and Jack shiver.

"Now, Darlin, there's no point in dwellin' on-"

"Daaaad!" she growled, her brow furrowed and nostrils flared. Jack sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping.

"I didn't want you to know that I was … that I was broke. Tapped out. That I needed to come groveling back to my own daughter for help. You happy now? Charlie here took pity on me and agreed to help me. Darlin, he made me promise to tell you, to come clean about it… and I would have. I was… I was just ashamed." Jack, for his part, looked ashamed. He couldn't even look his daughter in the eye as he confessed. He would have never admitted to any kind of weakness. This was a side of her father she had never seen before. Something had changed him somehow. She knew most of his tells and she saw none of them. He seemed to be telling her the truth.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to believe anymore. Now Chuck, I believe that he thought he was doing the right thing. That he believed he was helping you, helping you to save face. That's who he is and what he does. But you, Dad… how can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth? All my life it's just been one lie after another." Sarah sighed, standing up, pacing in front of the booth that Chuck was in.

"Could you just let me explain, please?" Chuck pleaded. He leaned toward Sarah so he could talk in more hushed tones. Jack moved in so he could hear as well. "This guy, Wes Copeland, he's not a nice guy. But I found his accounts and what country he's been living in. I was able to get back all of the money he took. But, I couldn't just give it back to people directly. That would raise too much suspicion. So I invested the money and any 'dividends', i.e. extra money I procured, into an established mutual fund, but I couldn't use your name, for obvious reasons. So instead I invested it under Sarah's name." He looked between the two to gauge whether they were following.

"You did what?!" they replied in unison.

"Just hear me out. The fund you're invested in is The Orion Growth Fund, managed by The Orion Group." Sarah's eyes immediately grew wide at hearing the name. She now knew that Chuck was up to something. She knew he would never do anything to jeopardize her, but knowing that he was using the Orion Group, she was sure he had a plan. "Now, there's a very steep penalty for withdrawing the money from this particular fund, but it does pay good dividends. I knew that you could use a source of income, so I worked it out that they'll take a portion of the dividend and re-invest it back into the fund. The remainder will be paid out to Sarah, who can in turn give it to you. It's not an enormous amount but it should hopefully cover your expenses." Sarah's initial look of confusion had shifted to one of curiosity, maybe even disbelief.

"Exactly how much are we talking here?" Jack interjected, his brow furrowed.

"Well, you'll get about nine percent per year, which should work out to about... one-hundred thousand dollars, give or take." Chuck tilted his head from side to side as he worked out the math in his head.

"One-hundred…" Jack paused, his mouth agape. "Wait. Wait. Wait. So you're tellin' me that I'm gonna get paid a hundred grand a year to do…. nothin'?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, actually… Sarah will get paid a hundred grand a year for doing… 'nothin'." Chuck smirked. "You'll get paid whatever Sarah deems appropriate. So if I were you, I'd keep her in your good graces." Sarah was just standing there, dumbfounded. Staring at Chuck, she could only blink as her mind was working to wrap her head around all that had happened.

"Darlin…. Darlin!… Sarah!" Jack bellowed, finally pulling Sarah from her thoughts. She looked at him quizzically, as it was not often he ever called her Sarah. "Don't you think it's about time you had a little discussion with the schn- uh- Charlie here?" Jack nodded toward Chuck, a knowing look on his face. She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she started to bite her lower lip. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. Opening her eyes, she looked down at Chuck, who seemed apprehensive, concerned even.

"Chuck, we need to talk. Get your jacket." She gave no further explanation. She went to her office to collect her own jacket and then left out the front door, with Chuck trying to keep up. He followed her to her car, where he got into the passenger seat without a word. The phrase 'we need to talk' was rarely a good thing. He knew that he had taken a huge gamble not telling Sarah the truth right away, but he hoped that she could forgive him for it. It was at the insistence of her father after all. Things were not looking good though, so he opted to keep his mouth shut for fear of just making it worse.

She drove wordlessly out of town and down a lonely country road. The trip had taken roughly five minutes, the benefits of being in a small town in rural America. She pulled off into a gravel parking lot that had a sign for a nature preserve. Sarah parked and got out, slowly walking toward the well worn trail. Chuck got out and scrambled to join her, walking beside her without saying a word. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a boardwalk in the woods that overlooked a ravine. It was eerily quiet except for the light breeze rustling the dead leaves. Sarah leaned on the railing looking over the edge, deep in thought.

"Chuck, there are things about me, about my past, that you don't know. Things that I've hidden because… well, I'm not proud of them." She swallowed thickly, trying to muster the courage to continue. "I've been afraid. Afraid that once you learn these things, that it'll change the way you see me. The way you feel about me." She could no longer keep the tears from falling, taking in a ragged breath. "I've been so terrified. I just finally found you and I'm so afraid that I could lose you." She closed her eyes tightly, a large trail of tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Sarah, whatever it is, it won't change the way I feel about you." He spoke softly, trying to set her at ease. Instead she pushed off from the railing, shaking her head, pacing.

"You can't know that, Chuck. How can you say that when you don't even know the kinds of things I've done," she cried out, her back to him. They were silent for a moment before Chuck continued.

"I know, because I love you … Sam…" There was a loud gasp as Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth, whirling around to face him. With shock and terror on her face, she shook her head.

"No. No. How… how did..?" She began sobbing, her whole body shaking, her knees nearly gave way. Chuck couldn't help himself and closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, clenching his jacket in her fists, still shaking her head, mumbling 'How'. After a minute, Chuck slowly backed away, holding her shoulders as he leaned down to try to capture her gaze. She couldn't look at him. Somehow he knew at least something of her past, a name she'd hoped to forget. What else did he know? Why was he still standing here if he knew even half of what she'd done?

"Sarah, or Sam, it doesn't matter. I _know_ who you are. I also know some of the things that you had to do with your dad... for your dad." Her eyes grew wide with fear as she lifted her gaze to search his face. "I read files on you and Jack." She turned to look away but he took her by the chin and pulled her back to look at him. "If anything, I might even love you more because of it. For all you had to go through, you still became the strong, amazing woman that's standing in front of me. I want to make this very clear… there is … NOTHING … you could do or say that would ever make me stop loving you. Do you understand? That's what unconditional love means, Sarah." The tears were still rolling down her cheeks but she was able to hold his gaze, finding comfort there. She slowly began to nod her head in understanding. She buried her face in his neck, wrapping him in a tight hug. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes until she pushed away, wiping at her cheeks.

"But… I don't… I don't understand… if you knew who my dad was, that he was a conman, then why did you go through with it?" She was pleading for an answer, trying to make sense about why this good, upstanding man would steal money for a conman.

"Well, you see that's the thing…" He cleared his throat giving himself time to choose his words. "I was a little paranoid when he showed up at the diner and I saw your reaction to him. I got concerned so I had a 'friend' look him up for me. There was nothing in the law enforcement databases, so naturally that was a huge red flag. Then, when he presented his plan to me, I wanted to make sure what I was getting into, so I looked into your father's past. That's when I found pictures of you and the name 'Sam'. I'm sure not all of the cons you guys pulled are in those files, but there were enough. Then I looked into his recent exploits and found out where he'd been. He was right when he said he wasn't able to come to see you any sooner. He spent the last three and a half years in federal prison."

"What?" Sarah's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Yeah. He was caught in a money laundering scam with some very nasty people. Once the FBI and DEA had him in custody, they let him know who he was really doing business with. Based on the reports I read, I don't think your dad really knew, so when he discovered the types of people he'd been helping, he cooperated with the authorities to bring them down. He helped to put some very bad people away. In exchange, they only gave him three and a half years. However, they seized all of his assets, so he wasn't lying when he said he was broke." Chuck gave a half smile and shrugged. Sarah stepped away, pacing the small section of boardwalk they were on. Running her hands through her hair, she sighed.

"Ok. Let me see if I got this straight. He really is broke. Then he comes here looking to hit me up for money, since Mom left me the diner. He sees that I'm broke too, or so he believes. He then sees you as an easy mark and sets his hooks in you to do his bidding for this con. That about sum it up?" She turned to him, her arms hugging her body. Her tone was flat with a hint of frustration.

"Well… almost. I mean, all of that is true, though I wasn't aware he hit you up for money. What I told you and Jack about the money I 'recovered', that wasn't entirely accurate." Chuck winced, looking sheepishly at her. She raised an eyebrow and stood a little straighter. Chuck sighed in resignation and continued.

"I actually did give all the money back. However, since he wasn't one of the actual investors, there was no money to give back to him. So… I fronted my own money to put in the fund." Chuck winced, closing one eye, waiting for the onslaught. He was not disappointed.

"You did what?!" Sarah barked, her eyes full of disbelief and anger. "You… you knew he was conning you and instead of stealing the money, you actually gave him the money out of your own pocket? Why? Why the hell would you do that?" Sarah was now very animated as she paced, throwing her hands in the air. When she finished, she was standing inches away from him, glaring right into his face. Instead of recoiling as he wanted to, he stood up straight and returned her gaze.

"I did it for you," he exclaimed a little more forcefully than he intended. She didn't seem to expect that response as she stepped back, a shocked and bewildered look on her face. He slumped, schooling his features and taking a cleansing breath.

"You remember when I said that you owe it to yourself to give him a chance? I wanted you to have that chance. He wouldn't stay here and free load off you. I suspect he's too proud for that. I also assumed that if I gave him a lump sum of money, he'd leave, not wanting to cause you more heartache. So I needed to come up with a way to give him an extra incentive to stay and work things out. So, I gave him a steady income. The dividend payments from the investment should be more than enough for him to live a comfortable life. And since you would be the one handling his money, he would be reliant on you. He'd have to stick around if he wanted that money. I know it… it sounds like paying him off to stay. That's not what I was hoping for. I was just hoping that he'd no longer have to be on this endless pursuit of money. That maybe he could be comfortable to stay in one place, to not have to run, since nobody is after him. I wanted you to have every opportunity to have a relationship with your father. Opportunities that I'll never have." Chuck had to look away, staring down at his hands, which were fidgeting with his jacket's zipper. He didn't want to see the disapproving look on her face that would inevitably be there.

"So… what you're telling me is… that you conned 'The' Jack Burton?" The amusement in her voice certainly took him by surprise, and he lifted his gaze to look at her. She started to straighten his jacket, a smirk on her face.

"I uh… I guess so... I didn't think about it that way…" Chuck wasn't sure how to take her comment. He thought she'd be beyond furious with him, but she was almost smiling. He decided to keep his mouth shut and let her do the talking.

"People always seem to underestimate you, Chuck. Including me. I'm sorry for that. I… I don't like that you put your own money up for this, and not a small amount, I assume. But I understand your reasons. It came from a place of love, and I can't be too mad about that." She paused for a moment, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Don't… don't take this the wrong way, but you're sure that the guy you took that money from, the money you returned, he can't trace this back to you? You're not going to get into any trouble, are you?" She asked sheepishly. Chuck snorted at the question.

"No. We'll have nothing to worry about from him. See… it just so happens that one of the guys he stiffed was a member of a Russian organized crime group. I may have sent this Copeland clown some pictures of himself outside his hotel with the not-so-subtle threat that these mobsters could learn of his whereabouts. I suspect that he'll be plenty busy looking over his shoulder for the foreseeable future." He chuckled, smirking, feeling rather proud of himself.

"You didn't?!" She asked in disbelief. "You sent the Russian mob this guy's location?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. But he doesn't know that." Chuck winked at her and she burst into laughter.

"Oh my God. Remind me never to get on your bad side." She wrapped her arms around him, continuing to laugh into his chest. As the laughter subsided, she let out a long sigh.

"Sarah, the thought of that is inconceivable. There is nothing you could ever do to get on my bad side. I think it's a physical impossibility." Chuck gave her a wry smile and she just rolled her eyes at him good naturedly and gave a small smile in return. She sobered slightly, resting her forehead on his chest before continuing.

"So… you're not angry with me?" She asked shyly, not lifting her head to look at him.

"Angry with you? Why would I be angry with you?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, for keeping my past from you. All the conning, stealing and lying I did. That...that doesn't bother you?"

"Well, yeah it bothers me. Not so much that you did it, but that you were pushed into doing it. You were just a kid for God's sake. If I'm angry with anyone, it's Jack. He's the one that put you up to those con jobs. I understand why you did it. He's family, and there's a lot that people will do for family. Even things they know are wrong. I'm certainly no saint, but I know there are very few things I wouldn't do for you." He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"I love you. You know that, right? I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm sure glad I did it." Sarah hugged him tighter, kissing him on his chest where her head rested.

"I know you do. I hope by now you know that I love you more than anything. Do you forgive me for keeping Jack's secret from you? I really hated doing it. It just eats away at me to keep things from you." She let out a 'tsk' and shook her head.

"Chuck, there's nothing to forgive. I understand why you did it and that my father put you up to it. If you need to hear it, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me. Deal?" She turned her head to look up at him through her lashes, a contented smile on her face. He gave her a toothy grin in response.

"Deal… I'm gonna kiss you now… if that's alright?" She nodded, her grin turning a bit mischievous, standing on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. They held each other, kissing in the crisp afternoon breeze, with only nature as their witness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been about two weeks since Chuck and Sarah had their little talk and things had been going great. He continued to help at the diner, but the need for his 'services' seemed to lessen more and more. Chuck sat in 'his booth' with his hands poised over the keyboard of his laptop, his focus having been pulled away from his work. He found himself people watching. Normally, his people watching was largely limited to Sarah. Today though, he found himself taking it all in. All of the interactions between the patrons, the neighborly exchanges, the gossip. This was more than just a place to come and eat, it was the cultural and political hub of the community. Chuck could overhear a dozen different conversations from where he was seated. They ranged from 'who's sleeping with who' to proposed property zoning changes to whose dish was most popular at the church potluck. People came to Emma's as much for the sense of community, of belonging, as they did for the great food.

As he continued to watch, he could easily see that the catalyst that brought the community and food together was Sarah. He stared in awe as she effortlessly floated from table to table, her face alight with her signature smile. Everyone loved her, and why shouldn't they? She was a friend to everyone that came through those doors, greeting them with a smile, welcoming them as if they were old friends. For many of them, that was the case, but he reminisced back to the days when he first started coming here, sitting in this very seat. She had treated him in much the same way, called him 'Sweetie'. The memory brought a smile to his face, lost in his thoughts. He was pulled back to reality by the sound of her voice at a table nearby. She was inquiring about the customer's family, how 'Emily and the grandkids' were doing. None of it seemed forced, like she was 'putting on a happy face' just for the sake of the customer. She genuinely enjoyed what she did and the bonds she had with the town's people that frequented her diner.

There was many a night that Chuck would pull Sarah's feet into his lap and massage away the pain of being on her feet for so many hours a day. She would only occasionally complain of her sore feet, but never of the job. She never seemed to loath going to work, despite the early morning hours and long days. She would happily share the stories she heard throughout the day or comment about how she saw 'so and so' and how their family was doing. He could see how much she really loved what she did. What may have started out as simply trying to hold onto her mother's dream, seemingly through it all, had slowly become a part of her, becoming her dream as well.

"That's a pretty big smile. Whatcha thinkin' about?" Sarah asked as she slid into the opposite side of the booth. She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. Her beaming smile warmed him all over. With a smirk, he mimicked her posture, placing his chin in his hands.

"You, obviously," he answered, bouncing his eyebrows.

"Good answer. Now, are you gonna tell me what you were really thinking about?" It was her turn to smirk and Chuck let out a small chuckle.

"In all honesty, I really was thinking about you. Watching you work. You look… really happy." Chuck's smile turned softer, more sincere, as he stared into her eyes. She reciprocated with a warm smile of her own.

"I am really happy. I've got you after all." She reached a hand across the table to take one of his.

"Well, you make me happy too, but I mean … more than that. More than just us. Watching you work here, talking with everyone, laughing. You just look… happy. Like… like this is where you're meant to be." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Sarah's expression changed, becoming more serious, reflective.

"I… I dunno. I guess I never thought that much about it. I mean, I do like it here. The people, the folks I work with. It's like a big happy family. I've grown up with all these people. As a little kid, I sat at that counter when my mom worked here as a waitress. Everyone knew me. It was like … like everybody here were aunts and uncles. Then I went away with Dad for a while, as you know. When I came back, it was like… like I never left. They all treated me the same, like I was family. When Mom got remarried, her and Will, Molly's dad, bought the place. Since then I've worked here in some capacity. Filling salt and pepper shakers, sweeping or doing dishes until I was old enough to start helping out as a waitress. I helped as much as I could when Mom had Molly. It was like the whole town stopped in to congratulate us on the new addition. I guess… I guess this place means a lot more to me than I thought. It's like… well.. It's like a very smart, tall, dark and handsome man once said. 'It's like home'." She was getting a bit misty-eyed talking about it, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"Can I get a refill on my coffee over here, whenever you're done makin' googly eyes with him?" The request came from a nearby table, the smirk evident in the customer's joking tone. Sarah and Chuck both snorted, but Sarah didn't move or release his hand.

"Ernie, you just keep your shirt on. I'll be there when I'm damn good and ready. You've already had two cups and you know what Marjorie would say." The older man laughed at their banter, waving her off in good humor.

"I suppose I should get back at it. The natives are getting restless," Sarah commented as she started to get up from the table. Chuck held tight to her hand, though, causing her to pause.

"Sarah, I love you. If you're happy, I'm happy." He pulled her hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss. A broad smile broke out across her face, causing her eyes to sparkle. She slid out of the booth and came around the table to Chuck's side, still holding his hand. She pressed a warm, soft kiss to his lips, lingering for just a moment.

"I am happy, and that's in no small part because of you." She rubbed her thumb across his lower lip, removing some lip gloss that got transferred. "I gotta go. I'll stop back in a little while. You should get back to work too..." she gestured at his laptop with a knowing smile, "... instead of checking me out." She gave him a devilish smile and a wink as she slowly released his hand, sauntering away. The glance over her shoulder back at him was so incredibly sexy, he actually gulped, feeling a bit warm under the collar.

After watching her walk away for another moment, admiring the view, he shook himself out of his trance and turned back to his laptop. He signed back in and was faced with his project plan for the new language learning software. The same one he had asked Sarah to head up. She had yet to bring up the topic, and he said he wouldn't pressure her with it. After the realizations he had today, well for some time now, he knew that her heart would never be in this. Sure she was very qualified, but this place was where she wanted to be, where she belonged. Switching over to his email program, the dozens of unanswered emails greeted him. He sighed in frustration, mostly with himself. He had always devoted most of his time to his company, answering emails at all hours of the day and night, always working, never taking time for himself. His employees had grown to expect that level of accessibility and now that his attentions were split, he felt like things were slipping.

Chuck had started his trek around the country as a way of trying to divorce himself from his work, even if only for a short time. He'd been burning his candle at both ends and something had to give. What started as a labor of love had grown so much that he could no longer do the things that he really enjoyed. Instead of being involved in the creative process, he was spending more and more time just managing the company. Sure, he had staff to help with much of that, and they did a fantastic job, but still, that was where he was needed most of the time. The old saying 'be careful what you wish for' certainly seemed appropriate here. In college he had dreamed of doing just what he had achieved. He had wanted to create a software company, one that really made a difference. As proud as he was of the things he and his company had created, he didn't feel as fulfilled in his job as he'd hoped. His company was incredibly successful and, in turn, he had become ridiculously wealthy. He had far more money than his modest lifestyle would ever require. Still, he felt torn between his need to be with Sarah and obligation to his company and employees. He'd already spent far too much time away from the office. He'd have to go back soon, at least for a little while, and the prospect gave him a knot in his stomach.

Scrolling through his Inbox, one email stood out. A message from Phil Spencer, a powerful man in the industry and a friend he had come to know from conferences and conventions. The message wasn't addressed to Chuck specifically, but was a response to an ongoing email thread he was included on. The wheels in Chuck's head began turning. He glanced at Sarah, who was laughing with some customers at a table on the other side of the diner. He locked the screen on his laptop and grabbed his jacket. Chuck headed out through the front door and started to walk down the sidewalk, pulling out his phone. He thumbed through his contacts and, after finding who he was looking for, placed the call.

"Hey Phil. It's Chuck… Yeah. Good. Good. How're Beth and the kids?... Oh, that's great. Glad to hear it… Right. Right. Yeah. So… you uh… you got a minute to talk shop? Yeah. I uh… I may have an idea you might be interested in."

* * *

A/N2: Hmmmm. What sort of idea, I wonder? … Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual. I'm sure I'll make up for it in the next chapters. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any and all reviews, PMs, etc. I enjoy hearing what you think and what works and what might not.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know it's been a while in coming, but it's finally here. Chapter 17. Christmas is approaching and there is much to do to prepare.

Warning: Keep some tissues handy. It could get a little ... dusty in there.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 17

Sarah slowly stirred from sleep, a now familiar warmth beneath her. Without opening her eyes, she took in the sensations. Her head rose and fell with the bare chest she rested on, moving in rhythm with her own breathing. The entire length of her naked body was in direct contact with his, the warmth permeating through her. Their feet were intertwined, keeping hers warm and toasty. She had never been one for snuggling, that was until she'd met Chuck. It had always felt so confining, like an animal in a trap, prepared to gnaw off a limb. With Chuck, even from the very first time, it felt like slipping into a warm bath, being completely enveloped, cocooned, in warmth and love. She had never felt more at peace, never more certain that this is where she belonged.

If you had asked her six months ago, she would never have believed this feeling possible. She didn't know that feeling loved like this, _being _loved like this, really existed. A small voice in the back of her head had needled her, made her question her feelings, and Chuck's feelings for her. From her early childhood, she had been taught by her father that love was for suckers, and to always assume that people had an angle, that whatever they said was a lie designed to get what they want. Chuck had successfully silenced that voice, not with his words, but by his deeds. He had showed his love for her every day, even in the little things… especially the little things. She was very new to this whole 'expressing your love' thing, a babe in the woods, as it were. One of her nagging fears was that it wouldn't be enough, that she couldn't adequately show him how much he meant to her, to give him a reason to stay. But could he stay, even if he wanted to? After all, he had a wildly successful company to run. One that he had put on the back burner to stay here and help her. She knew that the stress of trying to do both, work at the diner and run his company, had been wearing on him. She was trying to wean him away from the diner, allowing him time to focus on his work. He would never admit that he was struggling, she knew he would never try to put that burden on her. Would there come a time when the fairytale would end and she would have to let him go? The thought of him leaving caused a knot in her stomach and her breathing to quicken.

"Shhh. You're thinking really loudly down there. Some of us are trying to sleep." Chuck smirked, sliding his hand up her back, finding the skin of her neck beneath her hair. He began to knead the muscles of her neck and up the back of her head. The sensation made her eyes involuntarily roll back into her head, unable to prevent the moan from escaping her lips. "I'm right here if you wanna talk about it." Aside from the occasional moan from his ministrations, she remained silent, trying to plan her words carefully.

"You have to go... don't you?" Her voice was just above a whisper, fearful of the words as she spoke them. Chuck pulled his cheek away from her head to look down at her.

"No. It's Wednesday remember? We have the day off. We get to sleep in and be lazy for a change." He began to comb his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp with his fingertips. If it were possible, her body sunk further into him. She let out a sigh before continuing.

"No. I mean 'go' as in leave... here. Grady… us…" she trailed off.

"Hey! Hey. Hey. Hey. Where's this coming from?" Chuck turned his body to face her, trying to see her face. She just laid on her side, staring at his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair.

"I mean, that was always the plan, right? You were just going to stick around to help out with the diner. Then you'd eventually have to go back to your real life. I mean, you have so many responsibilities…" Sarah's voice began to choke on her final words, making it hard to finish.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold on a minute. Is … is that the plan you want? For me to … to leave and go back to the corporate jungle back in LA?" He sounded crestfallen, his words breathy. Sarah lifted her head to capture his gaze.

"Wha- No! God, No! I … I just don't want to hold you back from your real life. From running your companies and making a difference in the world. You're an important man, Chuck."

"OK. Um… maybe I haven't expressed myself clearly enough. Sarah… _this… this _IS my real life. Right here. In Grady... in this house … in this bed, with you. This is where I want to be. No… this is where I _need_ to be. You are 'home' to me. This place is home to me. I… I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Not now… not after everything we've been through. I love you, Sarah Walker. I know it's been a relatively short time, but... you're it for me." Sarah sniffled a bit, tears threatening to break free. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too. I don't want you to go. I can't even begin to tell you how much I want you to stay. But I feel selfish, like I'm keeping you here when you should be off doing important work." Sarah leaned her forehead against his, running her hand back down to his chest.

"There is nothing more important to me than family. You're my family, Sarah. You, Molly, Ellie and Gerty. Hell, even Casey. You've all become a part of the Bartowski family, such as it is. Yes, I do still need to devote some of my time to my work, but you will always come first. I'll figure something out. I may have to take trips now and then, but I'll never be gone a minute more than I have to. I promise." He kissed her on the nose, running his hand up and down her arm.

"OK. But promise me if this gets to be too much, you'll tell me. We'll work something out together." Chuck nodded, his forehead still pressed to hers.

"If I can't come up with a good solution, we'll figure something out together. But … for right now, I don't want to talk about work anymore. I have much more … enjoyable things planned for this mouth of mine." A devilish grin spread across his face as he began to pepper kisses across her cheek and over to her ear. When he reached her earlobe, drawing it between his lips, she took in a quick breath, her eyes closing as the goosebumps spread across her body. Her shoulders lifted involuntarily, like a turtle trying to pull back into its shell. As he kissed down her neck, she relaxed, allowing him better access. When he reached the dip at the juncture of her neck and collarbone, she let out a gasp, the reaction he had hoped to elicit.

"Mr. Bartowski, are you trying to seduce me?" She playfully tried to sound affronted. After another well placed kiss or two he replied.

"Why, yes Mrs. Bar-" Chuck stopped himself before he could finish, nearly choking. They both lay deathly still, his lips still grazing her neck. Fortunately, neither could see the look of surprise on the other's face as they lay in silence.

"Sarah, I'm… I'm sorry. I just kinda got carried..." Chuck was interrupted as Sarah turned her head quickly, attaching her lips to his. His brief muffled attempts to speak were quickly forgotten as he returned the kiss. After a moment, she pulled away to catch her breath, her fingers now tangled in his curls. She smiled warmly as she gazed into his eyes.

"It's OK. Someday, Sweetie… but right now… I believe your mouth still has other plans." She bounced her eyebrows with a glint in her eye. The slow smile that accompanied the light in his eyes spoke volumes. Without warning, Chuck attacked her neck with renewed fervor, causing Sarah to squeal.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'

An hour or so later found them eating cereal at the kitchen table with Molly. The little girl's tousled hair made her look even more adorable as she sat shoveling colorful fruity O's into her mouth.

"So… I know I'm the new guy here, but when do you guys put up your Christmas tree? I mean, there's only like… two weeks until Christmas," he asked between bites. He looked at Sarah, who was playing with her cereal. Chuck put his spoon down in his bowl and sat back in his chair and waited. Eventually she glanced up at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"It doesn't feel right, putting up the tree without Mommy and Daddy. We used to do it together." Molly confessed, with the same sad look on her face. Chuck looked at Sarah, who only shrugged. Chuck pondered for a moment before continuing.

"It may not be my place to say, but… it seems to me that carrying on with your parents' traditions is a good way to honor their memory. If Christmas was important to them, I have to believe that they would want you to keep celebrating just as you always have, right? You might find that it helps you to remember. Ellie and I… we used to decorate the tree together, after my parents were gone. We would recall the stories behind certain ornaments or remember fun times from past Christmases." Chuck was quiet for a moment as he looked between the two ladies at the table, both staring into their cereal bowls. "Maybe just something to think about." Chuck went back to eating his cereal in silence, not wanting to push the issue any further. After a few moments the silence was interrupted by a timid voice.

"Sarah? Do you… do you think we could put the Christmas tree up today?" Molly asked, a glimmer of hope now in her voice. Chuck looked up from his cereal to see a tentative smile on Molly's face. When he turned to look at Sarah, she was staring at him with a tight smile, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah, Peanut. You bet we can," Sarah replied with a hoarseness to her voice. "You finish your breakfast and we'll go get the stuff out of the attic." Sarah stood and walked quickly to the kitchen sink, rinsing the remains of her cereal down the disposal and putting the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. Chuck, sensing something was amiss, followed suit, putting his dishes in the dishwasher as well. Fearful that she may be angry that he overstepped his bounds again, he followed after her, hoping to smooth things over.

As Chuck rounded the corner out of the kitchen, he nearly ran right into Sarah. She had apparently been waiting for him since she grabbed either side of his face and kissed him passionately. He recovered quickly, returning the kiss. He was beginning to suspect that she wasn't angry, but he wasn't ready to rule that out as a possibility just yet. When she pulled away, her broad smile and wet cheeks still gave mixed signals.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You may have eluded to it once or twice," he said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is there something in particular that's warranted you mentioning it again?"

"You always seem to know just what to say, especially to that little girl in there. She loves you and looks up to you, you know that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping them together as she stared up into his eyes.

"Well, I love her too. She's an amazing little girl," he replied, looking a bit embarrassed. It quickly faded as his smile turned a little more mischievous. "It must be something with Emma's girls that has that effect on me." Sarah gave him a 'tsk' and a light smack on the shoulder.

'You keep that up mister and I'll be forced to drag you back up to our room and make an example of you." She danced her eyebrows at him, with a smirk on her face. Chuck's smile became much softer as he considered her for a moment. Sarah cocked her head to the side, a little confused. "What?"

"You said… 'our room'," Chuck said warmly, a soft look in his eyes. Sarah thought over the words for a moment then gave a sheepish shrug in reply.

"Well, you do spend almost every night up there and … some very nice mornings," she added with a salacious grin. "I mean, for all intents and purposes, you pretty much live here."

"And... is that a… good thing?" His tone sounded hopeful but there seemed to be a tinge of doubt.

"That's a very good thing," she hummed, reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Are you sure? I mean… I just kind of started staying here. I never really asked… I mean, we never really talked about…"

"Chuck. Will you move in with me? Officially?" She asked, interrupting his spiraling. She twisted her lips to the side to prevent from laughing at how cute he was being. She had assumed that he was moving in, with all the time he spent there. In fact, the one night he had slept at his apartment, having to work late on a project, had been torture for her. She had gotten so used to him being there, to snuggle with and keep her feet warm, among other things. For her, it was a foregone conclusion. The broad smile that grew across his face, crinkling his nose, warmed her inside. He had done so much for her, worked so hard to make her happy, it was rewarding that she was sometimes able to return the gesture. In this case, officially asking him to move in was a bit selfish on her part. She wanted this as much, if not more, than he did.

"Really? You mean it? If it's too much, too soon I understa-" Sarah placed a finger on his lips, heading off his spiraling. She just looked into his eyes and smiled, nodding her head. The goofiest grin spread across his face, despite her finger still placed across his lips. When she let go, she was rewarded with a kiss that threatened to curl her toes. She couldn't help but giggle into the kiss.

"Ewww. I just ate breakfast!" Molly declared as she came around the corner to witness their kissing. The smile on her face and the tone in her voice belied her teasing, but it still made the two jump apart. Molly just giggled as she ran upstairs to her room. After a moment to catch their breaths and regroup, they looked at one another and broke into laughter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Molly's excitement was infectious and everyone in the house had taken part in decorating the tree, including Gerty and Casey. Chuck had put some Christmas music on to get them in the spirit, encouraging people to sing along with him. It was shaping up to be the best Christmas that Molly and Sarah had had in years. When Molly pulled the star tree topper out of its tissue paper wrapping, she stared at it for a long moment. Everyone became quiet, realizing the significance that this must have for the little girl and the remembrance of Christmases past. Chuck and Sarah shared a glance, her eyes shimmering with emotion.

"Chuck." Molly called, turning to face him. "Would you… would you hold me up, so I can put it on the tree?" There was clearly a tinge of sadness in her expression as she looked up at him through her lashes. It nearly brought Chuck, and everyone else in the room, to tears. He fought to hold back his emotions, swallowed thickly, giving her a soft smile instead.

"I would be honored." The little girl smiled up at him and then turned to face the tree, lifting her arms up in preparation. Sarah, watching the scene unfold, was finding it very difficult to keep it together. Understanding the importance of today, she had been recording the events of the day as a memento. She continued recording, capturing the little girl's request and the gentle way Chuck lifted her into the air. The tree's lights sparkled in her eyes when she reached out to place the star on top, giving the image of her a magical quality.

"Almost there… almost… just a liiiiiiittle bit more… Perfect! You got it! Great job Molly!" Chuck exclaimed as he gently lowered her back down. She spun in his arms and wrapped him in a hug as she said her 'thank you' into his shirt. After returning her hug for a few moments, he set her down. The grin on the little girl's face was priceless. Sarah had stood back, recording the moment on her phone, and couldn't help the few tears that escaped at the heart-warming scene. Her heart swelled with love and appreciation for this man and the effect he had on their little family. He had become like a surrogate father to Molly, whether he, or she, realized it or not. If Sarah were honest with herself, every day she felt less and less like a big sister and more like a mother to the little girl. In that role, if she were to choose a father for Molly, she could find no better man than Chuck.

Molly ran to Sarah's side, bouncing with excitement, "Mommy, look! It's just like I remember when I was little!" Sarah was unable to control her gasp at Molly's words. She was sure that it had been a slip of the tongue, but it still caught her off guard. Perhaps it was just a knee-jerk reaction to want to share this with her mother, being lost in the excitement of the moment. She found it odd that over these past few years she had never slipped like this before. Maybe it was the memories and emotions around Christmas that brought it about. She didn't want to mention it to Molly, fearing that it would only serve to make her self-conscious about it, not to mention ruining the mood. Almost as if on cue, Molly stopped, her expression becoming more sober, apprehensive, as she looked up at Sarah.

"I'm sorry. I… I didn't ask you if it was OK first?" The little girl fidgeted with the bottom hem of her shirt, ducking her head to look at the floor. Sarah was taken aback by her sister's emotional one-eighty. She wasn't quite sure why she was apologizing. Was it for calling her 'Mommy' or was there something else that she was missing.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked sweetly, trying not to allow her inner surprise to sneak through.

"For… for calling you 'Mommy'. It's… it's just, you… you are my mommy now. You're the one who tucks me in at night and reads me stories. You make sure I have food to eat and clothes to wear. You take care of me when I'm sick. You love me like Mommy did, like a mommy would. I like having a big sister but…" She paused for a moment, her fidgeting stopped as she looked up at Sarah. "... I like you as a mommy more. If you don't like it, I won't say it anymore." The little girl hung her head again, looking dejected. Sarah let out a gasping sob, covering her mouth, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so overwhelmed by the little girl's confession. She kneeled down and placed a hand on either side of Molly's face, gently pulling the girl's face toward her. Sarah sniffled, the tears still falling, her bottom lip quivering.

"Baby girl, you can call me whatever makes you happy. OK?" Sarah nodded her head at Molly, reassuring her that it was alright. "You're right. I ... I do love you like … like a mommy would." While this revelation was rather sudden, her words were no less true. Over the years, since her mother's battle with cancer and then after her passing, her relationship with Molly had grown closer than just sisters. All the examples she gave were true. Sarah did mother her, an obligation she never resented or regretted. In mothering her over these years, it would only seem natural that she would take on the actual role to match the name. She was so overwhelmed that her sister, her 'daughter' in practice, would want to bestow the honor of accepting her as her mother. Her heart was bursting from the warm, loving the feeling that it gave her.

"Really? It's… It's OK?" Molly asked, tears of her own beginning to fall. Sarah nodded her head again, even more emphatically.

"Yes Sweetie," she replied, pulling her into a powerful embrace, rocking from side to side.

Chuck could only stand back and watch in awe as the events unfolded. He had initially thought it a mere slip of the tongue until Molly's confession. He was overcome with emotion, but when he saw Sarah break down, he couldn't hold back either. With one arm hugging his middle and the other hand covering his mouth, the tears silently fell as he took ragged breaths through his nose. While he had been taken from Ellie as a boy and placed into foster care, his foster 'mother' was neither a mother or mothering. She had never really assumed that role, and he never felt she was deserving. Throughout his time in foster care, he'd still been in contact with Ellie and saw her as often as he could. If there was anyone in this world that he felt was a mother figure to him, it would be his sister. The parallels here were not lost on him, and it was, at least in part, responsible for his current emotional state. As Sarah and Molly hugged, Chuck was forced to look away before he began to bawl outright. He caught a brief glimpse of Gerty, who had her face buried in Casey's shoulder, overcome with emotion as well. Casey was not one for tears, but his tightly clenched jaw and his wandering gaze showed that he too was finding it difficult to maintain his composure.

Chuck chanced a glance at Sarah and Molly, the two still wrapped in each other's arms. Sarah opened her eyes, her teary gaze meeting his. She gave him a wide smile, almost a chuckle as the emotions bubbled out of her. He gave her a reassuring nod and returned the smile, truly overjoyed at the loving bond between two people he loved so much. Eventually, the sisters, now mother and daughter, separated and shared a bright smile. Hoping to lighten the weight of the emotions in the room, Chuck offered up a distraction.

"How about some hot chocolate and marshmallows to celebrate?" Chuck clapped his hands and rubbed them together. Molly cheered and the others expressed their agreement, though not quite as loudly. "You guys hang out. I'll go make some and be back in a jiffy." Chuck made his way to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove, beginning to warm up some milk. While that was heating, he snuck a peek back into the living room. He watched them all laughing and joking and it warmed him inside. His family, something he had desperately wanted to have for so long, were all sitting in that room. Well, most of them at any rate. Ellie would be back for Christmas, likely bringing Devon with her. Then it would be complete. He saw how barren the bottom of the tree looked from his vantage point, devoid of any presents. He knew that buying them things was not contingent upon being accepted into this family, and that made him want to do it all the more. He wanted to make this a Christmas that none of them would forget. Sneaking back into the kitchen, he pulled out his phone and dialed a contact, one he had gotten to know quite well.

"Megan! … I'm great. I'm great. Thanks for asking. Um… Yes. I'm … I'm still with Sarah. You have a good memory… Right. I suppose that is part of your job. Speaking of, I need your help. I need to make some Christmas magic happen. Well, right, but not just her. I just need some small things, stuff to add under the tree to make the day extra special. Oh! And I need a …" Chuck covered the microphone on his phone as he craned his neck out of the kitchen to make sure the coast was still clear. Satisfied, he crept back into the kitchen and continued in a low voice.

"I need to have a house decorated for Christmas, inside and out... Right. Something classic. White lights, evergreen garland, the works…. Yeah. I'll send you the details on the house and get your people access…. Oh, the presents? Oh, right. Right. I'll send you their names and some details about them and any ideas I have for their gifts. I don't have a lot of time to get away to do the shopping myself and keep it a secret from them... Thanks. You're a lifesaver, Megan. You'll find a little something extra in your stocking this year... No, thank you! I'll be in touch. Bye." He ended the call with a pleased look on his face. "This will definitely be a Christmas to remember."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The much anticipated day had finally arrived. It was Christmas Eve and the diner would only be opened through lunch, then closed for the next three days to give the family time to celebrate the holiday. Emma's was surprisingly busy. Many people having the day off, they were out and about shopping for last minute gifts or groceries for their holiday dinners. People were taking time out to meet friends or family for coffee or, not wanting to be in the kitchen more than they had to, decided to eat out for breakfast or lunch. Sarah was in her element, bantering with all the customers, many old familiar faces or friends returning home for the holidays, it seemed like a town reunion.

As Chuck worked in the kitchen, he had a clear view through the window out into the dining area. He marveled at Sarah's ability to work the floor. Not only was she amazing at being a friendly, attentive host, making people feel like they were more than just some nameless face, but she also had the grace of a cat. She weaved through the dining area, around and between people or tables with the agility of a dancer. Top that off with being one of the most breathtaking women he had even known, he could watch her all day.

"Bartowski! Get your head in the game. We're getting our asses handed to us in here and all you can think about is playin'... grab ass with the boss lady." Casey grumbled and turned back to the flat top griddle. Chuck blushed slightly for being caught but had to chuckle.

"That was a bit of a stretch, Casey, but I'll give it to you for creativity." The older man snorted, shaking his head. "Oh, before I forget, between you and me, the decorators finished at 'the house'. It should be all Christmas-ified for tomorrow. So make sure not to drive by with her in the car."

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it. I got it. I've been involved in life or death missions in hostile territories around the world. I think I can manage a little Christmas surprise," the older man barked over his shoulder. Chuck knew better than to attempt any response. He just shut his mouth, letting the subject die. A moment later he could hear a groan, almost a sigh, coming from Casey's direction.

"Sorry... I really appreciate what you're doin' for her. What you've all done for her. Kinda makes a guy wish he had a family like that in his life." Casey never turned around as he spoke, only stopping his work for a moment while he spoke. Chuck faced him, a quizzical expression on his face.

"But… Yo- he does. He only needs to look around to see that." There was silence before Casey let out a grumble or cleared his throat, it was difficult to tell the difference over the noise of the kitchen.

"You'd better get those plates finished and put in the window. Got plenty more on deck." Chuck knew that was Casey's way of not so subtly changing the subject, signaling he was done talking about it. The fact that Casey didn't give him shit about the comment was as close to a 'thank you' as Chuck was going to get on the subject. Expressing feelings of any sort, aside from anger, was just not something Casey was comfortable with. He seemed to be slowly thawing a bit since he'd started working at the diner, but that was generally only around Gerty. He tried to put on his stoic, hyper-masculine persona when others were around, but when he thought it was just him and Gerty, the mask slipped away, showing a softer side Chuck was sure few people ever saw.

Chuck took the now finished plates of food to the serving window just in time to meet Sarah as she approached. "Hey there handsome!" Sarah beamed as she stood on her tiptoes, leaning through the window to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm. Do I get one of those every time you come to the window for food?" Chuck's eyebrows danced, giving her a hint of a smirk.

"You just mind your Ps and Qs and we'll see, Mr. Bartowski." The look she returned him was a little more salacious, making his eyes widen and the smirk vanish from his face, his mouth now agape. Sarah took the two plates and gave him a wink as she turned and left. It took him a good ten seconds to snap out of it, watching her walk away. Once he had returned to reality, he rushed to the walk-in cooler, closing the door behind him. Pulling out his cellphone, he quickly dialed a contact and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Come ooooooooon. Come on. Come on. Answer… El! Hey. So um... when's your flight?... Yeah. Yeah, I guess you did. Devon's still picking you up at the airport?... Alright. Just let me know if plans change and I can come get ya… I know… So uh… you… you packed it?... Yes, I know… No, it's only been four times today! … Oh. Alright, fine. Six times. But… you have it, right? OK! OK! Sorry. I'm just…. Yeah. Yeah. I know…I'm trying. I love you too. Have a safe flight. See ya tomorrow. Merry Christmas." Chuck blew out a long breath, rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder, cracking his neck to release some tension. He paced in the cooler for a few minutes trying to steady his nerves. He wanted this Christmas to be perfect and it was crunch time. Chuck checked his watch and realization struck him. He pulled out his phone again and dialed a contact.

'Hey, Megan! It's Chuck. No. No. This… this isn't a concierge call. It's Christmas Eve. I wanted to call and wish you and your family a Merry Christmas. I also wanted to see if you got the Christmas card I sent you… Oh, not yet." Chuck looked at his watch, a smile creeping across it. "You might want to answer your door… Yeah. About riiiiiiiight, now." Just as he spoke, he could hear the sound of a doorbell in the background, quickly followed by a dog barking. The grin grew even wider as he waited on the phone. He listened to the call as he could overhear her conversation with the person at the door. He put the call on speaker phone, tired of pressing it to his face.

"Packages? What… what packages?" she questioned, sounding perplexed.

"Just sign here ma'am and we'll bring them in," came the voice of the delivery man followed by the scribbling of a pen on paper. "Thank you, ma'am. This card is for you. Where can we put the packages?"

"Um… Ov-over here, beside the tree I suppose. I don't… I don't understand." She began to speak more directly into the phone again, addressing Chuck directly. "Mr. Carmichael, I don't understand. Um, first… how did you know where I live? And second, what… what is all this?" She sounded more bewildered than angry, which Chuck was pleased to hear.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that public records have a wealth of information. Please, don't be alarmed. I'm not going to show up on your doorstep. Do you remember the list of people and gift ideas I sent you?" Chuck asked, his grin building.

"Of… of course. I… I had all the gifts purchased, wrapped and delivered to the house, along with the Christmas decorating." She still seemed bewildered and a little distracted as he could hear the people shuffling in the background.

"Well, I have a confession to make. Sarah doesn't have an older sister named Racheal, or a brother-in-law named Jeff. Naturally, she doesn't have two nieces and a nephew either. Megan, from all the conversations and small talk we've done over the years, and a little help from social media, all the suggestions I gave you were for you and your family, if you haven't figured that out yet. Those portions of the gifts are for you and your family. Merry Christmas."

"Mister… Mr. Carmichael. I… I don't know what to say. This is all so… unexpected. I… I couldn't accept…" Her voice was beginning to break, the sounds of excitement from her children over the large number of gifts was getting to her.

"Please, Megan, call me Chuck, for the thousandth time. And you can accept them. It's just a small token of my appreciation for what you've done for me over the years. So, thank you, Megan. Now… I believe you are still holding a card as well. That card is for you… in appreciation of all you've done for _my_ family. Please. Open it." Chuck was beginning to feel the emotions of the moment build within him. He knew, from all of the conversations he'd had with her, that her husband was on disability and things were tight. Not that she had stated that outright, but he picked up on it in the subtle things she said. He hoped that he could give back to her and her family a little of the kindness she had shown him over the years. He could hear her tear open the envelope, extracting the card.

"What's it say Mommy? Who's it from?" She tried to quiet her inquisitive children so she could read the card. Chuck remembered the card well. A cute illustration of a snowman, bundled up with a scarf around its mouth adorned on the cover. He could hear Megan and her kids 'awww' at the sight of it before opening the card.

"Murry Miff Miff." The illustrated snowman trying to wish them a muffled 'Merry Christmas' through his scarf made her and the children giggled. It warmed Chuck's heart to hear it, being able to share in the joke. One of the eager children pointed out a small envelope inside the card. "Yes. I see it, Brant. Hold on." The sound of the envelope being torn open could be heard and, after a moment, a loud gasp. Chuck just waited, hearing the faint 'Whoa' from one of the children. A sniffle was audible before Megan spoke again.

"Mr. Car-... Chuck. This… this is too much. I can't … we couldn't possibly…" He could hear the tightness in her voice. He feared he might sound the same if he spoke. He swallowed thickly and took a breath to compose himself.

"Megan, Please. You deserve every bit of that and more. I know things haven't been easy for you and your family. Even so, you've always gone above and beyond to help me. What you did for my family this year is no exception. I'm eternally grateful. If you look closely, you'll notice that there are five checks in that envelope, one addressed to each member of your family. The government is kind enough to allow me to gift up to $15,000 to as many individuals as I wish, without you having to claim it as income. So that is all free and clear. I hope that you at least take a bit of it to do something fun with your family." Chuck was right when he said she had earned it. He had snuck over to Gerty's new house yesterday to find it completely decorated for Christmas, inside and out. All of the gifts for his new family were there as well. He would sneak over tonight and bring them to Sarah's to surprise everyone on Christmas morning.

"Chuck… I wish… I wish I had some way to thank you for this." She nearly choked on her words, the generosity overwhelming her.

"You already have. Merry Christmas! Oh, and Happy New Year! I promise I won't bother you again until after the New Year. You guys enjoy yourselves." Megan and Chuck finished their goodbyes, the kids yelling their heartfelt 'goodbyes' and 'thank yous' through the phone as well.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can open one present. One! And I get to pick it out," Sarah lightly scolded her 'daughter'. Molly mock pouted for just a moment, the excitement of getting to open at least one present tonight was enough to satisfy her for now. "But first, we need to finish decorating these cookies for Santa." Sarah and Chuck were at the kitchen island frosting sugar cookies that Molly had helped them cut out and bake.

"Whoa. Whoa. Easy on the sprinkles there, kiddo. You don't want Santa to chip a tooth," Chuck warned as he chuckled at her decorated cookie. Molly giggled as she admired her handiwork. The iced cookie was covered from edge to edge in no fewer than five different types of sprinkles, including Red Hots.

"Ok, Molly. Pick out your four favorite cookies and put them on the plate and we'll set it out for Santa." Sarah held the decorative Christmas plate as the little girl worried her bottom lip back and forth, trying to make up her mind on which cookies to include. When she made her final selection, Chuck stepped up with a small bag in hand.

"Don't forget the carrots for the reindeer. Carrots are their favorite, next to Peanut M&Ms. Since they're going to be doing all that running and flying tonight, I think the carrots are a better choice." Molly laughed at Chuck's silly antics, grabbing a handful of carrots from the offered bag and placing them on the plate beside the cookies.

"OK. Can I open my present now, Mommy?" Sarah and Chuck couldn't help but giggle as Molly eagerly bounced in place, practically vibrating. Inwardly, every time Molly called her 'Mommy', it warmed her heart, making her smile all that much more.

"Ok. Ok. Fine." Sarah went to the tree and pulled out a present about the size of a large shirt box. "You can open this one, and that's it." The little girl nodded vigorously, trying not to snatch the present away from her. Molly tore through the wrapping paper and threw open the lid. She tossed the tissue paper aside revealing a pair of fuzzy pajamas and matching fuzzy slippers. She ripped them from the box and hugged them to her face as she squealed.

"Ahhhhh! They're so fluffy! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The little girl jumped up and lunged at Sarah, wrapping her arms around her in a bear hug. 'Thank you Mommy. I love them. Can I go put them on now?"

"You're welcome Sweetie. Yes, you can take them upstairs and put them on. Brush your teeth. I'll be up in a second to check." Molly gave Sarah a quick kiss and then raced up the stairs, clutching her pajamas and slippers. Sarah grinned from her seat on the couch and shook her head, watching the little girl running up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Way to go Mommy. Nice job on the jammies." Chuck leaned down and kissed Sarah on the lips. He started to pull away but Sarah held onto his shirt, preventing him from moving too far.

"You know, you… you do a pretty good job at the whole 'daddy' thing. I know that's probably a lot to think about, and she hasn't really said anything, but…" She looked at where she was gripping his shirt, unable to hold his gaze. Her cheeks were a little flushed as she started to ramble. Chuck thought it quite cute that it was her doing the rambling for a change. He pressed a finger to her lips, causing her to look up at him, catching the wide smile that lit up his face.

"Sarah, I love you both, more than anything. No matter what you call me, that won't ever change. If that's how you see me, I'm more than honored to take up that mantle, but I don't want to push that on her. She can come to her own decisions in time. I'll be whatever you two need me to be." He leaned in and kissed her soundly, the unmistakable feeling of wetness on his cheek as they kissed. After a moment he pulled away, not calling attention to the tears that were shed. "I'm gonna clean up this wrapping paper, make us some hot chocolate and then I'll put on the fireplace video and we can snuggle on the couch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing. I'll go put Molly to bed and meet you back here." She bounced an eyebrow at him as she hopped off the couch and they parted ways, Chuck sneaking a quick pat on her backside as she went.

"Why Mr. Bartowski. What sort of woman do you think I am?" she asked, pretending to be offended, using her best southern belle impersonation.

"Ms. Walker, I intend to find out when you return. Perhaps in something a little more… comfortable," he retorted in what passed for a southern gentleman's voice. She gave him a raised eyebrow and mouthed 'Ooo' as she quickened her pace up the stairs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a couple of hours of snuggling on the couch, watching the recording of a fireplace, they retired upstairs to bed. Chuck made a point to rub Sarah's back and shoulders, working his way down to her feet. Within fifteen minutes, she was out like a light, snoring faintly. Chuck quickly put some clothes back on and snuck downstairs, putting on his shoes and coat. He took Sarah's car keys from the bowl beside the front door and quietly exited the house, taking care to not let the storm door slam.

Driving Sarah's car to get the presents from Gerty's house made the most sense. His car had next to no truck space and was not ideal for being stealthy, the supercharged engine drawing attention everywhere it went. When he reached the house, parking along the street out front, he marveled at the sight of all the decorations. It had looked great during the day, but at night, the thousands of lights strung through the evergreen garland that hung around the wraparound porch and along the eaves of the house were breathtaking. The Christmas tree shone just as brightly through the front picture window, which made Chuck feel even better about the gifts he'd given Megan. She'd truly outdone herself.

Chuck confidently, but quietly, entered the house, not wanting to give any nosy neighbors a reason to be suspicious. He collected the wrapped presents and gift bags, making several trips to get them all loaded in Sarah's car. He made sure the wirelessly controlled power outlets he had installed were all online, testing them via his cell phone. He wanted to be able to turn on the lights tomorrow, prior to bringing Gerty over for the surprise. He wanted all of them to see the house all lit up like this, but didn't want to risk having all these lights on all night when nobody was here. He double checked that everything in the house was perfect before locking up and heading for the car. Once inside, he took one last look before turning off the lights with his phone.

It took several trips to get all of the presents into Sarah's house and neatly placed under the tree, while trying to remain as quiet as possible. He supposed it was his house too, now that she had asked him to move in. It wasn't 'his house' in a sense of ownership, but in a sense of belonging. She was sharing this house, her family, herself, with him and he couldn't be happier. He stood for a moment admiring the scene, the glowing tree nestled within a sea of presents. He may have gone a little overboard with the gifts, but he didn't care one bit. Christmas was the season of giving and, now that he was finally in a position to be able to 'give', he was overjoyed that he now had people, a family, to share in the giving.

He gingerly slid back into bed, spooning up behind the peaceful beauty still asleep there. When his body touched hers, he could feel how cold her feet were. She stirred slightly, still mostly asleep. She muttered 'cold' as she attempted to snuggle further into him, their feet intertwining. She let out a satisfied hum, pulling his arm further around her and drifting back to sleep. Chuck felt a warmth radiate through him, far deeper than the mere physical contact. Seeing the time displayed on her clock radio, he smiled, nuzzling his face into her hair. "I love you Sarah. Merry Christmas." It took mere minutes for sleep to take him, his hopes for the day and their lives going forward colored his dreams.

* * *

A/N2: Visions of Charah danced in their heads….

PMs and Reviews are always welcome. Christmas morning will be coming soon. Stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Welcome to Christmas Day (in story time obviously). I left you with some warnings for the previous chapter that tissues may be required. That was just Christmas Eve. Now we're onto the 'Big Show' (Christmas Day). So the warning still applies. In fact, grab the whole tissue box, just in case. This story is NSFW (but not in an adult context). It may be difficult to explain to your co-workers that you are suffering from 'allergies' this late in the season… just sayin'.

I find Christmas to be a magical time, full of love and warmth. I try to weave that into this story, and I hope that you find joy in it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. I don't own Christmas either, but I put in a bid. Fingers crossed.

* * *

Chapter 18

The house awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and cinnamon rolls in the oven. Sarah rolled over to an empty bed, realizing that Chuck must have gotten up early. She gave a contented sigh, stretching out to take over the whole bed. Reluctantly, she slid out of bed, putting on a robe and slippers. She padded her way to the bathroom, trying to hold back a yawn. Once she had run a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth, she made her way into the hallway, almost running into Gerty and Casey as they crept out of her room. The meeting was less awkward now that this had become a pretty common occurrence since Thanksgiving. The three headed toward the stairs, following the beckoning call of morning coffee.

As Molly had been given strict instructions not to go downstairs before Sarah, she sat rather impatiently at the top of the stairs in her new pajamas and fuzzy slippers. Sarah sat down beside her, giving the little girl a side hug.

"Merry Christmas Peanut." Sarah gave her a side hug and a kiss on her head.

"Merry Christmas! Mommy, can we go open presents now?" She asked, practically vibrating with excitement. Sarah, along with Gerty and Casey, chuckled.

"We can go downstairs, but we're going to open presents in an orderly fashion. One person will pass out the gifts and you'll have to wait your turn. That way we can see what everyone gets and who it's from. OK?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at Molly, waiting for her acquiescence.

For a moment, it looked like Mollie was trying to think of a way to circumvent that rule, but eventually gave out a long and dramatic sigh. "Oookaaayyy," she relented. Sarah took her hand and they walked downstairs together. When they reached the bottom, they were greeted by Chuck carrying a tray full of coffee mugs.

"Morning guys! Merry Christmas!" Chuck was grinning from ear to ear, a red Santa hat perched on his head. Everyone returned the sentiment and took a cup of coffee as they passed. Chuck had even prepared a cup of hot chocolate, not too hot, extra marshmallows, for Molly. They all made their way to the living room to find the Christmas tree all lit up, surrounded by colorfully wrapped presents. Everyone was in shock, including Sarah. She and Chuck had been up late snuggling on the couch and there were now nearly three times as many presents as before. She turned to look at Chuck, her mouth still agape. He only gave a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"Looks like Santa must have come." His smile blossomed into a full blown smirk. "I tell ya what, how about I pass out presents, that way Molly and Sarah can sit together over on this couch and Gerty and Casey, you can sit on the loveseat." Everyone seemed to be in agreement, so they took their seats and he started to pass out presents.

Naturally, there were more presents for Molly than anyone else, so Chuck would hand Molly a present in between each adult getting one. Most of the gifts were labeled as coming from 'Santa', including those for the adults. It seemed quite miraculous that each gift seemed to be perfectly tailored for the recipient. Things they loved but wouldn't think to ask for. Molly saw her entire Christmas list materialize with each gift she opened, a perpetual grin threatening to crack her face. Chuck had gotten a few gifts from Sarah. Graphic tees, nerdy paraphernalia and a framed picture of him and Molly as they skipped down the street on one of their outings. His smile brightened more with each gift, finding each one more thoughtful and loving than the last.

Sarah had the presence of mind to get out her camera and take pictures, immortalizing the best Christmas she could ever remember. Looking at Chuck through the LED screen, she could see the pure joy on his face as he watched others open their gifts. He truly embodied the spirit of Christmas.

Molly opened the present from Sarah and she screamed in excitement. The brand new laptop she had so badly wanted, held aloft in triumph. After carefully setting it down, she dove into Sarah, practically in tears, thanking her for the gift. Sarah was nearly in tears herself, Chuck thankfully capturing the entire moment on his cellphone.

Aside from the presents set aside for Ellie and Devon, who were coming over for dinner, Chuck had held back two gifts. He pulled the gifts out and brought them to the couch where Sarah and Molly were snuggling, taking a break from the marathon of opening presents. Chuck kneeled down in front of them and took on a very serious expression. Sarah sat up a little straighter when she noticed the change in him.

"Sarah, I've said that there were some things that I was keeping from you. Well, I want to reveal those to you guys today. Molly, this one's for you." He handed her the package and she opened it quickly, revealing the box of a computer game. She held it in front of her with wide-eyed fascination. Sarah was equally as curious, trying to crane her neck to see the title. Molly began to read it aloud.

"_Earth and Beyond. The Adventures of Peanut and Sam_." Molly gasped in realization. "Mommy! This is like the book, but it's a game!" She held the box in front of Sarah, who shared in her surprise.

"Chuck. How… how did you do this? Had you planned this even before you gave us the book?" Sarah asked, looking perplexed.

"Wh- No. Well, sort of... In truth… that's part of the thing I was keeping from you. The book I gave you…" He took a deep breath, his nervousness beginning to show. "The book had a small audio recorder embedded in the spine. Whenever you opened the book and began to read, it would record your voices. I downloaded those recordings and used them as the voices for the characters in the game." He winced fearing the worst. "I know it was a really crappy thing to do, invading your privacy like that. I just didn't know how else to make this a surprise for you guys." Sarah sat in shock, trying to wrap her head around all this information. Molly however, seemed to have a pretty firm grasp.

"You mean that the Peanut in the game has my voice and Sam has Mommy's voice?" Her face was beaming with excitement.

"That's right. That was the plan, to make you guys part of the game. But there's more, if you'll let me explain." He was addressing Sarah, hoping he could pull her attention from her thoughts. She snapped her head to look at him, the expression on her face unreadable. Chuck swallowed hard before continuing. "If you'll look at the back of the box, there is a special section at the bottom. Sarah, would you read it?" After a moment, she took the box and examined the back, finding the section he was referring to.

"Intersect Games prides itself on supporting education and the pursuit of knowledge. We believe that our children are the key to a bright future and we want to give them every advantage to reach their full potential. In support of that goal, 100% of the proceeds from the sale of this game will go toward scholarships and programs to further childhood education. We believe that children are the key to the future of this Earth ... and beyond." Sarah slowly met his gaze, a look of disbelief overtaking her face.

"There's a special provision that I added to this from the beginning. I wanted to make sure that Molly was taken care of, even if I couldn't be around to help. One percent of the sales will go into a trust for Molly. Money that she will be able to use for college." Sarah was speechless, opening and closing her mouth, but no words escaping. Finally, she was able to recover a bit to express herself.

"You… you set this all up even … even before we ... W-why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want this to color your opinion. Like I was trying to… to buy my way into your lives. That's not what this was about. In fact... I downloaded the final audio the night I came over to read to Molly... when you were on your … 'date' with Ian. Even though I thought that… you know… I wanted this for her. To guarantee a future for her. You both deserved that." He averted his eyes to the floor for a moment before mustering the courage to meet her gaze again.

"Can you forgive me for going behind your back and doing this without your permission?" He looked into her eyes, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I forgive you, Chuck," Molly interrupted, moving in and giving him a hug. Chuck embraced the little girl, pulling her close to him and giving her a quiet 'Thank you' into her ear. A sob was barked out, drawing everyone's attention to Gerty who had been quietly watching from the love seat. One hand was covering her mouth while the other was furiously fanning her eyes. When she realized all eyes were on here she waved them off.

"I'm sorry. I'm OK. You just… continue." Casey, as if on cue, handed her a tissue, rubbing her back with his free hand. She gave him an appreciative nod before attending to her tears and runny nose.

Chuck turned back to look at Sarah, still holding tight to Molly. As they looked deeply into one another's eyes, Sarah's expression began to soften, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"You heard her," Sarah replied, nodding toward Molly, the smile growing across her face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I promise, no more secrets. Well … maybe um… maybe you should open your present now, Sarah." Chuck nodded to the gift still sitting in her lap. Molly released Chuck and joined her 'mother' on the couch, excited to see what she'd gotten. Sarah looked down and slowly began to open the present. With the wrapping removed, she gave it a curious look. It was a large format, paperback book. She turned it around to show everyone.

"Sam and Peanut: An Earth and Beyond Story" She looked at Chuck with some confusion. "It's a paperback version of the book you gave us."

"Right. O-open it to the first page and read it," he said, gesturing to the book. She turned to the page as instructed and began to read.

"In Dedication: This book is written as a dedication to an amazing woman who was not only adored by her family, but was loved and admired as a pillar in her community. Her life, like the lives of so many, was cut short despite her heroic battle against cancer." Sarah took in a quick breath and, despite the shakiness in her voice, continued to read.

"In her memory, all profits… all profits from the sale of this book, along with many other generous donations, are being used to create the Emm-" She couldn't help but choke out a sob, covering her mouth, " the Emma … O'Connell ..." Sarah was fighting through her sobs and blurred vision to continue reading. "Cancer Research and Prevention Fund... Providing funding for those doctors and researchers... fighting the battle against cancer, and to help the families struggling with the disease." She took in a ragged breath and large sniffle before she could continue. "This is only possible through the love of her family and friends of Grady, North Carolina, along with your purchase." She dropped the book in her lap, covering her face with her hands as she broke down. Her whole body shook, racked with deep sobs. Chuck rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He held her as she cried. After a moment, Molly snuggled into them, with tears of her own.

After a minute, Sarah had composed herself enough that she could speak again. She pulled away just enough to be able to look into Chuck's eyes. He had an arm cradling Molly beside him and the other on Sarah's shoulder.

"Thank you Chuck. This is... so incredibly wonderful." She took in a ragged breath as she retrieved the book, returning to the page she had been reading. The bottom of the page, along with the next several pages, were covered with the signatures of hundreds of people. She looked back at Chuck in disbelief. "These signatures. They're people from Grady. How… how did you get all of these signatures?"

"Well, you can thank Gerty and Alex for that. They helped to 'covertly' get the signatures of practically everyone in town." Chuck looked over his shoulder at Gerty, who was smiling, her eyes red from crying, fresh tears adding to the mix. "Many of them gave donations, offered kind words of support or shared their favorite stories. All in all, with the projected book sales from this holiday season and the donations of the town's people, and a few other 'benefactors', we're hoping to reach in excess of twenty-one million dollars. I hope that will be a good start." Chuck gave her a warm smile, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I… I can't believe you did all this. No. No, I… I take that back. I… I do believe it. This is exactly the type of thing you would do. It still amazes me though. Thank you. Thank you so much, all of you, for helping to honor my mom's memory. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me… to us." Sarah wrapped Molly in a strong hug, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Can you guys give me a hand?" Chuck motioned for Gerty and Casey to following him out of the room, leaving the two sisters, now mother and daughter, to hold each other. As their sniffling slowed, Sarah showed Molly all the names in the book, pointing out those she would recognize. After about five minutes, Chuck and the others brought in plates of fresh baked cinnamon rolls and refills on coffee. The extended family ate and talked, just enjoying the company around the sparkling tree.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once all of the wrapping paper and discarded packaging was disposed of and people had gotten dressed, Chuck brought down a few more wrapped presents. Setting them on the coffee table in the living room, he gathered everyone around.

"Hey guys. I have some presents to deliver to a house in the neighborhood. I think it would really mean a lot if you guys could all join me. The house just feels… rather empty this time of year and I think if you all came with me, it might help." Sarah and Casey agreed rather quickly, with Molly going along with the group. Casey and Sarah urged Gerty to join them. It didn't take much convincing for Gerty to agree.

"Sure. Why not? It's Christmas, right? Everyone could use some company on Christmas."

They all got their jackets and piled into Sarah's car, Gerty and Molly helping to hold the presents in their laps. Sarah drove the few blocks to the house in question, one that was all too familiar to her by now. The ride was relatively quiet aside from the Christmas songs playing on the radio. When they pulled up to their destination, Molly, Gerty and even Sarah gasped at the sight. The house was beautifully decorated with white lights, evergreen garlands and red ribbons. It looked like the cover of a Christmas catalog. They all piled out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, taking in the scene. There was a small decorated Christmas tree on the wrap-around porch that matched the much larger tree visible in the front picture window. Lights that looked like candles were in every window, adding an old world charm to the craftsman style home. It really was a sight to behold.

Molly started to make her way up the walkway when Sarah placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Gerty was starting to follow but looked over at Sarah, and then Chuck, curious as to the reason for waiting.

"Gerty, there was one of your presents I forgot to put under the tree. Before we go in, I'd like you to open it. It's the larger one that Molly is holding. Would you mind?" Chuck gestured to the package and Molly held it up for Gerty. The older woman was surprised and even blushed a bit at having a surprise gift. Casey took the presents that Gerty was currently holding, allowing her to take the offered gift from Molly.

"Wow. This is a surprise. You really didn't have to do this. The stuff you already got me was more than enough." Gerty opened the shirt box sized package, moving aside the tissue paper to reveal a leather portfolio. Gerty's brow furrowed, confused as to why she would really need such an item, but didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Thank you, Chuck. It's very nice. Um… what… what do you think I could use it for?" She looked at Chuck and the others, almost searching for everyone else's take on the gift. Chuck gave a small chuckle.

"Perhaps you should open it and look inside," he suggested with a smile. She nodded, looking a little sheepish at not having thought of that herself. She handed the box to Molly, taking the leather portfolio and carefully opened it. Inside the large sleeve was a document. At the top in large bold print were the words 'Title Deed'. With a furrowed brow, she glanced over the document, thoroughly confused. When she came across her name, her head shot up. She looked up at the house and then snapped her head to look at Chuck.

"I don't… I don't understand. What… but… I-I don't understand." She stood completely dumbfounded, looking between Chuck and Sarah. Sarah stepped forward and put a hand in the center of her back. With her free hand she gestured toward the house.

"Gerty… it's yours. The whole thing. This is your fresh start." Sarah took one of the keys from a small sleeve in the portfolio. She closed the portfolio and gently took it from Gerty, placing the key in her now empty hand. "Go. Go see your new home."

Gerty looked at the key in her hand and back up to the house. The look of shock and disbelief still present on her face, she looked at all the others in turn. Stopping her gaze on Casey, he took her other hand and lead her up the walkway toward the house. She looked over the details of the house with wide-eyed fascination. Once she reached the door, she ran her fingers over the smooth, dark hardwood, taking in the feel of it. After a moment, she unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. The house was fully furnished and decorated for Christmas. It was like it fell out of the pages of a magazine. She slowly walked into the living room, standing in the center trying to take it all in. The rest of the gang had followed them in, standing just inside the door.

"I don't understand… Why?... Who?!" She was trying to hold in all the emotions swirling through her, tears welling in her eyes. Again, it was Casey that stepped up and tried to comfort her.

"It was Chuck, Gert. He made it all possible. Sarah and I, we helped too, with the furniture and decorating, but it was his idea." Casey nodded his head toward Chuck, who was looking rather sheepish. Gerty walked toward Chuck, looking at him quizzically.

"Why? Why would you do this? Why me?" She stopped just a few steps from him, her lip quivering slightly.

"Why? Because you're family, that's why. You've been through so much, you deserve to have a clean start, a new beginning. A place you can call your own. Somewhere you can call … home." Chuck gave her a broad smile. "Welcome home, Ms. Gertrude Verbanski. Welcome Home." A sob escaped Gerty as she failed to hold it back anymore. She wrapped Chuck in a hug, releasing the deluge of tears. She quietly offered her sincere thanks to him before switching to embrace Sarah in a crushing hug. The two cried together then laughed at one another together. Lastly, she whirled on Casey, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly in front of the Christmas tree. Once she pulled away, she let out a deep sigh.

"I have no idea how to begin to repay you for this, Chuck. This is… it's too much. It's absolutely perfect but… this … I can't accept this." Gerty argued, feeling so overwhelmed.

"You can, and you will. We're family, right? I'm fortunate enough to be able to help out my family. No repayment necessary. Besides, it's already in your name, like it or not… But I do hope you like it," Chuck smirked.

"Like it? Oh my God you guys. This place is so amazing... Thank you all so much. I'm just… I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Gerty was tearing up again, so overcome with the love these people have shown her again and again.

"How about you open the rest of your house warming presents? Then we can make some lunch." Chuck gestured to the sofa for her to sit. Casey and Molly brought her the presents they had been carrying and they all sat around watching her opening her gifts.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late afternoon and Chuck was in Sarah's kitchen, working on Christmas dinner, the place a symphony of aromas and sounds. Sarah knew her way around a kitchen well enough to lend a helping hand, which was greatly appreciated. He was expecting eight people for dinner, perhaps more if Ian and Brian decided to come. From the looks of it, they had enough food for about twice that many, but they were erring on the side of caution. Chuck wanted to pull out all the stops. The only dishes that were not made from scratch were the pies from the local bakery, a gift for being a valued client. As Chuck was stirring and tasting from various pots on the stove, the doorbell rang. Sarah took pity on him and offered to get the door, squeezing his butt on the way by with a smirk. The next thing he heard nearly made him drop his spoon.

"Ahhhh! Merry Christmas!" The unmistakable scream of Ellie Bartowski carrying throughout the house. Sarah joined in with her own excited scream, meeting Ellie in one of her famous bear hugs.

"God I missed you, Sarah. It's so good to see you. You look amazing." Ellie held her by the shoulders looking her up and down appraisingly.

"Me? Look at you. You're gorgeous," Sarah retorted.

"See Babe? I told ya so, but you never listen to me," Devon remarked as he came through the door, carrying bags of gifts. "Hey Sarah. Merry Christmas. Where can I set these packages down?"

"Hi Devon. You can set them beside the tree, just through there," gesturing into the living room. "Ellie, come on into the kitchen. We can chat while we finish getting dinner ready." Ellie followed Sarah to the kitchen, but before they made it, they could hear the sound of small feet tearing down the stairs, followed by a loud thump. A moment later, an excited Molly charged around the corner.

"Miss Ellie! You're here!" The little girl exclaimed as she plowed into Ellie, giving her a strong hug around the waist. The older woman let out an 'ooph' at the impact, but quickly returned the hug.

"It's so great to see you Molly. How's your Christmas so far?" Ellie asked, the little girl's excitement fueling her own.

"It's awesome! Mommy bought me a laptop and Chuck made me a video game that has our voices in it! It's so cool!" she exclaimed, barely able to contain herself. Ellie's eyes grew wide, lifting her gaze to meet Sarah's. She mouthed the word 'Mommy', looking a bit confused and apprehensive. Sarah gave her a shrug with a warm smile, her eyes sparkling. Ellie gave her a tight smile in return, clearly trying to hold back the emotions threatening break loose.

"That does sound awesome, Molly. Maybe later you can show me all the stuff you got." Molly nodded emphatically, then raced toward the living room, giving the same greeting to Devon. Ellie stood and took Sarah's hands, her eyes glistening. "So when did this come about?"

"A couple of weeks ago. I'll fill you in later. If I do it now, I'll cry and make a mess of myself. Come on. I hear some wine calling our name. We can drink and watch Chuck cook." Sarah chuckled, walking to the small wine rack on the kitchen counter.

"There's my little brother. Merry Christmas!" Ellie came up and gave him a side hug as he was in the middle of whisking gravy.

"Hey El. Love ya. Merry Christmas. How were things at Devon's?" Chuck asked, returning the hug. Ellie let out a disgusted groan.

"Don't ask. I mean, the woman's name is Honey for God sake. You'd think there'd be some kind of ... sweetness or something there, you know? But no. When she's not being super passive-aggressive, she's being snarky and petty. I feel so sorry for Ian. He's trying so hard to gain their acceptance but they don't make it easy." Ellie shook her head in frustration. Sarah handed her a glass of wine and her expression quickly turned to one of elation.

"Well, this is a judgement free zone here, so they're more than welcome. In fact, I invited them but they said they might have other plans. I can't imagine they're staying at his parent's any longer than necessary." Sarah poured a glass of wine for herself, pulling herself up into one of the tall chairs on the back side of the kitchen island. Ellie joined her, taking another sip of wine.

"No. They said they were going back to their hotel room and have some alone time, open their presents to each other, that sort of thing," Ellie stated as she wiggled into her seat. "Say, he looks pretty good there in front of the stove. A man's place is in the kitchen, right?" Ellie chuckled, bumping shoulders with Sarah.

'You'll get no arguments from me. He's a great cook and he looks really sexy in that apron," Sarah retorted with a smirk. Ellie shivered, shaking her head.

'Ewwww. No. That's my brother. I just… No…" she trailed off, shivering again.

"You know…. I'm standing right here. I don't appreciate you objectifying me behind my back," Chuck interjected, sounding mock offended.

"Then turn around and let me objectify the front of you," Sarah challenged, the tone in her voice sounding salacious. Ellie nearly did a spit-take with her wine, just catching herself in time.

"Damn, girl! Do I need to give you two a few minutes?" She asked looking between the two with a smirk of her own.

"We'd need more than a few minutes and you'd have to clear off that island you're sitting at," Chuck replied without missing a beat.

"Oh, God. Chuck…" Ellie grimaced, shaking her head.

"That's what she said…" he retorted, a devilish grin on his face. Sarah was now in a full on laugh. The playful banter between she and Chuck, coupled with the good natured ribbing between the siblings, made her happiness bubble over.

"Ugh! TMI. TMI. I think I'll go talk with Molly for a while. Gauhh!" Ellie made a hasty retreat, smacking her brother on the shoulder on her way out. She looked back over her shoulder at Sarah with a wry smile, giving her a wink as she left.

"I love your sister, Chuck," Sarah sighed as she calmed down, getting her laughter under control.

"Yeah. We're pretty lovable people." He tried to say it with a straight face, but the corners of his lips turned up, unable to fully hide his smile. She sauntered up behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach, kissing him on his shoulder.

"That you are, mister. That you are." She laid her cheek on his back, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against him. The low hum vibrated in his chest as he leaned into her embrace, reaching behind him to gently squeeze her thigh.

"Love you," he confessed, the words filled with so much warmth. She hummed into his back, a smile spreading across her face.

"I love _you. _Thank you for all this. Not just the cooking or the wonderful gifts. Thank you for coming into my life, our lives. You make me ridiculously happy. You know that?" She squeezed him a little tighter, thoroughly enjoying the closeness.

He was quiet for a moment, reveling in the feeling of her pressed against him. "I'm glad. I never made it a secret, well… at least not a well kept one, that you make me happier than I've ever been. Not just you, but Molly too. There's no place on this Earth I'd rather be than here with you." He slowly turned around in her arms to face her, wrapping her in a tight hug. They pulled back slightly, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"They're kissing!" came a shout from the doorway. Molly giggled, looking conspiratorially back toward the living room. "Miss Ellie said that Mr. Devon wants to know when food will be ready." She put her hand beside her mouth as if to obscure her words. "Mr. Devon didn't say that. She's just trying to get him into trouble." The loud whisper could easily be heard in the living room, as was evidenced by the loud laughter that erupted. Chuck and Sarah, lips still pressed together, began to laugh as well. They slowly pulled away, turning to face Molly.

"Well, you tell 'Mr. Devon' that dinner will be ready when it's ready. Besides, we have to wait for Gerty and Casey," Chuck answered loud enough that his sister could clearly hear.

"Ooo. That reminds me…." Ellie called out, the sound of her walking quickly toward them, the old, creaking floorboards giving her away. When she reached the doorway to the kitchen she continued. "Devon drove us by the house. Chuck, that place is so beautiful. That's truly amazing what you guys did for her. Was she excited?" Ellie beamed at her brother, her sense of pride clear.

"She was shocked of course," Sarah replied. "Gerty didn't want to accept it, but we, or rather Chuck, finally convinced her. She and Casey are there now, enjoying some alone time in her new place. They should be here any minute."

"Knock, knock," came a familiar voice from the front door. Gerty and Casey walked in, as if on cue. Sarah and Ellie moved to greet them, though it seems odd since she still technically lived there. Gerty carried a bottle of wine and Casey a brown paper bag, disguising a bottle of some sort.

"Come in. Come in. This is still your house too, ya know?" Sarah waved at them, giving the older woman a side hug and a smile. Ellie stepped up and gave Gerty a 'Bartowski Hug', which was gratefully accepted and heartily returned.

"It's good to see you, Ellie. We've missed you. Is Devon…" Gerty began but cut herself off when she saw the tall blond man stepping up to the group, waving with a smile.

"John. Good to see ya." He shook Casey's hand firmly, patting him on the opposite shoulder. "Gerty, great to see you too," accepting a quick hug from her. "We drove by the new place. It looks awesome." Gerty chuckled, in part because of the running joke that she, Sarah and Chuck had regarding his frequent use of the word 'awesome'.

"It is awesome, Devon. We've been uh… enjoying it, all afternoon." The slight blush that colored her cheeks, which quickly spread to Casey's as well, more than hinted at what sorts of 'enjoyment' she was referring to. A few chuckles spread at their expense, but no further comments were made. Thankfully, the awkwardness was interrupted.

"Hey Gerty! Casey! Sarah, dinner is almost ready. Could you lend me a hand setting the table?" Chuck asked, leaning through the kitchen doorway. Sarah happily agreed, Gerty and Ellie volunteering to help as well. Molly offered her assistance and Sarah gave her the task of putting out napkins and aiding her in placing the silverware.

"OK. We're gonna need uh… seven plates and glasses," Sarah declared, pointing Ellie toward her mother's china cabinet, to the dishes that were rarely ever used.

"Um, actually. We're gonna need eight place settings, El," Chuck called out, looking down at his watch. Sarah gave him a quizzical look. Before she could correct him, the doorbell rang.

"Huh. Ian and Brian must have changed their minds," she stated as she walked to answer the door. Swinging the door open she began to greet them. "Hey guys-... Dad…." She barely whispered his name, her mouth agape in astonishment. After Chuck had revealed the arrangement for the money he had invested for her father, he had left soon after, stating he had some things to take care of. She had not heard from him since and had resigned herself to the fact that he may never come back. To see him standing at her doorstep was certainly a surprise.

"Merry uh… Merry Christmas, Darlin." He stammered out, looking a little more apprehensive than she was used to. At least for the 'old Jack Burton'. The man she grew up knowing, the man that had dragged her into his world of stealing and lies, he was always confident, even a bit arrogant. Since his return a few weeks ago, showing up unexpectedly at her diner, he had been different. He had changed, was softer even. Maybe it was the impact of his last con, and subsequent jail time, that had offered him some perspective. Whatever the reason, he was here.

"Dad. I … I didn't expect you to be back. When you left, I guess I just…" Her voice trailed off, not really wanting to admit what it was she 'really' thought.

"You mind if I come in?" He gestured into the foyer with a hopeful look on his face. He knew that his terrible history as a person, let alone a father, didn't warrant a warm reception. When last he was here, he'd lied to her and tried to con her boyfriend. Sure, he'd come clean about some things, but that was hardly enough to make up for a lifetime of wrongs. After a brief moment, she stepped aside, inviting him in. "Thank you. I uh… I brought you some wine." He handed over the large wrapped package.

"What um… what are you doing here?" Sarah winced at her own words as soon as they came out, realizing how it sounded. "I mean.."

"No. It's OK. I get it. Um.. the schnoo- err Chuck. He called me and invited me to dinner. I… I didn't figure I'd be welcome but he seemed pretty insistent." He gave her a small grin. She looked over her shoulder to see Chuck duck back into the kitchen out of view.

"Yeah. He's tough to say 'No' to, isn't he?" She twisted her lips, trying her best not to smile, knowing full well that Chuck was still trying so hard to do all of this for her. To give her a chance with her father.

"Look. I… I know what he did. Well, at least I think I figured it out." Sarah's eyes grew wide, swallowing thickly. "I'm not without some skills of my own, remember. Anyway… I know about 'Mr. Carmichael' in there. Now, before you go gettin' yourself worked up into a tizzy, relax. After I thought about it, I realized he was too good of a kid to actually steal that money. When I did some digging and found out who he really was, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he put up the money himself." Jack began to fidget with his gloves, looking more and more uncomfortable. "I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what his angle was. He's gotta be worth more money than he knows what to do with. The kid practically lives like a hermit, for God's sake. What could he possibly want? Then it finally hit me." Sarah dropped her gaze to the floor, folding her arms across her body. She was preparing for his typical lecture and she frankly wasn't in the mood for it today.

"It's the one thing he can't buy…. You. Everything I witnessed from him, every possible motive I could come up with, all pointed back to you. The kid's got it bad for you. So bad, he was willing to stick his neck out for me. Not many people in my life have gone to bat for me. For that, I'm grateful. I'm also grateful that you found someone good. A man that'll … that'll put you first. Someone that'll have your back, no matter what. I had that once … and I wasted it. I've come to see some things more clearly in recent years. My life has been full of regrets. Aside from your mother, not having you in my life is the biggest. If… if you'd be willing to give me a chance, I'd like to be a part of your life again. I'm not expecting forgiveness for all my sins, but I'd like a chance to try and make things right between us. What d'you say Darlin?"

Sarah lifted her head to meet her father's gaze. She could see remorse there, a sincerity that she'd never seen from him before. She played his words over in her head and kept coming back to the fact that he knew who Chuck really was. Was he here just to try to somehow get his claws into Chuck's pockets? She recalled how Chuck had actually managed to con her father and that made her feel a little better about the situation. Chuck was kind-hearted, but he wasn't a fool. He'd gone out of his way to help her father so that she could have a relationship with him. Now, here was her father, asking for that very thing. She wasn't ready to forgive him for all of his past misdeeds just yet, but she was willing to extend an olive branch. _After all, it is Christmas._

"You hungry?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. Jack gave her a broad smile, nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, I could eat." Sarah guided him through to the dining room, making introductions. When it came time to introduce him to Molly, he crouched down to be on her level, looking her over appraisingly.

"This beautiful young lady must be Molly. You look so much like you mother. My name's Jack. I'm Sarah's daddy." He extended his hand to the little girl, who happily accepted it, giving him a bright smile.

"Mommy, this is your daddy?" she asked, looking up at Sarah. Jack did a double-take, snapping his head to look up at Sarah as well.

"That's right, Sweetie. This is my dad." Sarah caught her father's gaze and gave him a knowing smile. To her surprise, he gave her an approving smile, nodding his understanding.

"So, 'Mommy' huh?" Jack asked, pulling Molly's attention back to him. He leaned in a little closer and continued in a faux whisper. "You picked a good one." He gave her a wink and a smile, followed by a very light pinch on her chin. The little girl giggled but then quickly sobered.

"Does … does that make you my grandpa?" For once in his life, Jack was at a loss for words. Molly looked to Sarah for an answer. Sarah was also caught off guard. She looked between her father and Molly, an expectant look on the little girl's face. Slowly Sarah began to nod, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, Peanut. That would make him your grandpa. Grandpa Jack." Jack gave Sarah a tight smile and she could swear that his eyes began to glisten. The older man was surprised when the little girl took him by the hand, pulling him across the dining room.

"You can sit between Mommy and me." Jack stood to follow his new 'granddaughter'.

"It would be my pleasure. Say, Darlin. How's about you open that box there. I'd say today calls for some celebratin'." Sarah removed the wrapping from the package to reveal a wooden box, almost like a crate, with a stylized soaring eagle burned into the lid. Along the side of the box were the words 'Screaming Eagle'. Chuck let out a low whistle, drawing everyone's attention.

"That's some bottle of wine there Jack," Chuck praised, his eyes wide with surprise. Sarah slid the lid off, revealing the magnum of 2008 Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon.

"Dad, this looks awfully expensive. Are you sure you want to open this?" Sarah hesitantly slipped the bottle from the box, holding it gingerly.

"When that wine was crafted, it's makers intended people to drink it, not stare at it on a shelf or horde it away in some musty cellar." Jack looked around the table, his gaze landing back on his daughter. "Besides, it's Christmas and I can't think of more deserving people to share it with."

"Alright. Thank you Dad. Let me go open this and I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen, Chuck following closely on her heels. Once they were safely in the kitchen and she began to open the bottle, Chuck stepped up behind her to whisper in her ear.

"That bottle of wine is worth close to seventy-five hundred dollars." Sarah gasped, fumbling the bottle opener. She snapped her gaze to him, mouthing 'Are you serious?'. He nodded in the affirmative. "He's got some pretty good taste in wine I have to say." Sarah braced herself on the counter, taking a moment to recover. She was beginning to feel a little apprehensive about opening the bottle, but she supposed her dad was right. Wine was meant to be enjoyed. She carefully opened the bottle and took it to the table. Chuck followed close behind with a platter of standing rib roast, the final item to be delivered to the table. Chuck and Sarah sat down and everyone began passing the food around.

Prime rib with au jus or horse radish, mashed potatoes and gravy, parmesan roasted Brussel sprouts, honey glazed carrots, rolls and a tossed salad. Many of the items were not exactly on Molly's 'favorite foods' list, but she was required to at least try everything. She enjoyed the beef more than she expected, being much more tender than she assumed it would be. She even found the Brussel sprouts tolerable enough to finish the three on her plate. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the meal, the wine and the company, as the ate and talked the evening away. The apple, cherry and pumpkin pies, complete with whipped cream, were all a hit. Once everyone was sufficiently stuffed, they cleared the table and left the dirty dishes for later, instead heading to the living room to open presents.

The remaining gifts under the tree, including those from Ellie and Devon, were passed around the room. Sarah took charge this time, ensuring that each gift found its rightful owner. When she got to a gift addressed to 'Jack' from 'Santa', she was surprised to say the least. She could only assume this was Chuck's doing. She handed the gift to her father, who was equally surprised, looking between the gift and his daughter. She shrugged and his attention immediately shifted to Chuck. The younger man just gave a small nod toward the gift and sat quietly. Jack unwrapped the box, opening it to find a framed 5" x 7" photo of a much younger Jack, walking hand in hand with a young blonde haired girl. They were both eating ice cream cones on a what looked like a bright, sunny day. The two looked so happy, smiling at one another, it was a true 'Kodak moment'. Sarah gasped at the picture, covering her mouth as she fought to keep her emotions in check. Jack just stared in shock and wonder at the picture. He ran his fingers along the edge of the frame, studying the picture. Almost at the same time, father and daughter both looked at Chuck, a questioning expression colored their faces.

"Not all of those times were bad. That's something you can build on," Chuck said, giving them a small shrug. Sarah began to lose her battle, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. She crawled the few feet to him. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him into a kiss. They exchanged their whispered 'I love you's' before she returned to her spot on the floor. When Chuck caught Jack's gaze, the older man had a knowing smile on his face and nodded.

"Thank you, Chuck." Sarah and Chuck were both taken aback, having never heard Jack refer to Chuck as, well, 'Chuck'. Chuck simply smiled and nodded to the older man, opting to leave it at that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Molly had been put to bed, Jack being easily persuaded to read her a bedtime story. Soon after he took his leave, but made plans to meet for lunch later in the week. The rest of this extended family sat around the living room talking and drinking coffee. Gerty and Casey were on the loveseat, while Ellie and Devon were sitting close together on the couch. Chuck was seated in an oversized chair, Sarah on his lap, comfortably snuggled in.

"Hey Sarah. I'm sorry, but could you stand up for a second? I forgot one thing." Sarah pouted and looked perplexed but got off Chuck's lap so he could stand. He knelt down in front of the tree, reaching into the branches searching for something. Sarah stepped up beside him, curious as to what present he had hidden in the tree that he'd forgotten. Seeing as he'd given so many gifts today already, it seemed quite possible he'd missed one.

"Chuck bought so many gifts, we'll probably be finding them for days," Sarah chuckled, looking at the rest of the people around the room. When she turned back to look at Chuck, he had pivoted to face her, brandishing a ring box. As he opened the box, the gleam from the reflected Christmas tree lights was spectacular. A kaleidoscope of colors danced on the ceiling and across Sarah's shirt as she stood in awe. The ring was polished white gold with a large, brilliant round cut diamond in a square setting. Three small round cut diamonds were channel set on either side. Sarah gasped his name, covering her mouth with both hands as tears threatening to spill over her lashes.

"This was my Grandma Bartowski's engagement ring. She passed away when I was young, but she wanted me to have this, to give to that special woman she knew that I'd find someday." The quivering in his voice betrayed him, revealing the nervousness he was feeling. He swallowed thickly before continuing. "Well Grandma, I found her… and if she'll have me, I'll spend the rest of my life proving to her that I'm the right man for her. Sarah Walker… will you let me prove that to you? Will you marry me?" Sarah choked out a sob as large tears cascaded down her cheeks. She looked between the ring and Chuck, the lights on the tree dancing in her tear-filled eyes. Slowly, she began to nod, gradually becoming more empathic.

"Yes! Yes, Chuck Bartowski. I'll marry you." She let out a wet laugh as she grabbed Chuck's face and kissed him for all she was worth. Ellie's scream of excitement, cut through the euphoria that both of them were feeling, causing them to slowly pull apart. The couple wiped the tears from each other's cheeks, chuckling as their emotions bubbled over. It was at that moment that Ellie crashed into both of them, crushing them with a massive hug. Everyone expressed their congratulations, giving hugs, or shaking hands in Casey's case. As they continued to talk, Casey slipped away, returning with a tray full of wine glasses.

"This calls for a toast. No champagne unfortunately. All we had was some sparkling wine, so it will have to do." He passed out the glasses and, to everyone's surprise, he was the first to speak up.

"You don't marry someone because you find you can live with them. You marry them when you discover you can't live without them. To Chuck and Sarah." They all raised their glasses in a toast, drinking to the newly engaged couple.

After a short while, the other couples took their leave, allowing Chuck and Sarah to retire to their bedroom. Slipping under the covers, the events of the day having sapped all their energy, they simply snuggled together.

"Not only was this the best Christmas I've ever had, but it's one of the happiest days of my life. And it's all because of you, Chuck." She lay pressed against his side with her head on his chest, tracing patterns in his chest hair.

"I concede that this is both the best Christmas ever and the greatest day of my life. However, it is only because I lack the strength to argue with you that I let you win the latter point." An amused tone in his voice, he ran his fingers through her hair. "OW! What was that for?" Chuck flinched as a few of his chest hairs were pulled out.

"You lack the strength so you 'let' me win? You 'let me'?" She rubbed the spot she had just pulled on, her tone of mock protest.

"Well… perhaps I have the strength after all." In a flash, he rolled over on top of her, burying his face in her neck, attacking the extremely sensitive skin with his lips. Sarah let out a squeal, giggling at his antics, playfully smacking him on his back. As he continued his sensual assault to her jawline, neck and ear, her giggling transformed into soft moans and gasps, her body beginning to writhe beneath him.

"Chuck…" she called his name, practically pleading. He paused his ministrations to look into her eyes, giving her his full attention. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his gaze. "Enough teasing Chuck. Make love to me." Her tone was soft and loving, but with an edge to it that made it clear that this was not a mere suggestion. The salacious smile that grew across his face let her know he understood.

"As you wish," he whispered, the two joining in a heated kiss, ushering in a consummation of their new engagement.

* * *

A/N2: … And to all a good night... A very good night for some it would seem.

I really appreciate all of you that have followed along with this story. Thank you so much for all the kind words. They definitely help to give me the determination to keep going with this story. The story's not over yet, so stay tuned for more to come.

JW


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: It's be a while in coming, but alas I bring you Chapter 19. I was hoping to get this in sooner, before the deluge of Christmas fics hit, but no such luck. I found myself too wrapped up in reading to do too much writing. What a wonderful problem to have. Kudos to all the writers putting out new stuff. Really looking forward to the Christmas Challenge this year.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 19

"Awwwww. I wanted to stay up and watch the ball drop," Molly whined as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Peanut, you were already asleep on the couch and it's only 9:30. We'll record it and you can watch it tomorrow. OK?" Chuck reassured her as he finished tucking the girl into bed. She let out a sigh of resignation, but her eyes were already closing again as she sleepily nodded her agreement. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Night," he whispered.

"Night...love you…" Molly murmured before snuggling into her pillow even further, humming in contentment. Chuck simply smiled down at her, his heart overflowing. He brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, and leaned down, kissing her on her head once again.

"Love you too," he whispered, slowly standing to his full height before quietly backing out of the room. After her bedroom door was pulled closed, he let out a contented sigh, standing in the hallway for a few seconds.

"You're such a good dad," came a soft voice from just behind him. Startled, he was jolted out of his musings and spun to see Sarah leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself with an adoring smile. The words finally hit Chuck and he tried to stammer out a response.

"A da- what? I… I was just… but.." He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb toward Molly's door, his words barely coherent. The term "dad" surprised him, having been the first time he had heard it aloud. When Molly began calling Sarah 'Mommy', a part of him wished that one day he could hold the matching title. If not from Molly, then perhaps one day from a child of his own; their own. He loved that little girl like she was his own, at least he couldn't imagine loving her any more than he already did. For Molly to offer her love meant the world to him, but to be a father to her, that was something else entirely.

"You do realize that is how she sees you right? Just as she sees me as a mother, she's accepted you as her father. She may not have said as much, but I can see it. She loves you and you treat her as a father would a daughter. Well, far better than any father I've ever known. Certainly as well, or better, than her birth father. Does that…. scare you?" She seemed a bit apprehensive as she asked the question, almost fearful of the answer.

"What? Does what scare me?" He gave her a genuinely puzzled look.

"Being her father? … A father?" She looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his expression when she asked that question.

"What? No! No. No. No. No to both. I mean, I guess I have … concerns. Concerns that I … I might not do a good job. That I can't be the type of father that they need. I mean… I didn't have a great role model in that area when I was growing up. What if… what if I'm no better? What if I'm…" Before he could finish, Sarah closed the distance and placed two fingers across his lips, halting his spiraling.

"Baby. You are … the greatest man I've ever known. On the first day you met that little girl, you showed more love, kindness and compassion than many fathers will in a lifetime. Since that day, you've always been there for her, cared for her, supported her and provided for her future." She removed her fingers from his lips and caressed his cheek.

"I don't know how else to be around her. When you love someone, those are the things you're supposed to do. Right?" Chuck shrugged, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"You see? That…" She pointed at him, her eyes started to tear up and her voice sounding choked. "That right there... That's what fathers are _supposed _to do. Love their children. Love them because it's what feels natural. That's what makes you a good father, Chuck. Not because someone gives you the title, but because you earn it through your deeds and actions." Realization slowly overtook him and he gave her a sheepish smile. She gave him a tight smile in return and wrapped him in a hug, laying her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"Thank you," he whispered. "You're an amazing mom and an amazing wife." Sarah lifted her head to look up at him in confusion. "As a wise woman once said, 'not because of the title, but because you earn it through your deeds and actions'." He gave her a sly smile and she couldn't help but blush at her words thrown back at her.

"Alright, Mr. Bartowski. I'm cold and there's lots more Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve to watch. So get your cute butt back down on that couch so you can keep me warm." She gave him a smack on the butt and quickly started down the stairs, trying to avoid any retaliatory butt smacks of her own. He just shook his head, watching her rush down the stairs. He soon followed but at a much slower pace, taking his time. Once he reached the living room, she was already on the couch, a quilt pulled up around her.

"Ha, ha. I win," she chided, in a teasing tone. Her broad, toothy grin and sparkling blue eyes made her look so happy.

"My dear, I'll let you in on a little secret. Watching your butt as you raced down those stairs was its own reward. So I am most certainly the winner." He gave her a devilish grin, as his eyebrows danced. She let out a mock gasp of offense before giggling at his antics.

"You're incorrigible." She shook her head at him but then her whole body shivered. "And I'm freezing. I need my personal furnace, so get under this quilt and keep me warm." She lifted up one side, allowing him to slide in beside her before being wrapped up with her. She snuggled up to him, molding herself against him. She gave one more shiver before her body relaxed, his closeness and warmth soothing her. Her contented sigh spoke for both of them as they sunk into the couch to enjoy the show.

A couple of hours later, they were still sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn now between them. They had been flipping through the various nationally televised New Year's Eve parties, enjoying the performances. It was on a commercial break and Chuck looked at Sarah for a moment before speaking.

"Sarah. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Uh oh. This sounds serious," she replied playfully. When she caught his expression her smile faded. "This is serious. What is it?" She placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and turned her body to face him, concern etched on her face.

"It's important, but not 'life or death' kind of important." He raised his hands up, gesturing for her to calm down, trying to reassure her. "It has to do with my companies. I'd like to make some … changes, but I wanted to talk with you first."

"Why? They're your companies, Chuck. You should do whatever you feel is right." She gave him a perplexed look, uncertain why he was asking her.

"Sarah, you do realize that when we get married, they'll no longer be my companies. They'll be our companies. Together. You know that right?" He looked at her intently, an eyebrow raised waiting for her to acknowledge.

"I… I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. I guess I thought you'd want a … a prenup or something. To protect your companies." She shrugged, looking a little crestfallen.

"What? Really? You think I'd… Sarah, I asked you to marry be because I want to share my whole life with you. Not just parts of it, but all of it. Everything I have will be yours too. I love you and trust you completely. If you ever decide to leave me for some reason, then I deserve to have all of that taken away from me for whatever I did to run you off." He never raised his voice but looked a little upset, even hurt. Sarah had never seen that look on his face before, and she hated that she was the cause. She reached across and grabbed his hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just… I guess I figured that's what wealthy people did when they got married. I didn't mean to imply that you would do it to be greedy or anything. I… don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. What… what were the changes you wanted to talk about?" She asked, looking at him sheepishly. He relaxed his features, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it so personally. Anyway. The changes. Well, the changes are… I want to sell them." Sarah's mouth dropped open and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What?!"

"Well, not all of them. Just… just most of them."

Wh-wh-why?" Sarah was clearly in shock at this news.

"Well, several reasons. First, the companies have grown so much that it's hard for me to manage them all. The amount of time and effort that it takes is daunting."

"It's because of me, isn't it? You're spending all your time here, helping me, and you're neglecting your work. I've been so selfish to keep you here-" It was Chuck's turn to stop the spiraling this time, placing a finger over her lips.

"Will you please let me finish?" He gave her 'the look' and she seemed to deflate a little, nodding her head in agreement. He removed his finger and continued.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying. The companies have gotten too large and diverse for me to manage them myself. So I want to take some of the divisions and sell them off to other companies. I've been in talks with some very interested parties and have worked out preliminary agreements that would allow all of the affected staff to keep their jobs for a minimum of three years. Now, to your concerns, No. I'm not doing this because of you. Well, not entirely anyway. It's because of you that I've found something else to live for instead of just work. I want to reduce my workload so I can be here for you, with you, without feeling guilty about not doing work. And you haven't been selfish. If you recall, I'm here because I want to be. I volunteered for this. It's not as if you've chained me here against my will. Although…" The little smirk that was starting to form on his face warranted a playful smack on the arm from Sarah.

"Another reason I want to do this is to get back to my roots. The things that started it all. Coming up with ideas, writing the code and creating things. I feel so far removed from all of that now. I spend so much of my time working at the 'business' of my business that I don't actually create things anymore. Now that I have the means, I can focus on the things I 'want' to do, rather than what I 'have' to do. I plan on keeping a few of the divisions under my control and relocating the headquarters here, but allowing staff to telecommute if they choose. This way I can be with my family and help with the family business."

"The family business?" Sarah tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, yeah. The diner. That's your family business. Soon, I'll officially be part of your family, ergo, 'the family business'." He was surprised she didn't understand, it seeming so simple.

"Chuck, to give up all of that, all you've worked for…" She shook her head in disbelief, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"This isn't some Hallmark Channel movie, where I'm torn between life in the big city and life in the small town, having to give up 'success' for happiness. Sarah, I have success. I have more success than I probably deserve, and certainly more than I know what to do with. My life goals are not acquiring wealth and fame. My life goals are… well, you. You, Molly and wh-whatever the future holds for us. I don't feel like I'm giving anything up, but rather gaining something so much more meaningful." Sarah gave him a teary smile, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Can… can I confess something to you? Promise not to be mad or freaked out?" His words sent a chill down her spine. After so many revelations over the past few weeks, she was a bit apprehensive. Placing her faith in Chuck, she nodded her agreement, encouraging him to go on.

"So, I've been thinking about doing all of this for a long while now. You know, settling here? I… I used to sit in my car at night, u-up the street from the diner. I used to … to wait for you to get off work." He winced at his words, realizing how terrible it sounded. Sarah's eyes grew wide but he pushed on, not letting her berate him just yet. "I know. I know. It's super stalkery. I just… I worried about you. Closing up the diner alone, walking to your car after dark, I was afraid something might happen to you. Especially after those drunken idiots hassled you a few months back. I was about to foolishly jump in to help you, but when I saw how you handled yourself, I realized you didn't really need me. I'll admit, it was a hard pill to swallow. I … I wanted so badly to be … needed ... especially by you. I know, it was a childish, stupid notion. I at least took some comfort in believing that I was somehow watching over you, keeping you safe, even if it was from afar. When I sat in that car for hours at a time some nights, waiting for you to come out, I thought a lot about you and this town. How kind you were to me, to everyone really. I thought about how welcoming the town was, which was quite a change from what I was used to in LA. It may sound corny, but the first time you asked me for my order, the smile you gave me, it was at that moment that I knew I wanted to stay. I wanted to have that ... that smile in my life. The night I gave you that tip. You know? "The tip"? Anyway, that was the last night that I watched over you. The next morning you…"

"Yeah. I-I remember," she interrupted, raising a hand to stop him. She thought for a moment before continuing. "So… that was you?" It was Chuck's turn to give her a quizzical look, tilting his head with a furrowed brow. "In the car? Sitting out in front of the Ace hardware store?" Chuck's ears turned red as he gave her a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"That makes so much sense now. So let me get this straight. From the day you met me, you've thought about moving here? Permanently?" He just nodded in agreement, not speaking.

"And since that day those drunk college guys were causing trouble, you've been looking out for me?" She studied him for a long moment. "Did you follow me home too?" With that his eyes shot open wide, shaking his head vehemently.

"No. Never. I swear! I only wanted to make sure you got to your car safely. Once you drove off I went home." She continued to study him, her expression unreadable.

"So, somebody could have, say… mugged me when I got out of my car at home and you wouldn't have been anywhere near to stop it?" Chuck's mouth dropped and his face grew pale. Quickly, Sarah reached out with both hands, grasping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss as she chuckled against his lips.

"Oh, Baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was mean. I was just joking. Don't be mad." Chuck was bewildered at what was happening, not sure how he should feel.

"No. You're … you're right. That's all true. I wouldn't have been there-" She interrupted his spiraling with another kiss to shut him up, this one much more impassioned. After about thirty seconds she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Have I washed those thoughts out of your head yet?" Her smile was pleading, remorseful for the rather mean joke she'd played.

"What um… what thoughts?" he stammered out, looking a little dazed. Sarah giggled at his response, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're really good for my ego, you know that? I love that you still get that starry-eyed look when I kiss you like that." She sighed in contentment, leaning more of her weight on him.

"Well, I'm just glad you still want to kiss me like that. You sure you're not mad at me? For the… you know… whole spying, stalkery thing?" He kissed her on the head, then leaned his cheek against the top of her head. She hummed at the sensation, slowly shaking her head.

"No Chuck. I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me. Sure, it is bordering on stalking I suppose, but I know now that it was out of love, or at least what would become love. In a way, it's kind of nice to know that someone was watching over me, especially in those times when I felt pretty alone. So… thank you." She craned her neck up to kiss him on the cheek, peppering a few kisses along his jaw line. She stopped there before things got carried away. She still wanted to watch the ball drop.

"So, about your companies. You're sure this is what you want to do? You won't be...bored here? I'd hate to think you're ... settling by staying here with us." She stretched her legs across his lap and pulled the quilt over them, looking up at him, awaiting his response.

"Of course I'm settling." Her eyes grew wide at his response, beginning to look crestfallen. "Wha- no. N-not like that. Not like I'm... resigning myself to something I don't really want. No, just the opposite. It's more like… like… sinking into a warm bath at the end of a hard day. It's so soothing and comforting the way it envelops you. It makes you feel safe and warm, dreading the mere thought of getting out. It also means, settling down, planting roots. A place I can call home, and that's only because you're here. For that simple fact alone, there is no place I would rather be. So, Yes. I am settling, but in all the best meanings of the term." Chuck leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into his kiss, which turned into a giggle as he slid his way between her and the back of the couch, deepening their kiss.

"You're… going… to make me … miss my … show," she mockingly protested between kisses. Without missing a beat, Chuck pulled his phone out of his back pocket, and with only cracking one eye, he swiped through some apps, pressing some buttons.

"DVR," he retorted, wiggling the phone at her before tossing it on the coffee table. She laughed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as they found their own way to usher in the new year.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"OK. What am I looking at, Chuck?" Sarah stood bundled up in her coat, trying to fight off the cold winter air, and not looking excited about it. They were standing in front of an old, three story building, a few doors down from the diner. It was once a mercantile of some sort, as could barely be made out from the ghost-like outlines of the letters long since removed. The ornate, late 1800s architecture had withstood the test of time, though what little interior they could see through the boarded windows certainly showed some neglect.

"This is the old Evans Mercantile building. It's been empty for a number of years. Ever since the Walmart went up, out by the Interstate. That's probably been ... 15 years or more. Why are we staring at it… in the cold?" Sarah was bouncing in place trying to keep warm.

"Well, I noticed that it's been kind of an eye-sore, what with all the boarded up windows and whatnot." Sarah was slowly nodding at him, but her expression was screaming 'get to the point'. "It's such a beautiful old building, it seems like such a terrible fate. So…. I bought it," he rushed out, wincing for fear of her reaction. Sarah's eyes went wide with surprise, darting back to the building to take it all in.

"You… you bought it? The whole building?" She finally looked back at Chuck, the shock still written across her face.

"Yeah. I bought it. You're looking at the future headquarters of Orion Technologies." He smiled and gave her a shrug. "And the best part, there's this awesome diner right across the street." He pointed down the street at Emma's with a wry smile. "The lady that owns it… smokin' hot." She gave him a tsk and a smack on the arm.

"You're damn right she is, but she's taken. I hear she's marrying this really sexy dork of a guy." She smirked at him as she seductively wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh. I see. Into the tall, dark and nerdy type, huh?" He bounced an eyebrow, giving her a smirk. She could only grin in return, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on him.

"You have no idea." It was her turn to smirk and bounce an eyebrow as they kissed again. A car honked as it drove by, causing Sarah to smile into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she waved at the passing car, certain she'd hear about it in the diner someday soon from whoever that was. She broke the kiss and pulled away slightly.

"Do you really need the whole building for your company? I mean… how many people do you plan to hire?" She gestured to the large building with its wide storefront.

"Oh, no. I don't need the whole building. I plan on using the third floor for Orion Tech. The second floor I'd like to turn into day offices. Small offices that you can rent for a day or a week. They would be great for telecommuters to have a quiet place to work or for the small business owner that wants to have an office space to meet with clients. They would be private, fully furnished offices that people could just come in and start working. Maybe even a larger conference room for groups to meet, that sort of thing." Sarah looked impressed and gave him a nod of appreciation.

"I like it. I know there are a lot of people that commute to the larger cities for work, so something like that might be nice. What do you plan to do on the ground floor?"

"I'm glad you asked. I want to set that up as a meeting place or banquet hall. We could host wedding receptions, birthday parties, fundraisers or family reunions. There's enough room that we could put in a full commercial kitchen, so we could attract catered events. There is at least 10,000 square feet on the ground floor, plus nearly as much space for storage in the basement. We would charge a modest fee for the rental. I'd like to make this accessible for everyone in the community. That way, even small groups or families with limited funds can still find a nice place to meet. I also bought the vacant lot behind this place to allow for ample parking. What d'you think?" He looked down at her with anticipation.

"I...it-it's brilliant. This would mean so much to the community, Chuck. As it stands now, if you don't want to drive thirty minutes in either direction to rent a banquet hall, you're relegated to a church basement or somebody's barn. And the office space idea? You've seen all the people that grab a coffee to go before they head off on their commute. Even if they had an office where they could stay in town just a couple of days a week, that could make a huge difference in their lives. More time with their families, less stress, not to mention… they'd have more time to stop in and eat breakfast at Emma's," she added with a crooked smile. "In all seriousness, I think it's an amazing idea." She reached up and kissed him again. "Now can we PLEASE go back inside? My frostbite has frostbite." He let out a chuckle and shook his head before wrapping an arm around her to lead her back to the diner.

"It's only 45 degrees, and the Sun's out. I thought my thin California blood would have a hard time with this weather, but you've lived around here all your life." She smacked him in the stomach with a pout.

"Shut up! I don't like to be cold. A fact that you have benefited from greatly, I might add, so stop teasing me." Chuckling at herself, she snuggled into his side more as they walked. Strolling down the sidewalk, arm in arm, it felt so normal, so perfect. She had to laugh at herself internally. She used to see people do this on TV or in movies and thought to herself how contrived and unrealistic it all seemed. Yet here she was, happily proving herself wrong. She relished in the fact that someday soon she would be married to this man. That this was only the beginning of experiencing things just like this, and it made her heart soar.

"Hey. Do you think you could get this done in time to have our wedding reception there?" She smiled up at him.

"Really? If-if that's what you want, you'd better believe it. Wait. When is the wedding? We haven't set a date yet. Well, at least if you've set a date you didn't tell me. N-not that I mind, it would just be nice to know when I need to be there is all." Sarah snorted at his spiraling and gave him a playful smack on the chest.

"No, there's no date yet. But I don't want to wait. I don't need a long engagement. I think a spring or early summer wedding would be great. Not too hot and all the trees and flowers will be blooming." She trailed off in thought, envisioning the wedding.

"Ok, this may be a terrible idea, so feel free to tell me so. What if we didn't have the ceremony in a church? What if we had it at… at the park you took me to? You know, where we had our 'talk'? I can just imagine that boardwalk overlooking the forest, beams of sunlight shining down through the canopy. W-what d'you think?" He stopped walking to look into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. She met his gaze but her expression was unreadable.

"If I say yes, can we please go inside where it's warm?" Chuck huffed a sigh in resignation, believing that she wasn't taking him seriously. He began to walk again, but was stopped when Sarah pulled him back by the sleeve of his jacket. Turning to look at her, he could see the corners of her mouth beginning to turn up and a sparkle in her eye.

"Baby, I think it's a wonderful idea. The wild flowers in that area are so beautiful that time of year. If that's what you'd like to do, I'm all for it. One hundred percent." She reached up, cupping both of his cheeks and kissed him soundly. "Now, for the love of God, can we please go inside?" WIth that, Chuck scooped her up in his arms and marched her to the diner, Sarah kicking her legs and giggling the entire way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ellie!" Sarah exclaimed, as the two women wrapped each other in a bear hug. "What are you doing here? N-Not that I'm not excited to see you, but this is a surprise."

"We've come to steal you away," she declared, pushing past Sarah and into her front foyer. Following just behind were Gerty and Alex.

"Steal me away? What's going on? Is this an intervention or something?" Sarah seemed perplexed as the three women surrounded her.

"This, Miss Walker, is a kidnapping. Welcome to your bachelorette party!" All three women gave a loud 'woohoo', leaving Sarah standing in wide-eyed surprise.

"Oh, ladies, I-I dunno about that..." Sarah shook her head looking concerned. "I've got so much stuff to do before the wedding and I have work tomorrow…"

"Nope! You, my dear, are coming with us. Get your shoes and your purse. We're leaving now." Sarah tried to object again, but Ellie was having none of it. ' .Ahhh. Nope. No arguments. It's all been arranged. Get your shit and let's go." Sarah's friends ushered her out the door, helping her collect her things and lock up. In mere moments, they were all in the back of a large black SUV, the driver speeding off.

"Guys I'm not really much of a partier. You know, that whole drink yourself stupid, ending up with a string of poor life choices. That's not really my thing," she frowned, fearing that she was spoiling the plans that her friends had dreamed up.

"Good. Cause none of us feel like holding your hair," Gerty quipped, causing the other ladies to laugh.

"No, this isn't going to be that kind of bachelorette party. Think of it as a long weekend with the girls." Ellie smiled, giving Sarah a wink.

"W-weekend? Ellie, it's Wednesday! Where the hell are you taking me? I have to work tomorrow, and there's Molly and Chuck-" Ellie put a few fingers across Sarah's lips and handed her a champagne flute that looked like it contained orange juice.

"Stop spiraling. You've been around Chuck too long," Ellie snickered. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better." Gerty held Sarah's hand for a moment to give her some extra comfort.

"Sarah, everything has been taken care of. Judy is going to watch out for Molly while Chuck is helping out at the diner. The two new girls you hired will be there and if things get really crazy Chuck has a line on a temp service that can send additional staff over. Between John, Chuck and Wade, I'm sure they can handle it." Gerty could see the stress starting to lessen on Sarah's face. She nodded at the older woman.

"Wade? Oh, the new cook. How's he working out?" Ellie looked between the women, wanting to get the scoop.

"Oh, I'd like to watch him work out. That man is fiiiine," Alex chimed in, blushing a little at how direct her confession was.

"Oooo. Really? Do I sense a potential for some … inter-diner romance?" Ellie teased the younger woman, the others following suit.

"I'm sure Sarah would frown on that sort of thing going on at the diner," Alex replied a little dejectedly.

'Really? In case you haven't noticed, more than half of the employees are in a relationship with one another. If you and Wade want to date or ...whatever… just don't violate any health codes in my diner. That's all I ask. Oh, and keep the PDA to a minimum around the customers. Can you do that?" Sarah grinned at Alex, relishing in the blush that was now racing up her neck. Once the laughter died down, Sarah turned to Ellie, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Are you sure that Chuck is OK with all of this? I mean, he's still overseeing the renovations on the new office, there's the diner and Molly and..."

"Sarah! Stop spiraling. This was mostly Chuck's idea. In fact, when we land, he's set up a concierge for us that will handle all our needs." Ellie pulled a business card out of her pocket and looked it over. "Uh… Megan is her name. I didn't know that Chuck knew any other women besides us," Ellie commented incredulously.

"Megan? As in the Amex Black concierge, Megan?" Sarah sat up a little straighter, craning her neck to get a look at the card that Ellie was holding.

"Yeah. I think that's her. Do you know her?" Ellie studied Sarah for any signs of anger or jealousy. Not seeing any, she felt a little better about the situation.

"Um, not in person but I've talked with her on the phone. I called her when I had some car trouble back in January and she was so wonderful. She thanked me up and down for the generous gifts that Chuck had given her family for Christmas. I, of course, had no idea what she was talking about, but I wasn't surprised in the least that Chuck would think to give her something. I played it off and assured her that Chuck thought she deserved it. I cornered him later that night and made him spill the details. Her husband is on disability and unable to work, trying to take care of him and the kids AND work in that high stress job as a concierge, she was having a tough time. Chuck sent them all Christmas presents and some generous checks as stocking stuffers. I could hear her almost break down on the phone she was so grateful. She had me in tears and I've never met the woman. If I didn't already love that man with all my heart, I'd have been a real goner after hearing that. Well… anyway, if that is the same Megan, I'm so excited to meet her… wait a sec. Land? You said 'when we land'?" As if on cue, the SUV pulled onto the tarmac of the county airfield, where a small private jet was parked, the stairs down awaiting their arrival.

"Yep. We're going to New York City! Not only are we going to paint the town red, but we're going to put a hurt on my little brother's Amex Black card. We have dress shopping to do!" Everyone got excited with that, especially Sarah. That was one of the big things on her to-do list for the wedding and she was running out of time. Being able to shop in New York City would offer up so many options.

"You guys ... I…" Sarah trailed off as the happy tears started to well up in her eyes. She tried to fan them away, but that only managed to elicit 'awwws' from her friends as they brought her into a group hug.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Relax Bartowski. Judy's gonna watch over short stack until we get back." Casey grumbled as they pulled out of the driveway of Sarah's house.

"Now, where is it we're going again?" Chuck asked, still feeling a bit uneasy.

"Just keep your shirt on. It's only a thirty minute drive. Sit back and enjoy the ride." Casey put a cassette tape into the tape deck of his Crown Victoria. He had to admit the land yacht of a vehicle rode pretty smoothly. Chuck enjoyed the music, and although classic southern rock was not something he grew up on in southern California, he had great appreciation for the genre. He was content to just listen to the music, and knowing that Casey was not the conversationalist, he didn't bother him with small talk. About thirty minutes later, they pulled into the gravel parking lot of a building that was well off the beaten path, nestled in the woods. Chuck was perplexed and maybe a little concerned at the plywood sign that simply read 'Splatter' in sloppy red paint.

"Um… Casey? What uh… what is this place?" The two men got out of the car, Chuck looking a little apprehensive. The sound of tires on gravel caught his attention as he watched a car pull up beside them and park. In amazement he watched as Devon, Wade, Ian and Brian piled out of the car.

"Dude! This is awesome, Bro." Devon greeted Chuck with a hug, as did Ian and Brian, each exchanging their greetings. Chuck gave Wade a firm handshake and a pat on the shoulder. Wade was new to the Emma's Diner family, having worked there for only two weeks, but he was a great cook and a stand up guy. He was a few years younger than Chuck, slightly shorter and very athletically built. He was a kind, gentle, very soft spoken young man that seemed to get along quite well with everyone. Chuck had noticed on more than a few occasions that Wade had stolen glances at Alex, and always seemed to act shyly around her. He had noticed Alex eyeing Wade from time to time as well. Maybe there was something in the water at Emma's Diner that seemed to bring people together.

"Guys, this is a huge surprise. What are you all doing here? For that matter, what are _we _doing here?" Chuck turned to look at Casey, giving him a questioning look. Casey just pointed to the sign.

"Splatter. It's a paintball park, numbnuts. Thirty-five wooded acres of paintball heaven on Earth, complete with buildings, bunkers and trenches. Welcome to your bachelor party. Now, let's go ladies. Time's a wastin'." With that Casey lead the way into the building. Chuck had to admit, it sounded amazing. He had played a lot of laser tag back in LA, but never managed to play paintball. This was on his unofficial bucket list, so he was excited that he was getting to do this, especially with all the guys he now considered to be his friends. He was a little fearful that he'd be dragged off to some pub crawl or strip club for his bachelor party. Neither of those was his cup of tea, but this? This was right up his alley.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they exited the plane, the ladies were in high spirits, the mimosas having loosened them up. On the tarmac was a black SUV limo, a burly looking driver standing at attention beside the back door. Just at the bottom of the stairs to the plane was a short, petite brunette woman in business casual attire. She was holding a leather portfolio and seemed to be fidgeting. She was wearing a nervous smile as she watched the women step out of the small jet. Somehow Sarah knew this was Megan, despite never seeing her before. She perfectly fit the person she envisioned in her mind's eye. Sarah stopped in front of the woman when she reached the tarmac.

'You must be Megan." Before the woman could finish nodding Sarah had wrapped her in a hug. Maybe it was the mimosa or perhaps it was Chuck rubbing off on her, but knowing what she did about Megan, a handshake just wouldn't do. Megan was definitely surprised but, after a brief moment, she returned the hug, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Walker-"

"Oh, no. It's Sarah. Please. There's no need to be so formal with us. We're very much… 'informal' people. This is Chuck's sister Ellie, and my very good friends Gerty and Alex. Everyone, this is Megan, the woman I was telling you about." Megan was speechless at the outpouring of kindness from these women, each giving her a hug and expressing their joy at finally meeting her.

"You were telling them… about 'me'?" She asked incredulously. In this business, the client was the center of the universe, you were there to serve them and be as invisible as possible. For them to actively discuss you, not to mention hug you, was such a foreign concept for her.

"Well, yeah. After what you did for us at Christmas? Decorating Gerty's new house and getting all those wonderful gifts. Chuck told us quite a bit about you. I'm just so glad we get to meet you in person. Tell me, how's your husband? And the kids?" Megan was stunned for a moment, finding it hard to find the words.

"They're… they're good. Thank you. Since Christmas, things have been so much better. My oldest, Lizzy, she was finally able to get braces. My husband, Stephen, he's in physical therapy, making great progress. Things have really turned around for us." The tears were beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes, her voice quivering a bit as she continued. "I can't thank you enough…" It was finally more than she could bear and the tears began to fall.

"Awww, Sweetie," Sarah cooed as she wrapped her in another hug. "You do good things and good things happen to you. That's what Chuck believes and he's made me a believer too. So, no more tears. OK? I hear you have a long weekend planned for us." Sarah pulled away and wrapped an arm around Megan's shoulders, following the other women to the waiting limo. Once they were all seated and the limo in motion, Megan opened her portfolio and swiped through the iPad that was attached inside.

"So, first, I have lunch reservations for you at City Vineyard. They have a great wine selection and amazing shared plates. It might even be warm enough to eat outside, overlooking the Hudson. I think you'll love it." She closed the portfolio and looked between them all.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. What d'you mean 'us'? What about you? Where are you gonna be?" Sarah gave the woman a stern look, a single eyebrow raised. Megan was a little taken aback, and honestly a little frightened by the look. She swallowed thickly, stumbling over her words.

'Well, while you eat, I'll wait in the limo until you're finished. Then we'll pick you up and go on to the next-"

"Oh, No! No. No. No. No. Unh uh. You're comin' with us sister," Ellie exclaimed, beating Sarah to the punch.

"But, this is supposed to be Sarah's day. Her bachelorette weekend. I'm merely here to make sure that-" She was interrupted again, clearly not realizing who she was dealing with.

"You're right. This _is _my bachelorette weekend. And this little black card here says that I get whatever I want, right?" Megan shrugged, not having much of an argument against that. The Amex Black card could get you pretty much anything you wanted, within reason. "Well, I say, you're going to hang with us every step of the way. The more friends the better." All of the ladies were in agreement, not willing to take no for an answer.

"Al-alright. Thank you. I'm … I'm really honored." Megan gave them all a sheepish smile as a glass of mimosa was shoved into her hand.

"You've got some catching up to do. Drink up girly." Gerty raised her own glass in a toast to the newest member of their cadre. They all chuckled and drank together.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I still don't get how a lanky nerd like you can move like that. The way you flanked that other team and took out three of 'em while diving through the air. That's some next level, Matrix bullshit right there." Casey shook his head in amused disbelief, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"He's right, Bro. That was pretty awesome," Devon interjected, raising his beer in a toast. The rest of the group did likewise. Chuck just gave an embarrassed shrug.

"It was no big deal really. You guys were distracting them, so it was pretty easy. I guess all those years of laser tag paid off. Though, I'm sure landing on that tree root is gonna leave a nasty bruise. Forget about me though. Casey, I knew that you'd be great out there, but the rest of you guys were awesome too. Really impressive." Chuck raised his glass to them as a sign of respect.

"We may live in the big city now, but Devon and I were born and raised in Grady. We probably learned to shoot before the training wheels came off our bicycles," Ian chuckled, shoving Devon in the shoulder.

"Guys, this day has been great. I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend my bachelor party. Seriously. Thank you, guys. And this BBQ place … is amazing! It's like taking a pilgrimage to whole hog heaven," Chuck mused, warranting a chuckle from those around the table. As they continued to devour their food, they reminisced about the adventures of the day, joking and laughing. Chuck had to stop and take it all in. He had never had many friends, both growing up and into adulthood. The ones he did have were either gone now or had stabbed him in the back. But now, now he had a real group of friends for the first time. He had missed out on this type of bonding or comradery, but was happy to have it now. It wasn't just the people at that table, but everyone he'd met since arriving in Grady. They all treated him as a friend and felt the same in return. On top of all that, he would soon be married to the most amazing woman he'd ever met. If he had taken a different turn, or any number of different choices along the way, he wouldn't have any of this. Maybe it was fate, or whatever else you want to call it, he was just grateful.

After another hour of eating and talking, they were all leaning back in their chairs, moaning from their gluttonous feast. Each made some recommendations of what to do next, mostly some bar or another. An idea hit Chuck and he had to chuckle to himself. It had been years, but it might be fun.

"Let's go bowling," Chuck exclaimed out of nowhere. The others at the table looked at Chuck then at each other. It was finally Devon that broke the awkward silence that had built.

"Dude! We SO need to go bowling!" He reached across the table and gave Chuck a high five. The rest of the table agreed that it sounded better than what they had come up with so far, so they settled up the bill and headed out. Chuck had tried to pick up the tab, but Devon insisted, going so far as to pay the bill in secret as he pretended to visit the restroom. Not to be outdone, Chuck left a sizable tip for the waitress, and deservedly so after dealing with their unruly group.

Walking into the bowling alley, the five of them stood and surveyed the place. It was a Wednesday evening and it was packed. There were still a few lanes open, so they made their way to the counter and were greeted by an older gentleman, whose name tag indicated "Roy - Owner".

"Hi ya, Roy. Looks pretty busy in here tonight. You have a free lane we could rent? We'll need shoes all around too." Chuck gave the man his typical winning smile, but the man seemed barely phased by it.

"Yeah. I can rent you a lane, but you'll have to be civil-like. No carrying on or swearin' up a storm. These folks are here for a charity drive." Roy pointed to a flyer on the counter. Reading it over, it seemed that a local family, the McHenry's, had fallen on hard times, one of their children battling cancer. The community was trying to raise funds for the family to help with the medical bills. It immediately struck a nerve with Chuck, who showed the flyer to his friends. Casey gave him a nod of understanding.

"Hey Roy. Is the family here by chance?" Chuck looked around the area as he waited for a response.

"Um. Yeah. They're over near lane 5. The little boy, Brandon, he's the one in the wheelchair," the older man pointed in the general direction. Chuck could only get a glimpse of them, the sea of people blocking his view.

"Will you guys excuse me for just a second?" Chuck held up his hand with a finger extended as he backed away. He turned and waded through the crowd, making his way to the McHenry family. As he approached, he could see the young boy, about the same age as Molly, looking frail and weak. Despite that, he had a smile on his face and was cheering on the people bowling on the lane in front of him.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked, pulling Chuck from his thoughts. The woman was about the same age as Chuck, but looked very tired and worn, likely the toll of dealing with the stress of her situation. Since she was sitting in a chair beside her son, he kneeled down to be closer to her.

"Hi. You don't know me, but my name is Chuck." He extended his hand to shake the woman's and then the man beside her. "I saw the flyers and learned of your situation. I'd like to help." He pulled out a small metal box from his pocket and withdrew a business card from it. He handed the woman the card with a smile and pointed to his name as he spoke.

.

"The number at the bottom there is to our corporate headquarters. You call them tomorrow and tell them that 'Charles Carmichael' referred you. I think we can get you in touch with some people that can help. OK?" The woman looked thoroughly confused as she shared a glance with her husband.

"Cool! Do you work for Intersect games?" The voice came from the young boy, Kevin, who had turned to look at them. He was pointing to the back of the business card, which carried the company logo. The woman turned it over and examined it, looking between Chuck and her son. Chuck, with his hand near his mouth as if preparing to whisper, leaned toward the boy.

"I own the company," he whispered loudly.

"No way!" Kevin exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes way!' Chuck replied with equal enthusiasm. He gave the woman a smile and pointed at the card. 'Tomorrow. Call them. Trust me." He gave the boy a wink as he stood and waved his goodbyes. As he walked back to his group, he fired off a quick text to ensure that the office would be expecting their call. When he returned to the counter, his group was collecting their rented shoes, handing a pair to Chuck.

"Hey Roy. Who's covering the bill for the lane rentals and food?" Chuck inquired.

"Um, well, I'm donating the use of the lanes but we had to cater in food 'cause my kitchen can't handle this many people. That's coming out of the donations unfortunately." The older man shrugged, looking a bit sorrowful. As Chuck looked the man over, he had a strong resemblance to the woman he just spoke with.

"Is… is that your grandson? Kevin?" Roy nodded with a half-smile, stealing a look over toward the little boy. Chuck studied the man for a moment and then reached in his jacket pocket to pull out his checkbook. Borrowing a pen from the counter, Chuck began to fill out the check.

"Uh, Mister. I'm sorry, we don't take personal checks here for lane fees and shoes." Chuck just ripped out the check and handed it to the man.

"I think this should cover the costs and then some. Make sure it's put to good use. Huh?" Chuck just gave the man a smile and a pat on the shoulder. Dumbfounded, the man looked down at the check for ten-thousand dollars made out to the charity account mentioned in the flyer. His jaw nearly hit the counter, standing frozen in shock. When he pulled himself together, Chuck and his friends were gone.

Sitting down beside Casey to put on his bowling shoes, the older man gave a grunt, his typical preamble to the start of a conversation.

"That never gets old does it? That feelin' of helpin' out folks that need it." Chuck shifted his gaze to Casey, who was taking a swig out of his beer, staring out at the lanes in front of them.

"No. No it doesn't. I can remember a time when I had next to nothing. I can't imagine how hopeless these people feel when their child is sick and the only thing that stands between them and the help they need is money. I know it's not enough, but it makes me feel a little better about having money if I can do some good with it." Chuck gave a shrug as he finished putting on his shoes. Casey handed him a beer and went off to pick out a ball to use.

'OK guys. Let's bowl." Chuck looked at the lane quizzically before turning to his friends. "Do we get the bumpers? Or does that cost extra?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Um, Sarah. Dear. I don't quite know how to say this…." Ellie started, a wince on her face.

"You look like a cream puff!" Gerty shouted out, perhaps a little louder than was necessary. The ladies all burst out into laughter, including Sarah, who was standing on the riser, showing off the eighth dress of the day at Kleinfeld's.

"I know, right? Gahh.. this is hopeless," Sarah huffed, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"OK. That's it. I'm going back there and we're going to find you a damn dress," exclaimed Ellie, taking Sarah by the hand and dragging her back to the fitting room. The fitting consultant was trying to keep up, spluttering about how she couldn't go back there. The friends who were sitting just laughed among themselves, knowing that the consultant was never going to win that argument. Twenty minutes later Ellie came out and plopped into a seat with the other ladies.

"OK. She should be out in a minute. If this isn't the one, so help me…" Ellie trailed off as Sarah came out of the dressing room. Everyone gasped as she walked out, cautiously stepping up onto the riser to parade herself. She looked at everyone with an expression of fear and apprehension as she slowly turned to face the mirror. Sarah, too, gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh Wow. It's… it's perfect!" She turned to look at her friends, happy tears in her eyes. All of her friends, Megan included, were returning the same teary smile as they nodded in agreement.

"You do realize you're going to break my brother wearing that dress," Ellie offered, chuckling at herself. Sarah joined her in laughter, a wry smile spreading across her face.

"That's the plan, right?" Her smile turned more devilish. With that they all chuckled.

"OK, Miss Walker. Let's get that pinned up for you and we can take it to our alteration department. However, there is the matter of payment before we can begin the alterations." Her condescending tone made Gerty want to get up out of her chair. Surprisingly, it was Megan who was first to jump up.

"I'm sorry… 'Courtney' was it?" Megan's tone oozing charm with a hint of snark. "That won't be a problem." When she flipped out the black credit card it was as if someone smacked the pretentious look off 'Courtney's' face. It was so satisfying to see the consultant stumbling over herself, the whole group of women snorted as they tried to cover up their laughter. Megan took care of the purchase while Sarah was properly fitted for alterations. Walking out of Kleinfeld's, with a sense of relief, Sarah seemed much lighter.

"So now where to?" Sarah inquired, looking at Megan for a response.

"I thought you-" Sarah gave her a raised eyebrow at the word 'you', giving Megan pause. "Sorry, 'we' are going to the hotel to get freshened up for dinner." The limo pulled up and whisked the women off to their destination. When they pulled up to the hotel and got out, they all marveled at the building. Megan just smiled as she stepped up in front of them, much like a tour guide.

'Ladies, welcome to The Plaza!"

* * *

A/N2: Bachelor and bachelorette parties underway. We've said 'Yes' to the dress. Things are moving along quickly. You have the wedding jitters yet?

Your kind words are appreciated. If you want to leave a review or drop me a PM, I'd be grateful to hear from you.

If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:The day is approaching. Chuck and Sarah's wedding is on the horizon. Are you as excited as I am?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 20

"We're just down to the finish work now. A last little bit of trim to install, some touch up paint here and there. Another week and a half and we should be read for final inspection, Mr. Carmichael." Chuck stood in the grand banquet hall with the project manager that was overseeing the renovations of the building. Chuck hadn't been to the site most of last week, between the bachelor party and helping out at the diner, he'd been swamped. With Sarah gone, he felt duty bound to help out at the diner, even though they typically had things well in hand.

Chuck had only talked with Sarah a few times while she was off on her getaway with the girls. They did, however, exchange a number of texts. An 'I love you' here or an emoji there, just little things to let the other know they were thinking about them. It was now Monday and she would be coming home this afternoon, and Chuck was more than a little excited. He missed her terribly. Things with the diner were running smoothly and the new office building would soon be ready for furnishing. What was lacking was the woman he loved. He missed her smile, the smell of her hair and the feel of her skin. He knew he was hopelessly lost without her and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

After a thorough walk-through of the building to survey the progress, he made his way back to the diner. Since Sarah wasn't there, he felt he should carry the torch and play the part of 'host'. He walked around the diner, greeting all the customers, by now knowing many of them by name. He carried on conversations, asked about their families or businesses. It was normally out of his comfort zone, an introvert by nature, but watching Sarah and the way these people seemed so loving and accepting, gave him the courage to put himself out there. Many of them commented on how great the building renovations were going down the street, appreciative that he was restoring the old building, giving it new life. They also passed along their congratulations on the upcoming wedding, it seemed the whole town knew by now.

He was washing dishes in the diner kitchen later that afternoon when he felt arms lace themselves around his stomach. He could immediately smell her, the blend of vanilla and the unique scent that was simply 'Sarah'. He found it completely intoxicating, especially having missed her over the past several days. As her front pressed against his back he couldn't keep the moan from escaping his lips as he sighed in contentment. He turned around in her arms to see her bright smile beaming up at him. That smile was infectious, causing Chuck to give her the same in return.

"I missed you," they spoke simultaneously. The two chuckled at themselves before Chuck bent his head down to kiss her, wrapping her in his arms. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever and yet not nearly long enough. When they parted for air, they slowly opened their eyes to see the goofy grin they both shared.

"I love you. Did you have a good time?" He leaned back against the sink, pulling her to lean against him.

"Oh, God, Chuck. It was so amazing. The Plaza was just incredible. They treated us like royalty. The eating and shopping, we all had so much fun. And Megan? She's fantastic. I made her come along with us and enjoy the weekend. I invited her and her family to the wedding. I hope you don't mind?" Sarah looked up at him with a wincing smile.

"Mind? No! Of course not. I think she's great. To be honest, I hoped you would include her in the festivities of your weekend. She deserves to have some fun for all the hard work she does. I'm glad you had a good time. I sure am glad to see you home though. We all missed you." Chuck planted another firm kiss on her lips, the two moaning contentedly together.

"I missed this." She gave him a big squeeze, laying her head against his chest. She pulled back a little to look up at him. "How did things go with you? The whole bachelor party thing. Pick up lots of strippers?" She gave him a smirk, knowing full well that was not the case.

"Oh, yeah. You know me. I've had trouble getting over PDA with the woman I love. How do you think that would work out with a woman I don't even know?" He snorted, the prospect was beyond unthinkable to him. "Besides, none of them could ever hope to compare with you. So what's the point?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Good answer. But you still didn't address my original question. How did it go?" She asked, poking him in the chest playfully.

"It was good. No... it was great. I had a great time. We went paintballing, then we ate waaaay too much barbecue and followed that up with some bowling. I couldn't ask for a better bachelor party." He gave her his winning smile but she gave him a raised eyebrow in return. 'What?"

"You seemed to leave out a small detail. A little birdie mentioned something about a benefit? Some little boy and his family?" Chuck just gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"There may have been a … thing…" he trailed off, unable to hold her gaze.

"You're a good man Charles Irving Bartowski. If ever there was anyone that deserved to have deep pockets, it's you. Kinda like the Harry Potter kid and that stone." Chuck couldn't help but smirk at her reference. He had convinced her to watch the Harry Potter movies with him, and while he had the best of intentions, there was more making out on the couch than there was watching of movies.

"And here I thought you weren't paying attention when I had you watch those movies with me." Sarah just gave him a wry smile and bounced her eyebrows at him. He couldn't help but snort at her attempt.

"And which one was this 'little birdie' that was ratting me out? Let me guess… Ian?" It was Chuck's turn to give her the look, his eyebrow raised, waiting for her response. She didn't even acknowledge his guess, just went right into her explanation.

"He was very impressed with you. Said you didn't go in there waving your checkbook around, looking for attention. He saw you give the parents your business card and then wrote the alley owner a check. Keeping it all on the D.L." She smirked at him, enjoying the blush that was blossoming on his cheeks. She let out a chuck before raising up and kissing him on the nose.

"I was going to go pick up Molly from school and surprise her. You wanna come with me?" Sarah asked, smoothing down some imaginary wrinkles on his shirt. Any excuse she could come up with to run her hands over him she'd take it, even if she had to make them up.

"You know I do. Let me tell Casey I'm takin' off." Chuck gave her a quick kiss before pushing away from the sink he was leaning against. Casey gave his typical grunt and a dismissive wave without even breaking his concentration on the flat-top griddle. Gerty swatted Chuck with a towel, trying to usher him out of the kitchen as she was making her way to see Casey after their long weekend away. As he and Sarah left through the swinging door and out into the dining area, they could hear a loud snap from behind them, followed by a surprising high pitched yelp.

"Woman!" Casey called out. Gerty's hearty laughter was quickly silenced as Chuck and Sarah made their way to the exit, sharing a knowing smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now just a matter of days before the wedding and tensions were high as the preparation was going into full swing. Chuck pulled Sarah away from the diner to give her a moment decompress. He took her on a short walk but after a few minutes, Chuck had made her close her eyes and cover them. Normally she didn't like surprises but she had become accustomed to Chuck's propensity for wanting to give her little gifts or impromptu candlelit dinners at home. So she indulged him, especially when she could see the enthusiasm written all over his face. She closed her eyes and allowed Chuck to lead her into a building nearby.

"Alright. We're almost there. Just a few more steps." Chuck was guiding Sarah with both hands as he walked backwards in front of her. When he was satisfied that they were in the right spot, he stopped them and released her hands. He quickly moved around behind her, placing his hands on her hips, bending toward her ear. "OK. Open 'em."

Sarah's eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the lighting. What she saw nearly took her breath away. They were standing in the new grand banquet hall of the Orion Building. They kept with the original architecture of the surrounding buildings, giving it a classic, historic feel. The twelve foot ceilings, complete with painted tin panels and crown moulding, met the large, intricately carved square columns that were spaced along the walls. Period style chandeliers and wall sconces reflected in the polished hardwood floors throughout.

"Oh, Chuck. It's absolutely breathtaking. It's… it's like this is how this place was originally meant to look, but even better. I can't believe it. You're amazing." Sarah grabbed his face and kissed him soundly. Sliding her hands around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss until they needed to come up for air.

"Wow! Um… I'm glad I waited until after that kiss to tell you that I didn't have much to do with this," Chuck uttered, still recovering from the kiss. She giggled and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I know you weren't here hanging lights and laying down flooring, but this was your vision, your brainchild. You orchestrated all of this and brought it to life. If you hadn't come along, this building would have been demolished and lost to time. If you hadn't come along… I wouldn't get to spend our wedding reception in this beautiful place with the most amazing man I've ever known." She snaked her arms around his waist, pulling her body to his as she looked up into his deep chocolate eyes. "I love you. Ya know it?" Her smile became infectious, causing one to grow across Chuck's face as well.

"I may have heard rumors," Chuck replied with his wry smile, wrapping his arms around her. "What d'you say we go back to your place and … give 'em something to talk about?" His eyebrows danced, causing Sarah to bury her head in his chest as she laughed. Eventually, she pulled away, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't we be helping with decorating or something?" she questioned, looking around the large room.

"Absolutely not. We're not paying Rebeccah the wedding planner an obscene amount of money so that we can decorate for our own wedding. No. In fact, I want it all to be a surprise, so no peeking. Not here or at the wedding location. Promise me that you'll relax and just focus on you. Let the people we hired to take care of these things, actually do their job. I know it's hard for you to relinquish control, but do this for me. Please?" He gazed down at her with a sad, puppy-dog face, hamming it up to add emphasis. She couldn't help but cave. Not only was he right, the wedding planner and the staff she hired would be able to take care of everything, but she could really use the time to relax and decompress. She didn't want to go into her wedding day stressing about all this.

"Fiiiiine. I promise. But only if you keep an eye on things. Just make sure things are on track and going smoothly. Deal?" She gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to agree. He simply leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Deal. And thank you for trusting me. I know it's hard to let go of that control, but I think you'll feel better for it. I love you." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before nodding to the exit and leading her out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a beautiful day in early May, the morning dew retreating with the rising Sun. Everything was in place, down to the last detail. Chuck and Sarah had discussed at length what they did and didn't want for their wedding. Neither had any great love for the pomp and circumstance of a grand church wedding. They wanted simple, elegant, but not pretentious. The wedding planner, the one that Megan had helped them find, had promised to help them 'realize their vision'. Though they were apprehensive at first, Chuck had to admit that she had done all she promised and more.

Chuck stood on the boardwalk pathway staring in awe at the countless shafts of sunlight that seemed to rain down through the forest canopy. The area was teaming with green foliage, tiny white and lavender flowers carpeting the forest floor. He closed his eyes and lifted his face skyward, bathed in the shaft of sunlight in which he stood.

All of his senses seemed alive. The warmth on his face from the sunlight, the soft caress on his cheek from the breeze that weaved its way through the trees. The sweet smell of wildflowers wafted through the air. He could hear the sounds of birds singing, the chatter of squirrels and the rustling of the trees in the light breeze. In the distance, the babbling of the stream running through the ravine ahead added to the soothing feeling of the place. This would be the soundtrack for their perfect day.

He opened his eyes and continued his stroll down the boardwalk to the large deck that overlooked the ravine. This was where he would say his vows, professing his unending love and commitment to the most amazing woman he had ever known. Reason dictated that he should feel nervous in the face of such a monumental undertaking. Instead, he felt calm, a stillness within him, a warmth filling him. There was no second guessing, no question in his choice. This was the easiest decision he had ever made. His only concern was that this day would mean as much to Sarah as it did to him. He wanted this day to live on in their memories as the genesis of a lifetime of love and happiness. A day to be celebrated for decades to come with their children, then grand and great grandchildren, if he was lucky.

"Save some of that for the actual wedding," came Casey's gruff voice from his right. Chuck turned, giving him a quizzical look. "That big, stupid grin you've got plastered all over your face," he added, waving his hand in a circle as he gestured toward Chuck's face. "You still got a couple hours before the guests start showin' up."

"Yeah... I know. I just wanted to come here and check it out beforehand. Take it all in, ya know?" Chuck looked over all the decorations that had been added to the large deck area. A grapevine arch had been placed along the edge of the deck as part of the backdrop for their vows. Strung between the trees above the deck were strands of lights with Edison style bulbs, giving it a rustic feel. Interspersed were large glass bulbs with LED votive candles inside, suspended from the trees. It looked truly magical. Along with the benches already there, an additional thirty folding chairs were added, which was as much as the deck area could support. Any additional guests would have to stand, lining the boardwalk leading to the overlook deck. A firm hand rested on his shoulder causing Chuck to turn.

"Come on. It's time to get ready," Casey urged, offering a faint smile. Chuck nodded and the two made their way to the parking area to head back to Gerty's house, where the guys were getting ready.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How can you be so calm?! I'm a goddamn train wreck, and it's not even my wedding!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she frantically searched for her earrings. "Aren't you nervous? You're supposed to be nervous, right?"

"I dunno. I guess? I've never gotten married before," Sarah replied, giving a shrug as Meredith attempted to apply her mascara. Meredith owned the salon in town and offered to come to Sarah's house to do the girl's hair and makeup. The older, red-haired woman gave Sarah a flat look from the shrugging she'd done, nearly causing her to smudge her makeup. Sarah winced, mouthing a 'sorry' as the woman smirked and got back to work.

"I mean, Chuck and I already live together. We've shared so many experiences." With that, Gerty started choking on her bottle of water, coughing and laughing at the same time, as she pounded on her chest.

"God, Gerty! That is NOT what I meant at all and you know it," Sarah protested. Soon, a devilish grin spread across her face. "Although, the experiences were-"

"Oh God, NOOOO! LA LA LA LA LA LA. I'M NOT LISTENING!" Ellie bellowed as she covered her ears. The entire room burst into laughter, helping to ease some of the tension and anticipation of the day. As the women settled down and got back to the tasks at hand, Sarah continued.

"Well, as I was saying… with Chuck, I know what I'm getting. I have zero doubts about his love for me or my love for him. He's an amazing man, not just toward me, but toward Molly. Toward everyone he meets, really. Annnnnnd, I'll be gaining an awesome sister," Sarah confessed as she beamed at Ellie, who had stopped to listen with rapt attention. The brunette woman smiled warmly with a tear in her eye. "I have absolutely no doubts about getting married to Chuck. So, No. I'm not nervous at all. Excited? Yes! I'm dying to see how all the decorating turned out, but you guys wouldn't let me," Sarah grumped with a mock pout.

"It's a surprise," Megan chimed in. "Trust us. We all want this to be the greatest day of your life. We wouldn't let you down." Sarah gave a tight smile, her eyes starting to get glassy. She began to fan her face with her hands, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"You guys… you're gonna make me cry," Sarah barked out, a chuckle mixed with a sniffle. "Then Meredith is gonna be pissed if she has to re-do my eyeliner." Everyone got a good chuckle out of that, even Meredith.

"Alright, Girlie," Meredith declared as she wiped her hands together. "You're all done. Time to get that dress on." The bride and bridesmaids looked to each other with grins of excitement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How do I look? Is my tie straight? I ain't much for monkey suits," Casey grumbled as he adjusted the neck of his shirt.

"That suit right there will serve you well for years to come. Great for all sorts of occasions," Ian interjected. He stepped up and adjusted the collar and tie. Then, after a cursory look up and down the large man, he adjusted Casey's belt slightly. "Perfect."

"Yeah, Casey. Lookin' sharp, my man. Maybe you could wear it again when… well… you know," Devon winked and nudged him with an elbow. Casey stiffened at the insinuation and they swore they could see him blush.

"Yeah, well. I'll be givin' it back as soon as the weddin' is over," he grumbled.

'Giving what back?" Chuck asked as he walked into the living room of Gerty's house, buttoning the cuff on his dress shirt.

"The suit. I assume you need to return them when the weddin' is over." Casey shrugged as he fidgeted with the tie.

"Return? Guys, you remember when we went to Bobbly Macc's and spent all that time with the measurements and then again when we did the final fittings? These are custom bespoke tailored suits. One does not 'return' them. No, these are yours now. Consider it my… groomsman gift to you." Brian and Ian were the first to gasp, Devon likewise seemed taken aback, while Casey just seemed confused.

"Chuck. These are like… what… five-thousand dollar suits?" Ian questioned, sounding a bit exasperated. Chuck just gave him a look like he was waiting for him to get to the point. Chuckling to himself, Ian shook his head. "You're just giving us these tailored suits? Just like that?"

"Well, yeah. Why not? I mean, you needed suits for the wedding. And how often do you have the opportunity to get a nice, tailored suit? You guys deserve them. Hell, I imagine Sarah spent way more than that on her and the girl's dresses… and shoes… and jewelry. Oh, and I'm sure handbags or whatever." The men snorted at that and Chuck just shrugged with a 'what can ya do' look on his face. He put on his suit jacket, buttoning the topmost of the two buttons and shifted a bit to adjust the feel of the suit. He stood in front of his friends and held out his arms.

"So, how do I look?" He winced a bit, seeming a bit unsure of his appearance. The bright navy blue, two-button, tailored Armani suit fit him perfectly. His hair was trimmed up, keeping the sides short and the top just long enough that the curl was more of a manageable wave; no animal shapes. Ian and Brian shared a smile and both nodded.

"You're ready," Ian offered, giving Chuck a smile and a pat on the arm. "Let's go, get you hitched."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck stood before a small gathering of friends and towns folk, people he had gotten to know well over his time here. They had all accepted him into their community with open arms and made him feel like he truly belonged. The setting was perfect, from the enchanting decorations to the beauty of Nature in this place. On top of that, the weather had cooperated with not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze to make it quite enjoyable, even in a suit. Chuck was accompanied by the mayor of Grady, Tom Miracle, who was performing the service. He had known Sarah for most of her life and had been a good friend to her mother. Naturally, he welcomed the opportunity to be part of their special day. Tom gave him some words of encouragement, but they were unnecessary. Chuck waited patiently as the final guests were seated or lead to stand along the boardwalk path. While not nervous, Chuck was excited, and the anticipation of seeing Sarah in her dress was causing his heart to race.

A few moments later, Chuck saw the signal from the wedding planner, and the photographers began taking pictures of him. Another set were stationed at the boardwalk entrance. The music began to play, seemingly from the forest itself. Clair de Lune, the hauntingly beautiful song filled the air as, two-by-two, his friends, the people that meant most to him, began to process down the boardwalk to join him. First Brian and Alex, then Ian and Megan followed by Devon and Gerty. Lastly was Sarah's maid of honor, Ellie, and Chuck's best man, Casey. Once the four sets of bridesmaids and groomsmen completed their journey, Molly, dressed in white and looking so elegant, began to walk the path, sprinkling white gardenia petals in her wake. As she reached her destination, the song tapered off into silence. Chuck's heart was in his throat, the anticipation had reached such a crescendo he could hardly bear it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Molly's head. Fixing a stray hair behind the little girl's ear, she met her gaze.

"You look beautiful Mommy. Like a princess," the little girl beamed up at Sarah.

"Aww. Thank you, Peanut. You look so pretty in your dress. Are you ready? You remember what to do?" Molly nodded emphatically, raising her basket of petals as proof. "Ok, Sweetie. When Rebeccah gives you the signal, you start walking, just like we practiced, and I'll see you when it's over. Alright?"

"Alright. Love you." She gave Sarah a quick hug and them got into position.

"Well, Darlin'... you sure you're ready for this?" Jack stepped up beside his daughter, in his own custom tailored suit and offered her his arm. Sarah took took it gladly, brandishing a smile that lit up her entire face.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Jack considered her for a moment then nodded, giving her a warm smile.

"She's right. You do look like a princess. You're gonna break the Schnook when he sees you. You know that right?" They both chuckled, Sarah leaning into her father briefly.

"That's the plan," she confessed with a wry smile.

She watched Molly begin her procession down the walkway, causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. She had been anticipating this day for so long now. She was excited to see the friends that had come to celebrate with them, the decorations she promised not to peek at and, most of all, she wanted to see her Chuck. She wanted to see that look on his face when he first saw her in her dress. With the loving way he looked at her when she wore something as ordinary as jeans and a t-shirt, she couldn't fathom how he would take it.

The music faded away and then the nod was given, signaling for her procession to begin. It was then that the next song began to play, Marry Me by Train, and she chuckled to herself, fighting to keep her emotions in check. Her and her father began their walk.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do"_

They were just about to come around the bend in the path that would reveal her wedding to her and her to it. The lyrics to the song resonated with her as she walked, her emotions swirling inside.

"_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way"_

Finally, her wedding came into view and she could see the magical tableau before her. The tendrils of sunlight shining through the trees, the strings of lights and candles suspended in the air truly made this feel like something out of a fairytale. As she continued, she could see many friends, people she had known all her life, lining the boardwalk and smiling back at her. Their path straightened and finally she could see the altar, of sorts, and her true heart's desire.

"_Marry me_

_Today and every day"_

When their eyes met she was so overwhelmed with emotions that she nearly stumbled, had it not been for her father's firm hold. She watched as Chuck's hand covered his mouth and his knees buckle ever so slightly.

"_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_Hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm"_

When she reached the large overlook deck, she was finally close enough to see the tears trailing down his cheeks. Whatever hold she thought she had on her emotions broke as she barked out a small sob, the reservoir of tears letting loose.

"_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way"_

She maintained eye contact with Chuck as she continued her journey to him. The chorus played and she mused at how the song seemed purpose written just for them. The parallels to their own romance were not lost on her, nor Chuck, when they chose it. Still, now, with him standing there with that look of pure love and adoration, that smile he saved just for her, she found it hard to fathom how she found herself in this moment.

"_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm..."_

The music faded out just as her father handed her off to Chuck and found his seat. As the fabric of her flowing white gown came to rest, she took his hand, and, just like every time they touched, she could feel that same spark, that same electric energy that seemed to course in and between them. Still holding each other's gaze, they stood silent for a moment, the world around obscured, only seeing one another. Chuck visibly swallowed and made an effort to speak.

"Hi," he whispered. Sarah chuckled to herself, beaming at this wonderfully handsome man standing in front of her.

"Hi," she replied in a whisper of her own. Pulling them from their own little world, the mayor cleared his throat and began to address those that had congregated here for their wedding.

"Welcome. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the union of Miss Sarah Lisa Walker and Mister Charles Irving Bartowski. We've all watched Sarah grow from the cute little girl sitting at the counter of Emma's Diner, to the beautiful and brilliant young woman we see here today. We have seen her grapple with the trials that life has thrown at her and watched her flourish with poise and dignity. She has come to embody the spirit of what makes Grady such a wonderful place to call home."

"Although Chuck is a relative newcomer to our community, we have all watched him over the past months. I think we can all agree that he has proven himself to be a kind and caring man, time and again. It's easy to see what they see in one another. When we see them together, not unlike today, the love they share for each other is plain to see. So, when they asked me to be part of their celebration, I was overjoyed. The privilege of helping unite these two amazing people is truly an honor."

"Sarah and Chuck have each prepared a few words that they would like to exchange. Sarah, if you will." He gestured to Sarah, who smiled and nodded. Taking a cleansing breath, she held Chuck's gaze and spoke.

"Chuck, you're a gift. You're a gift I never dreamed I could want or need, and every day I will show you that you're a gift that I deserve. You make me the best person I could ever hope to be, and I want to spend and learn and love the rest of my life with you." The words and her conviction were overwhelming, leaving him momentarily speechless. She chuckled to herself at his reaction, his expression warming her heart.

'Chuck?" the mayor asked, pulling Chuck from his daze.

"Oh, right. Right." He nodded and cleared his throat. He, too, blew out a breath to calm himself.

"Sarah, I began to fall in love with you from the first moment I saw you. Since then, you have awakened me to a world of happiness that I never knew possible. Everything I have, everything I am, I give to you. I vow to be there in times of joy, to share in your laughter. In times of sorrow, I'll be your strength, as you have been mine. I've struggled to find the words that could express how deeply I love you, but they escape me. So instead, every day, for the rest of our lives, I'll just have to show you." Chuck choked on the final words, his emotions getting the better of him. Sarah bit her lower lip as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

"Do you have the rings?" Chuck turned to Casey, who placed them in his hand as they shared a nod.

"The relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and faith in one another. For a relationship to succeed it will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what's best for one another, and to learn and grow together. It takes faith in each other to weather the road ahead without knowing what the future may bring. If you have both come here today, freely, and understand the hard work and responsibility involved in making your relationship last, and are committed not just to each other … but to your family," he said, gesturing to the friends surrounding them on each side, "then place the ring on the other's finger and reply 'I do'." Sarah slid the ring on Chuck's finger and proclaimed, "I do", returning her gaze to meet his. Chuck placed the band on Sarah's finger to accompany the engagement ring. He lifted his gaze, meeting hers and professed, "I do".

"Then, by the power vested in me by the city of Grady, it is my great privilege to pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bri-" Before the mayor could complete the word, Chuck took Sarah's face in his hands and kissed her soundly. Cheers and applause erupted from the people gathered. When they finally broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together, they exchanged, "I love you's". They turned, hand in hand to face their friends and waved.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chuck and Sarah Bartowski!" Casey bellowed, easily heard over the din of the people talking. That elicited more applause along with a few hoots and hollers. They waved as the gathering of people blew bubbles at them, creating an even more magical ethereal feeling as they walked arm in arm down the boardwalk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Mrs. Bartowski, shall we meet your adoring fans?" Chuck and Sarah stood arm-in-arm outside the main entrance to the banquet hall of the Orion Building. They had stayed behind at the Nature Preserve, with the rest of the wedding party, for a lot more pictures. All their guests had gone ahead of them to partake in snacks, drinks and music while they waited. Sarah looked up at her husband, a moniker she was thrilled to be able to use now.

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski. I believe we shall." The two chuckled, exchanging a quick kiss before approaching the doors. The staff that covered the door asked them to wait for just a minute so that their arrival could be announced. Moments later they heard the music quiet and a man's voice came over the speaker system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, the moment you've all been waiting for. Please welcome, Chuck and Sarah Bartowski!" With that, the large double doors opened and the applause and cheers erupted from the room as the newlyweds made their way into the grand banquet hall. They both waved to the gathering of people, but Sarah was so taken aback by the decorations of the place that she stopped in her tracks. The same theme as the wedding had been duplicated within this vast space. Strands of lights with Edison style bulbs crisscrossing the room, coupled with the dimmed antique lighting of the room, bathed everything in a warm, amber glow. The highly polished wood floors reflected the lighting from above, giving it an ethereal effect, making it seem truly magical. Glass votives and decorative globes containing LED candles placed on all the tables only added to the beauty of the place. To mirror the natural theme of the wedding, accents of grapevine garlands and greenery, coupled with white wildflowers, provided the most beautiful atmosphere she could have asked for. Pulling herself closer to Chuck, leaning her head on his shoulder, she allowed a few happy tears to escape.

"Chuck, it's so beautiful. It's absolutely perfect." She pulled away and reached up, sharing a kiss with her husband, much to the delight of the party goers. The cheers and clinking of silverware tapping on glasses filled the room as the couple slowly pulled away, blushing just a bit. They made their way to their seats at the head table, saying 'Hello' and shaking hands as they went. Once they were finally seated, Jack stood, took a microphone from the DJ and took his place on the temporary stage.

"Good afternoon everybody. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jack, Sarah's father. I'm so honored to be able to share this day with Sarah and Chuck, along with all their friends and family. We want to thank you for coming to celebrate with us. There'll be plenty of good music, strong drinks and tons of food. We're gonna let the wedding party get something to eat first, then the servers will be by your tables to help you along. Please enjoy!" With that, Jack handed the mic back and returned to his seat.

The reception was catered by The Pit, an amazing barbecue place out of Raleigh. Chuck first discovered it when he was taken there for his bachelor party. He and the guys fell in love with it, and when Chuck brought Sarah there a few weeks later, they were sold. The buffet style setup was a barbecue lover's fantasy. There was pulled pork, baby back ribs, Carolina ribs, beef brisket, and barbecue chicken. Naturally, it wouldn't be complete without the essential sides. Mac and cheese, green beans, baked beans, potato salad, coleslaw, hush puppies and all the rolls you could ever want for sopping up extra sauce. Of course, both Eastern and Western North Carolina style sauces were available, just to prevent any fights from breaking out. Everyone talked and laughed while they ate, quiet music playing in the background. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, especially the wedding party. When the clanking of silverware on glasses began to fill the room, typically instigated by Ellie, Chuck and Sarah happily obliged and stopped eating to share a kiss. After the third time, Sarah took Ellie's silverware away, which only gave them a brief respite.

As people were finishing eating, the DJ brought the mic over to Sarah who stood up, shooting Chuck a brilliant smile before turning to face the guests.

"Hey everybody. I just wanted to take a minute to say 'Thank you' to all of you for coming. I've come to know almost all of you, whether as that little girl sitting at the counter or the woman that now refills your coffee. This town has always been like family to me, and it means the world that you could share today with us. I hope you enjoy yourselves. We have plenty of stuff coming up." Sarah waved at everyone as they applauded and whistled. She handed the mic to Chuck, who stood and accepted it, giving his wife a quick kiss before she sat down. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his jacket, fidgeting out of nervousness.

"Wow. It's so great to see all of you here. How about that barbecue, huh?" Chuck pointed toward the buffet and clapped. "I've got a little bit of the meat sweats over here. I'm a California boy, born and raised, but I tell ya, no place has ever felt more like home than Grady. From my first day here, everyone I've met has been so welcoming. Especially a certain diner owner we all know." Chuck sent a pointed look at Sarah, dancing his eyebrows at her. A number of people let out 'awwws' at that before he continued. "You've been so kind and always made me feel like I belonged, and I can't tell you how much that's meant to me. I just hope that I can give back to this community as much as you've given me. Thanks for coming out to share this day with us." Chuck waved at the guests, a round of applause erupting from the room. Chuck sat down and handed the mic to Casey, who reluctantly stood, looking very nervous. Gerty was sitting on his other side and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, which seemed to bolster his courage. Clearing his throat, he tapped on the mic, checking to see if it was live.

"Hell-hello. I'm John Casey, or just Casey ta those that know me. Chuck, here, chose me to be his best man, and while I'm honored, I can't fer the life of me figure out why." That earned a chuckle from the room, helping him feel a little more at ease. "I'm not a man of many words, but I wanted to use a few of 'em to toast my good friends, Chuck … and Sarah," he said gesturing to each in turn. "When I first met Sarah, naturally it was at Emma's Diner. I was… down on my luck, lookin' for some kind of honest work. Sarah had plenty of reasons to turn me away, but instead… she offered me a job. A good job, working with good people." Casey paused and grinned as he looked at his friends surrounding him, including Gerty, the woman he had grown to care for more than any other. He cleared his throat again and turned to look back at the guests.

"When I first met Chuck, I made the mistake of confusing his kindness for weakness. In fact, I soon learned that his kindness and generosity, even in the face of anger and hatred, were his greatest strengths. He showed me not only what it was to be a good man, but to be the better man. A lesson that I'll be forever grateful for."

"These two accepted me into their little makeshift family. Something I haven't been a party to in … in quite some time. I told them once, that love was not being able to live with someone, but rather, not being able to live without them. After seeing these two together, I can't picture one without the other. So, to Chuck and Sarah," Casey paused, raising his glass, "I wish you every happiness and look forward to watching our family grow." With that he gave them a wink as the entire room offered their cheers. The room then burst into applause as Chuck stood and gave his friend a quick hug and a pat on the back, deeply moved by his words. Likewise, Sarah rose to her feet to hug him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As a light blush colored Casey's cheeks, they all found their seats again. They passed the mic down to Ellie who stood and smoothed down her dress.

"Hi everyone. I'm sure most of you don't know me, but I'm Ellie, Chuck's sister. Well, officially I'm Sarah's sister now too, as well as her maid of honor. And I can't tell you what an honor that is. For much of my little brother's life, he's been a lost soul. People came in and out of his life, but they always seemed to leave an empty spot. Then he decided to leave LA and take a road trip across the country. On the other side of the country, he wandered into a little diner in a small town called Grady. It was in that little diner that he discovered what it was that had been missing in his life. That was Sarah Walker." She gave a glassy eyed smile to Sarah, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sarah returned a teary smile, placing her hand on Ellie's, the two sharing a look of love and admiration. Sniffling a little, Ellie tried to collect herself before continuing. "When I talked with Chuck after that, I could tell… I could tell that something had changed in him. When I came to visit and saw the two of them together, saw him with little Molly, I could see that he had finally found what he'd been searching for: a home. Sarah, that's what you are to him. No matter where life takes you, as long as you're together, that's home. Thank you, Sarah. Not only has my brother found his other half, but I've gotten the best sister anyone could ever hope for. I love you both. Congratulations," Ellie choked out as she raised her glass in toast. The new sisters, and a great many people in the room, were in tears as they all toasted the newlyweds. Sarah and Ellie shared a long hug, followed quickly by Ellie wrapping Chuck in a bear hug. He returned the hug, lifting her off the ground. After the tearful congratulations were concluded, Sarah's father, Jack, collected the microphone and stood behind his daughter.

"Wow. That's a tough act to follow," Jack began, eliciting chuckles from the room. "For much of Sarah's life, I wasn't involved as much as I could have been… should have been. Regardless, it's every parent's wish for their children to fare better than themselves. It's every father's wish that their little daughter find a good partner in life. Someone that will love and respect them. A partner that will stick beside them through all the laughter and all the tears that life brings them. Sarah, you've grown to be a strong, brilliant and passionate woman, just like your mother. I know she's here with you today and she's just as proud as I am of the woman you've become." Jack had a small hitch in his voice, the emotions of the moment welling up inside. In taking a moment to collect himself, he felt a hand take his, squeezing it tightly. His daughter was looking up at him, giving him a reassuring smile, even as tears streamed down her face. He gave her a tight smile, squeezing her hand in return before turning back to the guests.

"Regrettably, many men find those characteristics in a woman to be … threatening. Thankfully, she found Chuck. A good man that not only appreciates those qualities, but embraces them, encourages them. In turn, I can see how much she challenges and encourages him. I know that they will be there for each other, to love and support one another for the rest of their lives. What more could I ask for? So, 'Thank you', Chuck, for being the man that Sarah deserves. To the happy couple!" Jack raised a glass in toast and the room followed suit. Sarah gave Jack a hug, thanking him for the speech and for being there. Chuck extended a hand to his father-in-law, and while Jack took it, he used it to pull him into a quick hug, Chuck returning it in kind.

They all sat down, giving the mic back to the DJ. When he returned to the DJ booth, he announced that the bride and groom would be taking the dance floor for their first dance. Chuck stood, offering his hand to Sarah, who gladly accepted, standing to join him. The made their way to the dance floor as the music began to play. The photographers and videographers were circling but keeping a respectable distance, not wanting to take away from their moment. The orchestral introduction began as they stood in the spotlight, stepping into each other's embrace. As they settled into the dance the, staring loving into the other's eyes, the singer began.

"_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you"_

"I love you, Mrs. Bartowski. I'm sorry if that's starting to get annoying. The 'Mrs. Bartowski' thing. I just can't get over the fact that you actually married me. It still feels like a dream." Chuck shook his head as he sighed, chuckling at himself.

"Well, you'd better believe it, Mr. Bartowski. I've got the ring and the papers to prove it. Plus, I have a room full of people who witnessed everything. They can all vouch for me. And Baby, you can call me 'Mrs. Bartowski' anytime you want." She reached up, giving him a soft kiss, her azure eyes aglow. "I love you."

"_I found a dream, that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine..._

_At Last"_

The song drew to a close and, without warning, Chuck dipped Sarah to the side, kissing her soundly. She had let out a small shriek in surprise but it was quickly silenced with his lips on hers. The room filled with applause and whistles as all the guests cheered. Finally pulling her upright again, she playfully smacked him on the chest, giggling at his antics. Chuck lead Sarah to Jack, who was nearby, for the Father-Daughter dance. He gave his new son-in-law a chuck on the shoulder before taking his daughter's hand. The DJ announced the dance and he escorted her back to the floor.

Father and daughter danced to Edwin McCain's 'Walk With You', Sarah's head on her dad's shoulder. They danced without saying a word for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the closeness she had missed out on so much with her father.

"You did good, kid. Real good," Jack offered, surprising Sarah. She turned her gaze to him and smiled. "He's a good man. A schnook, for sure, but good. I have no doubt he'll be a good husband to you." Sarah nodded, her smile growing brighter. "And unlike me, he'll be a good father. Hell, he's already a great dad to Molly." Sarah nodded, but her brow furrowed slightly.

"He is great with her, and when we have children of our own, he'll be a great dad to them too. You? You're comin' around. I think there's hope for you yet," Sarah winked at her father with a wry smile. "I think Grandpa Jack is doing a pretty good job so far." They shared a chuckle but she could tell by the smile on his face that he liked the idea of being a grandpa. If she had her way, before too long, he'd have another grandchild to spoil rotten. As the song came to a close, Sarah gave her father a kiss on the check and big hug as the onlookers applauded. They returned to their seats to make way for Chuck. The mother-son dance was the last "official" dance of the night. While Chuck no longer had a mother, it was not a tough decision to pick Ellie to fill that role. After all, she had been like a mother to him for many years. If anyone on this planet had earned the right to be considered his mother, it was Ellie.

Chuck stood and walked around Sarah's chair, holding his hand out to his sister, "May I have this dance?" Ellie beamed up at him, her brilliant smile and glassy eyes belying her emotions. She accepted his hand, stood and followed him to the dance floor. The room clapped as the DJ announced the "Brother-Sister" dance, as the siblings made it to the center of the floor. The lone guitar began to play and the crowd was peppered with cheers.

"You did it baby brother. I'm so proud of you," she confessed, looking up at her brother with adoration. He nodded, his smile broadening.

"_Mama told me when I was young_

_"Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day."_

"You know, throughout high school and then after Jill, especially after Jill, you were always there to be my shoulder to cry on, both literally and figuratively. When my self-esteem was at its lowest, you always told me 'Just you wait Charles Irving Bartowski. There's a woman out there who'll see through your shy, nerdy shell and fall in love with the sweet, kind man inside. It may not be today or tomorrow, but she's out there.'" His impersonation of his sister, while he felt was spot on, she just balked at, smacking him on the chest.

"I don't sound like that," she protested, giving a faux pout. He just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, you were right. I finally found her. She truly loves me for me. It took a long time, but boy it was so worth it." Ellie gave a wet laugh, her tears of pride and joy streaking down her cheeks. She laid her head on his shoulder as they danced.

_"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_

_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_

_"And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can."_

They continued to dance, listening to the lyrics that seemed so fitting for their relationship. Throughout his life, she had always been his compass, encouraging him to be a good, upstanding person. Even throughout the painful, trying times when he felt like sinking, she was there to lift him up. When Chuck had come into money, his companies taking off, Ellie was there to keep him humble, never letting the money go to his head. True, she rarely had to _actually _lecture him on the subject because her voice was always there in his mind, guiding him.

_"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

_"And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can."_

_Oh, yes, I will"_

"I'm so happy that you found a home here," Ellie shared as she lifted her head to look up at him. "I'm so glad you found Sarah and Molly. I don't know what force it was that brought you to Grady, but I like to think your heart just knew. It sounds silly, I know. Some sort of Hallmark Channel movie plot. I don't care, I still think the heart just finds a way." She shrugged, not really having any other evidence beyond her own belief.

_"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied."_

_"And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can?"_

"Well, you seem to have found something here in Grady too. When are you and Devon going to … take the plunge?" Chuck smirked at Ellie, loving that the teasing shoe was on the other foot for once. She rolled her eyes, conceding Chuck's small victory.

"I dunno. I mean, we haven't really talked about it. Well… not… not exactly." Her guilty expression only added fuel to the fire, as Chuck's eyes widened.

"Alright. Spill!" he demanded, stopping in their tracks. She gave him an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes, but finally relented.

"We're moving in together." Chuck's expression changed from shock to excitement in a flash. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a bear hug aa he lifted her off the ground.

"That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you guys. This is so huge. Why didn't you tell me?" Chuck set her back down, looking at her questioningly. The song had come to an end and the crowd was cheering and clapping. The two waved at the guests, then started back to their seats. Once off the dance floor, Chuck took her arm, gently turning her toward him. He gave her a look, still waiting for a response.

"I...I didn't want to bring it up until after the wedding. This is supposed to be your and Sarah's day. I don't want to detract from that. It's not that big of a deal." Ellie just shrugged, looking a little sheepish.

"Not that big of a…" Chuck exclaimed. He took her hand and began to drag her toward the main table. "Come with me…" Ellie reluctantly stumbled behind, trying to keep up with him in her heels. They stopped behind Sarah's chair, where the bride was yelling comments down the table to Gerty and Alex. When she noticed Chuck's presence, she turned to look up at him, wearing her infectious smile. Chuck pointed to his sister beside him in an accusatory manner.

"She and Devon are moving in together. She failed to share this little nugget because she didn't want to 'detract from our day'," he explained, using air quotes for emphasis.

"What?! You're moving in together? That's so wonderful!" Sarah jumped from her seat, wrapping her new sister in a hug, practically bouncing. "You should've told us! That just made my day even better. I'm so excited for you guys. Hey… you know what this means?" Sarah gave Ellie an obvious wink and a nudge with her elbow. Ellie's mouth dropped open but before she could protest, Devon came to the rescue.

"Before you guys get me into more trouble, how about we go dance?" He took Ellie's hand and began to lead her to the dance floor. The look of relief that washed over her was rather comical, Chuck and Sarah bursting into laughter as they took their seats. Once their laughter settled down and Chuck finished the last swallow of his champagne, he cleared his throat and stood again.

"Wife of mine, could I have the pleasure of this dance?" Sarah giggled at his antics, the champagne beginning to affect her slightly.

"You could indeed, husband of mine," she replied, taking his hand. Sarah lead the way, dragging him behind her. She shouted a "Woohoo!" as they made it to the dance floor, joining all their family and friends as they began to dance the night away.

* * *

A/N: There's an open bar and plenty more music. Enjoy yourselves. See you in the next installment.

PSA: If you are not already a member, I encourage you to join the "Chuck Fanfiction" group on Facebook. It is an amazing group of authors, readers and then there's me. This group is only for Chuck Fanfiction discussion, as the name suggests. Share links to your own work or discuss your favorite fics. Maybe even post a request or fic challenge to shake things up. Look forward to seeing you there.


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks for the outpouring of support for this story. It really means a lot to me that you take the time out to share your thoughts. And a special thanks to those in the Chuck Fanfiction Facebook group that voted in the 2019 Chuckie awards. It was a very humbling experience. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

It is with a heavy heart that I turn off the "Open" sign on Emma's Diner. It has been a learning and growing experience for me. Thank you for coming along with me on this journey. So, without further ado, I give you "The Epilogue".

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Epilogue

Sarah watched as Chuck danced with Molly, her feet on his, holding her hands to steady her. They were both smiling and giggling, filling Sarah's heart with so much joy. The song was 'Daughters' by John Mayer, and although they had not purposefully chosen this song to start dancing to, the meaning wasn't lost on Sarah. Up to that point, Molly hadn't called Chuck her father, not in so many words, but she had alluded to it often when it was just her and Molly talking. She couldn't get over how happy the two of them looked. Her little family. The tears were now cascading down Sarah's cheeks, falling to her chest. She used a tissue to blow her nose and made a futile attempt at wiping away the tears.

"Baby, are you alright?" Chuck asked, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her on top of her head. Sniffling, she let out a small chuckle. She grabbed the remote control from beside her and paused the movie.

"Yes. I'm fiiiiine." She used another tissue to wipe at her cheeks, sniffling once more then discarding it into the pile of used tissues already on the coffee table.

"I should have known better than to get out the wedding videos," she admitted, rolling her eyes at herself. Chuck hummed in amusement as he rounded the couch to sit next to her.

"And how are we feeling today?" he asked as he bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her rounded stomach, then moving up to place one on her lips.

"We? Well, _I've _had someone's butt pushing on my diaphragm all day, but I suppose 'we' are doing fine otherwise. I was just putting my feet up for a little bit and thought I'd watch something. Boy was that a mistake." She looked a little sheepish, her eyes slightly red and puffy from all the crying.

"I'm sorry, Baby. It's hard to believe it's been almost two years already. Not that it should make you any less emotional. I'm sure all the hormones don't help either. Hence the rather... impressive pile of tissues you've got going on over here." He looked at the mountain of used, wadded up tissues and his eyes grew wide for a moment, earning him a smack on the arm. He chuckled and gave her an adoring smile. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink? A foot rub maybe?" Sarah shifted on the coach trying to make herself comfortable… well, as comfortable as one could be when nearly thirty-eight weeks pregnant.

"A glass of water would be good. Then I'll let you rub my feet," she added with a smirk. He beamed at her as he rose to his feet.

"As you wish." She gave him that smile. The smile that still made his heart skip a beat. He walked to the kitchen and pulled a water bottle with a built-in straw from a drawer and began to fill it from the refrigerator door. "I stopped by the diner on my way home," he called over his shoulder. "Gerty wanted me to tell you that everything was under control and not to worry. She said she and Casey are on for dinner tomorrow night, if you're still up for it."

"Yeah. That sounds good," she replied. She fought to catch her breath for a second as the baby moved, putting extra pressure on her diaphragm for a few seconds.

"I talked with some of the customers too," he continued, the large water bottle still filling.

"Oh yeah?" she called back over the couch, tilting her head to the side in an attempt to hear better.

"Yeah. They all miss you and send their love. Ernie says he's still waiting on his coffee." Chuck gave a chuckle, remembering the teasing he'd received from the frequent customer. Sarah chuckled as well, knowing what a character Ernie could be. With that chuckle the baby moved again, but this time it felt very different. Just as the baby shifted she felt a gush of liquid, but it ended as soon as the baby settled. She tried to both peer around her stomach and feel her pants for confirmation. To her surprise, her yoga pants were indeed wet. Sarah's eyes flew open as she let the moment settle over her. All she could think to say was, "Water."

From the kitchen, Chuck heard her response to his joke about Ernie and was perplexed. He was certain he had said 'coffee'. He was always asking for refills on coffee; it was a running joke. "No, I'm pretty sure he said coffee."

Sarah just leaned her head back staring at the ceiling, shaking her head in exasperation.

"No! My water," she shouted. Chuck was putting the lid on the water bottle and sighed to himself a little. She was understandably grumpy, being pregnant was no picnic. He tried to cut her some slack when she got a little agitated with him.

"I know, Dear. I have it right here. I'm sorry. It took a while to fill it-" He rounded the couch to hand it to her and immediately noticed the dark spot on the crotch of her light gray yoga pants. Sarah was trying to maneuver herself to a standing position while Chuck stood like a statue glancing between her face and the wet spot. It wasn't until Sarah grunted, 'a little help here' that Chuck shook himself back to reality. "Right! Right. Sorry. I'm here." He set the water bottle down and took her hands to help her stand.

"Have… have you felt any contractions yet?" he asked, trying to take steady breaths in an effort to not freak out. Sarah just shook her head, blowing out a breath as it was still difficult to breathe with the baby's foot or butt pressing into her diaphragm. "OK. Alright. So, we have time. No problem. We got this. This is what we've been preparing for, right?" She squeezed his hand a little tighter as they made their way toward the stairs. "Right. Right. I know. I know. I'm spiraling. I'm sorry." She stopped walking and pulled him gently to face her.

"Baby, I'm a little nervous too. It's OK. You're right though, we've planned for this. We'll go upstairs so I can change into some dry clothes. You grab a towel to put on the seat just in case and get the bag we already packed." She looked up at him through her lashes, nodding her head at him, waiting for his response. He blinked a few times then blew out a breath, seeming to relax a little. He nodded, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Leading her upstairs, he helped her change into dry, comfortable clothes. Chuck went through his laminated checklist that he had on left on the dresser, making sure he had not forgotten anything. Putting their tablet and cellphone charging cords, headphones and a couple of books into Sarah's bag, they were ready to go. While Chuck finished packing, Sarah called Judy, their neighbor from across the street, to have her come over and watch Molly after school. Chuck escorted Sarah to the car, helping her into the passenger seat before buckling himself in and speeding away toward the hospital.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck paced the waiting room, running his hands through his hair. Finally the doors swung open and Casey stepped through, an apologetic look on his face.

"Well?" Chuck asked expectantly, sounding desperate. The older man cast his gaze to the floor for a moment, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry kid," he began. "The vending machines only have Coke products. Apparently they have a contract with the hospital. They did have Dr. Pepper though," he added with a weak smile, showing Chuck the bottle of soda. Chuck huffed in resignation, reluctantly taking the offered beverage.

"Tell me they at least had Doritos?" Casey winced, causing Chuck to throw his arms in the air in exasperation. "GAH!"

"They only had baked Doritos and they were Cool Ranch." Chuck had a violent shiver run through his body at the thought of it. "But… they did have Funions and…. Sweet and Salty mix. So it's not a total loss." Chuck eyed the snacks for a few seconds and then shrugged in acceptance, taking the small bag of Funions. The two sat down and began to each their snacks, an infomercial about some spray on rubber was playing on the TV in the background. It was nearing two in the morning and his nerves were frayed. He had been by Sarah's side since they got here almost eleven hours ago. He'd been trying to keep her spirits up, make her comfortable however he could, but he knew he was just wearing on her nerves. When Gerty came to the room, Sarah was relieved to see her, suggesting that Chuck take a walk.

So here he sat, wanting so much to be with his wife but knowing that he wasn't what she wanted or needed right now. She needed a break from him, which he completely understood. He was being overly attentive, he knew, he just couldn't help it. He felt so useless, he needed to do something. He needed to be of use somehow, but he was trying too hard. Staring at the floor he let out a soft sigh. Casey was not one for a lot of small talk, not really knowing what to say in times like this. Thankfully for him, the doors opened with Gerty strolling into the waiting room. Chuck quickly stood to face her, looking hopeful.

"Hey Chuck. She's asking for you." Chuck's expression was a mixture of relief and concern. He was thrilled that she was asking for him, but why? Were there problems? Giving him a soft smile, she grabbed his wrist to stall the thoughts racing through his head. "They gave her some Pitocin a while ago and things are starting to move along. She's gonna need you now."

Chuck smiled, sighing in relief and started toward Sarah's room. Gerty held his wrist though, halting his departure. He gave her a quizzical look, sensing that something was wrong.

"She's a little scared. She's gonna need you to be strong. Don't freak out, huh?" The older woman gave him a knowing look, causing Chuck to chuckle to himself. She knew him too well. He nodded his understanding and gave her a warm smile. Taking her hand, he gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks. You guys should go home, get some sleep. It's really late...err.. early, I guess. I can call you when we have news." He looked between his friends, both smiling back at him. Gerty gave him a quick hug and then Casey followed with a firm pat on his shoulder before Chuck started back to Sarah's room.

He found the door ajar, so he slowly pushed it inward, quietly peeking inside. He crept into the room until he was far enough in that he could see her. Lying in that hospital bed, all the wires and monitors hooked up to her was a little unsettling, but he knew it was for a good reason. When she caught sight of him, her face lit up. She looked tired and worn, her hair tousled a little, but he'd never seen anything more beautiful. He returned the smile, quickly closing the distance to her. She reached out her hand and he took it eagerly in both hands, kissing it softly.

"Hey Baby. How you doin'? Can I get you anything? Some ice?" She gave him a soft, drowsy smile, shaking her head.

"I'm OK. Getting sleepy. They gave me something to help me sleep between contractions. It's starting to kick in." She squeezed his hand for a long moment. He figured it was to reassure herself, but it was certainly helping him too. "Sit with me?" she asked, almost pleading. Chuck nodded, immediately grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her bed. He took her hand again, just holding it, caressing it like he usually did when she had a hard time falling asleep. He sat with her, watching her sleep, offering her words of comfort and assurance when the contractions woke her. Eventually, he relented to resting his head on the side of her bed when she slept, the long day catching up to him as well. Unfortunately, those little naps didn't last long for either of them, the contractions coming more and more quickly as the night wore on.

It was nearly dawn before she was far enough along to start pushing. The enormity of the situation was finally settling over him. The hissing through gritted teeth of her labored breathing and seeing Sarah in such pain was all making him an emotional wreck. To add to it, there was the doctor giving instructions, nurses rushing about and the occasional alarm going off. It seemed so chaotic his head was swimming. Chuck stood beside the head of the bed, one hand on Sarah's head, the other gripping her hand. He tried to push all of the other distractions out of his mind and just focus on her. He was so proud of her strength, her courage, to go through all of this. He would do anything for her, but he didn't think he had it in him to weather something like this. He always knew she was much stronger than he was, and he was not ashamed to admit it.

At 5:37 AM, the angry wail marked their baby's, their daughter's, entrance into the world. The nurses whisked the baby away, cleaning her, wrapping her in blankets and the tiniest hat Chuck had ever seen. The tears were flowing before they even placed their little girl in Sarah's arms. When Chuck saw Sarah holding their daughter, checking all of her tiny fingers and toes, the feeling that overcame him was so strong, he just couldn't hold back his own tears any longer. After several minutes, Sarah offered the little girl to Chuck. Hesitant at first, she nodded her encouragement and he took the small bundle into his arms. Holding her as if she were the most precious thing on Earth, he cooed and talked to her. Within moments, she began to settle, the warmth of his body, the vibration from his chest, comforting her. Looking at his amazing wife, he could see the tears in her eyes, tears of joy at seeing the fruit of their love manifested.

"So, Daddy, what will her name be?" They had discussed it, researched books and websites, even formed exhaustive lists. In the end, they decided that they would just wait until the baby came, to see what felt right once they met her. Chuck returned the baby to Sarah's arms, leaning in close to both of his girls.

"How about… Emma Faye?" Sarah gasped, turning to look at him, her lips pursed as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Re-Really?" she choked out, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. I think 'Emma', in honor of your mother, is quite fitting. I mean, we met at Emma's, so it's a pretty important name for that reason alone. Faye is Ellie's middle name. 'Emma Eleanore' doesn't sound right, but I like 'Faye'. Emma Faye Bartowski. What d'you think?" Chuck caressed his daughters foot through the blanket, glancing up at Sarah. Through her glassy eyes, she gave him a brilliant smile.

"It's perfect," she breathed, sniffling as she looked adoringly at her daughter. "Welcome to the family Emma Faye Bartowski. There are gonna be so many people excited to meet you." It was at that moment she heard the unmistakable shutter sound of a cell phone taking a picture. Sure enough, Chuck had snapped a picture of Sarah talking to Emma.

"Charles Irving Bartowski! You'd better not share that picture. I look like a complete mess," she scolded, trying in vain to smooth her hair down. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my whole life," he declared, showing her the picture he had taken of them. She had to admit that while she looked exhausted, her hair was a little mussed and her eyes pink from crying, she looked so incredibly happy. Begrudgingly, she relented and gave her consent to share the picture with their friends and family. Eagerly he tapped at his phone for a couple of minutes before hitting send. Accompanying the picture read the message:

"_Welcome, Emma Faye Bartowski. Born 5:37am, 8lb. 9oz."_

It didn't take long before the replies started pouring in from their 'family" all across the country. Even Devon and Ellie replied, perhaps working the late shift. He shared the messages with Sarah for a few minutes before the nurses took the baby to the nursery so Sarah could get some much needed, and well deserved, sleep.

"Chuck, you should go home and get some sleep. I'm gonna be sleeping and I have the nurses here to take care of me. You've been up all night and I'm sure Molly would like to see you and the picture of her baby sister." Sarah caressed his cheek, giving him a pouty lip as she could see his reluctance to leave her.

"You're sure? I can stay. I can take a nap in that chair in case-" he could tell by the look on her face that he was not going to win this argument, so he relented. "OK. OK. I'm goin'. But just for a shower and a little nap. Then I'll be back." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you so much. Thank you for our beautiful baby girl." She returned the kiss, giving him a warm smile.

"Love you too. Now, go home. Get some sleep and give our other little girl some hugs and kisses for me." Nodding his agreement, he reluctantly left his wife to allow her to get some rest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah woke, feeling a slight chill in the darkened room, her feet felt like icicles. Rolling over, she attempted to snuggle into her personal furnace, hoping to drape herself across him for warmth. Unfortunately, all she was met with were the cold sheets of a long empty bed. She stirred, pressing herself up enough to see the clock on the nightstand. 3:47 AM. She groaned and fell back down to the bed, laying there for a long moment, contemplating if she should get up or just go back to sleep. As she lay there, face pressed into the mattress, she could hear a faint sound, so quiet she questioned whether it was just the 'white noise' her ears perceived in the silence. Gradually, as she focused, she could make out the soft sound of voices. Likely, she had slept through Emma waking in the middle of the night again. For the past six months, Chuck always covered the night shift, allowing Sarah to sleep as much as she could. His argument was that she had to take care of Emma all day while he was working, so she needed a good night's rest to be able to deal with the challenges of life as a mom.

Sarah sighed, pushing herself up and climbing out of bed, putting on her robe. She quietly padded out of their bedroom and down the hall toward Emma's room. As she approached, she could see the door ajar and whispered voices coming from inside. When she reached the door, she gingerly pushed the door open, hoping the door wouldn't creak or groan. Thankfully, her presence went unnoticed as her head peeked into the room. The nightlight blanketed the room in a warm amber glow, giving Sarah a good view into the room. What she saw pulled at her heartstrings. Chuck was sitting in the glider rocker with his feet up on the matching rocking ottoman. Molly was snuggled into his lap, her back leaning against his chest while Chuck's arms were wrapped around her with Emma laying in Molly's lap, supported by his large hands. Molly's head was leaning to the side and while Sarah couldn't see her face from this angle, she seemed to be asleep or nearly so. Chuck was rocking slowly, rhythmically as he sang to his two little girls.

"_...Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

As he finished, the room grew silent, save for the sniffling that came from the doorway. Turning his head abruptly, he could see Sarah leaning against the door frame, her arms hugging her body with tears glistening on her cheeks. For a split second, he was fearful that something was wrong, until her brilliant smile showed through the dim light. She moved silently across the room, stepping behind the rocking chair to envelop him in a hug. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before she laid her cheek against his soft curls. His quiet hum of contentment mixed with the soft snores of their little girls, now asleep on his lap were the only sounds. After a moment, Sarah broke the silence.

"For someone who says they never had a good, male role model growing up, you're an amazing father. You know that? I'd say they have no idea how lucky they are,.. but I think they know… I know." Sarah placed a series of soft kisses into his curls, breathing in the scent of him. Chuck freed his right hand, reaching up and gently caressing her cheek. These girls weren't the only lucky ones and she took every opportunity to show him how much she appreciated him.

"How about I help you put them to bed, then we can go get some sleep?" He nodded in agreement, so Sarah scooped up Emma and placed her in her crib, tucking her in. Chuck lifted Molly with ease, carefully taking her back to her bed. As he left their daughter's room, Sarah quietly pulled the door closed behind him before they made their way to their bedroom. The two slid into bed, Chuck holding the covers up to allow Sarah to snuggle into him before covering her up. With her head nestled under his chin and her arm and leg draped across him, she let out a contented sigh.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest, squeezing him tightly. He hummed, the vibration a happy buzzing in her ear.

"I love you too, Baby," he whispered, kissing her on top of her head. A wry smile played across her face that he thankfully couldn't see.

"I love you more," she replied, a slight challenge in her tone. He scoffed at her assertion, sounding indignant.

"Um, I don't think so, Miss Thing. It's a scientifically proven fact that I love you more. I should know. Nerd, remember?" His playful tone fueled her to continue their little game. He was falling into her trap perfectly.

"Is that right? Nerd, huh?" Sarah slid fully on top of him such that she was now straddling his hips, her hair cascading down, draping around his face like a curtain. "Well, Nerd, I can't just take your word for it. For it to be a proven fact, your experimentation must be repeatable… over… and over," she kissed his jawline, working her way up toward his ear, "...and over." She could hear the strangled groan escape his lips as she ran her bottom lip along his ear.

"D-damn you, woman. Using … the scientific method … against me," he choke out, starting to get a little short of breath. She snickered in his ear, pleased with herself for the effect she still had on him. Just as she was beginning to gloat, she was abruptly flipped onto her back, gasping in surprise. Chuck now positioned between her legs, his hands on either side of her head, she stared up at him in surprise. "I've got your experiment right here. How about I analyze your data and we can both draw some…. conclusions?" Sarah burst into laughter at his antics, further fueled by his dancing eyebrows. The laughter was short lived however, as Chuck's lips crashed into hers. Soon the laughter was replaced by soft moans as they continued into the early morning hours. As dawn approached, both having reached their respective "conclusions", they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She sat at the counter, her feet swinging absentmindedly as she colored a picture on the back of a paper placemat. This place was like a second home to her. She had been coming here, to her mother's diner, for as long as she could remember. She would sit at this counter for hours just coloring, talking with the customers or helping to fill salt and pepper shakers. Her blonde hair bouncing as she nodded, singing along to "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley that played over the diner's speaker system. She was pulled from her musings by the ringing of the bell over the door. She turned to see which of her 'diner friends' it might be and saw Ernie, one of the regular customers walking in.

"Hi Emma. Hi Sarah," the older man called, waving as he headed toward his favorite seat. Her and her mother both waved in response, returning his greeting. Her mother soon followed him with a coffee mug in one hand and the steaming coffee pot in the other. He settled into his seat, thanking her for the coffee, taking a sip as soon as she finished pouring. "Wow, that girl of yours gets bigger every time I see her," he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ernie, you saw her yesterday morning...and the morning before that," she chided, mirth evident in her voice. The older man laughed out loud, the two slipping into the playful banter they've had for years. He sobered up a little, leaning in close, conspiratorially.

"How's… how's she doin'? I know yesterday she…" he trailed off, gesturing his head toward the little girl, whose back was turned to them. The waitress following his gaze, nodding in understanding, before leaning in to meet him.

"She's alright," she offered, a sad smile on her face. "She just misses him. She's always been a daddy's girl, and without him around, she gets sad sometimes." Ernie shared a sad smile, nodding his understanding before sitting up in his chair. He opened the menu and began to peruse it, humming contemplatively. Letting out at exasperated sigh, she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even open that thing? The menu hasn't changed and you get the same damn thing everyday," she berated him, her usual playful tone evident.

"Well…. Maybe I wanna try somethin' different today? Ever think about that?" He rebutted, trying his best to look indignant. He only received a flat look in return, her arms folded across her chest, impatiently waiting for him. After a moment, he slumped in amused resignation.

"Fine. Give me the usual…" he huffed, tossing the menu down on the table. She chuckled to herself, collected the menu and turned to head back to the kitchen. "On second thought," he called after her, "make that wheat toast!" She didn't show any sign of acknowledgement as she continued to walk away. "You know what… just… just keep it at white toast after all." The waitress shook her head in amusement, still not bothering to turn around. As she passed by the front counter, she stopped behind her little girl, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"How you doin' Sweetie?" she cooed into her daughter's ear, peering over her shoulder to admire her artwork. The little blonde girl just shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm OK," she sighed, a hint of sadness in her voice. It broke her heart to see her daughter so sad, even though the little girl tried to put on a brave face.

"How about I see if I can wrestle us up a piece of peanut butter pie? How's that sound?" Her daughter nodded wordlessly, but her usual excitement over that treat was muted. Sighing, she stood to her full height and rubbed circles on her daughter's back. When the doorbell chimed, neither bothered to look, both lost in their own thoughts.

"There are two of my favorite girls," came the warm voice standing beside them. The two ladies spun in surprise, mouths agape.

"DADDY!" the little girl shouted, leaping from her perch on the stool and rushing toward him. Scooping her up, Chuck spun her around, wrapping her in a tight embrace, chuckling warmly at the reception.

"There's my little Emma 'n M. I missed you so much," he confessed, growling as he feigned a crushing bearhug. The little girl giggled, trying her best to wrap her arms around him to return the gesture. "How old are you now? Twenty-seven? You got so big while I was gone," he teased, tickling her sides. Emma giggled even harder, as she wiggled in his grasp.

"No! I'm four and a half, Daddy," she retorted, laughing out loud at her antics coupled with his tickling.

"What? Is that all?" he asked incredulously. He placed dozens of little kisses into her curly blonde hair, making the little girl scrunch her shoulders and giggle even more. He stopped and shifted his gaze to the woman beside him, his warm hazel eyes meeting her deep azure pools.

"Hey Baby," he breathed, stepping closer to her without breaking their eye contact. Extending his arm, he brought her into the group hug, pulling her tight against him. He placed a sound kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned, lacing her arms around him. The 'eww" coming from their daughter made them both smile into the kiss, chuckling to themselves.

"God I missed you. I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another two days?" Sarah inquired, pulling back just enough to be able to look into his eyes again.

"Yeah, well... I was miserable. I missed you guys so much, I couldn't stand it anymore. So, I hopped a plane and here I am," he shrugged, his wry smile stirring something in her.

"You can just do that? Up and leave like that?" She asked, shooting him a dubious look. His sheepish grin and playful shrug made her smile. It had only been a few days but she had missed this, missed him, so much.

"I do own the company. Besides, Megan has things well in hand. That's why I poached her from American Express after all. She's doing an amazing job. I doubt they'll notice I'm gone," he chuckled with his signature self-deprecating grin.

"Well, we're glad you're home. Molly will be excited to see you too, when she gets home from school. All your girls have been so sad without you around," Sarah pouted, looking up at him through her lashes.

"All my girls?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a small smile starting to curl the corner of his mouth.

"Tsk. Yes, ALL your girls," she confessed, huffing in amusement. "You goof". She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "As much as I'd like to stand here and kiss you all afternoon, I have some work to do. What d'you say we have everyone over for dinner? When I talked to Ellie last night, she said she and Devon didn't have any plans. She did sound a little stressed. With starting their new jobs, having to unpack at the new house, especially now that Clara has gone straight from walking to running, I think she could use the break. I'm sure Molly and Emma would like to keep Clara occupied for the evening. " Emma nodded emphatically, clapping her hands with excitement.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Can they? Can they come over Daddy? Pleeeeeaase?" The mirror image of her mother's pouty face, long lashes batting at him, was too much to bare. He was hopelessly outnumbered by the tribe of beautiful, blonde women he shared a house and his life with.

"Alright. Alright. I give. Uncle," he exclaimed, raising a hand in surrender. "Speaking of, I suppose you want Uncle Casey and Aunt Gerty to come over too." The little girl rolled her eyes, giving him an exasperated sigh like it was the dumbest question ever asked. She was definitely her mother's daughter. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, go back in the kitchen and ask them then. You know they can never say 'No' to you. You're their kryptonite," he mused, setting his daughter down, she raced off to the kitchen, throwing open the door like a gunfighter bursting into a saloon. Chuck and Sarah turned to one another, amusement and adoration spread across their faces.

"You'd think she owned the place or something," Chuck spoke, chuckling at his daughter's antics. "I mean, she's already got a big head about the fact her name is on the sign out front," he mused. Sarah just smiled, a far off look on her face.

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe someday…"

The End

* * *

A/N2: And there we have it. Thank you all for joining me on the journey of these wonderful characters as they lived and laughed and loved together. Your support throughout has been overwhelming. I hope that this offers enough closure that nobody feels cheated. If there is a happily ever after, they've got a good start on it.

Until the next story….

Joe


End file.
